¿Destino o coincidencia?
by Preciossa
Summary: Ella será la perdición de todos, si juega bien sus cartas, podría desbancar al Niño que Vivió, aunque para eso, tendrá que aliarse con los renegados de la sociedad mágica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Me levanto del asiento y voy hacia ella. "Genial, la chica del trío dorado. Maldita Vector. Simplemente, esto es fabuloso." Me siento a su lado y ella me mira.

- Soy Hermi...

- Lo sé.-digo cortándola bruscamente.

La profesora Vector sigue explicando y Granger la observa con admiración. Realmente patético. Miro por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que está lloviendo, genial, algo más que añadir a mi perfecto día. Maldita sea, pienso cuando me doy cuenta de que esta noche tenemos práctica de Quidditch. Estúpido malfoy y su maldita frase "Vamos a machacar a Potter". Por Merlín ¿podría ser menos obvio? Se nota a distancia que le tenía envidia.

De repente siento que alguien toca mi hombro. Me giro, es Granger, me está hablando, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que está diciendo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Nott?

- ¡Cállate ya, Granger! Ya tengo bastante con aguantarte en clase, como para que me tengas que amargar los ratos libres que tenga. ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? ¿Te has quedado muda?

Ella cierra la boca, se endereza y me mira de forma extraña. Entonces, me di cuenta, para mi desgracia, que el trabajo que había que hacer era demasiado como para terminarlo en esa clase y que tendríamos que quedar para terminarlo en los ratos libres, eso significa que tendría que pasar tiempo libre con ella. Genial. Maravilloso. Otra cosa que tengo que añadir a mi interminable lista de cosas que lamentar hoy. ¿Porqué a mi?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ahora estoy caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, pues es la hora del almuerzo y estoy hambriento. Sonrío para mis adentros.

-¡Theo! ¡Theo! ¡Nott!

Me paro y me giro cuando escucho mi nombre. Eran Blaise y Draco, menos mal, por fin alguien con quien poder hablar.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada, nos dirigiamos al Gran Comedor cuando te vimos.

Sonreí. Blaise y Draco eran mis mejores amigos desde la infancia. Nos entendíamos y comprendíamos a la perfección. Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, nos sentamos al lado de Pansy. Ella también era amiga nuestra, era la única chica que considerábamos digna de confianza para ser de nuestra pequeña pandilla, con ella se podía hablar de todo, o bueno, de casi todo, porque odiaba el Quidditch.

- ¿Cómo les fue la mañana?-pregunta la muchacha.

- Horrible, me ha tocado organizar un baile con Granger.

- Te compadezco, amigo.-dijo Blaise.

- Gracias, Blaise.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?-pregunta Draco.

- Pociones, con los Gryffindors.-responde Blaise.

Genial. Fantástico. ¿Es qué tengo que verla a todas horas? ¿Qué he echo yo para merecerme esto?

* * *

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal estás?

Miro a quien me ha dicho eso, es Ginny, mi mejor amiga. Sonrío, la verdad es que estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que me habían hablado. ¿Porqué tiene que tocarme a mi aguantar a un insoportable Slytherin? No lo entiendo. No basta con aguantarle en clase, además tengo que verle en horario extraescolar. ¡Por Merlín!

- ¿Hermione?-ahora es Harry el que me habla.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Fatal, la profesora Vector me ha pedido que organice un baile con Theodore Nott.

- ¿Un baile?-Gin me mira emocionada.-Eso significa que hay que preparar el peinado, el vestido...y la pareja.-contestó mirando a Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. ¿Cuándo van a dar el paso? Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo tarde o temprano. ¡Por Merlín! La tensión sexual entre estos dos es insoportable. Eso es Harry, sonrójate y mira a tu plato de lentejas como si no hubieras oído nada.

- ¿Qué nos toca ahora?-preguntó Ron.

- Pociones, con Slytherin.-respondo. Genial. Otra vez tendré que verle la cara a Nott. ¿Qué he echo yo para merecerme esto?

* * *

Entro en clase de pociones y me siento en el primer sitio que pillo, pronto la clase se va llenando hasta que sólo queda libre el pupitre que está a mi lado. En ese momento entra Granger, me deleito con su mirada de estupor al ver que todos los pupitres se han llenado, todos, excepto uno. Esbozo una sonrisa. Pero la borro acto seguido, al recordar que el único sitio que quedaba era el mío. ¡Por Merlín! Juro que no he echo nada en la vida para merecerme esta tortura ¿es que la voy a tener que ver hasta en la sopa?


	3. Ron

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Amo a Hermione. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy enamorado de ella desde que la ví por primera vez en el tren de King Cross, pero tengo miedo de que ella me rechace.

Sueño con sus besos, con su pelo, su boca, sus ojos, su aroma, el roce de su piel. Me encanta perderme en sus ojos marrones, pero sobre todo, me encanta discutir con ella y hacerla enojar, porque sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos adquieren una viveza y una furia que impresiona e intimida.

Pero hay algo que no puedo controlar, mis celos. Sobre todo, por ese maldito búlgaro, ¡y pensar que era mi héroe! Si me descuido me roba a la chica. ¡Pero si es más mayor que ella! No sé que le ve, puede que yo nunca sea tan guapo como él, ni tener esa musculatura que tanto gusta a las chicas, pero soy mucho mejor que él. Él no la merece.

Talvez por eso nunca se fije en mi ¿quién podría fijarse en un escuincle, pelirrojo, sin un knut? Somos tan diferentes...ella es inteligente, astuta. Yo prefiero utilizar la fuerza bruta.

A menudo me pregunto como sería salir con Hermione, he practicado mil veces frente al espejo la manera de declararme: Hermione ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Hasta le he pedido consejo a mis hermanos: Ginny me dice que ella siente lo mismo que yo por ella, pero no sé si será cierto o si sólo lo dice para que me anime a pedírselo. Fred y George me dicen que utilice mi encanto Weasley. ¿Qué encanto? Sea cual sea no lo he heredado. Sin embargo, Fred y George son los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, yo apenas puedo hablar con una chica sin sonrojarme o decir alguna barbarie.

Pero estoy decidido a declararme, sólo espero que no me rechace.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ron se levantó decidido a declararse a Hermione, decirla lo que sentía por ella, sin mentiras, sin tragarse nada, sólo dejar que el corazón tome las riendas de su cuerpo y de su mente, dispuesto a librarse del peso de sus sentimientos. Aunque iba decidido, también se sentía algo nervioso ¿y si ella lo rechazaba? ¿y si no sentía lo mismo por él?

Al fin llegó a las puertas del Gran Comedor, buscó a Harry con la mirada y le hizo una señal para que se acercara, el pelinegro se acercó enseguida.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

- Lo voy a hacer, Harry.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ron?

- Voy a decirla a Hermione mis sentimientos. Aquí, ahora y delante de todos.

- Buena suerte, amigo. Te estaré apoyando y dándote ánimos.

Sonreí y Harry levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha, como símbolo de apoyo. ¡Adelante! Me dije dándome ánimos mentalmente. Ya era hora de que ella supiese lo que él sentía. Caminó hacia la castaña, le sudaban las manos de lo nervioso que estaba, llegó hasta ella, ¡qué mujer más hermosa! ¿Cómo se podría fijar en él? Si ella era un ángel.

- Hola, Hermione.-dijo Ron sonriéndola.

- Hola, Ron.-dijo Hermione, también sonriendo. ¡Qué sonrisa tan bonita tenía! Pensó el pelirrojo quedándose embobado.-¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco nervioso.

- Oh, no te preocupes por mi, estoy muy bien. Quisiera preguntarte una cosa.

- Claro, lo que quieras.

En ese momento, Ron cogió una cuchara y la copa de agua que bebía la chica. Dió unos cuantos toques, llamando la atención de todos. Cuando al fin se aseguró de que todos los alumnos y profesores miraban, comenzó a hablar.

- Quisiera hacer una petición, aquí, delante de todos. Quisiera que todos compartiérais mi alegría, o en el peor de los casos, mi humillación.-miro fijamente a Hermione, mi corazón latía desesperadamente. ¡Por ella!-Hermione...no sé como decir esto. Te quiero, desde la primera vez que te ví en el tren, desde entonces, no he dejado de amarte, quererte tal y como eres, cada día me gustas más. Eres perfecta. Por eso, quería pedirte, que me concedieras el honor de estar contigo, besarte cada mañana en los labios, si tu me lo permitieras, quisiera ser tu novio. Quiero que sepas que comprenderé a la perfección ni sólo quieres que lo nuestro sea amistad, pues soy muy poco para tí, Hermione, te lo mereces TODO, pero si me aceptas, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Todos en el Gran Comedor, los miraban, expectantes de la contestación de la chica. Las cartas ya estaban echadas, ahora a ella le tocaba decidir. La castañá lo miraba, sonriente, con los ojos como platos, en estado de shock. El corazón de Ron bombeaba a velocidades que el propio muchacho dudaba de que no estallase. ¿Qué contestaría la chica de sus sueños? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Rechazaría?

Entonces, los ojos de Hermione amenazaron con romper a llorar, la castaña, exhaló y finalmente, rompió el silencio:

- ¡Oh, Ron! Por supuesto que acepto.-dijo mientras temblaba de nervios sintiendo el escrutinio de los espectadores. La ternura se apoderó de los ojos de la castaña.

Ron se acercó a ella, mientras ella se sentía paralizada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Ella estaba sintiendo algo diferente, cada vez se acercaba más y más. Podía ver sus ojos más de cerca... sus labios... sus sensuales labios... Y no atinó a moverse.  
Las dos manos del pelirrojo tomaron el rostro de la castaña con cuidado, apartaron el mechón de cabello de sus ojos y...

Por fin los dulces labios del chico se juntaron con los de ella en un momento mágico...el primer beso con el hombre que amaba.  
Su sabor era tan dulce... tan largamente acariciado... tan suave, tan perfecto.  
Si, ella se había enamorado de Ron Weasley...La besó con cuidado... con mucho cuidado, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella se desvanecía junto a él, y sin embargo quería hacerlo. Fundirse con él si eso fuera posible, y no despegarse nunca más.  
Los labios de Ron jugaron lenta y pausadamente con los suyos, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarlos, para conocerla, para deleitarse, para probarlos... La respiración de él era suave así como los movimientos de su cabeza al besarla. Cuidándola como si yo fuera una joya muy preciada.  
Ella también lo besó, respondiendo al beso que tanto había soñado.

Entonces, todo el Gran Comedor, estalló en aplausos y vítores, ¿todos? No, pues en la mesa de Slytherin...

* * *

En la mesa de Slytherin, nadie era ajeno a esta escena.

- ¿Asíque el pobretón se decidió a declararse a la Sangre Sucia?-dijo Draco con ironía.

- ¡Qué patético!-dijo Pansy.

- Así es, patético.-apoyó Blaise.-Y asqueroso ¿no crees Theo?

Pero Theo no respondía, pues se había quedado mirando la escena, petrificado ¿porqué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, sólo sabía que ver ese beso lo había dañado. Sin saber el motivo, el joven Slytherin no podía apartar los ojos de ella, ver como sonreía, como lo miraba...

- ¿Theo?-volvió a preguntar Blaise mientras movía una de sus manos frente a la cara del chico.

- ¿Decías algo?-preguntó Theo saliendo de su ensoñación.

- No, nada.-dijo Pansy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Durante todo ese día, no cesaron los murmullos, y entre, "ya me lo imaginaba", "si es que esos dos merecían estar juntos", "era obvio que entre esos dos había algo", "que patética pareja", Hermione no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse cuando sus compañeras, cotillas y marujas por saber lo que había pasado entre ellos, no paraban de acosarla con preguntas, que a su juicio, no les incumbían.

- Me alegro tanto de que ahora estés con mi hermano.-le había dicho Ginny.

- Yo también, la verdad es que ha sido muy repentino, no me esperaba esta declaración.-contestó Hermione, sonrojada.

Ahora era de noche, la castaña estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que Theodore Nott había llegado. Hoy les tocaba a ambos empezar con los preparativos para el baile.

- Hola.-dijo el Slytherin.

- Hola.-contestó la Gryffindor, aún metida en sus pensamientos.

Sin decir nada más, el Slytherin empezó con su parte del trabajo, mientras la Gryffindor hacía lo mismo, sin darse cuenta, de que el chico no dejaba de mirarla.

"Maldita sea, ahora sale con el Weasley ese." pensó frustrado Theo. "Pero ¿porqué me afecta tanto?"

- Así que ahora estás saliendo con el Weasley.-dijo Theo, pues el silencio era incómodo, y aunque él prefería trabajar, no podía negar que la curiodiad lo carcomía.

- Así es.

Ella tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo que él pudo ver a la perfección.

- Te conformas con muy poco.-no sabe que fue lo que lo impulsó a decirlo, pero no pudo refrenarse.

- ¿Celoso?-dijo ella mirándolo contrariada, no entendía el motivo de su actitud.

Esa pregunta le cogió desprevendido ¿estaba celoso? Pero eso no era imposible. Ella no era su tipo de chica, es cierto que entre las chicas del castillo, ella sobresalía, porque no sólo era bonita, hermosa, sino también alegre, inteligente, cariñosa...¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? Él no se podía dar el lujo de fantasear con ella, porque:

1º Él era sangre pura y ella hija de muggles: es cierto que toda esa fachada de la sangre le importaba menos que nada, pero necesitaba urgentemente aparentarlo, pues en Slytherin, la fachada lo es todo.

2º Ella estaba enamorada del Weasley ese; y no sabía porqué, le había cogido manía al pelirrojo.

3º Él no sentía nada por ella ¿verdad?

4º Él era un Slytherin y ella era Gryffindor; sus destinos no podían juntarse ni por asomo. Ellos debían competir, enfrentarse.

5º ¿Y qué pasa con lo que dijeran los demás, sus propios compañeros de Slytherin?

- ¿Nott?

- Claro que no estoy celoso.-dijo él saliendo de sus pensamientos.-Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Por su parte ella se sentía confundida. ¿Porqué lo habrá dicho? Todos sabían desde el primer momento que entré a Hogwarts, que estaría con Ron, él es cariñoso, comprensivo, amable... Es cierto que a veces discutimos por bobadas, pero yo le amo y él me ama a mi. Estoy segura de que nos irá bien juntos en el futuro.

***********************************  
Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor, un joven pelirrojo pensaba en su castaña, ahora SU novia. Estaba tan feliz, no sabía como no había estado nunca. "Bien hecho amigo", le había dicho Harry; "ya iba siendo hora, hermanito", dijeron los gemelos; "os deseo mucha felicidad," le había dicho Ginny. Todo el mundo le había felicitado, había charlado, reido, con sus compañeros y amigos. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que una chica se había acercado a él.

- Hola, Ronnie.

Ron salió de sus ensoñaciones, para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica que él conocía muy bien.

- Hola, Lavender.

- ¿Sabes? No me ha gustado nada que te hayas declarado a Hermione.-dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¿Por? Yo la amo.

- ¿Seguro?-la chica continuaba acercándose.

Ron comenzó a sentir maripositas al interior de su estomago, pero no sabía el motivo. Miró fijamente a Lavender, se disponía a levantarse del sofá en el que estaba sentado, cuando ella le beso con tanto amor y tanta pasion que hizo que Ron y ella se sonrojaran. Un beso dulce, deleitoso, él saboreó el dulce manjar de los labios de la chica. Ella profundizó el beso, con tanto ahinco que él gimió de placer en su boca. Entre tanta lujuria Ron comenzó a exitarse, cuando de repente, la imagen de la castaña volvió a su mente. Rapidamente, separó a Lavender y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

- Escúchame.-dijo él.-Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir nunca hacer algo así. Yo amo a Hermione, es mi novia y no voy a dejar que tú te entrometas en nuestra relación.

- No te canses de engañarte a ti mismo, Ronnie. Ambos sabemos que yo soy mucho más mujer que ella, yo te puedo hacer sentir cosas que no sentirás con ella, tengo más experiencia y soy mucho más flexible. No soy ninguna monja ni ninguna santa ¿acaso quieres llegar virgen al matrimonio? Por favor, ambos sabemos lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Las necesidades son algo que no se pueden negar, aunque se intente. Te aseguro que; cuando te duermas esta noche, pensarás en mi, cuando te levantes por la mañana, pensarás en mi, cuando estés con tus amigos, pensarás en mi, cuando juegues al ajedrez mágico con tus amigos, pensarás en mi, cuando estés en los entrenamientos, pensarás en mi, cuando estés con Hermione, pensarás en mi, cuando la beses, pensarás en mi, cuando la roces, seguirás pensando en mi. Porque sus besos son insignificantes, comparados con los míos, sus caricias, inexpertas, no se pueden acercar a las mías ni por asomo. Yo te puedo enseñar cosas que nadie te ha enseñado, yo soy la fruta prohibida y ahora te estoy tentando. Déjate llevar, cae en la tentación, no te resistas, no puedes porque sabes que me deseas, porque quieres follar, hasta que nuestros cuerpos queden extasiados. Pues gracias al beso que te acabo de dar, no podrás sacarme de la cabeza, sabes lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Búscame cuando lo aceptes.

Dicho esto, se marchó dejando al pelirrojo confundido, extasiado y sofocado. ¿Qué había echo? Hermione era su novia, él la amaba. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para besar a otra que no fuera ella? Ella no se merecía lo que acababa de hacerla. Tenía que contárselo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, en las que él la estuvo esperando, al fin llegó. Lo primero que hizo Hermione, fue tirarse a sus brazos, besarle apasionadamente, rozando sus labios con los suyos en lo que primero fue un beso de reconocimiento, pero que se fue tornando lujurioso conforme pasaban los segundos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ella se fue a su habitación, ingenua a la situación que hace unas pocas horas, se presenció en esa misma sala, ajena a que otra mujer besó a su chico en los labios y lo proclamó como suyo, ajena a que el corazón del muchacho ya no le pertenecía a ella. Él se fue a la habitación de los chicos, sin decirla una palabra, sin mencionarla que ella ya no era la chica de sus pensamientos, que él ya no sentía nada cuando la besaba, sin confesarla que confundió una simple amistad con el amor. Sin decirla que sus pensamientos ahora eran "si comparo el beso que me dió Hermione, con el de Lavender, he de admitir, que Lavender tenía razón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, pero tampoco quiero dañar a Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_"Sus besos son esquivos y sus miradas más frías que hace algún tiempo."_ pensaba Hermione."¿Qué le ocurre a Ron? ¿Porqué huye de mis besos cómo si quemaran?"  
Hermione, en estos momentos estaba en la biblioteca, mas no podía dejar de pensar en su querido pelirrojo.

**********Flash back*************

Era por la mañana, una hermosa castaña abría sus dulces ojos marrones para encontrarse un soleado día. ¡Magnífico! pensaba, pues hoy no había clases, mas por desgracia, sí tenía que reunirse con el joven Slytherin para organizar las cosas.  
Aunque esos pensamientos no le hacían mucha gracia, porque quería pasar todo el día con su novio, pues hoy cumplían una semana, se levantó contenta, dispuesta a disfrutar y con ganas de ver a su pelirrojo. Se aseó, vistió y, por fin, bajó a la Sala Común, donde Ron la estaba esperando. Se acercó, para darle un dulce beso en los labios, mas el pelirrojo la esquivó.

- Buenos días, Herms.-dijo Ron.

- Buenos días, Ron.

Los dos jóvenes se dispusieron a esperar a Harry, pasado un rato, vieron como una persona salía de la habitación de las chicas. No era otra que Lavender, quien vestía con ropa demasiado provocativa y, nada más bajar las escaleras, Ron se sonrojó.

- Buenos días, Ron, Granger.

- Buenos días, Lavender.

- Buenos días Brown.

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK***************

Hermione dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo, y se fue a la Sala Común, dispuesta a ver a Ron y hablar con él para ver que era lo que le sucedía. ¿Es posible que ya no la quisiera? No, eso no era posible, después de todo, él se había declarado delante de todos. Además, sólo habían durado una semana ¿era posible que ya se hubiese cansado de ella?  
Ron estaba muy extresado y muy nervioso, no sólo tenía que estar con Hermione en público, sino que tenía que evitar que su novia se enterara de que, cuando la dejaba a ella, se iba a buscar a Lavender, para hacer cosas, que seguramente Hermione nunca le dejaría. ¿Pero porqué ocultarlo? Si era verdad, desde el beso que se dieron en la Sala Común, Lavender y él tenían encuentros clandestinos donde follaban como salvajes, se besaban apasionadamente...

**************Flash Back*************  
No había podido dormir durante toda la noche pensando en ese beso, ese maldito beso con Lavender. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Porqué no se lo pdía sacar de la cabeza? Él estaba con Hermione, la mujer a quien amaba, la mujer de sus sueños, ¿entonces porqué estaba pensando en otra ahora mismo?  
En ese momento, llegó una lechuza, traía un mensaje para él.

_Ron:_  
_Te espero en la lechucería dentro de media hora._  
_No te retrases._  
_L.B._

¿Porqué no se podía resistir a ella?  
******FIN DEL FLASH BACK****************

¿Cómo decir a Hermione que ya no quería nada con ella porque había confundido el amor con la amistad y que ahora mantenía relaciones sexuales con Lavender a sus espaldas? ¿Pero porqué se lo tenía que decir? Hermione era lo correcto, mantener una relación de noviazgo con ella es lo que todo el mundo esperaba y quería ¿porqué defraudar a sus amigos, familia...? Además, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él ¿entonces qué más daba?

- ¿Piensas en mí o en ella? -sono la aterciopelada voz de Lavender en su oido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. Ron dio un brinco del susto para luego girarse y encararlo

- ¡En tí, por supuesto!

- Eso pensaba.

Lavender colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él. Ron presionó su frente contra la de ella y dijo:

- No te quejabas cuando te iba a visitar a escondidas a tú cuarto -Lavender se sonrojó fuertemente. Ron comenzó a besar su cuello mientras subia sus manos por la espalda de ella en busca de bajar la tunica que cubria su vestido. Ella usó sus manos para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa del pelirrojo y asi dejar a la vista su piel blanca y bien formado pecho. Le dió pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre la piel visible arrancando pequeños suspiros de su amante, quien había subido una mano hasta su cabello y lo había soltado dejandolo caer como una cascada de chocolate por su espalda

- me gusta más suelto -dijo en su oido provocandole cosquillas para luego descubrir los hombros de la morena y comenzar a besar y mordisquear sus hombros y escote haciendola emitir pequeños gemidos mientras que ella tiraba de la camisa de su amante en su intento por quitarla de su camino. Él la ayudo y pronto el pedazo de tela termino abandonado y olvidado a los pies de Ron.

- ¿Me amas? -le pregunto repentinamente Lavender, a lo que Ron enarco una ceja y divertido le contesto

- Claro que no. Tan sólo estoy engañando a mi novia, desafiando a mis amigos y familia que como se enteren me machacan, sólo porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer y porque quiero provocarme muchos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza por un simple calentón. No tiene relación alguna con que te ame -suspira- ¿tú que crees? Claro que te amo, ¿por que sales con eso ahora?

- Me gusta escuchar cuando lo dices, suena bonito -le contesto traviesa- ademas yo tambien te amo Ron -finalizó con un suave beso en sus labios, que él se encargo de profundizar y volver cada vez más apasionado. Lavender correspondió ese beso dejandole introducir su lengua en su boca donde entablaron una batalla por el control, separandose sólo por la falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latian con fuerza. En ese instante Ron comenzó a acariciar con una mano los pechos de la chica, mientras su boca trazaba un camino desde la boca de ella, por su cuello y hombros y su otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Lavender llevó sus manos a la espalda de este y lo arañó levemente junto con emitir un gemido. Ron llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la morena y desabrocho el pedazo de tela que hacia de cinturon tirandolo lejos de ellos, obteniendo asi una magnifica y completa vista de las curvas acaneladas y suave piel de la chica de sus sueños.

Ella se sonrojo violentamente. Las pupilas de Ron se dilataron, terminó de sacarle el vestido el cual cayo como una mancha multicolor a los pies de ella.

- No tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres Lavender -sususrró contra sus labios. Ella sólo lo beso como respuesta. Él comenzo a descender con sus labios por su cuello, hombros, sus senos donde uso su lengua para lamerlos y mordisquearlos mientras sus manos la recorrian de arriba a abajo, mientras sus manos jugaban con su pelo, enredandolo entre sus dedos y dandole leves tirones en medio de todo el calor, que estaba experimentando. Entonces él continuó con su recorrido, bajando por su abdomen hasta su ombligo donde jugo por un rato con su lengua, para luego llegar hasta el borde de la ropa interior de Lavender donde comenzó a bajarsela con los dientes y sus manos, en ese momento se la comenzo a bajar por las piernas con mucho cuidado mientras le daba pequeños besos en estas. Luego subio hasta su rostro y dijo:

- Claro que sera más comodo si te llevo al sofá mí princesa- y dicho esto la levanto en el aire como si fuera una pluma y ella instintivamente le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas. Asi la cargo hasta el centro de la habitación donde con cuidado la deposito en la cama, para luego incorporarse y sacarse los pantalones, dejando ver el miembro rigido de su amante antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y comenzara a besarla nuevamente desde la boca hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus piernas donde las separó un poco más con ayuda de sus manos y luego de besar, acariciar y mordisquear el interior de los muslos se dirigio hacia la vagina de ella y comenzo a lamerlo con verdadero deleite

- ¡Ron! -Lavender lo gritó sin poder contenerse mas, mientras arqueaba la espalda y sus manos lo sujetaban de la cabeza impidiendo que se detuviera. Era una oleada pura y salvaje que la recorrio de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, jamas había sentido nada igual en toda su vida, sin dudas era una deliciosa tortura. Cuando creyo que no podría aguantar más Ron termino y acercandose asu oido dijo

-ahora ya estas lista para mí princesa...

- hazlo ahora... por favor... -le pidio ella con un tono de voz que no pudo resistir, asi que se acomodó sobre ella y le dio el primer embiste, luego el segundo, haciendola gemir y arquear un poco la espalda ante la invasion. Espero unos segundos para que se acostumbrara, mientras la besaba en la frente, mejillas y boca. Entonces reanudo sus movimientos de cadera, mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el hombro y arqueaba su cuerpo tratando de que llegara más profundo e intenso con cada uno de sus embistes. Pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos entrecortados y respiraciones aceleradas. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron con una pequeña capa de sudor gracias al calor que hacia esa noche. Fue entonces cuando el climax llego para ambos y las aguas corrieron con fuerza. Con cuidado Ron se salió de ella, se acosto en la cama y la abrazo colocandola sobre él. Ella comenzo a acariciarlo y a darle pequeños besos en el rostro y pecho

- Parece que alguien quiere mas -dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Lavender lo miro directo a los ojos y picaramente dijo

-¿Habría algun problema con ello o ya te cansaste?

- Claro que no -finalizo con un profundo beso para continuar, sin darse cuenta de que una castaña, estaba viendo la escena.

"Como pude ser tan estúpida." pensaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, antes de echar a correr apresuradamente.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Hermione, quien no dejaba de pensar, en la escena que había presenciado minutos antes. ¿Porqué? pensaba. ¿Porqué no soy lo suficiente para él? Si yo lo amaba desde el primer curso...Ron...¿Porqué no me puedes amar tanto como yo te amo?

De pronto, recordó que había quedado con Theodore Nott, y aunque sentía como su corazón había sido partido en dos y después pisoteado hasta hacerse añicos por un idiota al que amó con locura sin ser correspondida, sacó fuerzas para levantarse del rincón donde había estado desperdiciando más lágrimas de las que valían la pena desperdiciar por él. Se limpió la cara con sus manos, intentando borrar la evidencia de que había estado llorando, y, aunque sabía que todavía se seguía notando, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y dejar que un gilipollas que no sabía apreciarla la destrozara. No, ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que todos se pensaban, no por nada, era ella la que siempre los sacaba de las situaciones en las que se veían envueltos por culpa de Voldemort, además de ser considerada por alumnos y profesores como la chica más inteligente de su generación.

Ella era Hermione Granger, no una chica débil y desesperada. Con esos pensamientos y dándose muchos ánimos y fuerzas, se dirigió al encuentro del Slytherin.

* * *

Ajenos a esta situación, Ron y Lavender descansaban de su agitado encuentro. En estos momentos, ella se encontraba al lado del joven pelirrojo, rodeándole con una mano el torso desnudo.

- ¿Lo haremos público?

- ¿El qué?-preguntó él.

- No te hagas como el que no sabe, me refiero a lo nuestro.

- No es tan sencillo, aún soy novio de Hermione.

- Pero acudes a mi todos los días, no importa si es por la mañana o por la noche, acudes a mi cuando la dejas a ella, cuando sabes que no está cerca de ti. Y lo haces, porque sabes que es a mi a quien amas, a quien de verdad quieres, porque yo te doy lo que ella no te da y me adapto a tus necesidades ¿o no?

- Por supuesto que sí.-dijo él levantándose.-Pero existen cosas superiores a mi: mis amigos, mi familia...todos ellos piensan que amo a Hermione y desean que esté con ella. No quiero defraudarles.

- ¿Piensas sacrificar tu felicidad por eso?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ella me ama, la destrozaría el corazón si cortara con ella.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- Hermione no ha aparecido, voy a buscarla.

* * *

Por otro lado, Theo no podía evitar observar a la castaña, quien se veía algo triste y decaída. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer que la fuerte, inteligente y valiente Gryffindor se encontrase así?

- Granger ¿estás bien?-preguntó el Slytherin acercándose a ella.

- Claro, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?-contestó ella intentando sonreir, pero fue en vano, pues en su rostro sólo se dibujó una mueca.

Theodore alucinaba en colores, ese no era momento para hacerse la fuerte, a esa chica la pasaba algo que intentaba ocultar a toda costa. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué podía ser la causa?

- Granger, sé que soy un Slytherin y tú una Gryffindor, también sé que nuestras casas son enemigas y soy consciente de la rivalidad que existe entre ambas, pero quería decirte, que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aunque sólo sea desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo.

Hermione volvió a hacer un amago de sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba muy confundida. ¿Acaso un Slytherin la acababa de decir lo que creía que había escuchado? Lo estudió durante unos segundos con la mirada, pudo ver que lo que decía era cierto, que no le estaba mintiendo ni burlándose de ella, también se fijó en que no la había insultado como solían hacer los de su casa.

- Gracias.-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Ella agachó la mirada y Theo, con su mano derecha, la levantó el mentón, para que le mirara directamente a los ojos.

Pero ambos eran ajenos a que un joven pelirrojo, quien había ido a buscar a su novia, había visto sólo el último gesto del Slytherin y había malinterpretado la escena. "Maldita puta" pensaba.

Pero Ron era consciente de una cosa: su novia lo iba a pagar muy caro. Por ello, esperó pacientemente a que Hermione y Theo se despidieran y que ella empezara a caminar con dirección a las cocinas, ya que se había saltado la hora de la cena.

- Con que esa es la clase de mujer que eres.-dijo el pelirrojo detrás de ella.-Una maldita zorra.

- ¿Pero de qué me estás hablando?-volteó ella furiosa al reconocer la voz.

- ¿Cuántas veces te has follado a Nott? No eres más que una furcia vestida de santa. Me das pena, creí que me amabas.

- No me he acostado con nadie, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de ti. Dime ¿cuántas veces te has revolcado con Lavender a mis espaldas? Y no intentes negarlo, porque cuando fuí a la Sala Común a verte esta tarde, os ví revolcándoos como salvajes ¿Y tú decías que me amabas?

- YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE ME DE LA GANA PORQUE SOY EL HOMBRE. Sin embargo, tú te has atrevido a humillarme al estar con ese mortífago.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN MACHISTA? ¡Merlín! DESPIERTA, RONALD, NO ESTAMOS EN LA EDAD MEDIA. Eres un jodido paranóico. No me he follado a nadie, pero no tengo porqué darte explicaciones.

- ¿Qué no tienes que darme explicaciones? TE RECUERDO QUE ERES MI NOVIA.

- PUES ESO PUEDE ARREGLARSE. ¡HEMOS TERMINADO! Ya no te amo, y en realidad tú nunca lo has echo, no sé si en realidad hubo algo entre nosotros más que amistad.

- ¿Te crees importante por llevar la insignia de prefecta?-Ron se acercó a ella y, con su dedo índice tocó su placa.

- No me toques.-Hermione retrocedió.

Ron rió y dió un paso adelante, acorralando a Hermione contra la pared y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Haré lo que quiero, y ya que fuiste mi novia, vas a darme lo que por derecho me pertenece.

El pánico invadió a Hermione, quien intentó apartarlo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano. Ron se rió suavemente, enviando escalofríos de terror a la espina dorsal de Hermione.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Sé siente muy bien así.-Ron la besó con fuerza y fiereza, haciendo que ella echase la cabeza hacia atrás y se golpease la cabeza. Hermione miró insistentemente a su alrededor, buscando alguien que pasase en ese momento y, al mismo tiempo, buscando la manera de escapar.

"Me va a violar." pensaba. "¿Porqué a mi? ¿Porqué él? ¿Cómo pude amarlo?"

Él la besó su cuello.-No te preocupes, cariño.-con esas palabras, movió su mano hacia el muslo de la castaña.-Sólo quiero divertirme un rato.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Hermione. Ron agarró con sus manos el rostro de la castaña y la volvió a besar. Ella se estremeció de miedo y él sonrió.

- Podrás llorar lo que quieras después de que me divierta.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación.

- Deberías intentar disfrutar, Hermione, será divertido.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a desabotonarla la camisa, entonces ella comenzó a llorar y a agitarse.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que pares?

Él hizo caso omiso a sus súplicas, besó su clavícula y terminó de desnudarla completamente en el oscuro y lóbrego pasillo.

"¿Porqué no viene nadie por aquí?" pensaba mientras intentaba salir corriendo cuando él la tocó las bragas por debajo de su falda. Ron gimió.

- Juega a este juego.-dijo él inclinándose hacia ella.-Si prometes portarte bien, prometo no hacerte daño.

- ME VAS A HACER DAÑO DE TODAS FORMAS, WEASLEY.-dijo ella ampliando los ojos.

Su falda cayó al suelo y se sintió vulnerable. Hermione había sido despojada de su ropa y de su dignidad. Se quería morir, quería despertar y ver que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó como la cremallera de los pantalones de su ex-novio se estaba bajando y comenzó a llorar más.

- No...por favor...por favor...no...

Ron la levantó y, aprisionándola contra la pared, la penetró. El dolor que ella estaba sintiendo era inmenso, su sangre se escurría por sus piernas. Ron empujaba áspera y fuertemente, una y otra vez. Hermione sabía que la quedarían moratones después de eso. Era una lástima que la varita de ella se encontrase en el suelo, lejos de su alcance. Y, aunque ella no lo veía, podría jurar que Ron tenía una enfermiza sonrisa semitorcida en su rostro.

Cuando creyó que no podía soportar más el dolor, él se retiró y besó sus labios una última vez, antes de decir las palabras que la hundirían más de lo que ya estaba:

- No hay duda de que Lavender es mejor que tú en la cama. ¿Disfrutaste? Quizás la próxima vez.

Él se fue y la dejó allí, desamparada y sola. Cuando estuvo segura de que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Hermione se deslizó por la pared y sollozó fuertemente, rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos. Sólo quería alejarse de Hogwarts e irse a su casa. De repente, escuchó pasos acercándose.

Blaise Zabini, pasaba justo en ese momento, y al verla, no dudó en detenerse. Hermione Granger, la prefecta de Gryffindor, estaba sentada en el suelo llorando descontroladamente. Su falda y sus bragas estaban en el suelo y su camisa estaba desabrochada, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de sangre y sus muñecas magulladas.

- ¡Por Merlín!-Blaise se arrodilló junto a ella y la tocó el hombro, pero ella rehuyó de su contacto, aterrorizada.

- No me toques...porfavor...

La cantidad de miedo que reflejaban sus ojos, hizo que Blaise se congelara hasta los huesos.-¿Qué te pasó?

- Me caí.-dijo Hermione moviendo su cabeza.

Blaise la miró con la duda brillando en sus ojos, pero decidió no presionarla.

- Voy a llevarte a la enfermería, con la señora Pomfrey.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Blaise veía como la señora Pomfrey examinaba a Hermione. Él ayudaba a la castaña a mantenerse en pie, aún no podía olvidarse de la aterrorizada cara de la muchacha cuando la encontró, todavía tenía ese terror y dolor en sus ojos que le helaba la sangre. Se veía tan frágil, tan perdida...como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para continuar, para seguir adelante, y eso era tan impropio de ella, la fuerte y valiente Gryffindor...  
¿Cómo podía ser qué una muchacha tan alegre y vivaz como era la castaña, se convirtiera en tristeza y desolación de la noche a la mañana? ¿Qué había sido lo que la había atormentado de esa manera? Lo daría todo por verla sonreir de nuevo..."¡Espera un momento!" se regañó mentalmente. ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estaba pensando?

- Eso es todo, señor Zabini.-dijo Madame Pomfrey interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.-Puede retirarse.

Blaise se dispuso a irse a su Sala Común, cuando una voz lo detuvo antes de que llegase a la puerta.

- ¡Blaise, espera!

- ¿Sí, Granger?

- Gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

- No es nada, Granger. No me gusta ver a las damiselas en apuros.-dijo, provocando una leve sonrisa en la chica.-Hasta la vista, Granger.

Hermione le vió irse. Había visto a Blaise Zabini, como para no fijarse, él, junto a Theodore Nott, eran los mejores amigos de Malfoy. Lo cierto era que Blaise, era todo un casanova. Le reconfortaba saber que había sido él el que la había encontrado. ¡Maldito Ronald! ¿Cómo pudo haberla echo eso? Ella lo amó con locura, aunque no podía imaginarse cuan equivocada estaba al entregar sus sentimientos a ese hombre. ¡Y pensar que creía que lo conocía! ¡Creía que eran amigos! Pero al parecer las apariencias engañan.

- Señorita Granger, tiene que decirme, quien la ha violado.-dijo Madame Pomfrey interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.-Esto no puede quedar impune, hay que hacer justicia. Dígame ¿fue el señor Zabini?

- No, él sólo me ayudó.

- Hermione, tienes que decírmelo, si queda impune, puede volver a hacerlo.-dijo la señora Pomfrey cogiendo una de las manos de Hermione, intentando reconfortarla.

- Estaré bien, no se preocupe. ¿Puedo volver a mi dormitorio?

Hermione se frotó nerviosamente las manos y madame Pomfrey estaba dudando ¿y si la volvían a violar?

- Está bien, puedes irte, pero no quiero que vayas sola, asíque voy a ir a buscar a un prefecto para que la acompañe. Quédate aquí.

Madame Pomfrey se alejó, pero antes de salir, murmuró algo como "obstinados Gryffindors". Hermione asintió ante ese comentario, era cierto, ella era demasiado obstinada en algunas ocasiones. Con un suspiro, se frotó los ojos, aún le costaba asimilar la idea de que uno de sus mejores amigos la había violado. Ahora lo único que quería era una buena ducha, se sentía sucia, se daba asco de sí misma, se reprochaba todo el rato el no haberlo previsto, el no haberlo evitado. Ella era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo diablos quería enfrentarse a un puñado de mortífagos si no sabía evitar una violación?

Miró con asco y dolor el moratón que tenía en su muñeca. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no podía, no debía flaquear, nunca lo había echo, y no lo haría. "¡Jamás!" Se prometió a sí misma, deslizó una de sus manos a su cuello, una lágrima se deslizó por su ahora, triste rostro, mientras rememoraba como la había mordido.

Madame Pomfrey había conseguido curar algunas magulladuras, pero había otras que no, y una de esas era el dolor, los sucesos que recordaría de por vida...  
Se miró en unos espejos, llevaba puesto una de la bata del hospital, porque, aunque su destrozado uniforme se podía arreglar con un simple "reparo", le había pedido a madame Pomfrey que lo tirara a la basura. Le recordaba demasiado a...

Unos momentos más tarde, madame Pomfrey volvió con un prefecto, quien no era otro que Draco Malfoy. Él rodó los ojos cuando vió a Granger, ¿pero porqué no se sorprendía? Si ella y sus amigos siempre se metían en algún lío. Cuando madame Pomfrey le dijo que una estudiante debía ser acompañada urgentemente a su habitación, a la última persona que hubiese esperado ver sería a Granger.

La observó por unos momentos y se sorprendió ¿pero qué diantres la había pasado? Granger tenía moratones en las muñecas y en sus piernas, y un gran hematoma en su rostro.

- Señor Malfoy, lleve a la señorita Granger a su habitación.

- ¿No vas a vestirte, Granger?-preguntó Draco fijándose en la indumentaria de la castaña.

- Por desgracia, la señorita Granger no tiene otra ropa. Ahora, llévala a su dormitorio, ella necesita descansar.

Hermione miró tímidamente a Draco, y él se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la castaña estaban rojos e hinchados, señal de que había estado llorando, su mirada era triste, vacía y desolada. ¿Qué la habría ocurrido?

*******************************  
Mientras tanto, en la Sala de los Menesteres, Ron pensaba en lo sucedido minutos antes con su ex-novia. ¿Pero qué había echo? La culpa era de ella, eso no lo dudaba. Era ella la que no quería una relación normal con él, alegando que no estaba preparada, era su culpa por ser tan mojigata, por creerse la mejor, por ser la inteligente restregándole todo el rato que ella era mejor, por sacar mejores notas, por darle sermones y discutir con él ¿es qué no se podía callar en vez de reprocharle todo en la cara? Y luego se la encontraba charlando animadamente con un Slytherin, ¡por Merlín! ¿Con cuántos le iba a engañar? Era una auténtica zorra, una traidora, ¿con cuántos Slytherins se habrá acostado?

Miró a Lavender que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, después de una salvaje noche, con uno de sus dedos, dibujó pequeñas figuras en la piel de la chica. Ella era todo lo contrario a Hermione, nunca discutían, ni le restregaba nada, todo era pasión, besos, caricias, lujuria...y tenía experiencia. Ella era la mujer perfecta, su chica ideal.

Hoy le había dado una buena lección a Hermione, le había demostrado quien mandaba, le había enseñado que él era el hombre y ella la mujer, él dominaba mientras ella acataba todo y sin chistar. ¿Pero porqué conformarse con una sola vez? Seguro que ella estaba asustada, ¡Oh, sí! Había visto el miedo en sus ojos. Pero estaba decidido a castigarla, a humillarla, a hundirla y a hacer que su vida fuese un auténtico infierno. Como se la encontrara sola, no dudaría en repetir lo de esta noche.

Pero primero debía aislarla, debía poner a todos de su parte para que nadie corriese en su ayuda.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa, Hermione acabaría suicidándose o hundida hasta quedarse en la ruina, en la miseria...

"Hermione Granger, estás acabada, zorra."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Draco caminaba con Hermione por los pasillos.

- No es necesario que tengas tu varita preparada. Nadie te va a hacer daño.

- Nunca se sabe.-dijo ella.

- Probablemente te lo merecías, sangre sucia.-dijo, pero en ese mismo instante, sintió como una mano impactaba contra su mejilla.

- No te atrevas, Malfoy. Nadie merece ser...-pero se calló en el acto, pues sabía que si ella se lo contaba, todo el mundo lo sabría en poco tiempo. ¡Maldita sea! Era Malfoy.

- ¿Merece ser?-preguntó Draco parándose en medio del pasillo.

- Nada, nada, estoy bien.

- Bien, en ese caso, me voy.-dijo Draco fríamente caminando en la dirección opuesta a la de la castaña. Pero no pudo continuar, pues la chica le había agarrado del brazo, impidiéndole continuar. Se giró para verla mejor, y fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Por favor, no me dejes sola.-dijo ella con su voz apenas en un susurro.

- Está bien, pero no me toques de nuevo. Tendré que mandar que laven esta túnica para que se le quiten los gérmenes.

De repente escucharon un ruido, Hermione estaba inquieta.

- Voy a ver quien es.

- Draco...por favor...no me dejes sola.

Mas sus ruegos fueron inútiles, pues el chico se alejó de ella. Y cuando este se perdió de vista, ella escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola, cariño. ¿Me echaste de menos?

Hermione se tensó, la histeria la estaba invadiendo rápidamente. ¡Maldición! ¿Porqué se habrá ido Malfoy?

- ¡Aléjate de mi!

Por otro lado, Draco había ido a ver la causa del ruido que tanto les había alarmado, cuando, de repente, se encontró con Blaise, Pansy y Theodore.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

- Nada, Draco.-dijo Pansy acercándose sensualmente al rubio.-Es que te echaba de menos.

- Yo también te echaba de menos Pansy, pero ahora tengo que llevar a Granger a su sala común, después te lo compensaré, te lo prometo.

- ¿A la Sangre sucia?-dijo la chica.

- Al parecer fue atacada.-dijo Blaise.-Yo la encontré en mal estado y la llevé a la enfermería.

- ¿Porqué no la hacemos una visita, amor?-dijo Pansy.

Mientras tanto, Hermione buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que la pudiese echar una mano.

- ¿Acaso no quieres volver a mis brazos?-dijo él mientras la agarraba de los brazos fuertemente y la atraía hacia él.

- Déjame en paz.-dijo ella intentando no derramar las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos en ese momento.

Mas no se dieron cuenta, de que un grupito de personas caminaba en su dirección y, vieron a la perfección como Ron aprisionaba a Granger contra la pared, mientras el rostro de ella expresaba todo el terror que sentía en esos momentos.

- Ya me retiraba.-dijo Ron.

Cuando Ron se alejó, los Slytherins formaron un círculo alrededor de la castaña.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Blaise.

Draco la miró, vió el miedo que tenía en sus ojos. Esa mirada...le recordaba tanto a la de su madre cuando su padre estaba cerca. No quería volver a ver esa mirada nunca más, ni siquiera en la de una Sangre Sucia.

- No me hizo nada.-dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No dejes que el miedo te acobarde.-dijo Draco mirándola severamente.

- ¿Y qué os importa? Probablemente os alegréis de mi sufrimiento.-dijo Hermione cabreada.

- Sólo estamos intentando ayudar.-dijo Theo.

- Pero no la necesito.-dijo Hermione.

- En ese caso, traeré a Weasley.-dijo Blaise.

- No, por favor...por favor, no...-dijo Hermione ampliando los ojos.

- Entonces dinos lo que te hizo.-pidió Pansy.

- Él...él...-dijo suspirando profundamente.-Él me violó.

La sangre de los Slytherins comenzó a hervir. Eso era intolerable. Vale que disfrutaran viéndola sufrir, pero hasta eso tenía límites. Los violadores y maltratadores eran escoria, basura. Nadie merecía ser violado, ni siquiera una sangre sucia.

- No iremos a por él.-dijo Draco.

- Gracias.-dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa.

Theo se acercó a ella y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, acarició su espalda.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

******FLASH BACK*********

_Lloraba desconsoladamente, ¿quién iba a decir que se sintiera tan cómoda cerca de los Slytherins? Hacía un buen rato que estaban en el pasillo, intentando consolarla. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? La chica no paraba de llorar y era comprensible. ¡Maldito Weasley! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso? Una cosa es que a ellos les gustase disfrutar puteándola, pero nunca se atreverían a hacer algo como eso. ¡Por Merlín! Las cosas tienen sus límites. _

_- ¿Porqué no te cambias de casa?-sugirió Blaise._

_- ¿Y a cuál iría?-lloraba Hermione, desconsolada._

_- A la nuestra, por supuesto.-dijo Pansy._

_- Pero..._

_- Oh, ¡vamos Granger!-dijo Draco.-No te pasará nada. _

_- Nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas.-dijo Theo.-Y no personalmente no permitiré que Weasley se te acerque._

_No pudo evitar morderse la lengua cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque todos lo miraban confundidos, hasta la mismísima Hermione._

_- Es decir...-prosiguió Theo, intentando salir del embrollo.-Si tu quieres._

_- ¿En serío?-dijo Hermione, incrédula._

_- Por supuesto.-dijo Pansy._

_- ¿No os causaré problemas?_

_- De ninguna manera, Granger.-dijo Blaise.-Eres bienvenida._

_- Además, tenía ganas de molestar a la comadreja este año.-dijo Draco._

_- ¿Entonces esto es una tregua?-preguntó Hermione algo desconfiada._

_- Claro.-dijo Draco tendiéndola la mano.-¿Aceptarás unirte al grupo de las serpientes?_

_- Por supuesto.-dijo Hermione estrechándole la mano y sonriendo, agradecida._

********FIN DEL FLASH BACK***********

En estos momentos, Hermione se encontraba en el despacho de director, pero ¿cómo hacer para que la cambiasen de casa sin desvelar ningún dato de lo sucedido? Aún no tenía fuerzas, no podía, seguía sin creérselo, mas sabía que era real, un recuerdo demasiado palpable, grabado a fuego lento en su memoria y en su piel. Sensaciones que creía que nunca sentiría, horrorizándola en lo más profundo del alma, su inquietante angustia siempre acechándola, su tristeza invadiendo su cuerpo como si fuera un veneno que la debilitaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Temía, temía por ella, por lo que pudiese hacerla él. Quien creía su mejor amigo.

- Y dígame, señorita Granger ¿porqué se quiere cambiar de casa?

- No me siento agusto entre los leones. Quiero abarcar más.

- ¿Y a qué casa le gustaría cambiarse? Comprenderá que no puedo dejar que escoja, por eso tengo que volver a colocarla el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Acto seguido, Dumbledore la colocó el sombrero en su cabeza. Pero los sentimientos de la muchacha eran, en su mayor parte de orgullo, y sobre todo de venganza. Oscuros sentimientos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, provocándola ansias de venganza combinadas con olas profundas de temor y tristeza. Pero sobreponiéndose a ellas con fuerzas, queriendo superarse, demostrarle que ella era la única que valía, queriendo que Ronald Weasley se arrodillara a sus pies y la suplicara perdón por todo, por engañarla, utilizarla, violarla...

- Tus sentimientos son contradictorios, pero hay una casa donde seguro que encajarás. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Hermione sonrió, era justamente a la casa donde quería ir.

* * *

**En el gran Comedor:**

- Harry-dijo Ginny.-¿Has visto a Hermione?

- No.-contestó él.

"Asi que la zorra ya está asustada." pensaba un chico pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfación en su rostro. De repente, el director pidió silencio para anunciar una cosa muy importante.

- Estimados alumnos.-dijo.-He de comunicarles una noticia que estoy seguro, va a conmocionar a la mayor parte de vosotros. Es mi placer informarles, que la señorita Granger, ha decidido cambiarse a la casa de Slytherin.

Murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon en el Gran Comedor. Estupefacción e incredulidad fue lo que le siguió. La mesa de Slytherin estaba asqueada por tener a una impura entre sus filas. Los Gryffindors no se lo podían creer. Por eso, cuando vieron como Hermione entraba por las puertas del Gran Comedor, ni Harry ni Ginny pudieron evitar levantarse. La castaña, al ver que la pelirroja se acercaba, se paró en seco para charlar con ella y explicarle, aunque no fuera con la verdad, los motivos de aquel cambio tan brusco. Mas la pelirroja no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas para charlar, y, sin nisiquiera dar a Hermione una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, Ginny la sacudió tal guantazo en la cara, que la pobrecita castaña cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, pues Harry, que venía detrás, le dijo las palabras que se clavarían como puñales en su corazón.

- Maldita traidora.-dijo el niño que vivió, furioso.-ME HAS TRAICIONADO. TE HAS UNIDO A ÉL, A TODOS LOS DE SU CALAÑA. TE HAS JUNTADO CON SUS SEGUIDORES, A MIS ESPALDAS. No mereces ser mi amiga, ni dirigirme la palabra. AHORA ERES TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO ELLOS. ¡SANGRE SUCIA!

Theodore ya estaba harto. Nunca en su vida había oído tantas idioteces juntas. La verdad es que su trato con Hermione no había sido mucho, pero ¡que demonios! Ahora ella estaba en Slytherin ¿o no? Así que haciendo gala de sus educados modales, comportándose como todo un caballero, se levantó finamente de la mesa y se acercó a la pelirroja, quien ya se estaba preparando para volver a darle otra bofetada a la castaña, la agarró de la muñeca, y la dijo:

- No sé quien te habrás creido que eres.-la dijo a ella.-Pero no voy a consentir que la toques en mi presencia.-Ginny se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, el Slytherin se volvió hacia Harry quien estaba bastante mosqueado.-En cuanto a tí, Potter. No sé quien te habrás creido que eres pero bájate esos humos, porque puede que hayas sobrevivido Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, pero eso a mi no me importa ni me interesa.

Hermione sonrió cálidamente a Theo, haciendo que Ron se pusiera celoso pues estaba viendo la escena, y sin poder controlarse, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos. Blaise, quien también la estaba viendo, no pudo evitar levantarse, pues Theo era su amigo y quería ayudarle, además Hermione no le caía del todo mal.

- ¿Qué pasa Granger?-dijo Ron mirándola con odio.-¿Ya te has acostado con él?

- En realidad esas cosas no debe preguntarlas un caballero a una dama.-dijo Blaise.

- No me jodas, macho.-dijo Ron.-Ella ni es dama ni es doncella. SÓLO ES UNA ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA.

Esta frase provocó la risa de muchos de los espectadores, mas pronto se convirtió en silencio cuando el puño de Theo impactó en el rostro de Ron, haciendo que la sangre brotara de la nariz de este. Ron sacó su varita, Blaise defendía a su amigo, Theo también la sacó, Harry y Ginny intentaban acercarse a Hermione, pues la creían la culpable de la situación. Draco y Pansy se acercaron para echarles una mano a sus amigos. Mas ninguno tuvo tiempo de realizar ningún ataque, pues Hermione, se interpuso en medio y, cogiendo a Theodore de un hombro, le suplicó con la mirada que parase. Esta escena, fue vista por un joven pelirrojo, quien quería irle a partir la cara a Theodore.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Debiste haber dejado que lo mandara a San Mungo.-dijo Theo cuando salieron todos del Gran Comedor.

- No, es mejor así.-dijo Hermione.-La influencia de Harry es grande y, como Ron es su mejor amigo, sólo os causaría problemas.

- Aún así, la comadreja pequeña no debió haberte pegado.-dijo Draco.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Theo preocupado, examinando el rostro de Hermione de cerca. Entonces se fijó en cosas que antes le habían parecido desapercibidas, como que ella tenía tres pecas debajo de su ojo derecho, los labios gruesos e incitantes listos para ser besados, los ojos de un marrón que parecía miel, llenos de inocencia...¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Deshechó esos pensamientos rápidamente.

Hermione también pudo apreciar mejor el rostro del chico. Vió sus ojos azules, donde se perdió en las profundidad de su mirada; sonrojada, ella bajó su vista hacia los labios del chico y deseó probarlos y morderlos hasta la saciedad. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Ella no debía pensar esas cosas. Apenas lo conocía ¿y ya se desviaba su imaginación?

Blaise, Pansy y Draco miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Llevaban así unos minutos y parecía que ninguno quería apartarse del otro.

- ¡Eh, tortolitos!-dijo Blaise.-Iros a un aula.

Pansy, Draco y Blaise se rieron del comentario, y Hermione y Theo se separaron rápidamente, ambos sonrojados.

- ¡Blaise!-dijeron Hermione y Theo al unísono.

- Jajaja.-rieron los Slytherins.

- Bueno, ¿qué tenemos ahora?-preguntó Pansy.

- Pociones con los Gryffindors.-respondió Draco.

- ¡Genial!-dijo Blaise con sarcasmo.-Otra vez vamos a ver a la comadreja.

- Sí, genial-dijo Hermione con ironía.

- Tranquila, Herms.-dijo Theo.-No dejaré...digo, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

- ¿Herms?-dijo Pansy.-¿Desde cuándo la llamas así, Theo?

- Bueno...yo...pensé que talvez...como ya es de los nuestros...-dijo Theo visiblemente nervioso.

- Tranquilo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Puedes llamarme así.

- De todas formas, Hermione.-dijo Pansy.-Lo que ha dicho Theo es verdad, no dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

- Gracias, chicos.-dijo Hermione visiblemente emocionada.

Llegaron al aula de pociones con Snape, quien aunque no lo pareciese, estaba muy ilusionado y contento con su nueva alumna, pues estaba ganando un montón de puntos para su casa. ¡Al fín las tornas habían cambiado y Slytherin ganaría la copa de la casa! En esa clase, tuvieron que trabajar en tríos, pero como el número de la clase era par y Draco, Blaise y Pansy se pusieron juntos para elaborar la poción, a Hermione y a Theo les tocó juntos. ¡Y valla clase! Pues se organizaron de maravilla con el trabajo, y de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban, provocando un sonrojo por parte de la castaña y una mirada pícara por parte de Theo en la que escondía su nerviosismo. Ante la mirada celosa de Ron, quien no paraba de observarlos. Al fin acabó la clase, Theo y Hermione consiguieron un extraordinario y muchísimos puntos para la casa, ante la furiosa mirada de los Gryffindors, quien la cosideraban una traidora.

- Señorita Granger ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?-dijo el profesor Snape cuando se aseguró de que los demás alumnos habían salido.

- Claro, profesor Snape.

- Verá, me gustaría saber, porqué se ha cambiado de casa.

- Los Gryffindors no me podían ofrecer más, asique pensé que si me cambiaba a Slytherin podría ofrecerme otra perspectiva de mirar las cosas.

- Un cambio demasiado drástico.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Se encuentra agusto?

- Por supuesto, gracias al cambio de casa, ha cambiado también mi forma de pensar sobre algunas personas.

- Por lo que he visto, ya ha echo amigos.

- Así es.

- Son buenos chicos.

- Sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Pero sólo se ha cambiado por eso?

- Así es.

- ¿Está segura de que no me está ocultando nada?

- Se lo aseguro, sé que es un cambio demasiado drástico y que me va a ser difícil adapatarme, pero le aseguro que ese es mi motivo.

- Entonces, déjeme darle la bienvenida, señorita Granger.

- Muchas gracias, profesor Snape.

Como era de esperarse, los rumores de porqué el cambio de casa de la castaña se hicieron de esperar: unos decían que era porque se había unido Al que no debe ser nombrado, otros que ella había engañado a su novio Ron con un mortífago, quien la había lavado el cerebro y otros decían que sólo quería llamar la atención. ¡Bobadas! Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Harry y Ginny no dirigían la palabra a Hermione, los Gryffindors, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff la rehuían. Mcgonagall y Hagrid la ignoraban, porque no querían concederles puntos a los Slytherins. Ron hacía su papel de víctima de maravilla. Cuando alguien se acercaba a él a preguntarle por el cambio de su novia, él ponía cara de dolor y tristeza y decía que Hermione no le avisó, que ni siquiera cortó con él y que ella le traicionó acostándose con Theodore Nott, el Slytherin y que próximamente se uniría a los mortífagos, pero que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que no se hubiese unido y tuviese la marca. Así confirmó todos y cada uno de los rumores que surgieron, la tachó de puta, de zorra, de sabelotodo compulsiva y marisavidilla. No contento con eso, su historia fue publicada en El Profeta y En el Quisquilloso.

**_ALARMA IMPORTANTE EN LA SOCIEDAD MÁGICA:_**

_Ha ocurrido un suceso devastador, queridos lectores. Una de las integrantes del Trío de Oro de Hogwarts, recordemos que estaba constituido por el famosísimo Niño que Vivió, es decir, Harry Potter, y sus queridos y fieles amigos, Hermione Granger, una nacida de muggles y Ron Weasley, hijo de Arthur y Molly Weasley, se ha separado del Trío._

_Os preguntaréis quien, pues la famosísima Hermione Granger, hija de muggles que acompañó a Harry Potter en multitud de aventuras para derrotar al que no debe ser nombrado, aunque talvez la recordéis porque estuvo saliendo con el Niño que Vivió y con el famosísimo jugador de Quiddich Viktor Krum a la vez, en su cuarto año de la escuela de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería._

_Al parecer, ahora la señorita Granger fijó los ojos en Ron Weasley, quien se enamoró de ella y la pidió salir. Ella aceptó, pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Resulta que la joven Hermione Granger, traicionó a su novio Ron Weasley y a toda su casa Gryffindor cuando se unió a las filas del que no debe ser nombrado y se cambió a la casa de Slytherin, provocando así, la separación del Trío Dorado y dejando a Ron totalmente devastado._

_A la señorita Granger se la ha visto rodeada de los hijos de los mortífagos más famosos del mundo mágico, siendo acompañada de Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini._

_¿Estará seguro el Mundo Mágico ahora que Potter ha sido traicionado por uno de sus amigos? ¿Qué se propondrá la señorita Granger? Y lo más importante ¿esto influirá en el resultado de la guerra?_

_Les informa: Rita Skeeter._

¿Resultado? A Hermione le llegaron notas de todo el mundo, amenazándola e insultándola. Blaise, Pansy, Draco y Theo estaban que trinaban. ¡Condenada mujer! ¿Es que no podía dejarla en paz ni siquiera un segundo? ¿Porqué se empeñaba en arruinarla la vida?

- ¿Os ha gustado el reportaje?-preguntó Ron muriéndose de risa.

- ¿Tú sabes algo de esto?-preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Claro que sí. Fuí yo quien lo mandé publicar.

- ¿Serás cabrón?-dijo Theo.

- Maldita comadreja, me las vas a pagar.-dijo Blaise.

- Decir lo que queráis, pero no soy yo el que tiene las de perder.-dijo Ron.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado.-dijo Pansy.

- Y tú eres muy bonita.-dijo Ron acercándose a ella, mas Draco se interpuso entre ellos.

- Ni te atrevas a mirarla.-dijo el rubio.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustan las chicas que se resisten.-dijo Ron antes de irse.-Cuida a tu novia, Malfoy, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Porqué pides perdón, Hermione?-dijo Theo.

- Porque si no me hubiese cambiado de casa, él se seguiría fijando en mi y no habría amenazado a Pansy y no tendríais estos problemas.

- No pidas perdón por eso, Hermione.-dijo Pansy.-Recuerda que me sé cuidar sola.

Esto pasó hace una semana, pero los correos siguieron llegando, poniendo harta a la castaña. Aunque eso no fue lo peor, gracias a ese artículo, los padres de los chicos se enteraron de las compañías con las que andaban sus hijos. La señora Weasley lloró desconsolada cuando leyó el reportaje y las familias de los jóvenes Slytherins estaban totalmente indignadas. Siendo tal, que decidieron irse todos a hablar con sus hijos y con el director de la escuela.

Pero esa noche ocurriría lo que nadie se esperaría y que todos recordarían por el resto de sus vidas...esa noche cambiaría el punto de vista de algunas personas, e incluso de los padres que con tanto ahínco defendían la pureza de la sangre...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Esa noche, Pansy caminaba sola por los solitarios pasillos. Tenía tanto en que pensar. La verdad era que desde hace una semana, Hermione y ella era amigas. Nunca se había imaginado que la castaña y ella llegarían a ser amigas, lo cierto es que desde el primer día Hermione le pareció una marginada social que se escondía del mundo metiéndose en los libros. Ahora veía que la visión que tenía de ella no era la acertada.

Ron caminaba por los pasillos cuando la vió, tan sola, tan desprotegida. "A la mierda que sea la novia de Malfoy, sigue estando buena."

Tan ensimismada estaba la joven Slytherin, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien la seguía y cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde, alguien la agarró del brazo y la mordisqueó lentamente el cuello, provocando que soltara un suspiro.

- ¿Draco?

- No.

Esa voz se le antojaba familiar, ¿pero quién sería?

- ¿WEASLEY?

- Bingo.

- Quítame las manos de encima, imbécil.

- No. Esta mañana te dije que me las pagarías, además el idiota de tu novio no está por aquí cerca, tampoco hay nadie. Da igual que chilles, grites o hagas lo que te salga de las narices, nadie puede ayudarte.

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el despacho del director Dumbledore, los padres de todos los alumnos habían ido a protestar por lo que decía en El Profeta. Es decir, que allí estaban, los señores Nott, la señora Zabini, los Parkinson, Lucius, Narcisa Malfoy, Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix Lestrange, pues eran los tíos de Draco y Narcisa había pedido a su hermana Bella que fuera con ella para reconfortarla de la terrible noticia.

- ¿Me está queriendo decir que esto es verdad?-preguntó Lucius asqueado enseñándole El Profeta.

- Así es, señor Malfoy.-respondió el director.

- ¿Se puede saber que clases de cosas les enseñan en este colegio?-preguntó Bellatrix.

- ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto que en la honorable casa de Slytherin haya sangres sucias?-preguntó Rodolphus indignado.-Es indignante.

- Señor Lestrange, cálmese.-dijo Dumbledore.

- Voy a llevarme a mi hijo del colegio.-dijo Narcisa.-Seguro que Draco estará mejor en Dumstrang.

- Le pido por favor que reconsidere la situación, señora Malfoy.-dijo el director muy serio, pero fue en vano, pues los padres salieron por la puerta del despacho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco, Blaise, Hermione y Theo se encontraban charlando animadamente.

- Pues yo opino que los Chudley Cannots son mejores que los Bravos Bluggers.-dijo Blaise.

- ¿Pero qué dices?-dijo Draco.-Si Xel de los Bravos es el mejor buscador del mundo.

- ¡Mentira!-dijo Theo.-El mejor buscador es Frans d´l vet del equipo de los Vins de Motrex.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Hermione?-preguntó Blaise, buscando a la castaña con la mirada pues estaba leyendo un libro.

- ¡Qué me voy a buscar a Pansy!-dijo Hermione cerrando el libro de golpe y yéndose a buscar a su amiga. Los chicos la miraron extrañados.

- Chicas.-dijo Draco.-¿Quién las entiende?

- La verdad es que me sorprende que esas dos se hayan echo amigas tan pronto.-dijo Blaise.

- La verdad es que es un poco raro.-afirmó Theo.-¿No estarán tramando nada raro, verdad?

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?-preguntó Draco interesado.

De repente, el retrato se abrió dando paso a una pandilla de mortífagos furiosos.

- ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?-exigió Lucius.

- Padre...-dijo Draco.

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRAR ASÍ A ESTA FAMILIA?-chilló Bellatrix.

- Y A VOSOTROS OS DIGO LO MISMO.-dijo Rodolphus.-MEZCLAROS CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA. HABRASE VISTO, PANDILLA DE TRAIDORES, SOIS LA DESHONRA DE VUESTRA FAMILIA.

- ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN DECIRME DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?-exigió la señora Parkinson.

- Hermione fue a buscarla.-dijo Blaise, pero se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras.

- ¿ESA SANGRE SUCIA?-chilló Rabastan-¿AHORA LA LLAMÁIS POR SU NOMBRE?

- No es tan mala como parece.-dijo Theo.-Si la conociérais mejor...

- ¡BASTA!-dijo el señor Parkinson.-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MÁS!

- ¡ME VOY A BUSCAR A MI HIJA!-chilló la señora Parkinson.

- ¡Y VOSOTROS NOS ACOMPAÑÁIS!-dijo Narcisa.

- ¡VOY A HACER QUE ECHEN DEL COLEGIO A ESA SANGRE SUCIA!-dijo Lucius.

- NO PUEDES HACER ESO.-chilló Theo.-NO LO PERMITIRÉ.

- ¿PORQUÉ NO, HIJO?-preguntó la señora Nott.-ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA, INFERIOR A NOSOTROS.

Theodore salió corriendo, quería que le comprendieran, que le dejaran en paz, que no lo juzgasen. Quería correr hasta el cansancio, alejarse de allí, de esas blasfemias que le lastimaban tanto. ¿Pero porqué le lastimaban tanto? El resto lo seguía e intentaba alcanzarlo.

* * *

Hermione buscaba a Pansy por los pasillos y las aulas vacías. ¡Hombres tenían que ser! Siempre quidditch, sexo y chicas. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no sabían otros temas? Es cierto que ellos le agradaban mucho, pero hablar todo el día de lo mismo era cansino. Ahora es cuando necesitaba la compañía de su amiga slytheriana.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, mas unos sollozos hicieron que se detuviera en seco. ¿De dónde provenían? Miró a todos los lados intentando averiguarlo. ¡Un aula vacía! Parecía que provenían de allí. Despacito abrió la puerta. En el interior del aula había dos siluetas de personas, una de ellas estaba de pié y la otra estaba arrodillada y sollozando.

- ¡POR FAVOR!-chillaba la silueta arrodillada.-¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORRO!

Esa voz, parecía la de Pansy ¿pero qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

- Grita lo que quieras...-dijo la otra voz, esta era mucho más varonil...un momento...¿Ronald?-...nadie puede escucharte.

Ron se aproximaba peligrosamente a la muchacha. Entonces Hermione comprendió cuales eran las intenciones del chico ¡la iba a hacer lo mismo que la hizo a ella! Un escalofrío de terror recorrió la espalda de la castaña, su valentía Gryffindor la había avandonado, quería salir corriendo de allí...pero sabía que no era lo correcto, además ella no era así. Quería ayudarla, Pansy lo necesitaba, no podía dejarla en la estacada cuando la joven Slytherin la había ayudado. Con un suspiro de resignación y hechándole valor al asunto, infundiéndose ánimos mentalmente, abrió la puerta, interrumpiendo la acción del chico y ganándose una mirada furiosa de este, que pronto se convirtió en perversa. Hermione no quería mirar, no tenía fuerzas y estaba completamente aterrorizada, desvió la vista, ¡GRAN ERROR! Su mirada se fijó en Pansy, quien tenía la camisa y la falda rotas, sólo estaba en ropa interior y su cuerpo y su cara llenos de magulladuras. ¡Maldito cerdo! ¿Qué había echo a su amiga? Pansy la miró y la dedicó una sonrisa forzada, y su mirada expresaba todo el terror que sentía en esos momentos.

- Vaya, Granger, no sabía que estabas celosa, pero no te preocupes en cuanto acabe con ella empezaré contigo.-dijo Ron.

- MALDITO CERDO, DÉJALA EN PAZ.-dijo Hermione sacando su varita.

- Respuesta equivocada, Granger.-dijo Ron.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!-dijo Hermione.

- ¡Protego!-dijo Ron.-¡Sectusembra!

- ¡Protego!-dijo Hermione, pero fue inútil, el hechizo era demasiado poderoso para su simple escudo, como consecuencia, ella salió disparada. Quiso levantarse al instante, mas un pie se lo impidió.

- Por lo visto no me has obedecido, Granger.-dijo Ron.-No has sido una niña buena, por lo que tendré que castigarte.

- ¡Púdrete!-dijo Pansy.

- Ya será tu turno, amor.-dijo Ron.-Al parecer Hermione no podía esperar su turno, por lo que he tenido que darla un pequeño adelanto.

"¡Por Merlín!" pensaba Pansy. "Este tipo está loco." Intentó llegar a su varita, pero Ron se dió cuenta de las intenciones de la morena, por lo que levitó la varita de ella hasta él.

* * *

- Hola.-saludó el profesor Snape a los mortífagos, pero ellos lo ignoraron completamente.-¿Sucede algo?

- ¡ESTO ES LO QUE SUCEDE!-dijo Lucius enseñándole El Profeta.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDEN PERMITIR QUE UNA SANGRE SUCIA ENTRE A SLYTHERIN?-dijo Bellatrix.

- EXIJO QUE SE LA EXPULSE DE INMEDIATO DEL COLEGIO.-dijo Rodolphus, siendo apoyado por los demás mortífagos.

- NO.-dijo Theo.

- Pero...-empezó Severus.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues se escucharon sollozos salir de una de las aulas. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? La curiosidad pudo más y abrieron la puerta. Gran sorpresa fue el ver a Pansy sollozando en un rincón, medio desnuda y su cara y cuerpo llenos de magulladuras y a Hermione en el suelo, también sollozando, mientras Ron la golpeaba una y otra vez en las costillas, el estómago, la arrancaba la ropa, la tocaba...

Esa escena fue demasiado para todos. Theo apretó fuertemente los puños. ¡MALDITA COMADREJA! Draco estaba que echaba chispas ¿QUÉ COÑO LE HABÍA ECHO ESE DESGRACIADO A SU NOVIA? Blaise estaba furioso. Los mortífagos y Severus estaban alucinando.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-preguntó Severus. Los señores Parkinson y Draco se dirigieron hacia Pansy para ayudarla a incorporarse.-¿ME PUEDE EXPLICAR ESTO, WEASLEY?

- No hay nada que explicar, Snape.-dijo Ron.-Sólo estoy teniendo una charla con mi amiga.

- ¡HIJO PUTA!-chilló Pansy.-¡DESGRACIADO!

- VA A TENER QUE ACOMPAÑARME, WEASLEY.-dijo Severus.-TENDRÁ QUE EXPLICAR ESTO.

- Yo creo que no, Snape. No voy a dar explicaciones a nadie, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero, como quiero y con quien quiero. ¡Y LA QUIERO A ELLA!-dijo Ron señalando a Hermione.-Y usted no ha visto nada, porque si no soy capaz de publicar en El Profeta que usted es un mortífago. ¿Te imaginas los resultados? Hogwarts cerraría y a ti te enviarían a Azkaban. Por cierto, antes de salir...¡CRUCIO!-dijo enviando una maldición a Hermione quien lanzó un chillido al instante, bajo la mirada horrorizada de los demás.-Ahora si puedo dormir tranquilamente.

Acto seguido, Ron salió del aula y Theo y Blaise se acercaron a Hermione, bajo la mirada expectante de los demás.

- Esta es la cuarta vez que ocurre.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Theo.

- Claro, no te preocupes.-contestó Hermione levantándose, aunque se la veía que le dolía bastante moverse.-¿Qué tal estás, Pansy?

- Teniendo en cuenta de que me has salvado de una buena y te has llevado la peor parte...estoy bien.-contestó la morena.

- ¿Había ocurrido esto anteriormente, señorita Granger?-preguntó Snape.

- Así es. Por esa razón decidí cambiarme de casa.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo?-preguntó el señor Parkinson a su hija mientras su mujer no paraba de sollozar.

- Estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando de repente sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo y me besaba el cuello.-dijo Pansy.-Reconocí a Weasley e intenté resistirme, mas él era más fuerte y consiguió meterme en este aula vacía.-entonces rompió a sollozar. Rabastan la dió un pañuelo, que ella aceptó gustosa.-Empezó a tocarme, intenté coger mi varita, pero me la tiró al suelo...luego me empezó a pegar y a lanzar maldiciones...entonces apareció Hermione...y la tomó con ella hasta que aparecísteis vosotros.

- Oh, mi pequeña...mi pequeña...-sollozaba la señora Parkinson. Cuando se calmó un poco, dirigió su vista a Hermione.-Gracias...por ayudarla...

- No se preocupe.-dijo Hermione.-Pansy es mi amiga, no hubiese sido justo dejarla a merced de Ron.

- Supongo que os debemos una disculpa.-dijo Lucius ante la mirada furiosa de su hijo.-Juzgamos mal.

- Severus, quiero que Granger se quede en Slytherin.-dijo Bellatrix.-Considéralo un regalo, Granger. Pero quiero que ese Weasley sea expulsado del colegio. ¡Es un peligro para el alumnado femenino! ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a intentarlo?

- Intentaré mantenerlo vigilado.-dijo Severus.-Pero como es uno de los preferidos de Dumbledore por ser amigo del niño que vivió, va a ser muy difícil, por no decir casi imposible expulsarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Snape y los padres de los alumnos acompañaron a Pansy y a Hermione a la enfermería. Estaban muy preocupados por las alumnas del centro ¿y si ese Weasley volvia a intentarlo? El señor Parkinson llevaba en brazos a Pansy, aunque ella argumentase que podía caminar. La señora Parkinson no paraba de sollozar y de lamentarse por lo que pudo haber ocurrido si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo.

Theo se ofreció voluntariamente para llevar en brazos a Hermione, lo cierto es que para él, la castaña no pesaba nada, y ella estaba encantada de que fuese él el que la llevase en brazos. En todo el trayecto, Theo y Hermione no paraban de lanzarse miradas, y cuando coincidían, las apartaban completamente sonrojados. Draco y Blaise se dieron cuenta de las miraditas de sus amigos, por lo que compartieron una mirada cómplice, mas tarde se burlarían de ellos, ahora se salvaban porque estaban allí sus padres, ¡que si no...!

Los señores Malfoy y los Lestrange también estaban preocupados. Ese chico no sólo había violado a una alumna y lo había intentado con otra, sino que había utilizado una maldición imperdonable, amenazado a un profesor y encima se iba de rositas. ¡Tal cual! Como si no pasara nada, argumentando que el crucio que le había dirigido a la ex-gryffindor era para dormir mejor. ¿Pero quien se creía ese chico que era? ¿El Señor Tenebroso? No pudieron evitar que un escalofrío recorriese su espina dorsal al hacer esa comparación.

Por otro lado, Snape estaba realmente nervioso. Weasley le preocupaba seriamente. Ese muchacho no estaba bien de la cabeza. Primero agredía a una alumna, luego lo intentaba con otra encima lo amenazaba. ¡A él! Un profesor de Hogwarts. ¿Pero que le pasaba a ese muchacho? ¿Porqué la había tomado con Granger? Volteó para observar mejor a la muchacha, que estaba mirando fijamente a Theo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Porqué precisamente a ella? No lo entendía. ¿Acaso no eran novios hace unas semanas? ¿Y porqué lo había intentado con Parkinson? Esto era preocupante. Weasley se estaba descontrolado de una manera preocupante. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Dumbledore, aunque dudaba seriamente de que el director hiciera algo, pues el pelirrojo era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, y si El Niño que Vivió se ponía de parte de su amigo...Realmente sentía compasión por la señorita Granger.

- Señorita Granger.-preguntó Snape.-¿Hace cuanto sucede esto?

Hermione empezó a contar la historia sin omitir ningún detalle, los demás escuchaban expectantes. Theo intentaba controlarse, pero no pudo evitar que la ira que sentía en esos momentos se le reflejase en los ojos.

- Severus, tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Narcisa cuando Hermione terminó de contar su historia, estaba realmente preocupada por su futura nuera.-No podemos dejar que Weasley se salga con la suya.

- Mi hermana tiene razón.-dijo Bellatrix.-¿Cuántas chicas más tienen que ser violadas para que el colegio se digne a tomar las medidas necesarias?

- ¿Y si vuelve a intentarlo con la señorita Granger?-dijo Rodolphus.-¿No se supone que ella es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter? Entonces ¿porqué no se sanciona la acción de Weasley?

- ¿Y si alguna alumna violada por Weasley resulta embarazada?-dijo Rabastan.-¿Habría que llegar a ese extremo?

- ¿Y si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo?-dijo la señora Parkinson sollozando.-¿Qué habría echo ese tipejo con mi hija?

- Además, las maldiciones imperdonables están prohibidas.-dijo Lucius.-Si a nosotros se nos castiga y se nos encierra en Azkaban por utilizarlas ¿porqué Weasley puede utilizar una sin que le ocurra nada? ¿Por ser amigo del Niño que Vivió? ¿Hay que esperar a que mate a una persona para que se haga justicia?

- Calmaos todos.-dijo Snape.-Intentaré mantenerle vigilado para que no vuelva a dañar a nadie más.

- Ya hemos llegado.-dijo Blaise.-¡Señora Pomfrey!

- ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey.-Señorita Granger ¿otra vez?

- Sí, lo siento mucho, señora Pomfrey.-dijo Hermione mientras Theo la recostaba en la cama.

- ¿Señorita Parkinson?-preguntó Pomfrey.-¿Qué la ocurrió?

Snape se encargó de informar a la señora Pomfrey de todo lo ocurrido, ella estaba cada vez más escandalizada y las miraba con el horror reflejado en sus ojos. Madame Pomfrey se marchó a por las pociones necesarias, mientras tanto, los señores Parkinson abrazaron una última vez a su hija, la besaron en la frente, la dijeron que se cuidara, voltearon a ver a Hermione para volver a agradecerla haber salvado a su hija, y desaparecieron, al igual que los demás padres.

- Granger.-dijo Snape.-Si esto vuelve a ocurrir quiero que me informe inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, profesor.-dijo Hermione.

Snape se marchó de la enfermería. Draco se acercó a la cama de Pansy y la besó dulcemente en la frente, la agarró la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Perdóname.-dijo Draco besando el dorso de la mano de Pansy. Ella le miró fijamente.

- ¿Porqué me pides perdón?-dijo Pansy.

- Por dejarte sola.

- No ha sido culpa tuya.

- Claro que sí. Sabía lo que esa comadreja era capaz de hacer, debí tomar su amenaza más en serio.

- ¡Draco! No te eches la culpa. No me ha ocurrido nada. Hermione me ha salvado, ha sido ella la que se ha llevado la peor parte.-dijo Pansy acariciando la mejilla de su novio.-Si no hubiese sido por ella...

- Se lo voy a tener que agradecer de alguna manera.-dijo Draco sugerente con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Draco!-dijo Pansy.-No voy a consentirlo, eres mi novio.

- Lo sé mi vida, y no sabes cuanto te amo. ¿Te lo había dicho hoy?

- Unas cuantas veces, pero me encanta oírlo de tus labios.

- No te preocupes, no te volveré a dejar sola.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Pansy?-dijo Blaise situándose al lado de su amigo.

- Bien, sólo ha sido el susto.-dijo Pansy.-Ha sido Hermione la que se ha llevado la peor parte.

- Estábamos comentado que tengo que agradecerle personalmente a Hermione que la haya salvado.-dijo Draco sugerente y relamiéndose los labios.

- Pues olvida lo que estás pensando, Draco.-dijo Blaise.

- ¿Y eso?-preguntó Draco.

- Tan sólo observar.-dijo Blaise señalando a Hermione y a Theo quienes estaban en la cama de al lado. Draco y Pansy los observaron detenidamente.

Theo miraba a los ojos a Hermione y le agarraba una mano. El chico parecía realmente preocupado. Hermione intentaba hacer un atisbo de sonrisa mientras jugaba con el pelo del chico. Se veían tan tiernos. Draco, Blaise y Pansy se miraron entre sí y sonrieron maliciosamente.

********Hermione y Theo*******

- ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?-preguntó Theo, preocupado.

- Mejor, gracias por haberme traído.-dijo Hermione.

- No ha sido nada. Nunca creí que la comadreja pudiese hacer algo como esto.-dijo Theo.

- No te preocupes tanto.-dijo Hermione, acariciando la frente del chico.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Weasel acaba de volver a intentarlo y me dices que no me preocupe?-preguntó Theo alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

- Exactamente.-sonrió Hermione.-No me gusta verte preocupado, y menos por mi.

- ¿Y eso?

- Estás mejor cuando sonríes.-dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos y ruborizándose. El corazón de Theo dió un vuelco.

- Y tú tienes unos ojos preciosos que no me gusta ver tristes.-dijo él acercándose un poco más al rostro de la castaña.-Ahora descansa.-dijo dándola un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, porfavor?-pidió la castaña.

- Si eso quieres, me quedaré.-dijo Theo.

- Gracias.

- No vuelvas a darlas, lo hago encantado.-sonrió el chico, colocándola un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.-Ahora vuelvo, voy a ver como está Pansy.

*****Pansy, Draco y Blaise*******

- ¡Uy, uy, uy!-dijo Pansy mirando la escena de Theo y Hermione.-¡Aquí hay lío!

- Y que lo digas.-dijo Blaise.-No veas como se han mirado en todo el trayecto.

- Theo viene hacia aquí.-dijo Pansy.

- Hola, Pansy ¿qué tal estás?-dijo Theo.

- Mejor, ¿y Hermione?-respondió Pansy.

- Dice que se encuentra mejor.-respondió Theo.

- Como no.-dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Theo alzando una ceja.

- Acabamos de presenciar la escena.-dijo Pansy.

- ¿Y?-preguntó Theo todavía sin comprender lo que insinuaban.

- ¿Cómo que y?-imitó Blaise.-Iré al grano, a ver si podemos solucionar algo de todo este embrollo.-dijo Blaise imitando a un detective que quiere resolver un asesinato, provocando que Theo, Draco y Pansy lo miraran con una sonrisa.-¿Qué hay entre Hermione y tú?

Theo se puso coloradísimo. Blaise, Draco y Pansy lo miraron. Theo estaba muy nervioso ¿se lo debería decir? ¿Pero cómo reaccionarían? Él ya se había admitido que tenía un cierto cariño hacia la castaña, pero de ahí a...¡Un momento! ¿Porqué cuándo pensaba en eso estaba sonriendo como un salido? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

- ¡Theo!-dijo Pansy pasándole una mano por la cara para que reaccionara.-¡Reacciona!

- Esto...pues...yo...ejem...-Theo estaba empezando a tartamudear y los demás le miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Qué pasa, Theo?-preguntó Blaise.-¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

- Talvez no sea un gato, Blaise.-dijo Draco.-Talvez sea una EX-leona.

- ¡Uy, uy, uy!-dijo Pansy.-¡Qué calladito te lo tenías!

- Esto...me voy con Hermione.-dijo Theo intentando no sonreir.

- Vale, vale.-dijo Blaise poniéndose una mano en el corazón.-Abandónanos por ella.

- Corre a sus brazos.-dijo Draco siguiendo el juego a su amigo.

- Pero cuidadito ¿eh?-dijo Pansy.-Si queréis montároslo hacerlo fuera, que no me apetecería ver todo el espectáculo.

- Seréis idiotas.-dijo Theo dejando salir la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

Theo volvió al lado de Hermione, quien estaba algo confundida por la actitud de sus amigos.

- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Hermione.

- No pasa nada, sólo están haciendo el tonto.-dijo Theo.

- ¿Qué tal está Pansy?

- Está mejor.-dijo Theo cogiendo una silla y colocándola junto a la cama de Hermione.

- ¡UY, UY, UY!-dijo Pansy, quien observaba la escena atentamente.

- ¿La ocurre algo?-preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- No creo.-dijo Theo echando una mirada fulminante a una sonriente Pansy.

***********Con Ron***********

"Debo poner de mi parte a Harry antes de que Snape hable con Dumbledore." pensaba Ron.

Después de salir del aula y haber lanzado el hechizo a Hermione, Ron se dirigió a su sala común, necesitaba encontrar a Harry y ponerle de su parte para que le defendiera delante del director. Así sería la palabra del Niño que Vivió contra la de un mortífago ¿y quién ganaría? Obviamente Harry, al ser el alumno predilecto del viejo loco director.

- Hola, Ron.-dijo Harry al verle entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Oh, Harry.-dijo Ron dirigiéndose a él rápidamente.-Ha ocurrido algo muy grave.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron?-preguntó Harry.

- Hermione se ha vuelto rematadamente loca. Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba, me giré ¡y ahí estaba ella! Hermione Granger, con su sonrisa altanera y sus aires de superioridad. Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, la pregunté que que quería y me desarmó, me quitó la varita, sin explicación alguna, me hechizó y me metió en un aula vacía. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y nadie lo vió. Ella se aprobechó de eso para atarme a la pared con cadenas y lanzarme crucius y otras maldiciones hasta que se hartó. Después se marchó no sin antes decirme que si se me ocurría decir algo, mataría a toda mi familia.

- ¡Hay que contárselo a Dumbledore!-dijo Harry alarmado.

- No podemos.-dijo Ron.-Harry, piensa en Ginny ¿y si Hermione la lastima?

- Pero...¡aggg!-dijo Harry.-Está bien. Pero esto no va a quedar impune.

- Gracias Harry.-dijo Ron.

- De nada, Ron.-dijo Harry.-¿Pero tú estás bien? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería?

- No, gracias Harry.-dijo Ron.-Estoy bien, sólo algo cansado. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar. Abrió sus ojos, somñolienta, observó su alrededor ¿dónde se encontraba? Entonces recordó los acontecimientos del día anterior. Aún estaba en la enfermería. Intentó incorporarse, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de la mano que reposaba sobre la suya, buscó al dueño de la mano y lo vió. Theo se había quedado dormido en la silla, a su lado, con la cabeza reposando sobre la cama. ¡Y pensar que había estado así toda la noche! Hermione sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con su mano, despeinándole. Theo se movió ligeramente. Hermione amplió aún más su sonrisa, se veía tan tierno. Ella se incorporó un poco.

- Theo, despierta.-susurró Hermione mientras le revolvía el pelo dulcemente. El chico se movió un poco, al fin había despertado, pero la castaña no retiró su mano y siguió revolviéndole el pelo, él se dejó hacer, mientras la miraba dulcemente a los ojos.-Buenos días, Theo.

- Buenos días, Hermione.-contestó el Slytherin sin apartar su mirada de la de ella.

- Buenos días a vosotros también, tortolitos.-saludó Pansy, quien había estado viendo toda la escena. Hermione y Theo se sonrojaron por el comentario de su amiga.-Draco, despierta, cariño.-le zarandeó Pansy. Poco a poco, Draco abrió sus ojos grises.-Buenos dias, cariño.

- Buenos días, mi amor.-dijo Draco dándola un beso de infarto, que logró que Theo y Hermione se sonrojaran.-¿Qué tal estás, cielo?

- Mejor, cariño.-dijo Pansy sonriendo ampliamente.-Pero te has perdido una escena tierna de esos dos.-dijo señalando a Hermione y a Theo, quienes pasaron por diferentes tonalidades de rojo. Draco y Pansy se empezaron a reir descontroladamente de la reacción de los dos chicos, provocando que Blaise se despertara sobresaltado y los mirase confundidos.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?-inquirió Blaise.

- No pasa nada, Blaise.-dijo Draco parando un poco de reir.-Es que Hermione y Theo se han sonrojado porque les hemos pillado en una escenita tierna.

- ¿Una escenita tierna?-inquirió Blaise con curiosidad.

- Así es, verás, Hermione...-empezó Pansy.

- ¡Por Merlín, que tarde es! Tenemos que llegar a clases.-dijo Hermione buscando una escusa para cortar la conversación.

- Es verdad, Herms.-dijo Theo.

- Pues entonces vamos.-dijo Hermione, pero se detuvo al instante.

- ¿Qué sucede, Herms?-preguntó Theo mirándola con curiosidad.

- Esque...necesito cambiarme de ropa.-confesó ella algo avergonzada. Theo se sonrojó y Blaise, Pansy y Draco empezaron a reir, descontrolados. Hermione les echó una fulminante mirada, pero ellos aumentaron el volumen de su risa.

* * *

En el despacho de Dumbledore, Snape le contaba la escena que vió anoche, de los tratos que Ronald Weasley le dió a sus compañeras Pansy Parkinson y Hermione Granger e intentaba convencerle, inutilmente, de que tomase medidas al respecto.

- Severus, tranquilícese.-respondía Dumbledore intentando calmar a un alterado Snape.-Por desgracia no puedo hacer nada.

- ¿Cómo que no puede hacer nada?-preguntaba Snape desesperado.-¿Y si lo vuelve a intentar?

- Pero Severus, escúcheme, comprendo que quiera proteger a un miembro de su casa echándole la culpa a otro, pero tanto Harry Potter como Ronald Weasley me han dado una versión muy diferente de la historia, donde la señorita Granger atacó como una posesa a Ronald Weasley. Y debo decirle que les creo a ellos.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué tonterías está diciendo? Hermione Granger no ha atacado a nadie, ella ha sido la víctima, al parecer el señor Weasley le tiene manía, está completamente obsesionado con ella. La señorita Granger ha pasado toda la noche en la enfermería.

- Severus, se lo vuelvo a repetir, a los únicos que creo, son a ellos. Además, ellos ya me dijeron que después de que la señorita Granger agrediera como una posesa al señor Ronald Weasley, se autolastimó para hacer que pareciera que ellos la lastimaron.

Snape alucinaba en colores con las gilipolleces que decía Albus Dumbledore ¿porque no veía? ¿Esque ya estaba demenciado el hombre? Nunca en su vida habría dudado de las facultades mentales de Dumbledore, pero esta vez se estaba reeplanteando la situación. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar manipular por Potter y Weasley?

* * *

Durante la clase de pociones, Snape no le quitó la mirada de encima a Ron, quien se la devolvía desafiante. ¡Por Merlín! Ese mocoso insolente le estaba sacando de quicio, menos mal que la señorita Granger contestaba correctamente, ganando varios puntos para su casa, al menos eso hacía que su humor mejorase.

Hermione se había sentado con Pansy para ayudarla con la poción, y Theo se había sentado con Draco. La castaña sentía como alguien la observaba, se giró y vió que Theo no apartaba su mirada de ella. Ella se sonrojó, pero él no apartó su mirada.

- No me mires tanto.-susurró Hermione sonrojada. Theo sonrió y Draco se estaba destornillando de la risa. Blaise y Pansy sonreían intentando no soltar la carcajada que amenaza con escapar de sus gargantas, ya que ellos también estaban atentos a la escena. Ella hizo caso omiso de él y siguió haciendo su poción completamente sonrojada.-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Hermione al ver que que Theo estaba delante suyo.

- Necesito que me prestes algunas hierbas.-admitió Theo sonriendo de forma provocadora.-Pero no te preocupes, puedo esperar si las estás utilizando.

- Ok.-dijo Hermione intentando que no le temblasen las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Intentó darse prisa en acabar la poción ya que él no dejaba de observarla.-Toma, aquí las tienes.

- Gracias.-dijo Theo cogiendo las hierbas. Pero al hacerlo, sus manos se rozaron, provocando que les recorriese una especie de corriente. Theo sonrió pícaro y se alejó. Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada. Al salir de sus ensoñaciones, se dió cuenta de que toda la clase se les había quedado mirando, incluido el profesor Snape, quien parecía que les sonreía con la mirada.

Por su parte, Theo también se había dado cuenta de que todo el mundo les miraba, dirigió su mirada hacia un pelirrojo que estaba sentado al lado de Harry Potter y lo miró con indiferencia y superioridad, al observar que el la comadreja Weasley lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero él no le tenía miedo a ese Gryffindor de pacotilla. Durante la noche, había intentado aclarar sus sentimientos por Hermione y había llegado a la conclusión de que la muchacha le gustaba lo suficiente para no dejar de pensar en ella todo el tiempo, y ya que sus padres la conocían, había decidido intentar ser algo más que un amigo para la castaña.

- ¿Theo?-preguntó Hermione pasando la mano por la cara del chico, quien parecía que estaba en la hipnopia.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Theo saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

- Esque me acabo de dar cuenta de que necesito las hierbas de nuevo.-contestó ella sonrojada.

- ¿Estás segura de que no estás aquí sólo para verme a mi?-inquirió Theo, provocando que Hermione se sonrojase todavía más y que Draco estallara en carcajadas.

- No seas estúpido.-dijo la castaña.

- ¿Sabes, Herms?-preguntó Blaise guiñándola un ojo e intentando no carcajearse de la situación.-No deberías hablar así de tu futuro marido.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la médula. Ese tío no podía estar hablando en serio ¿verdad? Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Blaise.

- ¿Y de quien se supone que estamos hablando?-preguntó Hermione.-¿Quién será mi futuro marido?

- Theo, por supuesto.-contestó Blaise.

Theo enrojeció de sobre manera en cuanto se imaginó la escena que había dicho Blaise, ser el futuro marido de Hermione, no sonaba nada mal, sobre todo porque eso implicaba verla despertar todos los días, besarla hasta la saciedad, tocar su piel...mal, esos pensamientos van muy mal encaminados. Aún no habían empezado a salir y ya se estaba imaginando...

Por su parte, Hermione también estaba teniendo demasiados problemas para controlar su imaginación, sin embargo, logró reaccionar, y lanzarle a Blaise una mirada fulminante, iba a reclamarle, pero en ese momento, la campana sonó y Blaise fue el primero en salir, por si acaso había tentado demasiado su suerte.

Poco a poco, los demás estudiantes también salieron y el aula quedó completamente vacía, salvo porque ni Theo ni Hermione se habían movido de sus sitios. Se habían quedado mirándose a los ojos.

- Bueno, ¿qué dices, Herms?-preguntó Theo rompiendo el hielo. Hermione no entendía la pregunta, por lo que decidió reformularla.-¿Tengo posibilidades para convertirme en lo que ha dicho Blaise?

- ¿Porqué lo crees?-preguntó Hermione sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa.

- Porque una vez que te bese, te será difícil olvidarme.

- Jajaja.-rió Hermione.-Eso no hay quien se lo crea.

- ¿Quieres apostar, castaña?

- Lo que quieras.

- Está bien, si te beso y no dejas de pensar en mi en lo que queda de día, quiero una cita contigo.

- Trato echo.-aceptó Hermione ya que de todas maneras ganaba ella. Porque aunque perdiera, tendría una cita con él, además de que la habría besado.

**Hermione POV.**

Yo estaba temblando de nervios mientras sentía su escrutinio. Resultaba imposible que a la vez no viera sus rasgos, esos ojos color almendra... el cabello sedoso y azabache. Sus ojos se suavizaron al ver como me esforzaba yo por sostenerle la vista. La ternura se apoderó de ellos.

Se acercó a mí con cuidado... Me paralizó por completo cuando descubrí lo que intentaba hacer. ¡Realmente iba a hacerlo!

Estaba sintiendo algo diferente que cuando me iba a besar con Ronald, Theo cada vez se acercaba más y más. Podía ver sus ojos más de cerca... sus labios... sus sensuales labios... Y no atiné a moverme.

Sus dos manos tomaron mi rostro con cuidado, apartaron el fleco castaño de mis ojos y lo recibí...

Por fin sus dulces labios se juntaron con los míos en un momento mágico...el primer beso con el hombre que amaba.

Su sabor era tan dulce... tan largamente acariciado... tan suave, tan perfecto.

Si, yo ya me había enamorado de Theodore... hace algunos días decidí aceptar mis sentimientos, pero tenía miedo de que él no los correspondiese.

Me besó con cuidado... con mucho cuidado, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban una vez más, acercándome a su cuerpo. Yo me desvanecía junto a él, y sin embargo quería hacerlo. Fundirme con él si eso fuera posible, y no despegarme nunca más.

Sus labios jugaron lenta y pausadamente con los míos, tomándose su tiempo para acariciarme, para conocerme... Su respiración era suave así como los movimientos de su cabeza al besarme. Cuidándome como si yo fuera una joya muy preciada.

Yo también lo besé…devolviéndole todo el cariño que me había dado durante todo este tiempo, expresándole con actos lo que sentía por él.

El aire se nos estaba acabando, pero ninguno de los dos quería despegarse de los labios del otro, si por mi fuera, estaría así todos los días. Nos separamos lentamente, y una vez lo hicimos, nos quedamos observándonos a los ojos. Su mirada expresaba ternura y cariño, la mía debía expresar lo mismo porque puedo asegurar que había sido el beso más hermoso que alguna vez me habían dado.

- Vaya.-dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos rápidamente y descubrimos que Pansy, Blaise y Draco estaban apoyados contra la puerta, mirándonos con los ojos tan abiertos que parecían que se les iban a salir de las órbitas.-Lo sentimos, no queríamos molestar.

- No os preocupéis, chicos.-respondí sonriendo.

Durante ese día, no pude sacarme el beso de mi cabeza, es que ¡Merlín! Había sido impresionante, sus labios suaves y dulces sobre los míos, transmitiéndome ternura infinita, su lengua jugando con la mía, ¡Merlín, Merlín, Merlín! Me estoy volviendo completamente loca, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Theo, por mucho que lo intente.

Cuando tuvimos un minuto de tranquilidad entre clase y clase, Pansy me cogió y prácticamente me arrastró hacia una aula vacía para que le contase todos los detalles, por lo que le relaté el fantástico beso que había recibido de parte del Slytherin, Pansy me miraba emocionada y me preguntó que cuando íbamos a hacer pública nuestra relación, a lo que respondí que todavía no estábamos saliendo.

De eso hace ya varias horas, pues ahora es de noche. Estoy en la sala común de Slytherin esperando que llegue Theo ya que quiero hablar con él. He esperado unos cuantos minutos, y por fin lo veo atravesar el cuadro del Caballero Negro e ingresar en la Sala Común. Lo miro y él me devuelve la mirada, con un gesto le digo que se acerque y él lo hace sonriente. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que sólo estamos nosotros dos, que no hay nadie más en la sala.

- Hola, Hermione.

- Hola, Theo.

- ¿Qué hay de nuestra pequeña apuesta?

- Tú ganas.-dije frunciendo un poquito el ceño ya que no me gustaba perder. Él sonrió arrogante. ¡Merlín que estaba sexy!

- Lo sabía.-dijo.-Asíque no has parado de pensar en mí en todo el día.

- Creido.-contesté sacándole la lengua.

- Pero acepta que quieres una cita conmigo.

- ¿Y porqué debería aceptar eso?-pregunté juguetona.

- Porque yo acepto que sí que quiero una cita contigo.-respondió él con una sonrisa sexy. ¡Merlín! Nunca lo había visto con tanta arrogancia, pero me encanta. No es esa clase de arrogancia que hace que te den naúseas y mandar a la mierda al tío, es una arrogancia muy distinta, fingida, puede ser la palabra correcta, más bien juguetona, nosotros somos así, nuestro carácter es así, pero sé que pese a todo, él estará a mi lado, por muy arrogante o por muy chulito que se ponga.

Él se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. No dijimos nada, sólo nos quedamos allí, en silencio, reposé mi cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Lentamente, comenzamos a caer rendidos ante Morfeo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione abrió sus ojos y se movió, provocando que alguien gimiese muy cerca de ella; era Theo. Al parecer anoche se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, ella encima de él. Lo miró y se asombró de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros. Él aún estaba dormido, por lo que no podía darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se asomaba en la cara de la castaña al observar al joven Slytherin. Intentó incorporarse sin que él se despertara, pero al incorporarse, se tuvo que sentar sobre él, provocando que Theo despertara al instante y la mirase con una media sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Theo.-dijo Hermione rápidamente.

- Buenos días, Hermione.-contestó Theo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos; hasta que Hermione reaccionó e intentó levantarse, pero Theo no estaba por la labor de dejarla marchar, por lo que la sujetó por la cintura, provocando que ella no pudiera incorporarse y le lanzara una mirada fulminante, que hizo sonreir a Theo, quien decidió soltarla. La castaña se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el profesor Snape estaba hablando con Arthur y Molly Weasley para informarles de la situación de Hermione y de la obsesión que parecía manifestar Ronald con ella, pero ellos parecían no querer comprender la situación.

- ¿Pero te das cuenta de las estupideces que estás diciendo, Severus?-preguntó Molly incrédula.-Ron no es ningún violador, ni está obsesionado con Hermione. Es cierto que ella le partió el corazón cuando cortó con él, pero mi hijo no es el traidor.

- Molly, comprendo que es difícil para usted asumirlo porque es su hijo, pero...-dijo Snape.

- Mi hijo no es el monstruo que estás describiendo, Severus.-dijo Arthur.-Ron adora a Hermione y es un chico tímido e inofensivo, no podría hacer daño ni a una mosca.

- Me parece que tienen una idea equivocada de su hijo.-dijo Snape.

- Tú eres el que tiene prejuicios contra Ron porque es de Gryffindor.-dijo Molly.-Además lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, Ron ha sido amigo de Hermione durante años, además de que no lo hemos educado para que vaya agrediendo a las mujeres.

- Señora Weasley.-dijo Snape.-Es comprensible que defienda a su hijo, pero le aseguro que he visto con mis propios ojos como Ronald agredía a Granger.

- Lo siento, Snape, pero no podemos creerte, compréndalo es nuestro hijo.-dijo Molly.

- ¿Y vaís a esperar a que sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto?-preguntó Snape incrédulo.

- Él es un Gryffindor, si fuera un violador o una mala persona no estaría en esa casa, sino en Slytherin.-dijo Molly empezando a cabrearse.

- Peter Petegrew también fue un Gryffindor.-recordó Snape.-Y mirad como acabó...matando a James y a Lily Potter y convirtiéndose en el sirviente del Señor Tenebroso.

- Pero mi hijo no es esa escoria de Peter Petegrew.-dijo Arthur.

- Ron no es ningún mortífago ni ningún traidor.-dijo Molly.

- Pero por algo se empieza.-dijo Snape.-Y Ronald ha agredido seriamente a dos alumnas, además de utilizar maldiciones imperdonables sobre Granger. Si sigue por ese camino, va a acabar siendo mortífago.

- ¡DEJE DE DECIR SANDECES, SNAPE!-chilló Molly histérica.-Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí es la señorita Granger por cortar con mi hijo. Ella tiene la culpa de todo, primero le destroza el corazón y luego se inventa falsas acusaciones contra mi hijo. Ella es una serpiente disfrazada de leona, Harry me lo ha contado todo. Me ha contado la traición de Hermione Granger, además de que lo hemos leído en el periódico. Es una cazafortunas incapaz de mantener sus piernas cerradas. Asique no me diga más idioteces porque no tengo tiempo para escucharlas, comprendo que quiera proteger a un miembro de su casa, pero no voy a consentir que acuse a MI HIJO ¿ME HA ENTENDIDO?

- Sí, señora Weasley.-dijo Snape.-La he entendido perfectamente, pero no se sorprenda si algún día lee en el periódico que su hijo Ronald ha sido encarcelado en Azkaban por abusar de alguna pobre chica que haya tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con él. Y recuerde que cuando eso ocurra, yo ya se lo advertí, pero usted no movió ni un sólo dedo para ayudar a su hijo con el tratamiento que necesita. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo clase.

* * *

Los Slytherins se dirigieron hacia El Gran Comedor para desayunar. Nada más entrar, dirigieron su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ronald Weasley los miraba con malicia. Hermione no le hizo caso y empezó a desayunar tranquilamente. Pasados unos minutos, Ronald se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

- Bien, ya deben estar todos enterados de mi romance con Hermione Granger y de lo destrozado que quedé cuando ella me abandonó. Pero quiero decir que tuve el apoyo de una persona que se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mi. Una persona que no sabía que estaba ahí, pero que me abrió los ojos para volver a amar. Ella es Lavender Brown, mi actual novia y la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer. Ella que me ayudó a salir del bache en el que me dejó Hermione y me sacó de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba, la que me dió fuerzas para continuar hacia adelante. Por eso quisiera dar las gracias a Hermione, por que me demostró la clase de persona que es antes de que lo nuestro llegase a más, y me enterase demasiado tarde que ella se abría de piernas con toda la escoria de Slytherin.

Hubo risas generales, pero ni a Hermione ni a Theo, Blaise, Draco y Pansy le hicieron gracia lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciendo. Theo quería levantarse y darle una ostia, pero Hermione lo detuvo cuando lo cogió de la mano.

- ¿Porqué no te callas, gilipollas?-dijo Blaise. Las risas dejaron de escucharse, en el Comedor reinaba el silencio. Ron le miró con odio.

- Eso, comadreja Weasel.-dijo Draco.-¿Porqué no te metes tu maldita lengua por el culo y nos dejas a todos en paz? Creéme, le harías un favor al mundo.

- No sé como tienes la cara de hablarme, Malfoy.-dijo Ron.-¿Esqué también te has follado a la Sangre Sucia? ¿A qué es una sosa en la cama?

Theo no aguantó más y se levantó, pero Hermione lo agarró de la manga de la camisa antes de que pudiese avanzar hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Ronald?-preguntó Hermione.

- Que te tengo asco y no puedo ni mirarte sin que me den naúseas.-dijo Ron. Lavender le agarró del brazo y lanzó a Hermione una mirada de triunfo.-Primero Krum, después yo y ahora toda la pandilla de Malfoy ¿es que no puedes estar ni un sólo día sin chupar la polla de alguno? Claro, se me olvidaba que eras Hermione Granger, tú no haces esas cosas ¿verdad? Eso es más propio de Parkinson ¿verdad?

- Con mi novia no te metas, pobretón.-dijo Draco levantándose y poniéndose delante de Pansy.

- Claro, se me olvidaba que no podía mirar a Parkinson porque tiene novio. Perdonadme alteza.-se mofó Ron.-Procuraré no olvidarlo para la próxima vez que se me insinúe, aunque me diga que soy mejor que tú en la cama, Malfoy.

- ¡Expeliarmus!-dijo Draco. Ron recibió el impacto cayó al suelo. Todos los Gryffindors se levantaron y sacaron las varitas, los Slytherins los imitaron.

- ¡Basta!-dijo Dumbledore entrando al Gran Comedor.-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Malfoy me atacó.-se chivó Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, Malfoy, Granger, Parkinson, Zabinni y Nott, a mi despacho ¡Ahora!-dijo Dumbledore.-Este es un hecho lamentable y se os rebajará 10 puntos a cada uno.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Ron los miraba triunfante y los Slytherins le miraban con odio, en especial Hermione.

- No te vuelvas a meter con mi novia, Weasel. ¡Y que ni se te vuelva a ocurrir ponerle un dedo encima!-dijo Draco.-Porque te juro que te mato.

- Huy, Malfoy.-dijo Ron sarcásticamente.-¡Qué miedo me das! Escucha, rubito de bote, yo hago lo que quiero cuando se me antoje y ni tú ni ninguno de tus amiguitos me lo va a impedir, por muy mortífagos que seáis.

- ¡Eso lo veremos, Weasel!-dijo Draco.

- Bien, ya hemos llegado.-dijo Dumbledore.-Voy a hablar con vosotros de uno en uno. Señorita Granger, usted es la primera.

Hermione entró al despacho y se sentó en una silla. Dumbledore ocupó su lugar en la silla del director, estaba muy serio y la miraba algo decepcionado.

- Voy a serle sincero, señorita Granger.-comenzó Dumbledore.-Estoy muy decepcionado con usted, no me imaginaba este comportamiento de su parte, se está comportando como una niña tonta, creí que era más madura. Montar escenitas, cambiarse de casa, decir blasfemias, autolastimarse para inculpar a otro...son sólo algunos hechos de los que puedo acusarla. ¿Qué es lo que pretende con todo esto?

- Señor, no tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando.-dijo Hermione intentando no llorar.-No monto ninguna escena, me cambié de casa porque Ronald Weasley me...violó en repetidas ocasiones. Nunca me he autolastimado y jamás se me ocurriría inculpar a otro.

- Señorita Granger, basta de mentiras.-dijo Dumbledore muy serio.-No quiero que se repita este comportamiento tan lamentable, porque si esto continúa así, voy a tener que expulsarla de Hogwarts. No sé si se da cuenta de que estamos en guerra y no tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de chiquilladas, Harry tiene una misión muy difícil y no puede permitirse distracciones de ningún tipo, pero usted está dando demasiados problemas.

- Sí, señor.-dijo Hermione.-Le prometo que no volverá a suceder.

- Eso espero, señorita Granger, porque por muy brillante e inteligente alumna que sea, no tengo ningún problema con mandala de vuelta a su casa y poner en su expediente que no has sido capaz de terminar tus estudios.-dijo Dumbledore.-Puede retirarse y diga al señor Weasley que entre.

Hermione salió del despacho muy triste. ¿Pero cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Qué había echo ella para merecerse semejante castigo? El director la había dado a escoger entre defenderse de Ron o acabar los estudios. ¡No era justo!

- Weasley, Dumbledore quiere verte.-dijo Hermione secamente.

Ron subió los escalones que le llevaron al despacho de Dumbledore, llamó a la puerta y entró. Dumbledore lo esperaba con una sonrisa y le indicó amablemente que se sentara.

- Ron, lamento mucho lo que te está haciendo Hermione.-dijo Dumbledore.-Quiero que sepas que tienes mi completo apoyo para todo. No veo justo lo que te está haciendo ella, ni los quebraderos de cabeza que le causa a Harry.

- No sé preocupe, Dumbledore.-dijo Ron.-Harry necesita ayuda para la batalla, y aunque ya no podamos confiar en Hermione, aún podemos ganar la guerra.

- Bien dicho, Ron. Por cierto, me gustó mucho el discurso de esta mañana. Asique la señorita Brown, ¿eh Ron? Buena elección.-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de que Lavender es la chica que estaba buscando.-dijo Ron.-Me ayudó mucho a superar lo de Hermione y le debo mucho.

- Hacéis bonita pareja.-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.-Si la señorita Granger vuelve a molestarte a ti o a Harry, decírmelo inmediatamente y tomaré las medidas que crea oportunas.

- Gracias, Dumbledore.-dijo Ron antes de salir del despacho. "Uy, Hermione, no sabes lo que te espera. Conseguiré que te expulsen de Hogwarts y arruinaré tu vida, maldita sabelotodo. Nunca debiste llegar a este colegio. Y después, me encargaré de Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott y Zabini y los meteré en Azkaban de por vida."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Por fin llegó el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, hoy tendría su cita con Theo, asique se despertó una hora antes y se vistió de manera informal, se maquilló un poco y bajó a la Sala Común, donde todos la esperaban.

- Hola, chicos.-saludó la castaña.

- Hola, Hermione.-saludó Pansy dando un codazo a Theo que se había quedado embobado con la presencia de la ex-Gryffindor.

- Estás guapísima.-dijo Theo sonriendo de lado una vez que hubo reaccionado.

- Gracias.-contestó Hermione sonrojada.

- Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos ¿no?-preguntó Draco abrazando a su novia.

Los Slytherins comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines, donde Flitch estaba pasando lista para ver quien podía ir a Hogsmeade. Ellos no tuvieron ningún problema con las autorizaciones y cogieron un carruaje tirados por Thestrals. Draco y Pansy se sentaron juntos, no dejaban de besarse. Frente a ellos, Hermione miraba el paisaje por la ventana, Theo se inclinó sobre ella para tener una mejor vista del paisaje, provocando que su aliento golpeara en el cuello de la castaña quien se estremeció al instante y soltó un suspiro. Theo sonrió maliciosamente y la estrechó más contra sí con la escusa de que necesitaba abrir la ventana. Blaise se reía del comportamiento de Hermione y Theo y no les dejó de mirar hasta que bajaron del carruaje. Al bajar, Blaise salió primero, después Draco que ayudó a bajar a Pansy como buen caballero. Theo salió después de Parkinson y tendió la mano a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar, la castaña la aceptó encantada. Cuando sus manos se rozaron, sintieron como una corriente eléctrica los recorría de pies a cabeza, Hermione sonrió algo avergonzada y él le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bien, chicos.-dijo Pansy sonriendo.-Nos reuniremos en Las Tres Escobas dentro de seis horas. ¿Os parece?

Una vez todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno se fue por su lado. Draco y Pansy decidieron ir primero a Honeydukes. Blaise se marchó sólo a dar una vuelta y ver si podía camelarse a alguna chica. Theo y Hermione caminaron un rato por el pueblo.

*******Theo/Hermione************

Ambos caminaban en silencio, de vez en cuando Hermione miraba a Theo disimuladamente. Él también la miraba y cuando sus miradas se encontraban, ella apartaba la vista algo sonrojada, pero intentando que no se notase mucho. Una de las veces que Theo pilló a la castaña mirándole, ésta apartó su mirada y él soltó una carcajada, provocando que ella lo fulminase con la mirada.

- Jajaja, nunca creí que fueras tan callada...-dijo Theo sinceramente.-En las clases hablas más.

- Bueno...es que no sé muy bien que decir.-dijo ella sinceramente. Theo se rió más fuertemente.

- ¿Y por eso me miras todo el rato?-preguntó Theo bromeando y consiguiendo que las mejillas de la cataña adquirieran un tono rojizo.

- Yo...este...

-Oh, vamos, Hermione, no me lo puedes negar. Te he pillado varias veces.

- ¡Ajá! Eso significa que tú también me estabas mirando.-dijo la castaña suspicaz.-Porque si no no me hubieras pillado mirándote.

Theo se quedó callado unos momentos, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo adornaba el rostro de su acompañante.

- ¡Está bien, lo admito!-dijo Theo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-¡Te miraba! Pero es imposible no hacerlo de lo preciosa que estás hoy.

Hermione se sonrojó, nunca había esperado que él le dijera eso. Giró su cabeza para mirarlo, pero él estaba tan cerca de ella, que sus rostros a tan sólo unos milímetros. Ella le miró a los ojos, y después a los labios, donde él exhibía esa sonrisa ladeada tan propia de los Slytherins, pero que a Theodore Nott le quedaba perfecta, casi pecaminosa. Sin darse cuenta, ella se mordió el labio inferior, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Theo, quien puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, provocando que sus mejillas se volviesen a teñir de rojo, dándola un aire de inocencia que a él lo volvía loco.

- ¿Te arrepientes del beso que nos dimos el otro día?-preguntó Theo.

- No, ¿y tú?-preguntó Hermione.

- En absoluto.-dijo él acariciando el rostro de la chica con su mano.

- Entonces ¿porqué lo preguntas?-preguntó Hermione cerrando los ojos ante el contacto del chico.

- Para saber si podía hacer esto.-susurró él antes de acortar la distancia entre los dos y darla un beso carcado de pasión, amor, ternura y deseo. Ella agarró con sus manos el cabello de Theo y correspondió al beso mientras sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteavan en su estómago.

***************Blaise**********

Ajeno a las acciones de sus amigos, el guapo moreno de Slytherin caminaba sin dirección alguna, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Tenía tantos quebraderos de cabeza últimamente: la iniciación a mortífago que sería dentro de poco, la comadreja Weasley que no paraba de acosar a su nueva amiga, y un tema que lo preocupaba bastante...el amor. Es cierto que él había estado con muchísimas chicas y que era uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela, pero eso ya no le satisfacía, no después de ver las miradas que Nott y Granger se lanzaban cada vez que se veían, tan cargadas de afecto y deseo que alguna vez se preguntó a sí mismo porque nadie le miraba así y sólo le daban miradas cargadas de lujuria, pasión y deseo...pero sólo eso, no había sentimiento, ni afecto, ni nada por el estilo. Es comprensible, se repetía constantemente, porque un Slytherin siempre está marginado de la sociedad, sobre todo si los Gryffindors están presentes. Mucha gente pensaba que un Slytherin no podía dar cariño, pero lo cierto es que eso sólo eran leyendas urbanas, nada más, porque la sociedad se había encargado de marginarles, dándole mala fama, sin ni siquiera comprobarse a averiguar si todos eran iguales.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que una joven chocó contra él accidentalmente, cayéndose al suelo al instante.

- Lo lamento.-dijo Blaise ayudando a levantarse a la chica.-No te había visto.

- No pasa nada.-contestó ella aceptando la mano del chico.-Estoy acostumbrada a que no me vean.

Blaise la miró y se quedó hipnotizado, la chica era alta, rubia con ojos azules...¿Cómo no reconocerla? Si no era nada más y nada menos que Luna Lovegood.

- Pues eso no debería ser así.-dijo Blaise.-Una dama no puede pasar desapercibida nunca, y menos una tan hermosa como tú.

- Gracias.-dijo Luna algo sonrojada, nunca nadie la había dicho eso.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?-contestó Blaise al ver que la chica tenía la ropa un poco desarreglada y los ojos rojos debido al llanto.

- Nada.-contestó ella un poco cohibida, intentando no derramar más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado.

- ¿A sido Weasley?-preguntó Blaise comprendiendo la situación, sobre todo al comparar la mirada de terror que tenía Hermione cada vez que Ronald se acercaba más de lo debido.

- ¿Cómo lo..?-preguntó ella asustada. Blaise apretó los puños fuertemente, casi haciéndose daño ¿es que la maldita comadreja no iba a parar nunca? ¡Maldito bastardo! Cuantas ganas tenía de darle una buena paliza.

- Ven conmigo.-dijo Blaise abrazando a Luna protectoramente porque había empezado a sollozar.-Te invito a comer o por lo menos, a tomar algo. Y si quieres puedes desahogarte, créeme sé a la perfección lo que puede llegar a hacer ese desgraciado.

- Gracias.-contestó Luna.

*********Theo/Hermione************

Theo llevó a Hermione a un restaurante y pidieron una mesa algo apartada del resto. Una vez sentados, pidieron la comida.

- Y dime, Hermione.-dijo Theo.-¿Porqué cada vez que me miras y te pillo mirándome desvías la mirada?

- ¿Porqué cada vez que te miro y que me pillas mirándote me sonríes maliciosamente?

- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación contestar a una pregunta con otra pregunta?-preguntó Theo con una sonrisa angelical que provocó una sonrisa por parte de la castaña.

- ¡Theo!-dijo Hermione.-¡Con esa sonrisa pareces el típico chico bueno!

- ¿Y?

- Me provocas risa, porque sé que de bueno no tienes nada.-contestó Hermione sacándole la lengua.-Te queda mejor la sonrisa maliciosa.

- Asique me prefieres de chico malo.-dijo Theo esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.-Interesante...nunca lo habría esperado de tí, Hermione Granger, creí que ibas más con los buenos, nunca pensé que tuvieses fijación por el lado oscuro.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.-contestó ella alzando una ceja. Theo soltó una carcajada.

- Ese gesto es demasiado Slytherin para una niña tan buena como tú, ¿no crees?-preguntó Theo con voz ronca.

- ¿No soy ahora una Slytherin?-preguntó Hermione relamiéndose los labios consciente de que Theo no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

- Puede, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

- ¿Cuál?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Me prefieres de chico bueno, o de chico malo?-pregutó Theo.

- Prefiero que seas tú mismo.-dijo Hermione acariciando la mano de Theo.

- Oh, bueno.-dijo Theo reprimiendo un escalofrío ante el contacto de la castaña.-Entonces no te importará que haga esto.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Theo se acercó a Hermione con intención de besarla. La castaña no se hizo de rogar y acortó la distancia entre los dos. No se dieron cuenta de que toda la clientela y el personal del restaurante se les había quedado mirando hasta que se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

- Interesante...-dijo Theo viendo el sonrojado rostro de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante, señor Nott?-preguntó Hermione.

- Tú eres interesante, señorita Granger.-dijo Theo siguiéndola el juego.-Y me resultas tan interesante que te voy a tener que hacer una ligera proposición, que si rechazas espero todavía me quede tu amistad, pero que si aceptas, prometo que no te faltará de nada.

- ¿Y qué en que consiste dicha proposición?-preguntó ella con un brillo juguetón en los ojos.

- Hermione ¿sabes porqué estás aquí comiendo conmigo?

- ¿Porqué perdí una apuesta?

- Eso también, ¿pero porqué decidí besarte?

- Talvez por la misma razón por la que te correspondí.-dijo ella arrancando una sonrisa a Theo.

- Te besé porque me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy especial para mí, porque no mereces el sufrimiento que estás pasando, porque el día que pasé contigo en la enfermería estaba realmente preocupado por ti, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta que hablé con Pansy, entonces reflexioné sobre los extraños sentimientos que estaba teniendo y me di cuenta de que te habías metido tan a fondo en mis pensamientos, que ya me sería muy difícil sacarte, por eso es que te hago la siguiente preposición, que sea cual sea el resultado, espero que pueda contar por lo menos con tu amistad. Hermione Granger...¿querrías ser mi novia?

- ¡SÍ!-dijo la castaña emocionada mientras varias lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. Theo se acercó a ella y le quitó las lágrimas con el pulgar para besarla al instante siguiente.

Minutos después, salieron de allí y decidieron dar un paseo. Agarrados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia un parque con columpios, la castaña los miró ilusionada y ambos se dirigieron allí, dispuestos a columpiarse un rato.

- Dime, Hermione.-dijo Theo mientras se columpiaba.-Cuando me mirabas y antes de que capturase tu mirada ¿te gustó lo que veías?

- ¡Theo!-dijo Hermione riéndose a carcajadas, pero demasiado sonrojada.

- ¿Qué pasa, castaña?-preguntó Theo inocentemente. Hermione le sacó la lengua y él soltó una carcajada.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y ya iba siendo hora de regresar con los demás, por lo que a regañadientes, bajaron de los columpios, se agarraron de las manos y se dirigieron hasta las Tres Escobas, donde Pansy y Draco los saludaron con la mano desde una de las mesas. Se acercaron a ellos, sin soltarse, mientras veían graciosamente como los ojos de Draco iban aumentando de tamaño hasta salirse casi de las órbitas, mientras la morena se llevaba las manos a la boca intentando ahogar la risita que amenazaba por escapar.

- ¿Theo...Hermione?-preguntó Draco aún sin poder creérselo.-¿Vosotros..?

- Digamos que pusimos en claro algunas cosas.-dijo Theo mirando a una sonriente Hermione.-Y decidí explicarle mis sentimientos, asique ahora...¡somos novios!

- ¡ENORABUENA!-dijo Draco levantándose y abrazando primero a Theo y después a Hermione.

- ¡Ya iba siendo hora!-dijo Pansy imitando a Draco.

En ese momento, apareció Blaise con Luna, algo cohibida. Los Slytherins miraron a Blaise curiosos, por lo que el moreno acercó una silla para que Luna se sentase a su lado.

- Weasley.-dijo señalando a Luna. Los demás comprendieron enseguida. Pansy y Hermione la miraron con horror, mientras Theo y Draco apretaron los puños.

- ¡Por Merlín!-dijo Draco.-¡Esto hay que pararlo como sea!

- ¿De que hablan?-preguntó Luna confundida.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Luna?-preguntó Hermione poniéndo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amiga transmitiéndola apoyo.

- Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle cuando alguien me tapó la boca y me arrastraba hacia un oscuro callejón. Me resistía lo que podía porque no conocía ni las intenciones ni la identidad de mi atacante. Me volví y vi que se trataba de Ron Weasley. Me relajé un poco, porque lo conocía y bueno...nunca pensé que él...le pregunté que era lo que quería y me dijo que me quería a mi. Yo me quedé petrificada, no sabía como reaccionar y cuando me di cuenta, me tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Intenté gritar cuando sus manos se colaron por mi falda y me tocaron las bragas, pero él me pegó una bofetada y me besó salvajemente. Le mordí el labio y me dió un puñetazo en el estómago que me hizo doblarme a la mitad.-dijo Luna llorando amargamente al recordar el terrible suceso.-Se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón...yo estaba aterrorizada, con el ataque, mi varita se cayó al suelo...asique me lancé rápidamente a por ella y le mandé un Petrificus Totalus antes de salir corriendo. Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron...quise salir de ahí, no tenía ningún sitio en especial a donde ir...y entonces, choqué con Blaise.

- Luna, lo siento mucho.-dijo Hermione derramando un par de lágrimas.-Comprendo a la perfección lo que estás pasando, porque esto me lo empezó a hacer a mi.

- ¿Por eso te cambiaste de casa?-preguntó Luna.

- Así es.-dijo Hermione.-Ya no aguantaba más.

- Después lo intentó conmigo.-dijo Pansy agarrando fuertemente la mano de Draco.

- Entonces es un violador en potencia.-dijo Theo exponiendo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban, tras un largo silencio.-¡Esto hay que pararlo como sea!

- ¿Y si se lo decimos a Dumbledore?-preguntó Luna.

- Lo hemos intentado, pero él tiene preferencia por ser Gryffindor.-dijo Blaise algo furioso por el favoritismo que el anciano director mostraba por los leones.

La mesa se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que Blaise recordó que cuando él vino todo el mundo estaba dando abrazos a Theo y a Hermione, y su curiosidad pudo con él, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar, Luna se le adelantó.

- ¿Porqué cuando hemos entrado estábais abrazando a Hermione y a Theo?-preguntó Luna como si hubiese leído la mente del moreno.

- Porque son novios.-contestó Draco con calma, mientras Blaise se levantaba apresuradamente para abrazar a Theo y a Hermione y darles la enhorabuena. Luna hizo lo mismo que Blaise con Hermione, pero cuando se acercó a Theo, se quedó quieta sin saber que hacer.

- Puedes abrazarme a mi también, Lovegood.-dijo Theo.-Si eres amiga de Hermione, también eres mi amiga. Pero ten cuidado con mi novia no se vaya a poner celosa.-esto provocó que Hermione le pegara un codazo, haciendo que los demás rieran. Luna se acercó, abrazó a Theo y le dió la enhorabuena.

- Eres bienvenida, Lovegood.-dijo Pansy.

- Llamarme Luna.-dijo ella sonriendo.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Snape se quedó hablando un rato con Macgonagall en el aula de pociones. La profesora de Transformaciones había ido al despacho del profesor de pociones porque había notado un comportamiento anómalo en el alumno Ronald Weasley.

- Te digo, Severus, que a ese chico le pasa algo.-dijo Minerva.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo, Minerva?-preguntó Snape.

- Bueno, la verdad es que...me mira mucho.-contestó Minerva algo sonrojada.

- No comprendo muy bien a lo que te refieres.-contrarrestó Severus.

- Me mira de una manera tan lujuriosa que en ocasiones estoy segura de que acobardaría hasta al más fiero violador.-dijo Minerva.-Además de que no deja de mirarme el trasero cada vez que paseo por la clase.

- ¡Esto se está descontrolando!-dijo Severus.-Se lo advertí a Albus, pero no quiere hacer nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Severus?-preguntó Minerva algo preocupada.

Snape empezó a relatarle todos los acontecimientos referidos a Ronald Weasley, desde que la vió atacar a Pansy y a Hermione delante de un grupo de padres de los alumnos de Slytherin, contándola su charla con Albus hasta terminar con el intento de violación de Luna Lovegood.

***********Flashback************

Todos los alumnos volvieron a Hogwarts en los carruajes. Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Theodore, Blaise y Luna iban en uno de ellos. La reciente pareja no dejaba de echarse miraditas y besarse cada vez que ponía; Luna sonreía levemente sin apartar la vista de ellos, Pansy ahogaba una risita mientras los miraba fijamente y Draco y Blaise rodaron los ojos ante las muestras de afecto de sus compañeros. Al fin llegaron al castillo, bajaron del carruaje y se preguntaron lo que deberían hacer ahora.

- Hay que avisar al profesor Snape.-dijo Pansy.

- Es cierto, Luna, tienes que acompañarnos, debemos decirle que la comadreja lo ha vuelto a intentar.-dijo Draco.

- ¿Porqué a Snape?-preguntó Luna algo asustada. La verdad es que ese profesor siempre la ponía muy nerviosa.

- Porque es el único que nos cree.-dijo Blaise apretando un poco los puños.

- ¿Estás preparada, Luna?-preguntó Hermione mientras la abrazaba para darla apoyo.-Sé que es algo difícil, pero es necesario. Tenemos que hacer algo para que ese tipejo deje de intentarnos violar, pero lo primero es avisar al único que nos cree.

- Está bien, Hermione.-dijo Luna.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho de Severus Snape, llamaron a la puerta y cuando les dijeron que podían entrar, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con su profesor de pociones sentado en su silla con una pluma en la mano.

- ¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Snape.

- Weasley.-dijo Hermione señalando a Luna. Snape la dió un rápido vistazo, se fijó en sus heridas y magulladuras, su ropa semirrota, y una mirada de profunda tristeza, en vez de la soñadora que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Entiendo.-dijo Severus.-Por favor, déjenos solos. Espérenme fuera.-dijo señalando a Luna. Cuando todos los demás se marcharon, el profesor se acercó a ella.-Señorita Lovegood, comprendo que esta es una situación difícil para usted, pero me gustaría saber lo que ha pasado y si la ha echo algo.

Luna empezó a relatarle lo mismo que les dijo a los Slytherin en las Tres Escobas, aunque Snape no mostraba ninguna reacción en su rostro, interiormente estaba horrorizado. ¿Esque acaso Dumbledore no lo veía? ¿Cómo podía permitir esto?

- ¿Quiere cambiarse de casa, señorita Lovegood?-preguntó Snape.-Estoy seguro de que a los chicos con los que ha venido no le importará ayudarla a adaptarse en Slytherin.

- Me siento halagada, profesor Snape.-contestó ella con sinceridad.-Sin embargo, Ravenclaw me gusta, por lo que rechazo su oferta.

- Lo entiendo.-dijo Snape.-Pero tenga mucho cuidado a partir de ahora e intente no quedarse sola en ningún lugar, aunque sean sitios públicos. Siempre acompañada y en alerta. ¿Lo ha entendido?

- Sí, profesor.-contestó ella.

- Ahora voy a hacer pasar a sus compañeros para darles algunas instrucciones.-dijo Snape dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pero se quedó estático en el momento en que la abrió, pues Theo y Hermione estaban en mitad de un apasionado beso.-Ejem...ejem...-carraspeó Snape para advertir de su presencia. La joven pareja se separó al instante y bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados.

- Profesor...nosotros...-comenzó Hermione.

- No necesito explicaciones de ningún tipo, señorita Granger.-dijo Snape.-Está claro que el señor Nott la está ayudando a superar los malos tragos que la hizo pasar el señor Weasley, los felicito a ambos, pero intenten ser más prudentes en el futuro.

- Sí, profesor.-dijo Theo sonriendo.

********Fin del flasback*********

- No me lo puedo creer, Severus.-dijo Macgonagall.-Asique esa es la razón por la que la señorita Granger se cambió de casa. Me lo debía haber supuesto, pero aún así es algo difícil de creer. ¿Y dices que Molly y Arthur defienden a su hijo? No me extraña nada, Severus. Es muy difícil creer que tu propio hijo es un violador empedernido. No puedo culparles por defenderlo, pero necesitan enterarse de la verdadera situación, porque como esto siga así, voy a tener miedo de caminar por los pasillos oscuros completamente sola.

- Minerva, no creo que sea para tanto.-dijo Severus.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto, Severus?-preguntó Minerva.-¿Me estás diciendo que hay un violador suelto por Hogwarts y que no es para tanto? Podría violarme a mi, Severus, sigo siendo una mujer y al final a esta clase de gente les da lo mismo la edad que tengan las mujeres a las que van a violar.

- Minerva, tranquilícese un poco.-dijo Severus.-Weasley no la va a hacer nada, pero si quiere yo podría hacerte compañía para que no te pille desprevenida en algún pasillo oscuro. Aunque confío plenamente en tu capacidad para defenderte, ¿o me estás diciendo que te va a poder un alumno?

- Gracias, Severus.-contestó Minerva.-Agradezco que te ofrezcas para hacerme compañía. Claro que me sé defender a la perfección, y más contra un alumno. Te recuerdo que he combatido contra mortífagos en varias ocasiones. Pero de todas formas es mejor estar prevenida, por lo que no voy a desaprobechar la oportunidad de estar acompañada siempre que pueda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Theo había decidido contar a sus padres su recién noviazgo con Hermione, mediante una carta. No es que quisiera adelantar las cosas con la castaña, es que quería que le dijeran si ella podría ir con él a su mansión a pasar las navidades. Leyó varias veces el contenido de la carta para comprobar que estaba perfecta.

_Querida madre:_

_Hola, ¿cómo estás? La razón por la que te escribo esta carta, es porque tengo una gran noticia que dar: ¿recuerdas lo que ponía el artículo que escribió Rita Skeeter sobre mi relación con Hermione Granger? Pues te lo confirmo desde ya: es verdad, Hermione y yo somos novios. ¿Podría llevarla a la mansión Nott a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros? _

_Espero con ansias la respuesta,_

_os quiere,_

_Theodore Nott._

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y cruzó los dedos para que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. La lechuza voló durante horas hasta la mansión Nott y picoteó una de las ventanas para que le abrieran y pudiesen recoger la carta. Pero nadie dijo a la pobrecita lechuza, que una vez que la señora de la casa, o al menos eso parecía, recogió la carta, lanzó tal grito, que revoloteó por toda la habitación hasta posarse en lo más alto que encontró.

- ¿Pero qué pasa, Catherine?-preguntó el señor Nott.-¿A qué viene ese grito?

- ¿Qué que pasa, Jonathan?-preguntó la señora Nott entregándole la carta.-Esto es lo que pasa.

- ¿Y?-preguntó el señor Nott.-Nuestro hijo tiene novia. ¿Por eso habías gritado?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Hay que hacer muchos preparativos, daremos una gran fiesta donde invitaremos a amigos, iremos de compras para que todo esté perfecto...-dijo Catherine.

- ¡Merlín, Cath! Ni que se fueran a casar.-dijo Jonathan.

- Por ahora, cariño, por ahora no se casarán.-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa malévola. Después se dirigió hacia una mesa donde había papel y tienta y empezó a escribir.

_Querido hijo:_

_¡Nuestra más sincera enhorabuena! Asique Hermione Granger ¿eh? Claro que podéis venir a pasar las navidades a la mansión. Daremos una gran fiesta, por todo lo alto, donde invitaremos a muchísima gente. ¡Estará todo perfecto! Pero eso sí, Hermione se tiene que comprar un vestido para la ocasión ¿podrías preguntarle si quiere que la ayude a elegir vestido? Recuerda hijo, la sangre en esta ocasión no importa. ¡Sólo en esta ocasión! _

_Te queremos, _

_tus padres._

Una vez hubo escrito la carta, la ató a la lechuza y el animal empezó a volar hasta combertirse en un punto inexistente en el horizonte.

- Oh, Jonh, tenemos tanto que hacer.-dijo Catherine.-Hay que invitar a muchísima gente; entre ellos los Malfoy, Parkinson, Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Zabini, Walden Macnair y Barty Crouch jr.

- ¿No crees que invitar a Antonin, Walden y Barty es demasiado arriesgado?-preguntó el señor Nott algo preocupado.-Recuerda que Granger era la amiga de Potter, tampoco es para organizar una batalla campal entre Granger y ellos.

- No te preocupes, Jonh.-dijo Catherin segura de sí misma.-Se sabrán comportar, además es necesario invitarles ya que son amigos apegados a la familia...¡que digo amigos! Son como de la familia.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Pero Theo...-protestó Hermione.-...no sé si será buena idea pasar las navidades con tus padres.

- Oh, vamos Hermione.-intentó convencerla Theo.-Ya he comunicado nuestro noviazgo a mis padres, recuerda que ellos ya están enterados de lo que te hizo la comadreja y vieron la agresión.

- Pero...-protestó Hermione, pero los argumentos de Theo eran demasiado sólidos, además de que a su novio le hacía mucha ilusión pasar las navidades con sus padres, por lo que no podía negarse.-Ah, está bien, tú ganas, Theo.

- ¡Perfecto!-sonrió Theo.-Porque ya se lo he comunicado a los demás y te están esperando para ir de tiendas.

- ¿QUÉ QUÉ?-preguntó Hermione incrédula.

- Shhh...-dijo Madame Pince.-Esto es una biblioteca.

* * *

- Pero Catherin.-dijo Barty Crouch jr.-Nosotros no podemos aceptar esa invitación. Nuestra relación con Granger no es que sea demasiado amigable...

- Barty, ¿es que no ves la oportunidad que se os está presentando?-preguntó Catherin.-Cuando fuí a Hogwarts a protestar por el artículo que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre la relación entre la Sangre Sucia y mi hijo, sólo podía pensar en que la sacaran de Slytherin, pero más tarde, Los Malfoy, los Lestrange, mi marido y yo vimos como el menor de los Weasley la agredía físicamente e intentaba violarla, al igual que a Parkinson.

- ¿Y?-se atrevió a preguntar Antonin Dolohov.-¿A nosotros eso que nos importa?

- ¿Es que no lo véis?-preguntó Catherin.-Mi hijo está saliendo con la ex-mejor amiga del Niño que Vivió, la que conoce a la perfección el escondite de la Orden del Fénix, la que tiene toda la información de los puntos débiles de Potter y toda su escuadra; si tan sólo consiguiéramos convencerla de que se una a nosotros y que se vengue de todo lo que la comadreja y Potter la hicieron...Nuestro Señor quedaría más que satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

- ¿Estás insinuando que manipulemos a Granger?-preguntó Walden Macnair sonriendo maliciosamente.-Me gusta el plan.

- De lo poco que conozco a Granger cuando la di clase hace un par de años, sé que no es fácilmente manipulable.-dijo Barty.

- Pero lo que no sabéis es que un corazón destrozado es mucho más fácil de manipular, porque el dolor y la sed de venganza vence a su buena voluntad y a todas sus leyes morales.-dijo Catherine.

- ¿Estás insinuando que nos aprovechemos de la debilidad que está pasando Granger para ganarnos su confianza y transformarla en una traidora sin que se de cuenta?-preguntó Macnair sonriendo con malicia.

- Eso mismo.-dijo Catherine Nott.-Las mujeres somos armas de doble filo, ponemos la lealtad en donde ponemos el cariño, y ella no es la excepción.

- Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es ser amables por una noche.-dijo Dolohov asqueado.-¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que comer al lado de una Sangre Sucia sin atacarla?

- ¡Eso mismo!-dijo Catherine.-Y de paso convencemos a Theodore de que se una a los mortífagos, por eso tiene que salir todo perfecto. No puede fallar ni un sólo detalle.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ella si sospecha?-preguntó Barty.-No creo que sea tan estúpida como para confiar en nosotros de buenas a primeras.

- Pues la echamos un Imperius y listo.-dijo Catherine Nott.

- No te gusta como nuera ¿verdad?-preguntó Barty burlón.

- Es una Sangre Sucia, no está a la altura de mi hijo.-dijo Catherine sonriendo maliciosamente.-Pero Theodore no se puede enterar de lo que planeamos, porque podría rebelarse y arruinar el plan.

* * *

"Maldita sea" pensó Ron furiosamente. "Lovegood ha conseguido escapar. ¡Maldita zorra! Estúpida, yo la enseñaré de lo que soy capaz".

- ¡Ronnie!-saludó Lavender acercándose a él.

- ¡Lav!-dijo Ron agarrándola de la cintura y mordisqueando su cuello, sonrió cuando ella gimió. La verdad es que Lavender era todo lo que él siempre quiso, una amante sensacional, buenas curvas, su inteligencia no le opacaba, por lo que apenas discutían y siempre terminaban en la cama. Pero ella no era la única mujer en su vida, él ansiaba más, no quería dejar a Lavender porque la amaba, pero tampoco podía dejar de forzar a las demás chicas. Él lo quería todo, necesitaba sentirse superior a la que había osado desafiarle con su inteligencia, quería ser superior a Hermione Granger, hundirla en la miseria, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ella salía a flote. ¡Maldito Nott! Ya cobraría su merecido el mortífago de pacotilla y toda la escoria que les acompañaba. Hermione era SUYA, sólo suya y él había conseguido quitársela, pero eso sería por poco tiempo, porque una vez que tuviese a Hermione, la humillaría de la peor forma posible y ni siquiera Nott se acercaría a ella porque hasta él la trataría como una basura. ¡Cuanto odio le tenía a esa Sangre Sucia! Por ser más inteligente que él, por creerse superior a él, por tener más dinero que él, por tener a todos los tíos a sus pies e ignorarle olímpicamente durante todos los años que habían pasado juntos y verle sólo como un amigo, pero ella se vería sola, ya había conseguido que nadie se le declarase en los años anteriores y lo volvería a hacer si era necesario. Nunca podría olvidarse de ella, Hermione Granger era su obsesión desde que la vió por vez primera en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, una obsesión que había ido creciendo conforme pasaban los años.- ¿Qué vas a hacer estas navidades, Lavender?-preguntó Ron besando a su novia en los labios.

- Supongo que quedarme en el castillo.-respondió Lavender antes de mordisquear levemente el cuello del pelirrojo.-¿Y tú, cariño?

- Estaba pensando en irme a la Madriguera con mi familia.-dijo Ron.-Si quieres puedes venir y de paso te presento como mi novia oficial.

- Oh, Ronnie.-dijo Lavender con voz melosa.-Eso me encantaría.

Ron se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa a Lavender, quien le sonrió pícaramente. Él empezó a desabrocharla la camisa mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ella retrocedió hasta el sofá de la Sala Común, Ron se tumbó encima de Lavender y puso sus dedos por debajo de la falda de ella, jugueteando con el tanga de la muchacha. Ella gemía, después volvió a besarle furiosamente.

* * *

Harry miraba atentamente como Ginny manejaba su escoba, ¿quién lo iba a decir? La menor de los Weasley, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. ¡Y ya llevaban varios meses saliendo en secreto! Aunque todavía no lo habían echo público, no podían evitar ruborizarse cada vez que Lavender bromeaba cuando decía que hacían una bonita pareja. Pero el que nadie supiese de sus encuentros clandestinos, no quería decir que no él no la mirase y admirase cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ella siempre tan perfecta...incluso ahora, ella parecía un ánglel, con sus cabellos pelirrojos ondeando con el viento, ¡Merlín que la amaba! Más que a nadie en el mundo, y era por eso por lo que había llegado a una conclusión.

- Ginny ¿tienes un segundo?-preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Ginevra Weasley cuando ella bajó de la escoba.

- Claro Harry.-dijo Ginny sonriendo.-¿Qué sucede?

- Verás, he estado pensando mucho y...creo que deberíamos hacer público lo nuestro.-dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny.

- Me encantaría.-dijo Ginny agarrando a Harry de la camisa y tirando de él para besarlo apasionadamente.

* * *

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts atenta a cualquier movimiento, desde el encuentro con Ronald Billius Weasley, se sentía intranquila, pero sobre todo cuando estaba sola, tenía la impresión de que él lo volvería a intentar. Había tenido suerte al escapar la primera vez de él, pero no estaba segura de poder evitarlo una segunda vez.

- ¡Luna!-la llamó una voz haciendo que se girase para encararlo con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Blaise!-dijo ella calmándose y esbozando una sonrisa.-¡Me has asustado!

- Lo siento, esque venía caminando por los pasillos y te vi, asique decidí saludarte.-dijo Blaise sinceramente.-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

- No me molesta, Blaise.-dijo Luna sonriendo.-Es más, lo agradezco, así tengo algo de compañía. ¿Pero no te importa lo que digan de ti? Digo, eres un Slytherin y yo una Ravenclaw.

- No me importa, además si dicen algo siempre podremos excusarnos en que ambos somos amigos de Hermione ¿no crees?-preguntó Blaise provocando que Luna hiciera un amago de sonrisa.

- Claro, esa es una buena idea.-dijo Luna. Ambos se quedaron envueltos en un incómodo silencio.

- Por cierto ¿a dónde te dirigías ahora mismo?-preguntó Blaise.

- A ver a Hermione.-dijo Luna.-Me imaginé que estaría en la biblioteca.

- Sí, está allí con Theodore.-dijo Blaise maliciosamente.-Pasan allí la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no sé lo que le verán a la biblioteca, talvez no ven todo el rato a los libros...

- ¿Insinúas algo, Blaise?-preguntó Luna mirándolo expectante.

- Que talvez se lo monten allí y nos dicen que han estado leyendo para disimular...-dijo Blaise con malicia.-Eso explicaría que aguantasen tantas horas metidos en la biblioteca sin aburrirse.

Luna soltó una carcajada ante las insinuaciones del Slytherin y Blaise sonrió encantado. Había conseguido su propósito, que la chica riese. Él la miró y se dió cuenta de lo melodiosa que sonaba la risa de la rubia y de como la brillaban los ojos. Esa chica era tan...interesante.

- O talvez algún duende de Pinbuto les esté hechizando para que no puedan despegar su mirada de los libros.-dijo Luna pensativa.-Suelen habitar en las bibliotecas.

Blaise la miró desconcertado ¿de qué estaba hablando la Ravenclaw? ¿Qué era eso de los duendes de Pinbuto? Nunca lo había escuchado antes. "¡Chica extraña, pero interesante!" pensaba. Caminaron durante unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que él decidió romperlo.

- ¿Porqué estabas tan tensa cuando te llamé?-preguntó Blaise mirándola.

- Porque...-titubeó Luna.-...desde lo que me pasó con...ya sabes...no puedo estar tranquila cuando voy sola.

- No dejes que te acobarde.-dijo Blaise seriamente.-Los hombres como él son basura, pero tú tienes que recuperar tu personalidad, no te permitas flaquear delante de él, porque no se lo merece. Además, si tanto te asusta estar sola...siempre puedes contar conmigo para acompañarte...-dijo Blaise, después puso una sonrisa pícara y alzó una ceja.-...o para cualquier otra cosa.

- Gracias por la oferta, Blaise...-dijo Luna algo sonrojada.-...lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

- Albus, tenemos que hacer algo.-dijo Minerva en el despacho de Dumbledore acompañada de Snape.-¡Esto no puede seguir así! Ronald Weasley es un peligro para el alumnado femenino del colegio. ¡Hay que tomar medidas al respecto! Las chicas no están seguras en este castillo...

- Minerva, tranquilízate.-dijo Albus.-Sé razonable, el señor Weasley es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, su compañero de aventuras, ¿cómo crees que afectaría a Harry si hiciésemos algo contra Ron? No creo que de saltitos de alegría, más bien se cogería una depresión y Voldemort podría aprovechar esa debilidad para acabar con él y eso significaría terminar con la esperanza de la comunidad mágica y muggle y darle la victoria en bandeja de plata. ¡Y no pienso permitirlo! Para que Harry Potter sea derrotado antes habrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

- Albus, comprendo que quieras proteger a Potter.-dijo Severus intentando hacer entrar en razón a Albus.-Pero estamos hablando de dejar a un violador suelto por los pasillos de Hogwarts. ¿Acaso crees que se detendrá por las buenas? ¡Claro que no! Lo volverá a intentar otra vez hasta que ocurra algo más grave aún. Recuerda lo que ocurrió con Tom Riddle, ¿verdad que lo recuerdas? También empezó así, violando a una alumna ¿o no recuerdas porque Myrttle se quedó con el sobrenombre de "La Llorona"? Nadie sabía porque lloraba, excepto unos pocos, pero no nos dignamos a ayudarla, El Barón Sanguinario te avisó una vez de que el joven Riddle la estaba violando, pero hiciste caso omiso de ello y te lavaste las manos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudiste dejar pasar el tema, porque Riddle abrió la Cámara de los Secretos y a la primera a la que mató fue a ella.

- Tom Riddle también fue tu alumno favorito, Albus.-dijo Minerva apoyando a Snape.-Le dejamos demasiada libertad en vez de tomar medidas al respecto y pasó de la violación al asesinato, convirtiéndose así en Lord Voldemort, el terror del mundo mágico. ¿Vas a esperar a que Ronald Weasley se una a él o se convierta en un monstruo peor para darte cuenta de que has vuelto a cometer el mismo error dos veces?

- No decís más que tonterías.-dijo Albus.-Recuerdo lo que ocurrió con Myrttle, pero no va a volver a ocurrir, porque el señor Weasley ha sido criado en una familia que le quiere, él nunca será un monstruo como Tom Riddle.

- ¡Pero ya ha violado a dos alumnas y lo ha intentado con una tercera!-dijo Severus.

- Además de que no me deja de mirar el trasero durante las clases y no puedo dejar de estar intranquila.-dijo Minerva.-Albus, porfavor, haz algo.

- Lo siento, Minerva, pero no voy a mover ni un sólo dedo porque eso significaría que Harry se quedaría sin uno de sus más fieles aliados y ahora es cuanto más lo necesitamos.-dijo Albus.-Si tanto miedo te da un alumno, Minerva, estate siempre acompañada. Aunque créeme, si te capturan los mortífagos te harán cosas peores.

- No es cuestión de que me de o no me de miedo un alumno, Albus.-dijo Minerva ofendida.-He luchado contra mortífagos y soy perfectamente capaz de luchar contra un alumno y ganarle sin ningún problema, pero no puedo estar vigilando constantemente a cada una de las alumnas para que no las viole Ronald, ni tampoco puedo estar vigilándole a él todo el tiempo, porque empezaría a sospechar.

* * *

- Pansy...¿no crees que esto de las compras es un poco raro?-preguntó Draco a su novia.

- En absoluto.-dijo Pansy besándole en los labios.-Las compras son perfectas para charlar y conocernos mejor entre nosotras.

- Ya, pero...recuerda que los padres de Theo están obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre.-dijo Draco.-¿No crees que es un poco sospechoso que de buenas a primeras acepten invitar a una hija de muggles a su casa?

- Pues tienes razón.-dijo Pansy pensándolo detenidamente.

- Además, ¿qué hace Hermione en una fiesta de sociedad?-preguntó Draco extrañado.-Allí acudirán amigos de la familia Nott, es decir, mortífagos. Y todos sabemos que Hermione no está de acuerdo con nada de lo referido al Señor Oscuro.

- Mirándolo así, todo esto es muy raro.-dijo Pansy suspicaz.-Hay que avisar a Theo.

- No creo que nos escuche...-dijo Draco.-...son sus padres.

- Pues entonces, nosotros tendremos que vigilarla.-dijo Pansy.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- No sé cual te queda mejor, Hermione.-dijo Pansy.-¿Usted qué opina, señora Nott?

- Oh, no sé, querida.-dijo la señora Nott.-Los dos te quedan de maravilla. ¡Llévatelos!

- Pero...-intentó decir Hermione totalmente desesperada. Llevaban más de dos horas y media en esa tienda y se estaba comenzando a exasperar.

- Oh, no te preocupes por el dinero, querida.-dijo la señora Nott.-Te lo puedo pagar yo si quieres.

- ¿Qué? No hace falta, señora Nott.-dijo Hermione.-No quiero causar molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia, Hermione.-dijo la señora Nott.-Estás saliendo con mi hijo, por lo tanto eres parte de la familia. Llámame Catherine. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, hay muchas tiendas en las que entrar y muy poco tiempo.

* * *

- Sybill, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore.

- Estoy muy inquieta, Albus.-dijo la profesora de adivinación.

- Tranquila.-dijo Albus.-Siéntate, te sentarás mejor. ¿Has visto algo en las runas?

- Así es.-dijo Sybill.-Ayer, cuando Harry Potter tiró las piedras, vi algo horrible: su muerte.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sybill?-preguntó Albus alarmado. Pero la profesora de adivinación no contestaba, se había quedado estática mientras miraba fijamente a la nada.-¿Sybill?

- Muerte, sangre y destrución amenazan el futuro del Niño que Vivió.-empezó a decir la profesora de adivinación.-Traición y deslealtad acompañan a ambos bandos. Nadie está a salvo. A ambos bandos hay espías, infiltrados. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará en toda su gloria si El Niño que Vivió no lo detiene a tiempo. La batalla se acerca y hay que estar preparados, la desconfianza entre los miembros del mismo equipo llevará a más de uno a la muerte. Hay una fuerza mucho más poderosa que El Niño que Vivió y que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, es una líder que alzará a quienes se unan a ella. Ella es el peligro y terror de ambos bandos, porque posee un conocimiento más allá de lo extraordinario. Pide venganza, debido a que su corazón está destrozado por el desamor, y eso mismo es lo que llevará a ambos bandos a la perdición. Si no se impide de alguna manera, del mundo mágico tomará posesión. Hogwarts y El Ministerio cederán bajo su control. De los traidores de ambos bandos su ejército será formado. Ella es el auténtico peligro, pero al mismo tiempo es la salvación. No posee un corazón malvado, pero sus ansias de venganza podrían volver su corazón helado. Ella obtendrá lo que quiere en el momento preciso. Y todos los que la han echo daño serán castigados, sin importar el rango que tengan en la sociedad.-Sybill se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Después parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.-Perdona, Albus ¿qué estaba diciendo?

- Al parecer, una nueva profecía.-dijo Albus pensativo.-Sólo que no sé de quien estabas hablando, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha. Voy a comunicar urgentemente una reunión del profesorado y de la Orden del Fénix. Si estoy en lo cierto, y esa persona de la que habla la profecía es quien yo creo que es, entonces tenemos que conseguir que esté en nuestro bando.

* * *

- Te veo muy solita, Luna.-dijo Blaise sentándose al lado de la rubia.

- Estaba buscando Plinfis.-respondió Luna con la mirada perdida.-Pero no encuentro ninguno.

- ¿Plinfis?-preguntó Blaise intentando no mirar a la chica como si se hubiese fumado algo.

- Son unas criaturas pequeñitas y juguetonas.-respondió la chica.-Si coges alguno, te concederán tres deseos si les prometes que los soltarás cuando te los hayan concedido.

- ¿Y qué le pedirías?-preguntó Blaise.

- Eso no te lo puedo decir, Blaise, si no no se cumplen.-respondió Luna sonriendo.

- Pero no has cogido ninguno, Luna.-dijo Blaise.

- Eso es cierto.-dijo Luna desviando la mirada.

- ¿Entonces, me los dirás?-preguntó Blaise.

- No puedo, te vas a reir.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo.-respondió el Slytherin.

- Mi primer deseo es poder olvidar.-dijo Luna mientras una silenciosa lágrima caía por su mejilla.-El segundo es que alguien me quiera por como soy realmente.

- ¿Y el tercero?-preguntó Blaise.

- El tercero no es precisamente bueno.-dijo Luna mirándole a los ojos y sonrojándose levemente. Él se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Cuál es tu tercer deseo, Luna?-preguntó Blaise.

- Que Ronald Weasley pague por todo el daño que ha echo a las chicas que él...y que sufra mucho.-respondió Luna.-Sé que probablemente dirás que esa clase de deseos son peligrosos, pero...

- Shh...-susurró Blaise.-Tranquila, Luna. Yo también quiero que la comadreja pague por todo. No puedo reprocharte que desees eso, cuando te ha causado tanto sufrimiento. Y si se da el caso, te prometo que te ayudaré a vengarte de él.

- ¿Me ayudarás?-preguntó Luna.

- Por supuesto, cuenta con ello.-dijo Blaise.

- ¿Porqué te comportas así conmigo?-preguntó Luna.-Te tomas demasiadas molestias por mi, Blaise.

- Te infravaloras demasiado, Luna.-respondió Blaise.-Además, para eso están los amigos.

- Nunca los he tenido.-contestó Luna sinceramente.-Todo el mundo piensa que estoy loca.

- Pero ahora eso ha cambiado.-dijo Blaise.-No hagas caso de la gente, Luna, ellos dicen eso porque tienen envidia, están celosos de que con todo el desprecio que te hacen cada día, no te hayas derrumbado aún. Tú eres única tal y como eres y eres más inteligente que cualquiera de ellos, pero la mezquindad siempre estará presente en los grupos sociales, es por eso por lo que muchas personas se rinden fácilmente en vez de ir a contracorriente. Tú eres una de las pocas personas que siguen adelante. Si dices que ves a nogmos jimux o llimsen, entonces te creeré, ¿porqué no hacerlo? Este mundo no es como el muggle, que tiene a la ciencia para demostrar que la magia y los milagros no existen. No pueden decirte que los seres que buscas no existen, porque este mundo es el de la magia y he podido comprobar personalmente, que nada es imposible. Por lo tanto, Luna, sigue creyendo en esos seres y no hagas caso al resto de la gente, que sólo que fracases para poder reirse de ti cuando hayan alcanzado la cima.

- Gracias, Blaise.-dijo Luna sonrojada.-Por todo lo que haces por mi.

* * *

- ¿Desde cuándo lleváis saliendo Theo y tú?-preguntó Catherine cuando terminaron las compras.

- Desde hace un par de días.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Y qué tal estás después de lo de Weasley?-preguntó la señora Nott. Hermione cambió su cara a una más seria. Catherine ocultó una sonrisa y fingió lamentar sus palabras.-Lo siento, tal vez no debí...

- No se preocupe, señora Nott.-contestó Hermione.-Estoy mejor.

- ¿Porqué no mejor cambiamos de tema?-preguntó Pansy, sabiendo que la señora Nott había querido atacar a Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Sucede algo, Albus?-preguntó Minerva cuando la Orden y todo el profesorado acudieron a la llamada del director.

- Al parecer hay una nueva profecía.-dijo Albus.

- ¿Una profecía nueva?-preguntó Molly.-¿Sobre Harry?

- Sí y no.-dijo Albus.-Me explico, Sybill la ha profetizado apenas unas horas antes. Según la profecía, hay una fuerza mucho más poderosa que Harry y Voldemort.

- Pero eso no es posible.-dijo Tonks.

- La profecía habla de una chica que posee un conocimiento más allá de lo extraordinario con el corazón destrozado por el desamor.-dijo Albus.-Que formará un ejército formado por los traidores de ambos bandos y que será el terror de Harry y Voldemort.

- ¿Una chica con conocimientos más allá de lo extraordinario?-preguntó Remus abriendo mucho los ojos.-¡No puede ser! Albus, ¿me estás diciendo que esa chica es..?

- Así es, Remus, si mi intuición es correcta, esa chica es Hermione.-dijo Albus.

- ¿Y porqué va a estar destrozada por el desamor?-preguntó Arthur.

- No lo sé, señor Weasley, dígamelo usted.-dijo Minerva.-Fue su hijo el que la violó.

- ¿Qué Hermione ha sido violada por Ron?-preguntó Tonks con cara de horror.

- Bueno, dejemos ya ese tema, Minerva.-dijo Dumbledore.-No estamos aquí para discutir si Ron es o no un violador. Estamos aquí para discutir que vamos a hacer con Hermione.

- ¿Como dices, Albus?-preguntó Severus.-¿Me estás diciendo que estamos aquí para decidir que vamos a hacer con una víctima de vilación en vez de con su violador?

- Hermione ya nos ha traicionado al cambiarse a Slytherin.-dijo Molly.-Además, mi hijo no es ningún violador. Lo que pasa es que Snape no tiene otra cosa que hacer que inventarse esas cosas porque Ron es un Gryffindor y todos sabemos el motivo por el que Snape se mete tanto con los Gryffindors ¿o he de recordarte lo que te pasó con James?

- Eso es un golpe bajo, Molly.-dijo Severus.

- Deja en paz a mi hijo, Snape.-dijo Molly.

- ¡Haya paz!-propuso Remus.-Vamos a ver, Albus. ¿La violó si o no?

- Sí.-dijeron Snape y Magonagall al mismo tiempo.

- No.-dijeron los señores Weasley al unísono.

- ¿Sí o no, Albus?-preguntó Remus

* * *

- Draco ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-preguntó Blaise.

- Claro, Blaise ¿qué pasa?-contestó Draco.

- Es sobre la iniciación a mortífagos.-dijo Blaise.-Me ha llegado una carta para recordármelo.

- A mi también me ha llegado.-dijo Draco seriamente.-He rechazado la iniciación de Navidad, no quiero convertirme en mortífago, pero no sé si podré rechazarla todas las veces.

- Yo también he rechazado la de navidad.-dijo Blaise.-Pero no sé si podré rechazar las siguientes, la presión que estoy recibiendo por parte de mis padres es horrible. Me han dicho que me desheredarán si no me uno A Quien Tú Ya Sabes, pero si lo hago, me convertiré en un asesino y eso es algo que no quiero.

- ¡Theo!-dijo Blaise viendo que el retrato se abría y por él entraba su amigo.-¿Te ha llegado la carta?

- Sí, pero la he rechazado.-dijo Theo.-Porque si fuera un mortífago, tendría que cortar con Hermione por su seguridad.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir?-preguntó Blaise.

- De momento no.-dijo Theo.-No quiero preocuparla.

- Pero se va a enterar tarde o temprano.-dijo Blaise.-Además de que la harás más daño si no se lo dices. Recuerda, que si te unes al Innombrable, tendrás que casarte con Daphne Greengrass.

- Y tú con Astoria Greengrass.-dijo Draco burlón.-No sé cual de las dos hermanas es peor. Realmente os compadezco.

- Que gracioso, Draco.-dijo Blaise fulminándolo con la mirada.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¡Hermione, date prisa o el tren se marchará sin nosotros!-dijo Theo en un vociferador que le envió a Hermione.

La castaña estaba indecisa, por un lado quería ir a Grinmund Place a pasar las vacaciones con La Orden, pero sabía que allí no sería bien recibida, aunque también se sentía algo nerviosa, por pasar las vacaciones en casa de su novio.

- Hermione ¿a qué esperas? ¡Vamos!-dijo Pansy cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hasta la salida del dormitorio. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron frente a los chicos.-Lamento el retraso.-dijo dándole un apasionado beso a Draco.-Esque alguien es un manojo de nervios.

- Cariño, no pasa nada.-dijo Draco.-Es normal que estés nerviosa, Hermione, pero te aseguro que nadie te va a morder.-el rubio dirigió una rápida mirada hacia Nott.-Bueno, si tú no quieres que te muerdan, Hermione, porque creo que hay uno al que le gustaría hacerlo.

- Creo...que es hora de irnos.-dijo Hermione sonrojada y fulminando a Draco con la mirada.

* * *

- No puedo creer que Dumbledore no nos haya dicho si era o no era verdad que Ron violó a Hermione.-dijo Remus.

- Yo no creo que lo haya hecho.-dijo Sirius.-Sino, Harry me habría contado algo.

- Pero no me explico entonces porqué Minerva y Severus insisten en que sí ha habido violación.-dijo Remus.-O porqué Hermione se ha cambiado de casa de la noche a la mañana, ¡y precisamente a Slytherin! Cuando a ella siempre le ha gustado Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué estás pensando, Remus?-preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé.-dijo Remus.-Hay muchas inconcruencias en todo esta historia. No sé a quien creer, pero pienso averiguar la verdad.

- Pues tendrá que ser después de Navidad, Lunático.-dijo Sirius.-Porque Harry vendrá dentro de unas horas a pasar las navidades y Hermione ha dicho que no va a venir. Cosa muy rara en ella, pero bueno.

- ¿Dónde va a pasar ella las navidades, Canuto?-preguntó Lunático.

- No tengo ni la menor idea.-dijo Sirius.-Pero se lo preguntaremos a Harry cuando llegue.

* * *

- ¡Lavender! Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar compartimento, no puedo esperar mucho más, te necesito aquí y ahora.-dijo Ron besando apasionadamente a Lavender y desabrochándose los pantalones, ella respondía al beso, pero se apoyó en la manilla del compartimento más cercano, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Ron encima de Lavender.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Weasley?-preguntó Draco levantándose.

- Lo que me da la gana, Malfoy.-respondió Ron levantándose del suelo. Lavender alzó una mano para que su novio le ayudase a levantarse, pero él la ignoró completamente.-Muévete, este es el compartimento de Lavender y de mi.

- ¿Cómo dices, comadreja?-preguntó Blaise alzando una ceja.-Nosotros no nos vamos a mover de aquí, porque hemos llegado antes.

- Además, Weasley.-dijo Hermione.-Si tu novia y tú queréis follar, podéis hacerlo en los servicios o en otro lugar que no sea aquí, porque de verdad, dais asco.

- ¡Mira quien habla!-dijo Lavender.-La mojigata comelibros que no ha follado en su vida porque prefiere la compañía de las hojas de papel a los seres humanos que la pueden dar auténtico placer.

- Al menos no me abro de piernas con todo el colegio, Brown.-dijo Hermione fulminando a Lavender con la mirada.

- No te preocupes, cielo.-dijo Ron.-Está claro que Granger todavía no ha podido superar nuestra ruptura.

- ¿Cómo dices, Weasley?-preguntó Hermione.-Vaya, mira a quien se le ha subido el ego. ¿Porqué crees que sigo colada por tus huesos? Simplemente patético.

- Al parecer, el veneno de las vívoras ya te ha envenenado y te ha convertido en alguien sin neuronas, Granger.-dijo Ron molesto.

- Púdrete con los de tu estirpe, asquerosa Sangre...-empezó Lavender.

- Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Brown.-dijo Theodore sacando su varita al igual que el resto de los Slytherins.

- Ya hemos soportado suficiente vuestros comentarios.-dijo Pansy.-Ahora iros por donde habéis venido sin no queréis acabar en San Mungo.

- Escoria mortífaga.-dijo Ron antes de salir por la puerta junto con Lavender.-Al final todos vosotros tendréis vuestro merecido.

- ¡Qué te jodan, Weasley!-dijo Theodore. Ron cerró la puerta con un portazo.

- ¡Muy bien, Hermione!-dijo Luna sorprendida por el comportamiento de su amiga.

- ¡Joder, Hermione!-dijo Pansy.-¡Qué carácter!

- Bueno, no puedo temerle toda la vida.-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada.

* * *

- ¿Está todo preparado, cariño?-preguntó la señora Nott.-Recuerda que Theodore y Hermione llegarán pronto.

- Está todo listo, Cath.-dijo el señor Nott.-Sólo espero que Hermione no se impacte mucho al ver a algunos de los mortífagos más buscados aquí.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Jonh.-dijo Catherine.-No creo que le importe, además de que ellos son como de la familia, por lo que les he dicho que pueden quedarse tanto tiempo como necesiten.

- ¡Pero, Catherine!-dijo Jonh.-¿Crees que es buena idea tener a varios mortífagos y a una nacida de muggles bajo el mismo techo más de una semana?

- No te preocupes, Jonh, como te he dicho...-dijo Catherine.-...se sabrán comportar.

* * *

- ¡Eh, chicos!-dijo Blaise.-¡Ya estamos llegando!

- ¡Qué bien, vacaciones!-dijo Pansy.-¡Ya tengo ganas de irme de compras y despertarme algo tarde. Se acabó el madrugar durante una semana.

- Concuerdo contigo, Pansy.-dijo Theodore.

- Claro que concuerdas conmigo, Theo.-dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente.-A ti te encanta despertarte tarde, y más aún estando de vacaciones ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que me encanta despertarme tarde, Pansy.-dijo Theodore.-Sabes que odio madrugar.

- Pero estoy segura de que no te importaría trasnochar.-dijo Pansy sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Para el carro, Pansy!-dijo Theodore entrecerrando los ojos.-Ya sé lo que tu pervertida mente está pensando, pero déjame decirte que estás muy confundida.-después se acercó al oído de Pansy y la susurró.-No va a pasar nada a menos que ella no quiera.-por lo que la morena de Slytherin soltó una risita y miró a Hermione, quien se sonrojó al instante.

Los Slytherins bajaron del tren, un elfo se acercó a ellos y se dirigió a Theodore.

- Amo Nott. La limusina le está esperando.-dijo el elfo.

- Gracias, Vernard.-dijo Theo.-Hermione, ven conmigo.-dijo conduciéndola a una enorme limusina negra. El elfo les abrió la puerta y ellos pasaron al interior.

- ¿Y los demás no van a venir?-preguntó Hermione.

- Se reunirán con nosotros más tarde.-respondió Theo.

* * *

- ¿Estás listo para hacer el mejor de los teatros, Walden?-preguntó Barty.

- Nunca se está del todo listo.-dijo Macnair.

- Sigue siendo una Sangre Sucia.-dijo Antonin.-No veo porqué tenemos que estar haciendo todo esto. Si no merece la pena.

- A nuestro Señor le encantará la información que sonsaquemos de Granger.-dijo Macnair.

- Por lo poco que la conozco, no va a decir nada en contra de su amigo Potter.-dijo Barty.

- Ahí es donde entras tú, Barty.-dijo Dolohov.-Tu misión será conseguir que Hermione Granger confíe en nosotros.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?-preguntó Barty.

- Utiliza el imperio si es necesario.-dijo Walden.

- No sé, Crouch, algo se te ocurrirá.-dijo Dolohov.-De nosotros, tú eres el que más contacto ha tenido con ella.

- Lo veo muy difícil.-dijo Barty.

* * *

- Harry.-dijo Sirius Black abrazando a su sobrino.-¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Escucha Harry.-dijo Remus.-Tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?-preguntó Harry.

- Hay una nueva profecía.-dijo Lupin.-Y no es del todo buena...

* * *

- Hermione.-dijo Theodore abrazándola.-Hay una cosita que debes saber antes de que lleguemos a la mansión.

- Te escucho, Theo.-dijo Hermione buscando los labios de su novio para besarle.

- Mi madre ha organizado una pequeña fiesta.-dijo Theo.-Donde nosotros somos los invitados de honor...y el resto de invitados...son mortífagos.

- ¿QUÉ?-preguntó Hermione ampliando los ojos.-Pero...pero...¡bájame de este coche, Theo! ¡Qué pare el coche inmediatamente!-la limusina paró inmediatamente y Hermione se bajó rápidamente. Theo la siguió.

- ¡Hermione!-dijo Theo saliendo detrás de ella.

- ¡No me sigas, Theo!-dijo Hermione.-¡No pienso meterme dentro!

- Escucha, no es lo que piensas.-dijo Theo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que piense?-preguntó Hermione.-Iba a conocer a la madre de mi novio, pero no sabía que había organizado una fiesta con mortífagos. ¡MORTÍFAGOS, THEO! Esto es demasiado para mi. Si me subo de nuevo en la limusina y te acompaño y paso las navidades en casa de tus padres ¿tú crees que saldré viva de allí?

- Hermione, no los conoces, los mortífagos pueden llegar a ser majos.-dijo Theo dolido por la reacción de su novia.

- Eso lo dices porque eres Pura Sangre, Theo, y te has criado con ellos.-dijo Hermione.-A ti no te van a hacer daño, pero yo...soy una nacida de muggles. Y ¡oh, se me olvidaba! Ellos matan muggles. Tenemos idiologías diferentes, demasiado diría yo. Además, ¿se te olvida que hasta hace unos meses era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el archienemigo de Lord Voldemort? ¿De verdad sigues creyendo que saldré viva de esa casa y que podré regresar a Hogwarts?

- Shhh...tranquila, Hermione.-dijo Theo abrazándola.-Vas a regresar a Hogwarts sana y salva, te lo prometo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no me van a atacar nada más cruce la puerta?

- Hermione ¿confías en mi?-preguntó Theo seriamente.

- Sí.-respondió Hermione.

- Entonces quédate tranquila, si te digo que todo saldrá bien.-dijo Theo.-No va a pasarte nada, no lo pienso permitir, eres mi novia ¿recuerdas? Además ¿no pensabas antes que los Slytherins éramos malvados y antipáticos? ¿No cambiaste de opinión? Sólo compórtate con naturalidad y no hables de nada de lo referido a Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort o los últimos y antiguos ataques de mortífagos. ¿Entiendes? Esos temas son tabú. Por lo demás, actúa con normalidad.-explicó Theo.-Bien, Hermione ¿qué me dices? ¿Te atreves a meterte en la guarida de la serpiente?-le susurró en el oído.-¿Vuelves a la limusina conmigo o le digo a Vernard que te lleve a la casa de tus padres?

- Vuelvo a la limusina contigo, Theo.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Sólo advierto.-dijo cambiando el semblante a uno más serio.-Como me ataquen...no respondo de mis actos.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Cómo demonios nos vamos a comportar delante de una Sangre Sucia?-preguntó Antonin asqueado.

- Tú eres el que ha tenido más contacto con ella, Barty.-dijo Walden.-Danos algunos consejos o dinos como es la personalidad de la chica para que sepamos más o menos como manipularla.

- Eso, Crouch.-dijo Antonin.-Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría sobre Sangres Sucias.

- Jajaja.-dijo Barty sarcásticamente.-¡Qué gracioso, Dolohov! Me descojono de la risa.

- Ahora en serio, Barty.-dijo Walden Macnair.-Dinos algo sobre ella.

- ¿Aparte de que aturdió a este...-preguntó Barty señalando a Antonin Dolohov, quien puso cara de mala leche.-...en el Departamento de Misterios?

- Gracias por recordármelo.-dijo Antonin.-Porque me acabas de recordar la razón por la que quiero matarla.

- Yo que tú no lo haría, Antonin.-dijo Walden.-Si está muerta no podemos sacarle ninguna información.

- Eso lo dices tú porque no fue a ti al que humilló.-dijo Antonin.-Aún recuerdo lo que se carcajeó la loca de Bellatrix.

- ¡Basta ya los dos!-dijo Barty.-Aquí nadie va a dañarla.

- ¿Porqué la defiendes, Barty?-preguntó Antonin.

- No la defiendo.-dijo Barty.-Sabes a la perfección que me gustan los duelos justos, y ha debido reunir mucho valor para venir hasta aquí. No es fácil para ninguno de nosotros soportar su compañía, pero ella ha decidido venir aquí aún sabiendo que somos mayoría y que podemos matarla en cualquier momento. No pienso dejar que nadie luche con ella en un duelo si no es una pelea justa.

- Ya hablas como un Gryffindor.-dijo Walden rodando los ojos.

- Tengo que interpretar mi papel lo antes posible para que cuando llegue la hora de salir a la función, pueda ser la estrella del escenario.-dijo Barty sonriendo y haciendo una graciosa reverencia.-Hablando más en serio.-dijo cambiando el semblante por uno más serio.-Nadie va a atacar a menos que ella ataque primero. Voy a hacer mi papel lo mejor que pueda, por esa razón no me gustaría desperdiciar ni un sólo momento.

* * *

- Amo Nott.-dijo Vernard abriéndoles la puerta para que pudiesen salir de la limusina.-Ya hemos llegado.

"Ok, Hermione, respira." pensaba Hermione dándole la mano a Theo para que la ayudase a salir del lujoso coche. "Tranquila, recuerda, no hables de nada sobre Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry o mortífagos. Relájate, respira y tranquilízate, no les des el gusto de verte asustada." dijo su lado más reaccional, sin embargo, la histeria se estaba apoderando de ella, por lo que le era difícil ignorar la voz que la decía. "¡NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTA, PORQUE NADA MÁS ENTRAR TE VAN A ATACAR! ¡ESTO ES UNA ENCERRONA! ¡UNA TRAMPA PARA ACABAR CONTIGO Y MATARTE LENTAMENTE! CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDES, ESCAPA Y VETE A CASA DE TUS PADRES A PASAR LAS VACACIONES. ELLOS PUEDEN SENTIR TU MIEDO, SE CARCAJEAN PORQUE YA LO SIENTEN, TE VIGILAN DESDE LAS SOMBRAS, CORRE, SAL DE AQUÍ". El hecho de que se estuviese volviendo una paranoíca no la consolaba nada, sabía que debía hacer caso a su lado más racional, pero quería hacerle caso a su instinto de supervivencia que la decía que ese no era su sitio, y debía salir de allí en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Cogió la mano de su novio en un intento de tranquilizarse, él la miró y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiró. Si esto era una trampa, se iba a meter de lleno.

- Hermione, cariño, te lo repito, no va a pasarte nada.-repitió Theodore.-Estoy contigo ¿recuerdas?

- Sí.-asintió Hermione.

- Bien, recuérdalo, porque en cuanto toque el timbre, ya no hay vuelta atrás.-dijo Theodore.-Si quieres arrepentirte, esta es tu última oportunidad.

- Te dije que estaría contigo en Navidades y eso es lo que voy a hacer.-dijo Hermione decidida. Theo sonrió y llamó a la puerta.

* * *

Ding dong.

- Ya están aquí.-dijo Catherin.-Ilsis, abre la puerta. ¡Jonh!

- ¿Sí, Cath?-preguntó Jonh colocándose junto a su esposa.

- Bueno, Barty, ¿cómo nos comportamos con ella?-preguntó Walden.-¿Sonreímos nada más entre ella?

- Te recomiendo que no lo hagas a no ser que la quieras volver paranoica.-dijo Barty.-Sólo actuar con normalidad. Tratarla como a un igual. Quedan terminantemente prohibidos los temas sobre Nuestro Señor, El Niño que Vivió y ataques que hayamos hecho.

- Pero Barty ¿sabes lo que nos estás pidiendo?-preguntó Antonin.

- Todo sea por la misión.-dijo Barty.-Pensar en la recompensa que nos otorgará El Señor Tenebroso cuando le hayamos dado toda la información para destruir a La Orden del Fénix, a Dumbledore y al Niño Prodigio.

La puerta se abrió y dos adolescentes entraron en la gran mansión. El primero era Theodore Nott, y la segunda, era una chica, de cabello castaño, ondulado. Ella parecía algo más tensa y nerviosa.

- Hola.-saludó Theodore.

- Hola, Theo.-saludó Barty.-¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Theo!-llamó su madre.

- ¡Quédate aquí!-susurró Theo en el oido de Hermione, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre, dejando a su novia sola con tres mortífagos.

- Hola.-saludó ella.-Soy Hermione Granger.

Como si nadie la conociera. Como si pasara desapercibida, la ex-mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la más temida por algunos mortífagos, más incluso que el propio Niño que Vivió. Sin embargo, y esto había que reconocerlo, la muchacha era valiente y se sabía comportar.

- Hola.-saludó Barty, inclinando cortesmente la cabeza.-No sé si te acordarás de mi.

- Barty Crouch Jr.-dijo Hermione. Su voz sonó firme, no titubeó, no se alteró en lo más mínimo y no dudó cuando lo dijo. No era un tono seco el que empleó, aunque tampoco pronunció su nombre con la misma efusividad que lo hacía con sus amigos. Simplemente, era un tono cortés.

- Así es.-contestó Barty.-Y estos son...

- Antonin Dolohov.-dijo Hermione en el mismo tono que antes.-Lo recuerdo, no es la primera vez que nos vemos.-No añadió nada más. Tampoco hacía falta, todos los que estaban allí sabían perfectamente que ella se refería a la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Pero el no haberlo recordado, decía mucho en su favor, y esto, Barty tenía que reconocerlo. La mirada de Hermione se posó en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

"Tratarla como a un igual." Walden Macnair repitió mentalmente las palabras de Barty. ¡Qué demonios, todo sea por la misión! Después ya se encargaría de ducharse con toda clase de pociones para limpiar la suciedad por lo que iba a hacer.

- Walden Macnair.-dijo el mortífago tendiéndole la mano y disimulando a la perfección el asco que sentía.

- Un placer.-dijo Hermione estrechándosela y reprimiendo el impulso de coger su varita.

Esa fue la escena que se encontró Theodore cuando regresó a buscar a su novia. Lo primero que hizo fue alzar una ceja y mirarlos a todos como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...-dijo Theo acercándose a su novia con una sonrisa.-...cuando te dije actuar con normalidad no me refería precisamente a esto.-susurró Theo e su oído.-Pero esto está mucho mejor.-dijo. Hermione sonrió.

- Señores y señorita.-dijo Ilsis.-La comida está servida.

- Gracias, Ilsis.-dijo Theodore.

* * *

- Ya veo.-dijo Harry cuando Remus y Sirius le terminaron de contar la profecía.-Asique tengo que tener cuidado con Granger, gracias por el aviso.

- Harry.-dijo Sirius.-Hay otra cosa que queríamos preguntarte. Verás, en la reunión Snape y Minerva dijeron que Hermione había sido violada por Ron. ¿Es cierto?

- Por supuesto que no lo es.-dijo Harry.-Es ella la que se está inventando esas historias. Hermione y Ron se hicieron novios nada más empezar el curso, todo iba bien, pero sólo duraron dos semanas como novios, y de la noche a la mañana ella se cambió a Slytherin, sin dar explicaciones, sin decir una palabra a nadie, sin cortar con Ron. Encima crea rumores sobre que Ron es un violador, que la violó y que por eso se cambió de casa, pero eso no puede ser, seamos sinceros, sabemos a la perfección que Ron se enamoró de Hermione nada más verla. ¿Cómo iba él a violarla? Si siempre ha estado colado por sus huesos. Pero Hermione le destrozó el corazón, menos mal que Lavender le ayudó a salir del pozo del dolor donde Granger lo había metido.

- ¿Has hablado con ella, Harry?-preguntó Remus.

- No.-contestó Harry.-Pero tampoco quiero hacerlo, ahora ella es una Slytherin, nos ha traicionado.

Remus y Sirius se miraron entre sí. Había algo muy extraño en toda esa historia, algo no cuadraba, ambos conocían a Hermione y no era de la clase de personas que iban diciendo ese tipo de mentiras. Entonces ¿qué estaba pasando?

* * *

- Mamá.-dijo Ron.-Esta es Lavender Brown, mi novia.

- Encantada de conocerla, señora Weasley.-dijo Lavender.

- El placer es mío.-dijo Molly abrazándola.-Asique la novia de Ron, vaya, es un placer conocerte al fin. Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti. Al parecer le has ayudado mucho cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, señora Weasley.-dijo Lavender.-Desde el momento en que vi a su hijo, en el Expreso de Hogwarts, supe que era el amor de mi vida.

- Gracias, cariño.-dijo Ron dándola un tierno beso en los labios.

- Oh, se ve el amor que sentís.-dijo Molly mirando la escena completamente enternecida.-Se ve a simple vista que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Hacéis una bonita pareja!

- Gracias, mamá.-dijo Ron.

- Por cierto Lavender, llámame Molly.

* * *

- Colagusano.-dijo Voldemort.

- ¿Mi señor?-preguntó Pettegrew arrodillándose delante de su señor.

- De todos mis mortífagos tú has sido el que más años has vivido con los Weasley.-dijo Voldemort.-El pelirrojo que es el compañero de aventuras de Potter, el tan Ronald, ¿lo conoces bien?

- Muy bien, mi señor.-dijo Colagusano.-De todos los Weasley, él fue el que más me cuidó.

- Entonces tendré que recompensarle por haber cuidado a uno de mis más fieles mortífagos.-dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada.-Quiero que seas tú el que se lo agradezca. Irás a la Madriguera, y cuando esté solo, le propondrás unirse a los mortífagos. Utiliza toda clase de artimañas, engaños, mentiras, saca trapos sucios de su pasado si hace falta, dile las razones por las que debería aceptar y traicionar a los suyos, pero tienes que lograr que se una a nuestra causa. Él siempre está rondando cerca de Potter, es el único que sabe con certeza lo que va a hacer El Niño que Vivió, por eso es importante que nos pase información. Quiero que sea un agente doble y que nos pase información a nosotros. Gracias a él podremos ganar la guerra. ¿Podrás convencerle o se lo encargo a otro?

- Prometo no decepcionarle, my lord.-dijo Colagusano.

- Bien, en ese caso, ¡retírate!-ordenó Voldemort. Colagusano se retiró y Voldemort sonrió con autosuficiencia. Ronald Weasley traicionaría a su propio bando y el Niño que Vivió se encontraría totalmente solo. Después se encargaría de la Sangre Sucia, pero ahora lo más importante era el pelirrojo. Ahora todo dependía de Colagusano, y más le valía hacer bien su trabajo, porque si el chico se negaba a colaborar, sería el fin del Peter Pettegrew.

* * *

- ¡Draco!-dijo Pansy.-¿Qué hacemos en tu casa?

- Al parecer ha habido un cambio de planes.-dijo el rubio.-Zabini me ha mandado una lechuza urgente, al parecer está algo indeciso y necesita consejos urgentes, no sabe lo que siente por Luna, aunque eso no me lo ha dicho, pero me lo imagino. Él está indeciso, no sabe si aparecerse en su casa o en la de ella con alguna escusa tonta, me ha dicho que Luna está algo deprimida por lo de Ron y quiere ir a animarla para que pase buenas vacaciones, pero no sabe si hacerlo o no. Por lo que le he dicho que fuese a mi habitación en Malfoy Manor y que nosotros llegaríamos lo antes posible para aconsejarle.

- ¡Pero tenemos que ir con Hermione!-dijo Pansy.

- Ella estará bien con Theo.-dijo Draco algo pícaro.-Y te necesitamos, porque eres una tía.

- ¿Y hay algún problema con eso?-preguntó Pansy alzando una ceja.

- Que sabes mejor que nosotros lo que pasa por la mente de las tías.-dijo Draco.-Sobre todo de tías como Luna.

- ¿Debo tomármelo como un insulto o como un halago?-preguntó Pansy.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La comida era algo incómoda. Comían en silencio, no sabiendo de los temas que podían hablar. Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, y la desagradable voz de la histeria volvía a escucharse desde el fondo de su mente: "TE ESTÁS METIENDO EN UN BUEN LÍO ¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE THEO PUEDE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE TI LAS VEINTICUATRO HORAS DEL DÍA? SI PIENSAS ESO ES QUE ERES ESTÚPIDA. VAN A MATARTE Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE LO SABES, PERO NO QUIERES ACEPTAR QUE TODO ESTO ES UNA MALDITA TRAMPA Y CUANDO TE DES CUENTA, SERÁ DEMASIADO TARDE."

- Bueno, Theodore.-dijo su madre iniciando una conversación.-¿Cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts?

¡En el clavo! No preguntó directamente por lo que estaba haciendo Potter, el ED, o Dumbledore, pero la pregunta era muy similar. Theodore tragó saliva disimuladamente. ¿Qué contestaría? Podría darla muchísimos detalles, pero podría incomodar a Hermione. Sintió varias miradas posadas sobre él, ahora era su turno, debía responder.

- Bien.-respondió Theo.-De momento lo estoy sacando, pero no es nada fácil ser un Slytherin en algunos casos.

Todo el mundo rió, esa era buena señal, había quitado algo de hierro al asunto. Por el momento la cena podría soportarse.

* * *

- ¿Qué sientes por ella, Blaise?-preguntó Draco.

- No lo sé, Draco.-confesó Blaise.-Lo cierto es que yo siempre he preferido ser un casanova, ya sabes que no me gusta atarme a nadie. Pero desde que conocí a Luna, me he sentido comprendido, no sé si me explico, ella no es como las demás, es...especial. Y me pongo enfermo de pensar que alguien como la comadreja puede dañarla de esa manera y hundirla como lo está consiguiendo. ¿Creéis que deba ir a ver como se encuentra? Me gustaría intentar animarla.

- Blaise, lo que estás, es enamorado.-dijo Pansy sonriendo.-Deberías ir a hablar con ella y decirle lo que sientes.

- No sé, Blaise ¿eso no sería muy Gryffindor?-preguntó Draco.

- Draco, cariño.-razonó Pansy.-Si él no habla con ella, ¿cómo van a hacerse novios?

- Un momento, Pansy.-dijo Blaise tragando saliva.-El noviazgo quita la libertad. Yo no puedo hacer eso, mas que nada, porque yo no soy como Theo, no soy así de fiel, no puedo estar ni siquiera una semana sin sexo. ¿Cómo quieres que me haga novio de Luna?

- ¿Pero no has dicho que te gusta?-preguntó Pansy confundida.

- Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a declarar.-dijo Blaise.

- Blaise, necesitas calmarte, porque no estás pensando con claridad.-dijo Draco.-Me estás causando dolor de cabeza y eso es algo que no soporto. Si quieres habla con ella, y si no quieres pues no hables con ella.

- Total, si ella a lo mejor regresa a Hogwarts con novio.-dijo Pansy para enfurecer a Blaise.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Blaise celoso.-¿Qué te ha contado? ¿Quién es?

- Blaise, por el amor de Merlín.-dijo Pansy.-¡No me ha contado nada! Pero no me extrañaría nada que quisiese olvidar lo ocurrido con la imbécil comadreja. Es más, si me pregunta, le aconsejo eso mismo. Asique tú decides, Blaise, ¿te quedas aquí o te vas a buscarla?

- Es que...no sé.-dijo Blaise.-¿Y si no soy bien recibido? ¿Y si se está divirtiendo y no quiere verme?

- ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando?-preguntó Draco.-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?

- Sí.-respondió Blaise.

- Amigo mío, necesitas una copa.-dijo Draco.-Ahora mismo nos vamos a Hogsmeade a quitarnos las penas.

- ¡De eso nada!-dijo Pansy.-No pienso dejar que os emborrachéis. Primero, porque no me gusta nada estar todo el rato detrás de vosotros mientras cuido de que ninguna tía que se comporte como una golfa intente algo con vosotros. Segundo, porque no quiero tener que llevaros hasta casa yo sola. Tercero, porque el alcohol no es la solución a vuestros problemas. Cuarto, porque me sorprende que os comportéis como críos. ¡Por Merlín! Habéis ligado con un montón de tías que han acabado en vuestra cama.

- ¿Sabes qué te digo, cariño?-preguntó Draco dirigiéndose hacia ella y cogiéndola del brazo para acercarla a él.- Que te vienes con nosotros, te vendrá bien despejarte un rato.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione.-dijo Blaise.-A este paso vamos a verte en la biblioteca todos los días y acabarás defendiendo los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos. Pansy, cálmate y relájate.

* * *

En Hogwarts, Minerva y Severus intentaban desesperadamente encontrar una solución a su pequeño problema con Ronald.

- Severus, debemos hacer algo.-repetía Minerva.

- Lo sé. Ese chico es peligroso, pero no sé que debemos hacer en estos casos si el único que lo puede expulsar del colegio es Dumbledore y se niega a hacerlo.-dijo Severus.

- Pero no puedo quedarme tranquila sabiendo que la señorita Granger ha sido víctima de...ya sabes.-dijo Minerva.

- Nunca me lo imaginé de él, te lo aseguro.-dijo Severus colocándose delante de Minerva.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, rozó sus labios con los suyos, al principio, sin tocarse. Cerraron los ojos poniendo toda su conciencia en sólo ese punto, en sólo esa zona, disfrutando del previo de beso. Después comenzó la lucha entre las lenguas, entre los dientes, así, frente a frente, nariz contra nariz. Minerva pasó las manos por encima de los hombros de Severus. Su boca tenía un sabor a carne, a sangre, su saliva le era un manjar exquisito, un chocolate del que no quería desprenderse por el momento. Se abrazaron, y empezaron a rozarse los cuerpos. Sus bocas se separaron para seguir, ávidos ya no solo de lengua y saliva, también de piel, y de sangre, y de sal. Severus la besó el cuello, y siguió hacia abajo, le bajó la falda a Minerva, para empezar a lamer con su lengua, lo que llevaba años queriendo.

Minerva acarició por la columna, bajando hacia el miembro de Severus. Al ver que esta caricia le causaba placer, continuó acariciando, cada vez más hacia abajo. Entre los escalofríos de placer sintiendo a Severus comenzó a bajar su mano al trasero, masajeándolo, subió la mano a la espalda otra vez, y trató de meter la mano, pero el pantalón estaba demasiado apretado. Él se desbrochó, y Minerva aprovechó de acariciar sus nalgas. Ya casi llegaba, y tocó el ano de Severus, y empezó a masajearlo, e introdujo dos dedos. Viendo el placer que proporcionaba a su compañero, pues este se detenía por el placer, siguió en esa tortura lenta para ambos.

Severus la besó. Fue un beso con lengua muy corto, pues ella se separó, para poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, y sus brazos abrazando su cuello. Severus estaba sentado y apretó un poco la cintura de Minerva hacia sí, abrazándolo, y besándolo. Entonces él puso la punta de su pene en aquella acariciada abertura, y ella subió las rodillas para facilitar las cosas. Él de un empujón fuerte lo penetró, y ella puso sus manos en puños y echó para atrás la cabeza. Se besaron otra vez, y él la empujó para atrás. Ni para qué describir el placer que sintieron, reflejado en sus rostros, en sus ademanes, en sus espaldas que se tensaban al sentirse el uno el otro unidos en tan lujuriosa forma. Minerva, con sus manos libres, acarició el cabello de Severus, y su cara, su pecho. Pero las oleadas de placer lo desconcentraban, exigían su atención exclusivamente hacia ellas. Finalmente se separaron y Severus abrazó a Minerva mientras ella reposaba la cabeza en su pecho.

- Debería darnos verguenza, Severus.-dijo Minerva sonriendo.-A nuestra edad y comportándonos como adolescentes.

- En realidad deberíamos echarles la culpa a Granger y a Nott.-dijo Severus.-Por hacer posible la relación entre una serpiente y un león ¿no crees?

* * *

Ronald Weasley reflexionaba en la cama de su habitación. Pensaba en todas las ocasiones que alguna chica lo rechazó, en las veces en las que Hermione Granger se creyó superior a él restregándole su inteligencia por la cara, en el temor y miedo que expresaba su rostro cuando él la poseyó por primera vez. ¡Oh, sí! Como le había gustado que le suplicase que parara, sentirla indefensa, ser él el dominante. Pensando en eso, se evadió de la realidad, por eso no notó cuando una rata se coló en su habitación y se situó a su lado, para, segundos más tarde, transformarse en humano.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-preguntó Ron.

- Tranquilo, Ron.-dijo Colagusano.-Sólo quiero hablar.

- Asqueroso traidor, no te me acerques.-dijo Ron saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¿Porqué me temes, muchacho?-preguntó Colagusando haciendo que Ron se detuviese.-No te he echo nada, si quisiera atacarte ya lo habría echo ¿no crees?

- ¿Entonces qué quieres?-preguntó Ron.

- Mi señor te envía un mensaje.-dijo Colagusano.-Quiere que te unas a nosotros.

- ¿Y porqué debería aceptar su petición?-preguntó Ron.

- Porque te gustaría vengarte de tu hermano Percy.-dijo Colagusano. El semblante de Ron se oscureció y el traidor mortífago supo que había dado en el clavo.-Por lo que te hizo cuando eras pequeño.

**********Flashback**************

Siempre lo odió, y no era una simple expresión. En su modo de actuar cuando su figura se mencionaba se le notaba una fuerte repulsa hacia su persona.

Cuando aún estaba con ellos jamás les hizo el menor caso. Se enfrascaba en sus libros y apenas les dirigía la palabra si no era para gritarles que guardasen silencio o que saliesen del estudio. Cuando hablaba de él se los ponía en un altar, esperando vanamente que lo adorásemos como no se merecía.

Verse obligado a vivir con él era el colmo. En un principio trató de serle indiferente, de enfrascarse tanto en cualquier cosa que le resultase imposible poder pararse a intercambiar palabras con él. Sin embargo, su hermano Percy no hacía más que poner excusas para hablarle y, por mucho que tratase de ignorarlo, no siempre podía salir corriendo de la casa para no tener que escucharlo.

- ¿Por qué me odias, Ron?

- Es evidente. No mereces ser llamado "hermano", ni siquiera que te mire. Eres una basura, un desgraciado bastardo.

- ¿Y acaso tú no eres igual que yo?

La furia nubló su mente y le asestó un puñetazo que lo tumbó en el suelo y le partió el labio inferior. Vio como sonreía mientras las gotas de sangre se escurrían por su barbilla.

- ¡Yo nunca seré un hijo de puta como tú! ¡No te atrevas a volver a repetirlo jamás!

- Lo eres, te pese cuanto te pese. Tenemos la misma sangre...Eres aún incluso peor que yo.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó Percy.-Soy mayor que tú, no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada.

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- chilló Ron mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo hacia su hermano.

Pero esta vez, Percy lo esquivó con soltura, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza.

- Así que me odias, .¿no es así?

- Ojalá te pudras y te mueras sufriendo dolorosamente...

- Si ha de ser así, te arrastraré conmigo.

Y casi sin finalizar la última palabra, besó con fiereza los labios del menor, recibiendo un golpe del más joven.

- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces?- gritó al ser liberado.

Pero su hermano pronto se levantó y le sujetó fuertemente los gbrazos, impidiendo que Ron se moviese.

- Lo que me da la gana. Te guste o no soy tu hermano mayor, y debes obedecer.

- Ni de coña... ¡Suéltame!

Pero en lugar de la libertad, recibió otro beso desesperado. Ron cerró con fuerza los labios para impedir que la lengua de Percy se arrastrase en el interior de su boca, cosa que ya era su intención, mientras luchaba por desasirse de él, sin lograrlo. El mayor, al ver que no tenía acceso a la boca del menor, llevó la mano libre hacia su garganta y apretó hasta que Ron se vio obligado a abrirla por la falta de aire. Se introdujo en ella y recorrió cada rincón de su interior. Ron notó el sabor cobrizo de la sangre mezclarse con su saliva mientras sentía nauseas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba librarse de él con urgencia y no encontró otra solución: mordió la lengua de su hermano.

Este lo golpeó y lo tiró al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca por el dolor, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira.

- Ya no voy a ser clemente contigo, Ron...

Este trató de levantarse y escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Su hermano lo sujetó por la pierna, impidiéndole huir.

- Y ahora... ¿qué piensas hacer?

Los celestes ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia cuando su hermano lo tomó en brazos y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Vio horrorizado cómo le arrancó la camisa y lo volteó mientras él se quitaba el cinturón.

- Lo que has hecho merece un castigo ejemplar. Te voy a enseñar a respetar a tu hermano de una vez.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! .¡Un maldito hijo de puta!

Antes de poder acabar la frase con propiedad, recibió el primer latigazo en la espalda. Soltó un grito ahogado, dejándose caer totalmente sobre la cama, sintiéndole hervir la zona golpeada. Apenas recuperándose del shock que esto le había causado, recibió un segundo golpe. Y luego un tercero. A partir de ahí, perdió la cuenta. Cuando se cansó, la espalda le rabiaba y sentía hilos de sangre deslizarse por sus costados. Apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Oyó la crispante risa de su hermano detrás de sí. Lo odiaba más que nunca.

- Procura portarte bien a partir de ahora y te gustará.

- Bastardo...

Lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse boca arriba. De nuevo besó sus labios, trazando después un recorrido a base de lametones desde ellos hasta su cuello, el cual mordió a placer mientras Ron gemía de dolor. Continuó sembrando mordiscos por su torso hasta sus pezones, a los que prestó especial atención. Clavaba en ellos sus dientes y luego estiraba, arrancando más quejidos a la garganta del menor. Levantó la mirada un instante para verlo derramar lágrimas.

- Así me gusta... Llora, compórtate como el crío que eres... Así resulta más excitante.

- Basta... No puedes hacerme esto...

- Suplica... suplica más...

- Te odio, grandísimo cabrón...

Alcanzó el máximo grado de repulsión cuando sintió la mano del mayor filtrarse bajo su pantalón, en busca de su más oculto tesoro, y volvió a retorcerse violentamente sobre el colchón. Comenzó a acariciarlo, logrando que se quedase quieto. Lo vio jadear y sonrió de satisfacción.

- Eres un hipócrita, Ron. Te gusta y quieres fingir que no es así.

- ¡El único hipócrita eres tú, que finges inocencia! .¡Suéltame! .¡Déjame en paz!

Pero lo ignoró y continuó con las repugnantes caricias. Ron no podía hacer más que llorar y resistirse como buenamente podía, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente, especialmente cuando sintió uno de los dedos de aquella persona introducirse en su cavidad.

- Me... me estás violando...

Recibió una sonrisa de superioridad como única respuesta, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo dedo en su interior. Cerró los ojos de dolor cuando comenzó a moverlos.

- Estás enfermo...

- El mundo está enfermo.

Un tercer dedo, y un dolor más agudo, sumado al de su espalda. Vio que las sábanas blancas que se arrugaban bajo su cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, Percy salió de él y se sintió aliviado unos instantes, antes de que le quitase a la fuerza los pantalones y la ropa interior. Acobardado y como pudo, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se alejó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

- No sigas... Basta ya... ¡Basta, por favor!

El mayor aprovechó su intento de huida como el tiempo necesario para desnudarse a sí mismo, mientras mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al contemplar el miedo en los ojos de su hermano menor. Cuando estuvo preparado, lo sujetó del tobillo y tiró de él hasta tumbarlo de nuevo, lo volteó con brusquedad y, sujetándolo con firmeza de las caderas, lo penetró de golpe. Un grito desgarrador resonó en toda la vivienda. Ron se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza, siendo consciente de que había perdido finalmente, y cerró los ojos esperando más dolor. Lloró en silencio. El mayor comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Le dolía... le dolía tanto... Para él nunca llegó algo similar al placer. Trató de evadir su mente de aquello, de llevarla a algún pensamiento alejado de todo dolor.

Pasaron unos minutos eternos hasta que su hermano lo llenó y lo dejó en paz. Le dolía todo su ser: mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón. El odio llegaba ya a puntos inimaginables. Observó, aún inmóvil, cómo Percy le dejaba caer a su lado la ropa que le había quitado anteriormente. Ron se los colocó sin mirarlo a la cara ni decir nada. No deseaba desencadenar de nuevo lo que acababa de pasar. Luego se vistió y quiso salir de allí, preparar su maleta y largarse cuanto antes.

- Conque yo soy el enfermo... No dejas de ser igual a mí.

- Olvídame.

- Mientras estábamos en la cama, ¿en quién pensabas?

Mantuvo su silencio inicial, tratando de ignorar su veneno.

- No seas tan arrogante de pensar que has sido el primero...

La sangre dejó de fluir por sus venas, sus ojos se contrajeron de furia y angustia. No daba crédito. No podía ni siquiera imaginar algo así.

- ¿Tú...?

Su eterna sonrisa le daba náuseas. Lo anteriormente sucedido le pareció una insignificancia comparado con aquello. Corrió en busca de algo, no sabía qué. Corría por toda la casa hasta que vio lo que quería encontrar: un gran cuchillo de cocina. Volvió a encararse con él.

- ¡Eres un cabrón! .¡Hijo de puta! .¡Maldito bastardo! ¿A cuántos has violado?

La afilada hoja de metal penetró en su pecho una y otra vez. Ron estaba fuera de sí, y no quería volver. Apuñaló el torso de su hermano tantas veces como la rabia se lo permitió. Cuando su cadáver se desplomó en el suelo lo pateó con saña un largo rato. El suelo quedó bañado de sangre. Cuando Ron recuperó el control de sí mismo, no sintió arrepentimiento. Se dejó caer en la pared y se arrastró por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, lloró horrorizado. Él no se merecía aquello...

Cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa, necesitaba pensar. Pero no sabía que su hermano todavía estaba vivo.

**********Fin del flashback**************

- Te escucho.-dijo Ron. Colagusano sonrió.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Catherine Nott había llamado a su hijo para hablar con él, mientras tanto, Hermione había decidido dar una vuelta por los jardines. "Harry...Ron...tantas cosas han cambiado desde que nos conocimos..." pensó y una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla. "Nunca creí que se volverían así. ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Hablé de moralidad sin conocer a las personas, y juzgué a las equivocadas."

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, señorita Granger.-dijo la voz de Barty sobresaltándola. Ella se llevó rápidamente la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón donde guardaba su varita.-Tranquilícese, no he venido para atacarla ni nada por el estilo.-la mano de Hermione volvió a su posición normal, pero seguía a la defensiva, aunque intentaba disimular.-Sólo he venido aquí para hablar con usted. Vi que estaba sola, y pensé en hacerla compañía. No tengo intención de dañarla.

- Bien.-respondió Hermione. Ella se sentó en el cesped, y él la imitó, después se sumieron en un incómodo silencio.

* * *

- Mi señor no es lo que todo el mundo piensa.-dijo Colagusano.-Él es un idealista, un general que se ha propuesto llevar a su ejército a la victoria y vengar el daño que los muggles nos hicieron en el pasado cuando condenaron, torturaron, mataron y asesinaron a millones de magos. Ellos son el verdadero problema de la Comunidad Mágica, pero el Ministro se niega a verlo y a aceptarlo, prefiere defender a quienes nos masacraron en el pasado en vez de vengarse y solucionar este problema de una vez por todas.

- Pero tu Señor quiere matar a Harry.-dijo Ron.

- Mi señor sólo se defiende.-dijo Colagusano.-La profecía dice que sólo uno de los dos puede vivir y que uno debe morir a manos del otro. Harry Potter también lo quiere matar a él.

- Porque él mató a sus padres-dijo Ron defendiendo a su amigo.

- Lily y James Potter están demasiado mitificados.-dijo Colagusano.-No son los santos que todo el mundo piensa. No puedes comprenderlo porque no los conociste, pero yo sí lo hice. James era el típico chulito del que todas las nenas están locas por él, se las llevaba a todas, me dejaba de lado continuamente...Lily, siempre estudiosa, creyéndose superior a los demás, haciéndose la santa delante de todos, mirándote con superioridad y restregándote sus conocimientos por la cara. Me sentía muy solo, siempre al margen de ellos.

- Sé lo que se siente.-dijo Ron pensando en Hermione.

- Un buen día apareció el Señor Tenebroso, me dijo que entrase a sus filas.-continuó Colagusano.-Me dijo que nadie me dejaría de lado, que en ese bando todos me aceptarían, me dijo que sus ideales iban a contracorriente de la sociedad, pero que si le apoyábamos, él se aseguraría de que nadie se volviese a meter con nosotros, que nos elevaría por encima de aquellos que nos despreciaron. Por eso acepté a unirme a él. Y no me defraudó, por él entregaría mi vida.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?-preguntó Ron.

- Porque pude haberte matado hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando yo era una rata.-dijo Colagusano.-Sin embargo, te dejé vivir. Como ves, sigo siendo un Gryffindor, aunque me haya unido al bando de los Slytherins. Créeme cuando te digo que él te está concediendo una gran oportunidad, muchacho. Acéptala, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

* * *

- Recuerdo que hace unos años, me preguntaste por las maldiciones imperdonables.-dijo Barty rompiendo el incómodo silencio.-Siempre me he preguntado el porqué.

- Estarás de guasa.-dijo Hermione mirándole como si se hubiese vuelto loco.-¿Porqué crees que te pedí que me enseñaras las maldiciones imperdonables? Para defenderme de mortífagos, y de otras personas.-murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Otras personas como cuales, señorita Granger?-preguntó Barty.

- Personas cuya cobardía les impide pensar con claridad y cometer acciones atroces mucho peor que el que comete un mortífago con un muggle, mucho peor que el que cometiste tú con los Loggbottom. Aunque no te juzgo, según la moralidad, en una guerra es mejor atacar que morir.-dijo Hermione. Ese era uno de los rasgos que había cambiado desde que se cambió a Slytherin, ya no veía las cosas de la misma manera, ahora las veía de manera mucho más objetiva, podía pensar mucho más las consecuencias de sus posibles actos y decidir cual sería la mejor solución a sus problemas. Antes también pensaba, pero se dejaba influir mucho por sus sentimientos, ahora sólo utilizaba la razón y la lógica, y el sentimiento cuando estaba con seres queridos.

- ¿Moralidad?-se carcajeó Barty.-¿Qué sabrás tú de moralidad? Si cada uno de nosotros pensamos totalmente diferente, no tenemos los mismos puntos de vista y la moralidad no es la misma para ti que para mi.

- Eso lo sé, señor Crouch.-dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa, vió por el rabillo del ojo como Barty se tensaba casi imperceptiblemente ante la mención de su apellido y sonrió para sí misma, estaba claro que mortífago o no, todavía conservaba algo de su comportamiento como Ojoloco Moody. Ella lo sabía, debía tener cuidado con él, porque era uno de los mejores manipuladores que había tenido el placer de observar. Y eso la divertía en cierta manera, porque la situación no podía ser más surrealista. Un mortífago y una nacida de muggles, uno sentado al lado del otro, hablando como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, como si por un momento hubiesen olvidado que estaban en guerra, que él era la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y que ella fue la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, como si hubiesen olvidado todos los rencores que se tenían ambos bandos. Pero eso no había pasado, porque ninguno de los dos era estúpido, ella sabía a la perfección que él quería algo, sólo que no sabía el que. Y Barty sabía que Hermione sospechaba de él, que no se fiaba. Mas, sin embargo, esa posición en la que estaban, trajo a la mente un recuerdo en la mente de ambos, cuando ella cursaba cuarto año, y era el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando ella no sabía que él era Barty Crouch Jr que se estaba haciendo pasar por Moody.-Sé que la moralidad es diferente para cada uno y que todos tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, sé que no sólo existe el blanco y el negro, también existe el gris. Sé que la sociedad mágica está corrompida por el poder y sé que no a todos se nos trata igual, prueba de eso es que cuando me cambié de Gryffindor a Slytherin, antes me daban un trato más...como decirlo...caluroso, sólo por el mero hecho de ser leona, ahora la mentalidad popular ha predominado y las recepciones son más frívolas. Todo ha cambiado, personas que creía que eran mis aliadas se convirtieron en mis enemigas, y viceversa. Esto tiene algo de gracia ¿sabe? Siempre defendí los derechos de los seres que consideraba inferiores, pero nunca me fijé en los Slytherins. Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que el Ministro es el que quiere que pensemos de una manera y que todos lo hacemos sin darnos cuenta. No hay libertad de pensamiento.

- Vaya, señorita Granger, no sabía que pudiese ser tan franca conmigo.-dijo Barty escuchando atentamente el monólogo de la castaña. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su monólogo, que había olvidado por completo que tenía audiencia.

- Hábleme de usted, señor Crouch.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué quiere que le cuente, señorita Granger?

- Su historia, desde el principio.-respondió Hermione.-Siempre me he preguntado que es lo que llevó a un mortífago a convertirse en profesor.-bromeó Hermione. La verdad es que con Barty no se sentía del todo incómoda, tal vez porque le "conocía" desde su cuarto año. O sólo tal vez, porque su forma de pensar había dado un giro tan radical, que ya había cambiado parte de sus creencias anteriores. Ahora no consideraba a Harry como a un héroe, desde que estaba en Slytherin, había aprendido que un personaje cuya inutilidad le ponía en constante peligro y cuya suerte le salvaba la vida, podía ser un auténtico peligro si no sabía combatir en condiciones.

* * *

- La vida es una mierda.-dijo Blaise con un vaso de Whiskey de fuego.-¿Porqué teneís que ser tan complicadas?-le preguntó a Pansy.-¿Porqué no podéis decir lo que os apetece y punto?

- Ya te digo, compañero.-dijo Draco pasándole un brazo por los hombros.-Dicen sí cuando quieren decir no, son posesivas, celosas y quieren tenerlo todo bajo control.-Pansy le dió un codazo.-No te enfades, Pansy, sabes que es la verdad, cariño.

- Bueno, ya está bien, sé acabó la bebida.-dijo Pansy quitándoles la botella de Whiskey de fuego de las manos.-¡Habéis bebido suficiente!

- ¿Ves lo que te digo, Blaise?-preguntó Draco.-Yo que tú no me hago novio de Lovegood. ¿O quieres perder tu libertad, y la oportunidad de follar todas las noches con una chica distinta para atender sólo a una? Eso es lo que me perdí yo...¡auch!-Pansy le había dado un rodillazo en la espinilla, mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos.

- Yo que tú no diría nada de lo que me pudiese arrepentir después, Draco.-dijo Blaise.

- ¿Ves lo que te dije?-preguntó Draco.-Pues ya verás cuando estemos casados. ¡Malditos matrimonios concertados!

* * *

- Theodore, esto no puede seguir así.-dijo la señora Nott.-Tienes que decidirlo y más te vale darte prisa en hacerlo porque necesito una respuesta lo antes posible. ¿Vas a unirte al Señor Tenebroso sí o no?

- No.-dijo Theodore.-Y mi decisión es definitiva.

- Supongo que eres consciente de que te desheredaremos y renegaremos de ti.-informó ella.

- Lo soy.-dijo Theo.

- ¿Y no te importa?-preguntó Catherine.

- No.-dijo Theo.-Porque no quiero desperdiciar mi vida defendiendo ideales en los que no creo.

* * *

- ¡Pero mirad quien tenemos aquí! Si se trata del mismísimo Ronald Weasley.-dijo Voldemort.-¿A qué se debe que nos honres con tu presencia?-se mofó Voldemort.

- Colagusano me ha dicho que usted me ha enviado una invitación para entrar en su grupo.-dijo Ron.

- Así es.-dijo Voldemort.-¿La aceptas?

- Sí.-respondió Ron.

- ¿Y puedo preguntar el porqué ese cambio tan drástico de bando?-preguntó Voldemort.

- Sólo quiero venganza-dijo Ron.

- ¿Contra quien?-preguntó Voldemort.

- Contra aquellos que me hicieron daño, que me humillaron, que me dejaron de lado...-dijo Ron.

- Bienvenido seas a los mortífagos.-dijo Voldemort.-¿Pero estarías dispuesto a darnos información sobre la Orden? ¿Traicionarías a Harry Potter, tu mejor amigo para ayudarnos en nuestros fines?

- Sí, lo haré.-dijo Ron.

- Espero que no me defraudes.-dijo Voldemort mirando a Colagusano de forma victoriosa.-Pero no sólo quiero que me pases información sobre Harry Potter, también quiero que arruines la vida de su joven brujita, la Sangre Sucia que siempre os acompaña en todas vuestras aventuras, una tal Hermione Granger.

- Será un placer, my lord.-dijo Ron.

- Bien, aprendes rápido.-dijo Voldemort.-Tu iniciación será dentro de unos días, ya te avisaré. Ese día te pondrás la marca y me servirás fielmente por el resto de tu vida.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Cuando Ron volvió a la Madriguera después de su encuentro con Voldemort, estaba algo furioso e indeciso porque sabía que estaba traicionando a su familia, pero ¡maldita sea! El Señor Oscuro y Pettegrew tenían razón cuando decían que la escoria Sangre Sucia debía ser castigada. Sentimientos contradictorios oprimían su pecho, necesitaba calmarse y relajarse. Entonces la vió.  
Lavender estaba en los jardines, todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ron sonrió malévolamente, ¿porqué no enseñarla su lugar? Ahora que él se había cambiado de bando, podía hacer lo que quisiese, nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

* * *

- Yo tuve una infancia terrible, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr.-Muchos se piensan que ser hijo de un miembro del Ministerio con alto poder político es fácil, pero en realidad se equivocan. Mi padre nunca estaba en casa, ni me daba muestras de cariño. Mi madre era la que me mostraba algo de afecto, ella nunca me dijo que me fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba porque molestaba, ni me castigaba con fuertes golpes cuando hacía algo mal. Mi padre...él nunca me quiso, prefería su trabajo antes que estar conmigo.

- ¿Por eso decidiste hacerte mortífago?-preguntó Hermione escuchando atentamente la historia de Barty. Ella nunca se había imaginado que él hubiese sufrido eso. Todo el mundo pensaba que Barty Crouch Sr era un buen hombre.

- Así es.-respondió Barty.-Cuando un amigo mío me propuso entrar a los mortífagos, no lo dudé ni un segundo. Nunca había creído en la Pureza de la Sangre, pero esa era la manera perfecta de rebelarme contra mi padre, hacerle entender que los hilos de mi vida los movía yo, y que el causante de que matase a gente inocente había sido él. Cuando me uní a los mortífagos, mi primera misión fue torturar a los Longbottom. Acompañado de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, decidimos tenderles una emboscada. Les hicimos suplicar por su vida y los torturamos hasta el punto que les dejamos en estado de coma. ¡Y me gustó! Nunca había imaginado que hacer algo como eso pudiese ser tan gratificante, tan divertido. Pero era así, y poco a poco descubrí que mi lugar estaba entre las personas más sanguinarias y crueles; que al fin había logrado mi meta, transformarme en lo contrario a lo que quería mi padre y rebelarme contra sus enseñanzas. Por eso, cuando mi señor cayó, me defraudé bastante al comprobar que algunos mortífagos habían quedado libres. Quería castigarlos, torturarlos, hacerles muchísimo daño porque ellos no lo habían dado todo por continuar las enseñanzas del Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Qué pasó cuando su padre se enteró de su traición?-preguntó Hermione sorprendiéndose por las palabras de Barty Jr.

- Siempre supe que no debíamos confiar en Karkaroff, él era débil, no soportaba las lecciones diarias de tortura ni tampoco las misiones. Sólo se unió a nosotros para salvar su pellejo, por eso, cuando me delató en el juicio, me enviaron a Azkaban.-confesó Barty.-Pasé mucho tiempo encerrado, hasta que un día, mi madre vino a verme, decidió cambiarse por mi. Ella me quería de verdad ¿sabes? Y siempre se lo he agradecido. Pero mi madre estaba demasiado enferma, por lo que después de unos días, murió. Entonces estuve completamente bajo el control de mi padre, utilizó una maldición Imperius conmigo y me ví obligado a llevar día y noche una capa de invisibilidad. La única que se preocupaba por mi era mi elfina doméstica, Winky, ella era mi guardián y vigilante, se compadeció de mi y convenció a mi padre para que me visitase de vez en cuando, premiándome así por mi buen comportamiento.

- Lo siento.-dijo Hermione colocando una mano en el hombro de Barty. Él sonrió tristemente.-Debió de haber sido horrible.

- Fue horrible, es cierto, pero no lo sientas.-dijo él.

- Fuiste un buen profesor.-intentó animarle Hermione.

- Gracias.-dijo Barty mirándola a los ojos y comprobando que no mentía.-Su turno, señorita Granger ¿porqué decidió cambiarse de casa?

* * *

¿Como demonios había llegado a esa situación? se pregunto mientras corría con todas la fuerzas que le daban las piernas, podía sentir la presencia del otro a escasos metros de su espalda, empuñaba la varita que le iluminaba el camino, pero sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su enemigo le diera alcance, no sabía quien era el que le estaba persiguiendo, pero tampoco iba a quedarse allí para averiguarlo.

Sentía como la adrenalina le inyectaba fuerza y rapidez, rapidez que en otras circunstancias jamás habría tenido, el corazón le martillaba dolorosamente en el pecho y el maldito, dolor en el costaba empezaba a hacerse presente, pero ella no detenía su ritmo, al contrario tensaba sus músculos al máximo, presa de la desesperación y el terror, y la oscuridad de cernía a su alrededor, ya que la luz de la varita apenas y le era suficiente para ver sin tropezarse, el sudor escurría por su frente, un sudor frió, y el cabello estaba seguro se le había pegado a la frente, de pronto dejo de escuchar el sonido atrás de ella, se detuvo lentamente, agudizando la vista, con la respiración agitada y el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo, haciéndole estragos en su autocontrol, para su mala suerte en ese preciso momento el cielo emitió un ruido sonoro, señal de que empezaría a llover. Un sonido lo hizo girar hacia su derecha, pero no encontró nada, retrocedió lentamente, con la varita en alto, como una espada, dispuesto a atacar al mínimo movimiento, entonces lo vio, los ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

- Crucio- gritó alguien detrás de ella, la voz se le hacía familiar, pero quien quiera que fuese el que la había estado persiguiendo, había desaparecido, dio un paso atrás, tragando saliva con dificultad, mirando hacia todos lados, todavía estaba ahí, podía sentirlo. Pero no serviría de nada si no podía verla; De pronto el cielo, decidió dificultarle más aun su búsqueda, la lluvia le hacia imposible mirar más haya de un palmo, y la luz de la varita se había vuelto inútil, estaba completamente empapado, pero extrañamente no tenia frió, siguió andando hacia atrás, intentando abrir sus ojos al máximo, para salvarse de aquello que la estaba asustando, que quería terminar con ella, sin embargo simplemente ese día no tenia suerte, por que cayo de espalda, al parecer tropezando con una de las raíces salientes de alguno de los árboles y en la caída, metió la manos, soltando la varita.

Se maldijo en silencio poniéndose en pie, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba justamente sobre su varita, mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa malévola. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, por mucho que deseara, sin su varita era simplemente mujer muerto.

- Que susto, Ron, pensé que era otra persona- dijo, pero él no contestó.

El siguiente movimiento fue rápido, pronto, Ron lo había derribado, sentía la respiración en su cara, no era capaz de quitárselo de encima ni se atrevía a forcejear con él porque algo le decía que no conocía a su novio tan bien como creía y la lluvia no parecía querer menguar, él la agarró fuertemente por las manos y lo ponía de pie, conduciéndolo a algún lugar. Lavender se quedó hecha un ovillo en el mugriento suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, a su oponente sabía que en cualquier momento él quedaría vulnerable y seria ese el momento exacto en que tendría que salir de ahí, seria una estupidez pensar que saldría ganador en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, teniendo Ron más fuerza que ella. Sin embargo la decisión había sido tomada y no iba a cambiar de idea, por eso la había llevado ahí, donde nadie pudiese molestarlos, donde ella se sintiera indefensa. Cruzó la habitación a paso rápido, posesionando sus labios en la oreja izquierda de la joven, de nada serviría si no podía oír sus gritos.

- Lavender- llamo con voz lasciva mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al de ella.

- Que demonios- grito ella, sin embargo el agarre de él, impedía que se incorporara

- Quédate quietecita y prometo no lastimarte.- dijo él pasando las yemas de los dedos, por los surcos rojos, en la piel pálida de ella-No sabes como disfrutare de esto- dijo en el lóbulo de la oreja de Lavender, el miedo rápidamente se instalo en las orbes de la muchacha, miedo que él fue capaz de reconocer muy bien, Brown intento con todas fuerzas romper aquel repugnante y escalofriante contacto, pero lo único que logro, fue que él lo atara con lazos mágicos de manos y piernas, estaba completamente a merced del de ojos celestes, quiso gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero seria inútil, intentó con todas sus fuerzas, realizar un hechizo insonoro, pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada que no fuera librarse de aquellas manos y su toque lascivo sobre su piel, sintió la dureza del chico contra su trasero e intento luchar con más fuerza, pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse las muñecas, y hacerle jadear aun más.

Las manos de él se abrieron paso rápidamente en la túnica negra que ella utilizaba, haciendo que la Gryffindor respirara con más fuerza, pero lejos de ser de excitación eran de miedo y eso no hacia más que excitarle, quien se repegó aun más al cuerpo, posando sus labios en el cuello de ella, quien ahogo un gemido de impotencia, al sentir, como las manos del pelirrojo recorrían su cuerpo sin miramientos, apretando y lastimando, cerró los ojos intentado pensar en otra cosa, creer que estaba en otro lugar, pero le era imposible.

Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar cuando Ronald se abrió paso en su interior, y se enterró en el, una y otra vez y cada vez con más fuerza y más dolor, Lavender intentaba no emitir sonido, pero le era imposible, detener las lagrimas ente el dolor que la embargaba, ante la humillación, y aquel otro se divertía con su cuerpo y ella no quería pensar en eso, ya lo liberaría, y entonces lo torturaría hasta que el mismísimo Ronald pidiera morir, mientras tenia que soportar, sintió las embestidas con más fuerza cada vez, mientras escuchaba los jadeos del pelirrojo en su oído, y las ganas de vomitar se apoderaban de ella, cuando sintió como el otro terminaba con un grito en su interior.

- Eres exquisita- murmuro Ronald besándola el lóbulo de la oreja, provocándola una arcada, que lo único que quería era que lo dejara de tocar.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Ronald?-preguntó Lavender.

- Para que aprendas tu lugar, puta perra.-respondió Ronald.-Para que aprendas que a mi se me respeta y para que aprendas a cerrar las piernas cuando te corresponde. No me gusta que mires a otros hombres y que los desees. Porque tú eres mía y de nadie más, es cierto, pero tú no eres Hermione. Y créeme, tienes suerte de no serlo.

- Eres un maldito asqueroso, Weasley.-dijo Lavender sollozando.-Creí que te importaba algo.

- Y me importas.-dijo Ronald llevando una mano de la chica hasta su erección.-Esto es lo único que me importas, porque es lo único para lo que sirves, ¡asquerosa! ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de que sólo me utilizas para creerte superior a Granger? No soy tan estúpido como crees, Brown. Yo necesitaba un juguete con el que poder jugar hasta satisfacerme completamente, pero ya no me sirves, te has vuelto monótona. ¿Acaso crees que alguna vez dejé de pensar en Granger cuándo te follaba? Por supuesto que no pensaba en ti, zorra, sólo que tú eres mejor en la cama que ella y menos santurrona. ¿A cuántos te has follado para tener esa experiencia? Ahora las tornas han cambiado. Ya no jugarás más conmigo, porque yo tengo las riendas de este juego y lo que acabas de vivir no es nada comparado con lo que podría pasar si se te ocurre decir algo a alguien. Puedo hacer que tu vida sea un auténtico infierno, porque puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. Ahora vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga, actuarás en todo momento como yo lo ordene aunque sea en contra de tus deseos, por eso, vas a seguir haciendo creer a todo el mundo que sigues siendo mi novia ¿entendido?

Lavender asintió, no podía hacer otra cosa y Ron lo sabía.

* * *

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos ahí sentados?-preguntó Macnair.

- No lo sé.-contestó Dolohov.-Pero espero que el esfuerzo que estemos haciendo todos merezca la pena.

- ¿Qué quieres pedir de recompensa, Antonin?-preguntó Walden.

- No he pensado en eso, aunque tal vez pase a un estatus superior.-dijo Antonin.

* * *

Luna estaba pensando en su habitación en un chico que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Desde que se cruzó con Blaise por accidente en Hogsmeade, se habían echo muy buenos amigos. Pero sólo eso, buenos amigos, porque ella no mantenía esperanzas de que alguien como él pudiese fijarse en ella. No se consideraba ni lo suficientemente bonita ni inteligente como para estar a las espectativas que Blaise pudiese buscar en una chica. Él era el chico más guapo y popular de Hogwarts, y ella sólo la consideraban loca. Deseó profundamente que él se fijase en ella, porque aunque sabía que nunca podría ser así, la encantaba soñar. Desde que conocía a Ron, había estado secretamente enamorada de él, pero sus sentimientos eran fuertes, por lo que había intentado en vano que él se fijase en ella. Pero cuando recordaba todo lo que Ronald había intentado hacerla en el callejón, no podía evitar preguntarse como pudo haberse enamorado de una persona como él.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Hermione.

- Yo ya le he contado mi historia, señorita Granger, ahora es su turno.-repitió Barty.-Oh, vamos, no me diga que todavía desconfía de mi. ¿No dicen los muggles que en navidad todo puede ocurrir, que hasta los enemigos pueden encontrar un minuto de paz para dialogar?

- Supongo que tiene razón.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Sólo supone? Señorita Granger, yo siempre tengo razón.-se burló Barty.

- Ok, profesor Barty ¿no?-respondió Hermione sonriendo. La historia de la infancia de Barty había aligerado un poco los ánimos, aunque todavía se mantenían en guardia.- Mi infancia fue muy distinta a la suya.-comenzó Hermione.-Mis padres me dieron mucho cariño y amor, se preocupaban mucho por mi. Pero en la escuela, nunca fui del todo aceptada, ya sabe, por mi inteligencia. Solía soñar con tener superpoderes y sobresalir en algo para poner a cada uno en su lugar. Acumulé esperanzas durante años. Me disfrazaba de bruja en cada Haloween, incluso jugaba con una escoba cuando me aseguraba que nadie me veía. Siempre me pregunté como sería la sensación de tener poderes. Un día, un chico de mi clase se metió conmigo, me insultó delante de todos y yo me puse tan furiosa...no sé, quise hacerle mucho daño, quise que se estrellase contra el cristal, y, como si mis deseos se hubiesen hecho realidad, el chico salió despedido, literalmente hacia una ventana. El cristal se rompió y el chico se cayó. Estábamos en un segundo piso y milagrosamente sólo se rompió las costillas. Me sentía culpable, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo. Al poco tiempo recibí mi carta de Hogwarts. ¡Me puse tan feliz! Pero ya nada volvió a ser como antes...abandoné mi colegio, mis padres me trataban de una manera un poco más frívola, no sé muy bien como expresarlo, era como si les molestase que tuviese el gen de la magia. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese distinto, quería encontrar mi lugar, necesitaba encontrar personas afines a mi, que me comprendiesen y me dijesen que mi lugar estaba entre ellos. El sombrero seleccionador se debatía en la casa en la que ponerme. Dijo que tenía aptitudes Slytherins, pero que en esa casa no podía ponerme por mi seguridad, no comprendí a lo que se refería hasta más tarde.-Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Barty rodó los ojos, estaba bromeando con ella.-Fui yo la que decidió estar en Gryffindor.

- ¿Y porqué decidió ser leona, señorita Granger?-preguntó Barty.-¿Porqué no quiso ser aguilucha?

- Por motivos personales.-dijo Hermione. "Porque estaba coladita por Ron" pensó ella sonrojándose. Barty alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

- Si escogió Gryffindor, ¿cómo te has cambiado a Slytherin?-preguntó Barty.

- Motivos personales.-repitió Hermione, pero Barty no se iba a dar por vencido. Él quería que la chica se abriese a él para conocer toda su vida y así poder manipularla mejor, por lo qut tenía que indagar más en el asunto.

- ¿Y puedo saber cuáles son esos motivos personales?-preguntó Barty. Hermione le miró con desconfianza y Barty supo que había sido demasiado obvio, por lo que intentó arreglarlo.-Oh, vamos, yo ya te he contado mi infancia.

- Está bien.-dijo Hermione.-Lo cierto es que hubo alguien que creía que era mi amigo que me hizo mucho daño.

- Pues bien me resuelves la duda que tenía.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Sabe? Debió haberme enseñado las maldiciones imperdonables cuando se hacía pasar por el profesor Moody.-dijo Hermione antes de levantarse dispuesta a irse.-Tal vez así me hubiese evitado varios disgustos.

"Si le hubiese enseñado las maldiciones imperdonables, señorita Granger, puede que tal vez usted se hubiese evitado varios disgustos, pero mis compañeros mortífagos se habrían ganado quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios." pensó Barty.

* * *

- ¿Porqué, Ron?-se preguntaba Lavender una y otra vez. Desde que Ron se había comportado de esa manera tan brusca con ella, no había parado de llorar. Quería matarlo, alejarse de allí, aliviar su sufrimiento, pero él le había dicho que si se le ocurría alejarse de él, la violaría y después la mataría. ¿Cómo era posible que Ronald Weasley cambiase así de la noche a la mañana? No podía entenderlo ¿y porqué quería que siguiese fingiendo que era su novia? ¡Maldito sea! Sin embargo, no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

Blaise estaba indeciso, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Luna Lovegood, se debatía entre llamar y confesarle los sentimientos que sentía por ella, o dar media vuelta y aparentar que todo volvía a seguir su curso normal. Los nervios eran exasperantes, su corazón bombeaba fuertemente, la mano derecha se elevó lo suficiente como para golpear la puerta, pero, indecisa, temblaba sin siquiera rozar la madera de la puerta.

- Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Blaise.-le habló su conciencia rebelde.-No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes. Tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea, aléjate de esta casa y conserva tu libertad. Fíate de las palabras que te dijo tu buen amigo Draco.

- No le hagas caso, Blaise.-le habló su corazón.-No tengas miedo al amor, ya es hora de que alguien te conozca, y te ame por como eres, no por quien eres. Y ella...es la chica perfecta.

Genial. Ahora al parecer se estaba volviendo loco. Cierto es que había bebido un poco más de lo recomendado, pero de ahí a que le hablasen cada uno de los órganos de su cuerpo...se preguntó si la "locura de Lovegood" no lo habría contagiado un poquito. Pero estaba decidido, su corazón había hablado, y por una sóla vez, decidió hacerle caso, pero, en el mismo momento en el que decidió golpear la puerta, ésta se abrió, dando paso a la chica que había sido causante de sus indecisiones.

- Blaise.-dijo Luna sorprendida.

- Hola, Luna.-respondió Blaise.-Tengo algo que decirte.

- Claro, pasa.-dijo Luna abriéndole la puerta. Blaise entró decidido, era ahora o nunca.

* * *

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Antonin.

- De momento no he podido sacar nada de información.-respondió Barty.-Ya os dije que esa chica era difícil de manipular.

- ¿Y de qué habéis estado hablado todo el rato?-preguntó Macnair.

- A la muchacha le interesaba mi vida.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Me lo dices enserio?-preguntó Antonin.-¿Me estás diciendo que ha escuchado toda tu vida y se ha quedado hasta el final? ¿Sin intentar atacarte o alejarse por ser un mortífago?

- Te lo aseguro.-dijo Barty.

- Sin duda está mal de la cabeza.-dijo Walden.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr manipularla?-preguntó Antonin.

- Yo todavía no me he rendido.-dijo Barty.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la habitación que le había sido asignada. Era lujosa, grande y hermosa. Se encontraba leyendo un libro que había llevado con ella. Era una lectura muy emotiva, cautivante, envolvente y amena, sobre amores prohibidos e imposibles. Aunque nadie lo supiera, ese tipo de lectura era su preferida. Lectura muggle, lectura de ocio y a la vez de cultura. Alguien tocó varias veces la puerta, desconcentrándola de aquel hermoso mundo en el que ella se imaginaba ser la protagonista.

- Adelante.-dijo Hermione. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Theodore.-Hola, Theo.-dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo.

- Hermione...-respondió él devolviéndola el beso, dulce y tierno, lujurioso y pasional, dominante, inocente...un beso donde cada uno demostró sus sentimientos. Pero la falta de aire, pronto se hizo notable, por lo que ambos tuvieron que separarse.-Estás guapísima.

- Gracias.-contestó Hermione algo sonrojada.

Él le dio un beso en el cuello -ya ves lo que provocas- continuó besando y lamiendo su cuello y lóbulo.

Ella suspiró dándose la vuelta para atrapar en sus labios aquellos que la seducían tan calurosamente -te amo- le dijo entre caricias. Él la miró a los ojos, en ellos había una ligera chispita de temor, pero a la vez había lujuria y amor.

Él le respondió intensificando el beso y recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen y espalda de su novia -Hermione, puedo detenerme si quieres. No haré nada hasta que no te sientas preparada.- murmuró entre suspiros.

- Te necesito, Theo.-respondió Hermione.

Terminaron sobre la cama uno sobre el otro entre tantos otros roces tiernos y atrevidos. Hermione deslizó sus manos sobre la camisa de Theo y fue desabrochando los botones mientras que sentía como sus pezones eran tomados con destreza por una lengua que lamía desesperada. Theodore se levantó para deshacerse por completo de la prenda y continuó desnudando ese cuerpo que gemía debajo de él. Hermione permitió que Theodore le quitara todo aquello que la cubría y procedió a dejarle en iguales condiciones, era un hermoso espectáculo de belleza y humedad.

El joven Nott continúo cubriendo de besos el abdomen y las piernas de ella sintiéndose satisfecho de escuchar los suaves suspiros y gemidos que dejaban escapar esos labios que tanto amaba. Luego subió para enredar sus lenguas en un ataque pasional desmedido.

Ambos cuerpos temblaban de deseo.

Hermione enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su novio y con la otra mano acariciaba su pecho fuerte

- Hermione- dijo él al sentir como su miembro viril era sostenido por una mano y era acariciado.

Hermione continuó tocándole de aquella forma que tanto le enloquecía. Y diciéndole palabras dulces al oído.

Theodore se retorcía de placer, ni siquiera sabía como controlarse para hacer alguna de esas cosas que sabía que le encantaban a su chica. No supo en que instante fue, que terminó por eyacular en la mano de su novia.

Ella alzó su mano cubierta de aquel liquido y lamió sensualmente dos dedos que se encontraban cubiertos, Theodore se excitó ante la visión que le otorgaba, luego cambiaron las tornas. Theodore introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Hermione y los movió hasta que se sintió seguro de poder dar el siguiente paso. En ningún momento desviaron sus miradas, Theodore se puso entre sus piernas, se deslizó tomando su miembro para penetrarla delicadamente.

Una vez dentro ella enredó sus piernas para sentirle más dentro y comenzar con las embestidas.

Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, olvidándose de todo lo demás, entregándose con puro amor. Hasta que sus cuerpos se mezclaron en perfecta armonía. Theodore terminó en su interior con un fuerte gemido, fue hasta que logró controlar su respiración que decidió salir del interior de su chica.

Ambos estaban agotados por toda la actividad y terminaron abrazados durmiendo, con sus cuerpos aún desnudos.

- Te amo, Theodore.-dijo Hermione.

- Yo también te amo, Hermione.-dijo Theodore.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Verás, Luna.-comenzó Blaise algo nervioso.-Necesitaba decirte una cosa, importante...y no podía esperar para decírtela. Ruego que me escuches y que después decidas.

- Te escucho, Blaise.-dijo Luna mirándolo fijamente.

- Verás, Luna.-empezó Blaise.-Sabes a la perfección que soy uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts, conoces mi fama, sabes que yo siempre he sido un rebelde en el tema del amor, sin ataduras, sin relaciones serias que durasen más de una semana, pero cuando te vi en el callejón y comenzamos a hablar, me di cuenta de que tú no eras como las demás, interesadas en mi por mi físico o dinero. Me di cuenta de que bajo esa fachada de chica soñadora, se encuentra un auténtico halcón. Eres más lista, guapa, inteligente y hermosa que la mayoría de las chicas que he conocido hasta ahora. Y eso me cautivó, hasta tal punto, de que necesito algo más que tu amistad. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, es como una obsesión enfermiza que hace imposible sacarte de mi cabeza, y es que sólo el escuchar tu nombre hace que mi pulso se acelere y mi corazón lata más fuerte. Sé que estoy diciendo una sarta de cursilerías, pero eso es lo que siento. Probablemente no sientas lo mismo y lo comprendo, pero quiero que sepas lo que siento.-Luna se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de decir nada. Todo eso la había cogido totalmente desprevenida; pero eso Blaise se lo tomó como un rechazo por parte de la rubia, por lo que, dolido, se dirigió hacia la puerta.-De todas formas, no tiene importancia, ya me iba.-estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, cuando sintió como algo le impedía moverse, se giró para ver que era y se encontró con el rostro de Luna a centímetros del suyo.

- No salgas por esa puerta, Blaise.-dijo Luna.-No antes de que haya hecho esto.-dijo ella juntando sus labios con los del moreno. Al chico al principio lo cogió desprevenido, pero reacionó de inmediato y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la Ravenclaw, mientras profundizaba el beso. Poco a poco, la falta de aire comenzó a hacerse notar, por lo que ambos tuvieron que separarse para verse a los ojos. El chico la miró inquisitivamente, por lo que ella sonrió.-Yo también siento lo mismo.-explicó ella. Él sonrió para volver a unir sus labios a los de ella.

* * *

- Entonces es cierto.-dijo Moody.-Granger ha cometido traición.

- Así es.-dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero esto es demasiado serio, Albus.-dijo Moody.-Harry podría encontrarse en peligro por su culpa. Ella conoce el paradero de la Orden, podría tendernos una emboscada en cualquier momento. ¿Sabes si ya ha sido iniciada?

- No está confirmado todavía.-dijo Albus.-Pero no convendría nada mal tenerla vigilada, por si las dudas.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Albus.-dijo Moody.-¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos?

- No lo sé con certeza.-dijo Dumbledore.-Pero me apuesto lo que sea a que está con el resto de los mortífagos.

- Por cierto ¿qué sabes sobre la profecía?-preguntó Moody.-Harry está en peligro ¿verdad?

- Sospecho que sí, Alastor.-dijo Albus.-Tengo mis sospechas de que la señorita Granger es la de la profecía.

- ¿Crees que será sensato que esté con el resto de sus compañeros en el colegio?-preguntó Alastor.

- No tenemos otra opción, Alastor.-dijo Albus.-No puedo expulsarla de la noche a la mañana porque levantaría sospechas, y aún más cuando ella no ha echo nada todavía.

Alastor y Albus hablaban, pero ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta de que Ronald Weasley lo escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta. Sonrió. Su señor estaría muy orgulloso de él.

* * *

- Severus, por Merlín.-dijo Magonagall sonriendo.-Que no tenemos edad para estas cosas.-dijo soltando una risita tonta.

- Minerva, Minerva, Minerva.-dijo Severus dándola pequeños besos por el rostro.-Hemos desperdiciado tantos años de nuestra vida insultándonos y compitiendo. Incluso cuando éramos pequeños ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón, Severus.-dijo Minerva riendo al recordar viejos tiempos.-Aunque siempre me has gustado un poquito. Ahora que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor han tenido la valentía de hacer pública su relación, me he dado cuenta de que el desprecio que nos teníamos era sólo atracción ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, Minerva.-dijo Severus besándola apasionadamente, Minerva colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, el beso se fue profundizando cada vez más. Snape la colocó delicadamente sobre la mesa de su despacho, para situarse encima de ella y besarla una vez más. Minerva le quitó la túnica, él subió un poco su vestido. El calor empezaba a hacerse notar cada vez más en aquel despacho, pero de repente, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Snape y Minerva se separaron rápidamente, para colocarse la ropa y aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado. En ese momento, la profesora Sprout entró al despacho.

- Severus.-dijo Sprout.-Cornelius Fudge está aquí y desea verte.

- Muy bien, enseguida voy.-dijo Severus. Acto seguido, la profesora Sprout salió del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Minerva y Severus suspiraron de alivio y se miraron.

- Esto no puede saberse.-dijo Minerva.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Severus.

* * *

- Vernard.-llamó Barty.

- ¿Desea algo, señor?-preguntó Vernard.

- Necesito que pongas esta poción en la comida de Hermione Granger.-dijo Barty Jr. entregándole una poción.-Asegúrate de que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera ella. Pero tiene que beberla, es de vital importancia ¿lo entiendes?

- Sí, señor.-dijo el elfo desapareciendo.

- Esta vez lo voy a conseguir.-dijo Barty.-Todo sea por la misión.

* * *

- Sirius ¿qué crees que habrá pasado entre Hermione y los chicos?-preguntó Remus.

- No lo sé, ¿pero sabes qué te digo, Lunático?-dijo Canuto.-Que pienso averiguarlo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

- Voy a enviarla una carta para citarla en un lugar concreto.-dijo Sirius.-Quiero escuchar su versión de la historia, porque lo que aquí está ocurriendo es algo muy raro.

* * *

Corría. Desesperadamente corría, sin rumbo, sin dirección. Sólo corría. A donde sus piernas lo llevasen, ¿faltaba mucho? Ni él mismo lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que tenía que correr sin parar. Alguien estaba en peligro, ¿pero quién? ¿Y porqué le invadía esa horrible sensación de culpabilidad? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que tenía que correr, sin pararse, tenía que llegar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, tenía que conseguirlo, que lograrlo.

O ella moriría.

¿Pero quíen moriría? La imagen de Hermione se le vino a la cabeza, ¿estaba corriendo por ella? ¿Porqué? Ella les traicionó, entonces ¿porqué tenía que salvarla? ¿Y de qué?

No, eso estaba mal. Algo no concordaba.

Ella no estaba en peligro, era ella la que le estaba persiguiendo. Era ella la que estaba corriendo detrás de él con una varita en la mano.

Se dió la vuelta para enfrentarla, y fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Rodeado de algunos mortífagos conocidos, y personas que creía fieles a la Orden. Él levantó la varita, intentando defenderse de todos ellos, mas sabía que era inútil, ellos eran más.

Esta vez le tocaba perder. Tiene gracia ¿verdad? Él, el que derrotó a Voldemort cuando era pequeño ahora se estaba rindiendo ante ella. Vencido por una hija de muggles. Él, el gran Harry Potter ahora estaba intentando conservar su vida por la que creyó una vez que era su amiga.

Pero no sólo era a él al que perseguían. Ronald Weasley también corría, intentó llamarle, pero el pelirrojo no se daba la vuelta. Fue entonces cuando Harry se fijó en el aula negra que irradiaba el cuerpo de su amigo.

Estaba cansado, quería descansar. Sus piernas le fallaron y se tumbó en la hierba. Segundos después, Hermione se paró delante de él.

- Adelante.-dijo él.-Mátame ya. ¿No es eso por lo que me perseguías? Pues hazlo YA.

- No entiendes nada.-dijo Hermione levantando la varita.-No quiero matarte...no a ti.

Justo en ese momento, Harry Potter despertó sudoroso y totalmente confundido, en la cama de la casa de su padrino. Intentó recuperarse y volverse a dormir, pero no podía. Ese sueño era demasiado extraño.

* * *

La cena en la casa de los Nott transcurría con total tranquilidad. De vez en cuando, Hermione y Theodore intercambiaban miradas cómpices, que eran interceptadas por algunos de los presentes. Barty no se perdía detalle de los movimientos de la ex-Gryffindor; intentando no sonreir cuando veía cada cucharada de sopa que ella se llevaba a la boca. Pobre e ilusa muchacha. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que su comida tenía una pocíon parecida al Veritaserum? Dentro de muy poco, Barty y los demás mortífagos podrían interrogar a la muchacha con total tranquilidad, con la certeza de que ella no mentiría y soltaría toda la información sobre la Orden y lo mejor de todo es que ella no se daría cuenta, porque una vez pasados los efectos de la poción, no recordabas nada de lo que habías echo después de que te la tomases.

Un movimiento algo brusco alertó a todos los comensales. Hermione se había mareado ligeramente y se encontraba muy cansada, por lo que Theodore la ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación. Mientras tanto, Barty sonreía, sin miedo a ser descubierto, ya no importaba que lo descubrieran. Ahora su señor lo recompensaría.

* * *

- ¿Desea algo, señor Fudge?-preguntó Severus.

- Ah, Severus.-saludó Fudge.-En realidad quería discutir contigo un asunto muy importante.

- Usted dirá.

- Verá, desde hace unos días, tenemos una nueva profecía en el Ministerio.-dijo Fudge.

- Sí, ya me había enterado.-dijo Severus.

- Pero el caso es que hemos estado verificando datos, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no hay un elegido para derrotar a Quién Tú Sabes, sino dos.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Así es.-dijo Fudge.-La persona de la que habla la profecía tiene tanto o más poder para derrotar al mismísimo Harry Potter y Señor Oscuro juntos.

- ¿Y porqué me está contando esto?

- Porque no encuentro a Dumbledore.-dijo Fudge.-Y usted es una persona de su total confianza. Espero que le comunique esta pequeña conversación.

- No se preocupe, señor Fudge.-dijo Severus.-Lo haré.

- Bueno, siendo así, me quedo mucho más tranquilo.-dijo Fudge.-Hasta otra, Snape.

- Hasta otra, señor ministro.-dijo Severus.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Theodore ayudó a Hermione a tumbarse en la cama. Se le veía preocupado, y no sin razón; Hermione no era de esa clase de personas que se mareaban fácilmente. Al parecer, ella estaba agotada y totalmente exhausta.

- No hace falta que me ayudes a tumbarme.-dijo Hermione.

- Yo creo que sí.-dijo Theodore.-Voy a llamar ahora mismo al medimago.

- Theodore, estoy bien.-dijo Hermione.

- No, no lo estás.-dijo Theodore.-No sé porque te has mareado tan repentinamente, pero si te ocurre algo, quiero saberlo. Descansa un poco, Hermione.-dijo Theodore saliendo de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, de que tres mortífagos estaban esperando a que en la habitación no hubiese nadie salvo la joven Gryffindor.

- Hola, Granger.-saludó Dolohov acercándose a la cama de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada y su cuerpo la traicionó, al sentirse sin fuerza, se derrumbó en la cama. Los mortífagos soltaron una carcajada.-¿Habéis sido vosotros?

- ¿Quién sino?-preguntó Macnair.

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó Hermione.

- Oh, vamos Granger, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.-dijo Barty mirándola divertido.-Somos mortífagos, y tú, hasta hace poco, eras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, por lo que conoces todos sus puntos débiles y muchísima información sobre él y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Y ahora, maldita Sangre Sucia, vas a decírnosla.-dijo Dolohov cogiendo su varita.-Porque sino, te haré pagar lo del Departamento de Misterios.

- De todas formas, da igual si nos quieres o no, contar la información.-dijo Barty.-Lo que te he dado es una mezcla de Veritaserum. Dentro de poco hará efecto, sólo tenemos que esperar.

- ¡Malditos seáis!-dijo Hermione.

- Tú elegiste venir aquí aún sabiendo lo que te podía ocurrir.-dijo Macnair.-Ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus elecciones.

* * *

- No sé si será lo correcto avisar a Albus, Severus.-dijo Magonagall.-Puede que la señorita Granger sea la elegida de la que habla la profecía, pero si Dumbledore se entera, sabes tan bien como yo, que hará todo lo posible para expulsarla.

- Lo sé, Minerva.-dijo Snape.-Pero si no avisamos a Dumbledore de que el señor Fudge ha estado aquí, sabrá que estamos de parte de Granger y nos sacará de la orden.

- Tiene que haber algún modo, Severus.-dijo Minerva.

- Será mejor que pensemos la manera de solucionar esto.-dijo Severus.-Porque según como lo estoy viendo, mientras Hermione Granger esté en Hogwarts, saldrá perdiendo.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que tiene que abandonar el colegio?-preguntó Minerva.

- Exactamente.-dijo Severus.-Sería por su bien.

* * *

- Mi señor, tengo noticias en lo referente a la Orden del Fénix.-dijo Ron arrodillándose frente a Lord Voldemort.

- Habla.-dijo El Señor Tenebroso impaciente.

- Al parecer han profetizado una nueva elegida que decidirá el destino del Niño que Vivió y el del más poderoso señor Tenebroso.-dijo Ron.

- ¿QUÉ?-dijo Voldemort alterándose por momentos.

- Mi señor.-dijo Ron.-Algunos miembros de la Orden sospechan que esa elegida puede ser Hermione Granger.

- ¿Granger? ¿Esa sangre sucia?-preguntó Voldemort asqueado.-¿Me estás diciendo que han profetizado que una sangre sucia va a conseguir derrotarme? Weasley, quiero que te acerques a ella, la vigiles, me informes de todos los movimientos que hace. Quiero que crea que sigues siendo el mismo Ronald de siempre, pero cuando veas que es el momento adecuado, quiero que hagas que la expulsen de Hogwarts, que se sienta indefensa, vulnerable, humillada.

- Así se hará, mi señor.-dijo Ronald arrodillándose.-Por cierto, debe saber otra cosa, Mi Señor. Hay un traidor entre los nuestros, es Severus Snape. Está sirviendo a Dumbledore, está de su bando, aunque le haga creer que es mortífago, le pasa muchísima información y quiere ayudar a destruirle.

- ¿Snape, dices?-preguntó Voldemort.-Me ha agradado mucho la información que me acabas de dar, joven Weasley. Me encargaré de Snape personalmente, pero, mientras tanto, tengo que hacerle creer que todo sigue como antes. Me agrada que hayas escogido mi bando, has hecho bien, por esa razón, te voy a recompensar. ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?

- Ser su mano derecha, mi señor.-dijo Ron arrodillado.-Seré su más fiel vasallo, haré todo lo que me ordene y seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Nunca le decepcionaré.

- Que así sea.-dijo Voldemort.

* * *

- Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Harry Potter.-dijo Barty.

- Vivió con los Dursley en Prive Driveet.-empezó a contar Hermione.-Pero ahora vive en Grinmund Place con Sirius Black como su tutor.

- Interesante.-dijo Dolohov.

- Puntos débiles.-dijo Macnair.

- Es inseguro, inmaduro y bastante problemático.-dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse.-No le importa meter en problemas a los demás y siempre se hace caso de Ron. No escucha consejos, por muy razonados o lógicos que sean.

- Nunca me esperé que fuera tan fácil hacerte hablar, Granger.-se burló Dolohov.

- Cállate, Dolohov.-dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- ¡Silencius!-dijo Dolohov insonorizando la habitación. Después, esbozando una sonrisa sádica-burlesca, el mortífago alzó su varita y, dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, exclamó.-¡CRUCIO!-acto seguido, la muchacha chilló como si le estuviesen extirpando los pulmones, gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida mientras sentía como el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo. ¡Ilusa! Eso era lo único que había sido. ¡Una maldita ilusa! Por no hacer caso de su intuición y su razón, por haberse metido en la casa de unos mortífagos, aún sabiendo que no dudarían en matarla si tuviesen oportunidad.-Esto te pasa por seguir con tu maldita valentía Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada desde que te cambiaste a Slytherin? Que esto te sirva de lección, Granger.

- Danos más información, Granger.-dijo Macnair.

- No sé más.-dijo ella desconsolada.

- Sí que sabes.-dijo Barty.-Sabes muchísimo más ¿porqué le protejes? ¿Acaso no te ha echo suficiente daño?-preguntó. Él quería que ella se sintiese confiada para traicionar, aunque no hiciese falta porque el veritaserum era demasiado fuerte para obviarlo, él se divertía, porque al fin había conseguido debilitar a la que, según muchos, era la más fuerte del Trío Dorado.-¿Acaso no te dió la espalda, al igual que todos los Gryffindors, cuando Ronald Weasley te violó?-Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¡Bingo! Había dado en el punto justo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso creías que el rumor no se iba a propagar por todos los sitios?-preguntó Macnair con una sonrisa malvada.-Asique la comadreja pobretona te viola, el niñito Potter no te defiende y, encima, los proteges. Típico de una Gryffindor. Ni siquiera pasándose a Slytherin puede cambiar sus aptitudes. Das pena, ¿sabes? Deberías enfadarte, cabrearte con ellos, traicionarles. Podríamos ayudarte a vengarte, Granger, sólo tienes que decirnos más cosas sobre ellos.

- No quiero vengarme.-dijo Hermione. Quería levantarse, salir de allí, necesitaba irse lejos de aquellas personas, no quería escucharles, debía ignorarles. Pero aún así, su subconsciente la decía que ellos tenían razón, que las acciones malas se castigaban, y que podía vengarse.-¡Dejad que me marche!

- Oh, no, Granger.-dijo Barty.-Todavía no hemos terminado esta agradable conversación ¿no te parece? Dime ¿qué se propone Potter para acabar con nuestro señor?

- Destruir los Horcruxes.-dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Se mordió la lengua para evitar responder, pero sabía, que por mucho que sintiese el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, seguiría hablando, porque era inevitable, el veritaserum conseguía sonsacarla toda la verdad. Ella lo sabía, ellos lo sabían. La única esperanza que podía tener ella en ese momento, era que alguien los interrumpiese, antes de que contase algo que pudiese poner en peligro a los miembros de la orden, y, en consecuencia, el futuro del mundo mágico.

* * *

- ¡Colagusano!-dijo Voldemort.-Tengo un trabajito para ti. Averigüa todo lo que puedas de la sangre sucia que formaba parte del Trío Dorado, quiero saber todo sobre ella, lo que le gusta y disgusta, lo que piensa...

- Sí, mi señor.-dijo Peter arrodillado.

- Otra cosa más.-dijo el lord oscuro.-Quiero que vigiles a nuestro nuevo aliado. El joven Weasley se está desenvolviendo bien, de momento, pero aún así, no me fío, quiero tenerlo vigilado. Mantenme informado de lo que hace.

- Como ordene, mi señor.-dijo Petegrew.

* * *

- Profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Harry.-Tengo que hablar con usted, es muy importante.

- ¿De qué se trata, Harry?-preguntó Albus.

- Por la noche tengo extraños sueños.-dijo Harry.-En ellos aparece Hermione. Me siento perseguido, asustado, indeciso. Ella me persigue, siento como si mi hora de morir se acercara, y cuando la tengo enfrente, me dice que no quiere matarme...no a mi.

- No te preocupes, Harry.-dijo Dumbledore intentando tranquilizar al muchacho.-Has estado bajo mucha presión últimamente, y es normal que tengas esos sueños, necesitas descansar y relajarte. Comprendo que a tu edad, las relaciones físicas entre un hombre y una mujer son muy importantes. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en Hermione como algo más que tu amiga?

- La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho.-dijo Harry dubitativo.-Bueno...no lo hacía hasta que fue el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Allí ella estaba muy guapa, casi irreconocible.

- Ahí tienes la prueba, Harry.-dijo Dumbledore.-A veces los sentidos, pueden engañarnos, juegan con nosotros y el deseo y las pasiones más secretas, son manifestadas de la forma menos esperada. Los sueños, sólo reflejan aquello que más anhelamos. No debes preocuparte por eso.

- Tiene razón, profesor.-dijo Harry algo más contento.-Muchas gracias.

* * *

- Dinos algo que nos pueda interesar, Granger.-dijo Macnair.

- Severus Snape es un traidor.-dijo Hermione.

- Eso ya lo sabemos.-dijo Dolohov.-Es de los nuestros, nos pasa información de la Orden.

- En realidad está de nuestro lado.-explicó Hermione.-Está ayudando a Harry a derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

- ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!-dijo Dolohov.-¡NO ERES DIGNA DE PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO SEÑOR!

- Sólo es un nombre, Dolohov.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Sólo un nombre?-dijo Dolohov apuntándola con la varita.-Desearás no haber dicho eso. ¡CRUCIO!

De nuevo, el dolor regresó. Hermione estaba muy cansada, el efecto de la poción la dejaba débil y los crucius de Dolohov eran demasiado dolorosos. Quería cerrar los ojos, para que el dolor parase. Barty pareció darse cuenta del estado de la joven Gryffindor, por lo que agarró la mano de Antonin y bajó su varita.

- Es suficiente, Antonin.-dijo Barty.-Sé que deseabas hacer esto durante mucho tiempo, pero si está muerta, no nos podrá pasar información.

Dolohov la quitó el hechizo a regañadientes.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Qué hacemos con ella ahora?-preguntó Walden viendo como Hermione estaba dormida.

- No os preocupéis, lo tengo todo bajo control.-dijo Barty.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon voces procedentes del pasillo, una de ellas la reconocieron, porque se trataba de Theodore Nott, la otra era la de un señor que no conocían.

- Tenemos que escondernos.-dijo Antonin.

- Concuerdo contigo.-dijo Barty.-¡Filonmeno!

- ¿Un hechizo de invisibilidad?-preguntó Walden.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-preguntó Barty.-Era lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. Pero como os he dicho, no vamos a tener que utilizarlo por mucho tiempo.

- No sé lo que la ha podido ocurrir.-dijo Theodore muy preocupado.-Estábamos comiendo, y de repente, se mareó.

- No se preocupe, déjeme un momento a solas con ella.-dijo el medimago.-Voy a revisarla.

Theodore asintió y salió de la habitación. Seguía preocupado por lo que le había podido suceder a su novia, pero sabía que tenía que hacerle caso al medimago. Cuando el muchacho salió, Barty suspiró con alivio y retiró el hechizo de invisibilidad.

- Ya creí que no se iba a marchar nunca.-dijo Barty.-¿Qué tal estás, Rabastan? Me alegro de verte.

- No sé lo que planeas, Crouch.-dijo el medimago.-Pero a mi no me metas en esto. ¡Un momento! ¿Esa no es Hermione Granger, la chica de Potter?

- Así es, mi viejo amigo.-dijo Barty.-Al parecer la leoncita fue demasiado confiada y se metió de lleno en la boca de la serpiente y cuando quiso darse cuenta, no pudo sacar las garras para defenderse de su veneno.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Barty?-preguntó el medimago.-Voy a pensar seriamente que estás mal de la cabeza.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, Rabastan.-dijo Barty.-Es sólo que pensar en la recompensa que nos dará nuestro señor por haber hecho esto...

- ¿Alguien puede ponernos al corriente de lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Walden.

- Vamos chicos, no me digáis que no reconocéis a Rabastan Lestrange.-dijo Barty.

- Normal que no me reconozcan. Estoy bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos.-dijo Rabastan.-Pero ahora tenéis que explicarme la situación. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Eso te lo explicaremos dentro de un rato.-dijo Antonin.-La hemos echado varios crucius, por lo que cuando despierte, se encontrará adolorida y cansada. Tienes que darla algo para que olvide lo que ha sucedido aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a lanzarla un Obliviate, porque no sabemos si ha estudiado Ligeremency.

- Bien, en ese caso, voy a darla una poción para que se olvide de lo que la habéis hecho.-dijo Rabastan sacando una poción.-Ahora, os digo que sería mucho mejor llevarla tal cual ante nuestro Lord para que él se encargue de hacerla hablar.

* * *

- Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí...-dijo Voldemort.

- Mi señor.-dijo Barty arrodillado.-Hemos venido porque tenemos información sobre la Orden. Al parecer Severus Snape es un traidor.

- Me decepcionas, Crouch.-dijo Voldemort.-Eso ya lo sabía. Me informó mi nuevo infiltrado hace apenas unos minutos. Creo que lo conoces.-El señor Oscuro hizo un gesto para que el pelirrojo se acercara.-Y por si acaso no lo conocéis, os presento a Ronald Weasley.

Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov y Walden Macnair miraron como el joven Weasley se acercaba a su maestro y se arrodillaba ante él.

- Este chico me ha sido de mucha utilidad.-explicó Voldemort.-Es por eso que voy a recompensarle como se merece. A partir de ahora, será vuestro superior, vuestro jefe, no responderá ante nadie salvo a mi, estará por encima de todos vosotros, y este cargo se mantendrá hasta que deje de serme útil, que, por su bien, espero que no deje de serlo. ¿Me habéis entendido?

- Sí, mi señor.-respondieron los mortífagos al unísono.

- Bien, levantaros, ya podeis marcharos.-dijo Voldemort. Los mortífagos obedecieron, no sin antes mirar al Weasley una última vez. Esto era inaudito, no se podía permitir. Ellos habían servido al señor Oscuro durante muchísimo tiempo, habían permanecido fieles a pesar de que las condiciones no habían sido fáciles y habían vuelto a su lado nada más enterarse que había regresado. Y ahora, todo eso daba igual porque iban a ser sustituidos por un chaval de apenas 17 años. ¡Totalmente increible!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de los Nott, una chica castaña despertaba en la cama de una de las habitaciones totalmente confusa, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que la había pasado, pero aún así, no podía recordar nada de lo que la había pasado desde que se desmayó en la cena. Aunque tenía una ligera impresión de que se estaba olvidando algo muy importante. Se levantó de la cama, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, sus cuerpo le dolía demasiado, pero aún así, podía ponerse en pie. ¿Qué la habría pasado?

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, y vió como por ella entraba su actual novio, Theodore Nott. Él, al verla despierta, se dirigió hacia ella.

¡Hermione!-dijo Theodore.-¿Estás bien?

- Sí...o al menos eso creo.-contestó Hermione.

- El medimago dijo que necesitabas reposo.-dijo Theodore llevándola hasta la cama y recostándola.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado?-preguntó ella.

- Estabas demasiado cansada, suele pasarte por todo lo que te ha ocurrido hace apenas unos meses.-dijo Theodore.-Tienes que cuidarte más.

- ¿Y Crouch y el resto de mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione agarrándose la cabeza en un vano intento por disminuir el dolor que sentía.

- Se fueron hace tiempo, dijeron que tenían prisa, pero no me dieron más explicaciones.-dijo Theodore.

¡Hermione!-dijo Pansy entrando rápidamente a la habitación, seguida por Draco.-Acabamos de llegar y nos acabamos de enterar. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Tranquila, Pansy.-dijo Hermione.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo fue un desmayo.

- Me alegro de que no haya sido más que un susto.-dijo Pansy sonriendo.

* * *

¡Eh, vosotros!-dijo Ronald. Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Walden Macnair y Antonin Dolohov lo miraron.-A partir de ahora, me trataréis con respeto, me llamaréis señor y me obedeceréis en todo lo que os mande. Seré vuestro jefe, vuestro guía. Así que el que me trate como si fuera un inferior, el que me intente humillar o burlarse, será duramente castigado. ¿Entendido?-los mortífagos apretaron los puños y miraron al suelo. No querían obedecer, pero no tenían otra opción, eran órdenes directas de su señor y debían cumplirlas tanto si querían como si no.-¿Entendido?

- Sí, señor.-dijeron al unísono.

- Así me gusta.-dijo Ron sonriendo. Su mirada se posó en una mujer con el pelo medio blanco, medio negro. Ella lo miraba mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo se sonrojó, ella era la mujer más codiciada y la más fácil de todos los mortífagos, la amante oficial del Señor Oscuro, una mujer cuya pasión y lujuria intimidarían hasta al hombre más osado. Ella era Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y ella lo había mirado. Sus miradas habían coincidido y ninguno la había retirado, Bellatrix tenía una sonrisa juguetona y una mirada felina. Ron sabía lo que eso significaba; por ser el favorito del Señor Tenebroso, gozaba de ciertos privilegios de los que los demás carecían. ¡Oh, sí! Como iba a disfrutar esto.

* * *

Una lechuza picoteaba ferozmente las ventanas de la habitación de Hermione. Quería entrar a toda costa, tenía un mensaje muy importante que entregar. Theodore se acercó a la ventana y no dudó en abrirla. La lechuza se dirigió rápidamente hacia Hermione, quien recostada en la cama, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Cogió el sobre que el animal le ofrecía y le acarició tiernamente la cabeza. El animalito ululaba feliz por los mimos.

_Hermione:_

_Hola ¿cómo estás? _

_No sabemos nada de ti desde que empezaron las navidades, aunque hemos escuchado algunos rumores. Harry y Ron están muy extraños últimamente y no sabemos porqué. Ya no vienes de visita como antes, desconocemos el motivo, pero nos gustaría verte para saber qué tal estás._

_Por favor, reúnete con nosotros mañana a las 16:00 en las Tres Escobas._

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Atte._

_Canuto y Moony_

¿Debería ir? Oh, claro que iría a verles. Eran sólo Sirius y Remus ¿verdad? Esperaba de corazón que así fuese, porque no le gustaría encontrarse con los que consideró sus amigos.

Aunque se hubiese cambiado de casa, seguía siendo una Gryffindor. Estaba decidida a ir. Ya era hora de que alguien más supiera lo que en realidad era Ronald Weasley.

* * *

"Tengo que largarme de aquí." pensaba Lavender. "Tengo que salir de aquí y alejarme de él tanto como me sea posible. No quiero que vuelva a tocarme ni a acercarse a mi."

Lavender Brown, intentaba buscar la forma de salir de aquella casa sin que se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones y de lo que había pasado. Pero sería inútil de todos modos, porque tenía que volver a Hogwarts y él acabaría encontrándola.

Ella era una Griffindor, y no se consideraba cobarde, pero Ronald Weasley había sobrepasado el límite. Ahora lo temía más que a cualquiera en el mundo. Ya tenía la maleta hecha, pero estaba indecisa. Si lo hacía podía meterse en muchos problemas con Ronald. Él ya la había dicho que no dudaría en matarla si le desobedecía.

Y ella lo creía.

Aún así, no sabía lo que podía haber provocado ese cambio en el muchacho. ¿Tendría algo que ver su obsesión con Granger? Esa zorra mojigata. Lavender siempre la había envidiado, porque esa chica poseía todo lo que ella quería: inteligencia, amigos de verdad, y una belleza capaz de impresionar a cualquiera. La envidió desde su primer curso y su envidia aumentó cuando la vió en el baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos, al lado del búlgaro Vicktor Krum. ¿Porqué tenía que ser Granger? Ella era muchísimo más guapa que esa comelibros estúpida.

Nunca lo entendió.

Al igual que no entendió el motivo por el que la mayor parte de la población masculina del colegio se dedicaban a observarla. Eso no podía suceder. Tenían que mirarla a ella, porque Granger nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para los hombres, sin embargo, ella sabía lo que ellos necesitaban.

Pero ya estaba harta de que todo a su alrededor girase entorno a Granger. Eso no lo iba a permitir y ya era hora de poner a esa traidora en su lugar.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione caminaba por la calle camino a las Tres Escobas. Miró su reloj, eran las 15:58 tenía que darse prisa, debía encontrarse con Remus y Sirius para explicarles lo que le ocurrió con Ron, su repentino cambio de casa y el constante acoso del pelirrojo.

Estaba harta de callar. Todo el mundo se creía que Ronald Weasley era buena persona por el simple hecho de ser amigo de Harry Potter, pero ella iba a demostrarle al mundo lo herrados que podían estar.

Aceleró el paso, siempre había odiado la impuntualidad. Habría salido unos minutos antes, si no fuera porque su novio estaba demasiado preocupado por ella e insistía constantemente en que no debía marcharse sola porque necesitaba reposo. Aunque ella se sentía bien, no podía evitar tener la sensación de que algo andaba mal, de que su memoria no era la que era y de que había olvidado algo de vital importancia. ¿Pero qué podía ser eso?

Vagando por sus pensamientos, no se dió cuenta que había llegado hasta las Tres Escobas casi mecánicamente. Cuando se dió cuenta, Hermione sonrió cuando vislumbró a los dos animagos saludándola para que se dirigiesen a su mesa. Ella se acercó, gustosa de volver a verlos, y los saludó a ambos. Después, pidió una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo Remus.

- Exactamente desde el verano pasado.-dijo Sirius.

- Es cierto, ha pasado bastante tiempo.-dijo Hermione.-¿Cómo estáis?

- Nosotros estamos bien.-dijo Remus.-Pero últimamente hemos escuchado rumores de que te has cambiado de casa.

- Es cierto.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no es por lo que todo el mundo piensa. Dejadme que os explique.

Sirius y Remus se prepararon para escuchar el relato de Hermione.

* * *

Gemidos. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en parte de los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy.

Rodolphus Lestrange miraba la chimenea de su habitación muy fijamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. No había pasado ni un sólo día, y ese niño vagabundo cuyo apellido era Weasley ya había ascendido al cargo de jefe supremo de todos los mortífagos. ¿Quién se creía que era? Hace una misión bien y ya recibe tamaña recompensa, sin embargo, él que lleva años sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso, y que hasta fue a Azkaban donde pasó más de 19 años encerrado por defender sus ideales y a su maestro a toda costa. Aún así, sigue en la misma posición que cuando todo esto empezó. Es cierto que se había convertido en uno de los favoritos de Su Señor, pero últimamente, su Señor mostraba más interés en su esposa, Bellatrix, que en él. Siempre se le encomendaban misiones arriesgadas, donde podía ser fácil capturarlo, herirlo, aturdirlo o incluso matarlo. Es cierto que el peligro le excitaba y que se sentía dichoso al saber que era uno de los preferidos de su maestro, pero el hecho de que su Señor hubiese escogido a un crío como superior, hacía que se preguntase realmente el buen juicio de su señor. Él sabía, que El Innombrable estaba planeando algo y que el joven Weasley estaba implicado en ellos, pero también se preguntaba que papel jugaría él en esos planes, si sería un simple peón de guerra, una muerte más. O si sería uno de los que tenían probabilidades para salvarse.

Otra vez volvieron a escucharse gemidos.

Rodolphus miró las llamas con profundo odio. Él lo había entregado todo por El que no debe ser nombrado. Había entregado su cordura, años de su vida, sus servicios y voluntad. ¿Y así era cómo se lo pagaba su Lord? Está bien eso de que fuese él quien se acostara con su mujer. A ella le gustaba que Él se fijase en ella de esa manera, y a Rodolphus le gustaba que su mujer fuese la amante preferida de su Señor, porque eso le otorgaba una serie de privilegios de los que los demás carecían. ¿Pero que ahora se acostase el Weasley con Bellatrix? ¡Eso ya era demasiado! Todo tenía ciertos límites y se estaban sobrepasando.

Pensó en Bellatrix. En la falsa de su matrimonio, él siempre se había encargado de que no le faltase nada, de darla todo lo que necesitase, de consentirla. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no lo estaba de él. Bellatrix sólo tenía ojos para su Lord, ella le amaba con toda su alma y corazón. No había espacio para él, a pesar de que fuese su esposo. Lo suyo sólo fue un contrato matrimonial, nada más.

Tiró la copa de Whisky de fuego que estaba bebiendo minutos antes de que los gemidos empezaran, y se levantó de la silla. Hablaría con el resto de sus compañeros, tendrían que marcarle los límites a Weasley cuanto antes. Esto no lo iba a consentir. Bellatrix era su mujer, él era un adulto y Weasley era un crío, él había pasado muchos más años de servicio a las órdenes de su Lord que ese maldito mocoso. Y tenía una cosa clara; ese crío estaba jugando con mortífagos adultos, y eso, era un juego demasiado peligroso para un ingenuo león.

* * *

Sirius y Remus escuchaban atentamente el relato de Hermione. Ella les habló de todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta ahora: el noviazgo que tenía con Ron, su violación, la increible personalidad de Theodore, el inesperado apoyo de todos los Slytherins, su cambio de casa, la casi violación de Pansy por parte de Ron, y su actual alojamiento en la mansión de los Nott.

Estaba tan abrumada al contar su historia, que Remus no pudo evitar pasarla un pañuelo para que se enjuagara las lágrimas. Hermione lo aceptó gustosa, incapaz de contener más el torrente de lágrimas que se esforzaba por ocultar.

- Asique eso es lo que realmente te ocurrió, Hermione.-dijo Sirius una vez que ella hubo terminado de narrar su historia.-No teníamos ni idea, pero sabíamos que tenía que haber ocurrido algo muy grave para que te cambiaras de casa.

- Te apoyaremos en todo Hermione.-dijo Remus.-Estamos para lo que nos necesites.

- Gracias.-contestó Hermione.

- Sólo una cosa, Hermione.-dijo Sirius.-¿Porqué el pelo grasiento de Sevy lo sabía antes que nosotros? Debiste habernos pedido ayuda a nosotros, Hermione, y no a ese nariz respingona, amargado y pelo grasiento de Snape.

- No sabía en quien confiar.-confesó Hermione.

* * *

- Mi plan marcha a la perfección, Colagusano.-dijo Voldemort acariciando la cabeza de Nagini.-Muy pronto comprobaré cuales de mis mortífagos me son fieles. Ese chico Weasley ha sido un buen reclutamiento, tienes mis más profundas felicitaciones, Colagusano, ha sido un excelente trabajo. Dentro de poco, Potter caerá en mi trampa.

* * *

- Tranquilo, Theo.-dijo Pansy.-Hermione estará bien, no te preocupes tanto.

- ¿Qué no me preocupe, dices?-preguntó Theodore.-¡Se desmayó en plena cena, Pansy! Y no tengo ni idea de lo que la pasa, el medimago insiste en que ella debe descansar, pero la cabezonería de Hermione la impide estarse quieta en una cama durante más de dos minutos. ¡Y para colmo! Ahora está a saber donde, con...ni siquiera yo lo sé, espero seriamente que Merlín si lo sepa. Porque lo único que me ha dicho es que varios amigos suyos querían verla, por lo que a pesar de mis constantes consejos sobre que se quedara en la cama, se ha marchado.

- Han sido sólo dos hora, Theodore.-dijo Pansy.-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco.

- Oh, perdona, ¿he mencionado el hecho de que Ronald-violador en potencia obsesionado por Hermione-podría estar en cualquier parte en estos momentos?-dijo Theodore con sorna.

- Theo, ya es suficiente.-dijo Draco.-Volverá en un par de horas sana y salva, tal y como ha prometido. ¡Ya lo verás!

* * *

Bellatrix clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Ron una vez más. El orgasmo estaba cerca, ambos lo presentían. Ella arqueó la espalda mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios. El pelirrojo soltó un rugido. Sentía esa sensación de poder que tanto le gustaba. Él era el macho dominante, y la fiera, sanguinaria y cruel asesina Bellatrix Lestrange, ahora mismo estaba debajo de él, gimiendo y suplicándole más. En estos momentos, Ron pagaría lo que fuese por ver la cara del marido de Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange, y restregarle lo fuerte que gemía y gritaba su mujer cuando él le hacía el amor. ¡Oh, sí! Como disfrutaría viendo como Rodolphus se contenía para no pegarle, porque él estaba bajo sus órdenes.

Se lo estaba pasando genial. Tenía bajo su dominio a los mortífagos que más problemas les estaba causando al ministerio.

Miró a Bellatrix, pero en vez de verla a ella, vió a una adolescente con el cabello castaño enmarañado, y los ojos marrones sonriéndole coquetamente.

Hermione Granger.

Otra vez fantaseando con ella. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a terminar esto? ¿Porqué estaba tan obsesionado con ella? ¿Porqué no podía sacársela de la cabeza ni tan siquiera cuando estaba follando con mujeres tan espectaculares como Bellatrix Lestrange?

Es cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido un encuentro pasional con la ex-leona, tal vez iba siendo hora de volver a visitarla. Simplemente para que no se olvidara de él, su queridísimo amigo.

Pero ahora, no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas, porque tenía a Bellatrix Lestrange en su lecho. ¡Tenía que aprovechar el momento! Y lo demás...podía esperar.

Bellatrix sonrió y Ron la besó con pasión, posesión y lujuria.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

En una sala de la mansión Lestrange, Rodolphus había reunido a sus más fieles amigos: Barty Crouch Jr, Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, y Augustus Rookwood.

- ¿A qué se debe esta reunión de urgencia, Rodolphus?-preguntó Augustus.

- A que estoy harto de que un crío me de órdenes.-respondió Rodolphus.-No he pasado más de 19 años encerrado en Azkaban para que ahora un maldito traidor de sangre me de órdenes y se crea superior a mi.

- Sé como te sientes, hermano.-dijo Rabastan.-Pero no podemos hacer nada, ya sabes cuáles han sido las órdenes de nuestro señor. Él ha mandado a Weasley nuestro superior y dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo para hacerle ver a ese crío donde está su lugar y quienes son los superiores aquí.

- Al menos podemos intentarlo ¿no creéis?-preguntó Rodolphus.-Nosotros somos mortífagos experimentados y ese crío es un completo estúpido, no supondría ningún reto.

- Yo te apoyo, Rodolphus.-dijo Barty.-Pero ten en cuenta que si esto llega a oídos de nuestro señor, se encargará torturarnos hasta la muerte.

- Prefiero eso a que me recuerden como fuí humillado por un mocoso de séptimo año de Hogwarts.-dijo Walden.

- ¿Entonces quién está conmigo?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Yo.-dijo Barty.

- Y yo.-dijo Walden.

- Rodolphus, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer.-dijo Antonin.-Recuerda lo que le pasó a Regulus Black.

Todos guardaron un minuto de silencio al recordar el sacrificio de su amigo. Regulus Black. Joven y prometedor mortífago. Uno de los mejores, se podría decir. Desgraciadamente, tuvo la mala suerte de tomar una decisión errónea y desafiar al Señor Tenebroso. Él se encargó de acabar con la vida del joven Black. Tenía tan sólo 19 años cuando murió.

- Lo sé, Antonin.-dijo Rodolphus.-Pero tendré que correr el riesgo. Mi orgullo sufre al estar bajo el mando de un crío de no más de 17 años. No he estado tanto tiempo al servicio del Lord para esto.

- Estás loco, hermano.-dijo Rabastan.-Pero no te pienso dejar sólo en esto. Me disgustaría mucho ser el último de los Lestrange.-todos lo miraron.-Te apoyo.

- Siendo así el caso...-dijo Antonin.-No tendré más remedio que aceptar.

- ¡Estáis todos locos!-dijo Augustus.-No sé que tienes en la mente, Rodolphus, pero sea lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo.

- ¡Excelente!-dijo Rodolphus.-Mañana le dejaremos muy claro a ese Weasley quienes son sus superiores.

- Exactamente ¿qué es lo que planeas, Rodolphus?-pregntó Antonin.

************Mansión Nott************

- Sinceramente, Blaise, todo este asunto me está preocupando.-dijo Pansy.-Estoy muy contenta de que Luna y tú os halláis hecho novios, pero estoy algo preocupada por Hermione. Weasley parece demasiado obsesionado con ella. Aunque parece que últimamente ha estado más tranquilo, puede deberse al hecho de que estamos de vacaciones, pero aún así, creo que debemos estar pendientes de ella.

- Es cierto, Pansy.-dijo Theodore.-Soy muy consciente de que esto es demasiado complicado. Nuestra relación ha causado demasiado rumores, y mucha gente no ve bien que una serpiente y una leona tengan una relación sentimental.

- ¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo, Theodore?-preguntó Draco.

- Lo cierto es que no lo sé.-dijo Theodore.-Es cierto que yo la quiero mucho, pero también soy consciente de lo que ella ha tenido que sufrir para estar conmigo. Sus amigos ya no la apoyan y tal vez haya perdido la única oportunidad que tenía para decirle a Potter lo que le pasa con Weasley. Ahora nadie la cree porque es novia del hijo de un mortífago.

- ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Theodore!-dijo Pansy incrédula.-Después de todo lo que habéis pasado ¿me estás diciendo que hubieses preferido que ella continuase en Gryffindor?

- Al menos así no hubiese tenido tantos problemas con la prensa, el director, Potter y su séquito de descerebrados.-respondió Theodore.-Además, antes no se desmayaba de la noche a la mañana. Esto puede estar causado por el estrés, según el medimago. Tal vez nuestra relación es lo que le esté provocando tanto estrés, tal vez ella necesite meditar si va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo lo que se nos va a echar encima si continuamos adelante.

- O tal vez seas tú el que necesite pensar, Theodore.-dijo Blaise.-Ambos estamos en una situación similar, amigo. No es fácil traicionar los ideales de nuestras familias, ni decidir si continuar en la familia como un rechazado o como un miembro honorable. Pero debes decidirlo, Theodore. ¿Estarías dispuesto a enfrentar a tus padres, tu familia, tus compañeros de Slytherin...para estar con Hermione? ¿Estarías dispuesto o preferirías hacer todo lo que tus padres te digan, ser el perfecto hijo, Slytherin y mortífago? Debes decidirlo pronto, Theodore. No se pueden tener las dos cosas. Eso yo ya lo sabía desde el primer momento, y aún así no me importó para declararme a Luna. Pero yo no estoy en tu lugar, amigo. Luna es purasangre, por lo que nuestra relación va a ser muchísimo más fácil y va a estar medio aprobada por mi familia. Eso no va a ser ningún problema, sólo tiene la pega de que su familia no es de mortífagos. Pero Hermione no es purasangre, no estoy en tu lugar, vas a tener que renunciar a muchísimas más cosas que yo. Amigo, piensa bien en lo que quieres, porque la fecha de la iniciación se acerca y vas a tener que escoger.

- Yo ya he dicho que elijo a Hermione.-dijo Theodore.

- Entonces no te preocupes tanto por lo que quiere ella, porque estoy seguro de que ella también te quiere.-dijo Draco.-Sólo disfruta del momento.

- Además, hacéis una bonita pareja.-dijo Pansy.

* * *

Hermione paseaba por las calles de Hogsmeade tranquilamente. No tenía rumbo fijo. Tan sólo caminaba, sumida en sus pensamientos. Su charla con Remus y Sirius había ido de maravilla, mejor de lo que alguna vez se hubiese imaginado. Demostraron apoyarla y le dijeron que iban a estar a su lado. Era una noticia fantástica.

También pensaba en lo mucho que quería a Theodore y su constante apoyo y cuidados. Es cierto que desde que se mareó, tenía la sensación que algo se le había olvidado ¿pero qué podría ser? Ni siquiera podía intuirlo. El medimago la había dicho que debía reposar, porque ese desmayo podía deberse a que estaba demasiado estresada en la escuela. Aún así, ella no estaba del todo conforme con su diagnóstico. Es cierto que últimamente tenía más estrés que el recomendado con todo el asunto de Ronald, y su constante acoso. Pero aún así, eso no era bastante para que se desmayase. Ella no era frágil de salud. No era tan débil. Se había tenido que enfrentar con muchas cosas en su vida, mucho más estresantes que su actual situación y nunca jamás se había desmayado de esa forma.

No estaba conforme, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, su desmayo y lo que quiera que hubiese olvidado podría estar relacionado.

* * *

- Mi señor.-dijo Colagusano arrodillándose.-Ronald Weasley ya ha tomado por amante a Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Excelente, Colagusano.-dijo Voldemort.-Esto está marchando a la perfección.

- Si no es mucha molestia, mi lord, quisiera hacerle una pregunta.-dijo Colagusano.

- Adelante, Petegrew.-dijo Voldemort.

- ¿Qué pretende con todo esto? Sé que no soy quien para preguntar, mi lord, pero me intriga que haya puesto a un muchacho recién iniciado al mando de unos mortífagos expertos.

- No tengo porqué compartir contigo mis planes, Petregrew.-dijo Voldemort.-¡Crucio!

- Lo lamento mi lord.-dijo Petegrew cuando se hubo recuperado.

- Sólo te diré, Petegrew.-dijo Voldemort.-Que te fijes bien en las reacciones de mis "queridísimos" seguidores. Y cuando llegue el momento, lo comprenderás todo.

* * *

- Minerva.-dijo Severus.-Tengo algo que comunicarte. Son malas noticias, y no te van a gustar nada. He estado en una de las reuniones de mortífagos y he visto a Ronald Weasley allí.

- ¿Weasley?-preguntó Magonagall.

- Así es.-dijo Severus.-He preguntado a mis compañeros y me han dicho que ha sido ascendido por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro al mando de todos los mortífagos. Sólo responde ante el Lord y puede dominar a todos los mortífagos.

- ¡Pero eso es horrible!-dijo Minerva.-Hay que avisar a Albus.

- El problema es, que no va a creernos.-dijo Severus.-Ya has visto como se ha puesto cuando le hemos mencionado el asunto de la señorita Granger. Si le decimos a Albus que Weasley es un mortífago, se va a enfadar con nosotros y Weasley va a descubrirnos. Podría complicarnos muchísimo las misiones de la Orden, pero si lo detenemos, no dudará en quitarnos de su camino.

- ¿Y entonces qué sugieres?-preguntó Minerva.-¿Qué esperemos para ver como otro estudiante es agredido? ¿Y si utiliza las maldiciones imperdonables para forzar a alumnas para que tengan relaciones sexuales con él?

- Es eso o que Dumbledore se interponga en nuestro camino, y entonces no tendremos oportunidad de vigilarle.-dijo Severus.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ron caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Estaba furioso, desde hacía horas que debería haberse reunido con los mortífagos, pero no estaba ninguno. Lo habían dejado plantado. Estaba enfadado, fuera de sí. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para hacerle eso? Ellos no eran nadie. Él tenía todo el poder, y creía que había dejado bien claro que era él el dominante y los demás debían obedecerle. Pero al parecer se equivocaba, por lo que ahora los estaba buscando por las habitaciones de la mansión; y cuando los encontrara, les enseñaría quien era el que mandaba.

Abrió una puerta más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las puertas que había abierto. Miró en su interior. No había nadie, cabreado, fue a cerrarla. Pero en ese momento, una sombra lo agarró por atrás y le tapó la boca mientras lo arrastraba hacia el interior de la habitación. El miedo empezó a hacer mella en Ronald, quien completamente aterrado por desconocer la identidad de su captor, comenzó a forcejear, pero sus forcejeos eran inútiles, pues no tenía la suficiente fuerza para liberarse. Intentó agarrar la varita que guardaba en su túnica, pero su atacante se dió cuenta y le puso la varita en el cuello. No se sabe como, pero de las sombras empezaron a salir más personas, habría como cinco, no, quizás había más. Estaba tan oscuro, que Ronald no podía ver con claridad cuantos ni quienes eran ellos. Las personas, a las que él identificó como mortífagos, se dirigieron hacia él, le quitaron la varita de su túnica y lo guiaron hacia una silla, donde con algunas maldiciones, lo ataron con cuerdas mágicas casi irrompibles y lo amordazaron para que no se pudiesen escuchar sus gritos. Entonces, una de las figuras se dirigió hacia él, se desenmascaró y lo miró fijamente. Ronald lo reconoció casi al instante, se trataba de Rodolphus Lestrange.

- ¡Hola, Weasley!-dijo Rodolphus.-Que agradable sorpresa que hayas decidido venir a saludar a tus queridísimos siervos.-dijo él haciendo una reverencia burlona. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada. Los demás mortífagos soltaron una carcajada.-Perdón, maestro, por nuestra falta de respeto. Pero no se nos ocurrió ninguna otra manera de llamar tu atención, señor.-Ronald intentaba decir algo, pero como estaba amordazado, no se le entendía nada.-Perdón, señor.-dijo Rodolphus irónicamente.-Pero no se te entiende nada.-Ronald seguía forcejeando bajo la divertida mirada de los mortífagos.-Rodolphus se acercó a Ron y le quitó la mordaza mientras Rabastan le lanzaba un cruciatus. Weasley chilló de dolor.-¿Te hice daño, maestro? ¡Cuanto lo siento! No era mi intención, créeme.-dijo él irónicamente.-Pero creo que ya puedes hablar, Weasley. Asique ya puedes estar diciéndome todo lo que quieras.-Ron empezó a chillar pidiendo ayuda. Los mortífagos se rieron a carcajadas.-Grita todo lo que quieras, Weasley, nadie puede oirte. La habitación está insonorizada y como comprenderás, sólo nosotros podremos escucharte.

- ¡Pagaréis por esto!-dijo Ron mirando a Rodolphus con odio.-¡Soltadme!

- ¿Y porqué ibámos a hacer eso, Weasley?-preguntó Rodolphus.-Fuiste tú quien decidió jugar con mortífagos y creer saberlo todo. Atente a las consecuencias. Nosotros tenemos más experiencia que tú en esto, somos los maestros de la tortura y practicamos el arte de la muerte. Somos expertos, y tú un simple aficionado. Hemos servido al Lord muchos más años que tú y no estoy dispuesto a consentir que un niñato traidor que no me llega ni a la suela de los talones, me de órdenes. ¡Crucio!

Ron se retorcía en el suelo. Los mortífagos se reían sin parar mientras veía como Ronald suplicaba que parasen. ¡Escena totalmente patética! Casi podría dar pena el muchachito. Casi, si no fuera porque ellos se divertían así, viendo como las personas sufrían. Para ellos era la mejor manera de divertirse; además de que odiaban a los traidores, y Ron era un asqueroso traidor. Había gran diferencia entre un traidor y un infiltrado. En un infiltrado siempre se podía confiar, pues se sabía el lado del que estaba, se sabían sus ideales; pero de un traidor podías esperar a que te diese la puñalada por la esplada, jamás podrías confiar en él, porque nunca tendrías la certeza de que estaba de tu lado. Peter Petegrew era un traidor, Ron Weasley era otro. Por eso ellos jamás podrían ser mortífagos, porque sólo eran marionetas, simples títeres.

Weasley se creyó superior al traicionar a Harry Potter, su mejor amigo, para cambiarse al lado oscuro. Y ese fue su error. Creer que podía encajar. Creer, que porque su sangre fuera pura, podría quitar la traición de sus venas. Pero su traición estaba en la sangre. Se demostró cuando el ideal era la Sangre Pura y los Weasley obtaron por defender a los muggles, y se demostró cuando ahora un miembro de esa familia, quería volver a cambiarse de bando. Esa familia estaba llena de traidores, de hipócritas. Y ahora, Ronald Weasley estaba pagando el precio que pagan los traidores; pero lo que él no sabía, era que eso sólo era una advertencia. Los mortífagos no podían matarle, pues aún era su superior, su Lord le quería vivo, y vivo estaría, pues por mucho que odiasen a Ronald Weasley, jamás se atreverían a desobedecer una orden de su Señor. Pero sabían lo mal que lo debía estar pasando Weasley, no hacía falta imaginarse lo asustado que estaba, sólo hacía falta verlo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro desesperadamente, se seguía retorciendo en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de que el cruciatus hacía algunos minutos que se había detenido. Pero aún así, él no se levantaba. Su voz le temblaba y había comenzado a tartamudear, y no paraba de suplicar que parasen o que lo pagarían.

¡Una escena realmente patética! Por esa razón los mortífagos no podían dejar de reir. ¿En serio ese crío iba a enseñarles? ¿En serio era su superior?

Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta que había alguien más en esa habitación. Alguien, o algo. Un animal tan pequeño que era capaz de pasar desapercibido. Una rata. Una rata, que había estado viviendo mucho tiempo en la Madriguera con Ron, y que lo había seguido. Un animal que había observado toda la situación. Empezó a correr, saliendo de la habitación por algún que otro agujero bien escondido. Afortunadamente, casi todas las salas de esa mansión tenían túneles o agujeros. Colagusano, pues ese era el nombre de la rata, corrió tan rápido como pudo al encuentro de su maestro Lord Voldemort. Una vez más, su Señor había demostrado poseer una gran astucia e inteligencia, al saber que algunos de sus mortífagos lo iban a traicionar. Debía avisarle de la situación para que pudiese castigar tal comportamiento.

Al fin llegó a la sala donde estaba su maestro, y poco a poco, la rata se fue transformando en hombre. Inmediatamente, Colagusano se arrodilló delante de El Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Colagusano?-preguntó su señor.

- Mi señor.-dijo Peter Petegrew.-Usted tenía razón. Varios mortífagos han cogido a Ronald Weasley y lo han atado, amordazado y torturado con cruciatus. Mi señor, esos mortífagos se han atrevido a desobedecer sus órdenes, y se han enfrentado a un superior.

- ¿Pudiste ver quienes eran esos mortífagos?-preguntó Voldemort.

- Sólo pude ver a uno, mi lord.-dijo Colagusano.-Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Bien, en ese caso dejaremos que se diviertan un rato.-dijo Voldemort.-Después me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

"Y haré un castigo memorable para que no vuelvan a atreverse a desafiarme" pensó Voldemort. "No dejaré que nadie me traicione. Los traidores pagarán, al igual que pagó Regulus Black en su día."

* * *

- Harry, debemos hablar contigo.-dijo Sirius.

- ¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Harry.

- Sobre Hermione.-dijo Remus.

- No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con esa traidora.-dijo Harry.

- Sólo escúchanos, Harry.-dijo Sirius.

- ¡NO!-se negó el Niño que Vivió.-Ella me traicionó. Se unió a Voldemort. Nos traicionó a Ron y a mi. No quiero saber nada de ella. Me da igual lo que la pase.-dijo antes de marcharse. Sirius y Remus miraron como Harry se marchaba y se miraron entre ellos.

- Es demasiado cabezota.-dijo Remus.-Clavadito a James.

- Pero tiene que escuchar.-dijo Sirius.-Por su bien y por el de las chicas tanto de esta casa como de Hogwarts. Harry deberá escuchar.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos?-preguntó Remus.-Ya sabes lo importante que es Ron para él. Harry cree que Hermione le traicionó. No creo que nos escuche.

- Pero debemos intentarlo.-dijo Sirius.-También tenemos que mantener vigilado a Ron para que no haga daño a las chicas, al menos, mientras duren las vacaciones de navidad.

* * *

- ¿Qué creíais que estábais haciendo?-preguntó Voldemort cabreado. Después de su sesión de tortura, y de liberar a Ron, el pelirrojo había ido a chivarse a su señor. Y El Imnombrable había mandado llamar a Rodolphus Lestrange, pues era el único mortífago responsable de su tortura que había sido reconocido.-Os dije que era vuestro superior ¿cómo os atrevísteis a desobedecer mis órdenes?

- Mi señor...-empezó Rodolphus.

- ¡CALLA!-dijo Voldemort.-Dime quienes eran los que estaban contigo.

- Nadie, mi lord.-dijo Rodolphus defendiendo a sus compañeros.

- ¡NO OSES MENTIRME!-dijo Voldemort.-Voy a volverlo a repetir y esta vez quiero que me contestes enserio. ¿Quiénes eran los que te ayudaron a torturarle?

- Nadie, mi lord.-dijo Rodolphus. Los demás mortífagos miraron la valentía de su compañero. Estaban indecisos, por una parte querían ir a ayudarle, pero por otra, temían demasiado la furia de su maestro.

- Bien, ya que te niegas a hablar, Lestrange.-dijo Voldemort.-Pagarás muy caro tus mentiras y tu traición. Te pudrirás en las mazmorras de este castillo. Se te dará comida y agua una vez a la semana y no volverás a estar libre nunca más. ¡Lleváoslo!-varios mortífagos agarraron a Rodolphus y se lo llevaron de allí.-Y que esto sirva de escarmiento. Como alguien me vuelva a traicionar, esto no será nada con lo que lo haga. Ahora ¡marcharos!


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ronald Weasley se reía descontroladamente. Minutos antes, su señor había castigado a Rodolphus. ¡Lo tenía merecido! Nadie se metía con él y mucho menos un asqueroso mortífago. ¡Al fin había orden! Todo el mundo le miraba de forma diferente, es cierto que le tenían más odio al joven pelirrojo, pero también le tenían respeto. ¡Como no! Si el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso había castigado a uno de sus más fieles súbditos tras haberle atacado.

Ron se reía. Le hacía gracia la situación. Antes el mejor amigo del niño que vivió, ahora, un traidor, pero con un inmenso poder. Todos los mortífagos arrodillados a sus pies y besando el camino por el que había caminado si lo ordenaba. Era poderoso, mucho más de lo que alguna vez los demás se pudieron haber imaginado; mucho más de lo que él mismo se imaginó que sería un día.

Oportunidades como estas hay pocas, pero haciendo la elección correcta, puedes ser poderoso y conseguir que todos te teman. Él había hecho su elección ¡y lo mejor estaba aún por llegar! Porque todo el mundo le seguía creyendo el mismo niño inocente que, bien es cierto que había atacado a Hermione, ¡pero a quien le importaba! Lo que contaba era que el muy idiota de Harry iba a creer que Hermione era la malvada, la traidora, y la responsable de lo que iba a sucederle y suceder a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

El joven Weasley sonreía al pensar en el futuro que les esperaba a todos sus compañeros. Él ya había hecho planes, ahora que se había cambiado de bando, había descubierto que la vida y los sentimientos eran como un juego en el que, si él movía bien las cartas, podía llegar a ser el vencedor sin que los demás se diesen cuenta. Pero para jugar, necesitaba otro jugador...sí, Hermione Granger era la candidata perfecta. Ella jugaría con él, aún sabíendolo, porque por mucho que ella ya le hubiese olvidado, él todavía podía manejarla, no por nada había sido su amigo durante seis años.

Pero ahora no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas. El pelirrojo desvió la vista cuando una mujer se acercó a él con movimientos felinos. Ahora que Rodolphus Lestrange había sido encerrado, su mujer Bellatrix quería recuperara a toda costa el honor perdido. Y esta era una forma estupenda de conseguirlo, lástima que a Ron eso no lo conmoviera para nada, aunque debía reconocer que era una muy buena distracción, con ella podía hacer muchas cosas que Lavender nunca le dejaría hacer. El sadomasoquismo, llegando al límite, podía ser verdaderamente estimulante.

El pelirrojo cogió una daga y se la pasó a Bellatrix por los pechos, ella no se movió, ni siquiera respiró, y Ron sonrió cuando miró la mirada de terror que la Lestrange tenía en el rostro. Sí, esto era muchísimo mejor que hacer simplemente el amor. Minutos después, Bellatrix chilló su nombre cuando él la hizo varios cortes en el estómago, cerca de los pechos, cara interna de los muslos cerca de su parte más íntima y brazos cerca de sus venas.

Sabía que a Bellatrix le gustaba la sensación de sentirse impotente, ella quería que la dominasen, y, aunque también la gustaba dominar, él odiaba sentirse dominado, y como él era su amo y maestro, aparte de Voldemort, era él el que mandaba.

La respiración de ambos era cada vez más agitada, el orgasmo estaba por venir. Ron conocía esa sensación, pero quería hacerla más placentera todavía, por lo que cogió su varita y apuntó con ella a Bellatrix.

- ¡Crucio!-gritó Ron. Bellatrix se agitó incontrolablemente, intentando que Ronald saliese de ella, pero fue en vano. Ron sonrió.

Oh, que bueno era ser el amo.

* * *

- Y bien, chicos.-dijo Hermione.-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

- ¿Qué os parece si vamos a las Tres Escobas?-preguntó Theodore agarrando a Hermione de la cintura. Ella sonrió y se giró para besarle en la boca, él correspondió al beso encantado.

- Es una buena idea.-dijo Blaise mirando a Luna intensamente a los ojos.

Caminaron todos agarrados de las manos. Pansy y Draco se miraban constantemente a los ojos, y, de vez en cuando, se besaban intensamente. Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a las Tres escobas, tras pedir a Rosmerta una cerveza de mantequilla para cada uno, comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

- Asique pareja ¿eh?-preguntó Hermione mirando a Blaise y a Luna con una sonrisa.-¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo, parejita?-preguntó guiñando un ojo, mientras Luna enrojecía intensamente y Blaise miraba a Draco y a Theodore.

- Hermione, Hermione.-dijo Blaise pasándola un brazo por encima.-¿Qué es lo que te estás imaginando exactamente?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y mirada cómplice.-¿Algo en especial?-Hermione enrojeció intensamente cuando Blaise se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

- Puede ser, Blaise.-dijo Hermione mirándolo intensamente y levantando una ceja.

- Yo creo que estos dos de aquí.-dijo Blaise señalando a Theodore y a Draco.-Te han influenciado demasiado. Te estás convirtiendo en toda una Slytherin, Hemione.

- Me lo tomaré como un halago, Blaise.-dijo Hermione.

De repente, un muérdago apareció encima de las cabezas de Luna y Blaise, quienes se sonrojaron al instante. Los demás comenzaron a decirles que se besaran, mientras Luna enrojecía por momentos. Blaise la miró, sonrió, y, acercándose hacia ella, se quedó a milímetros de sus labios. Fue Luna la que decidió acortar la distancia y darle un tímido beso, que conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a volverse más pasional. Ambos olvidaron que estaban con compañía, en un sitio público y que tenían espectadores. De repente, se escuchó un carraspeo, pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo hasta que escucharon tres más. Luna y Blaise se separaron muy a su pesar, y los miraron. Luna tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos más brillantes que nunca, Blaise estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque su sonrojo fuese casi imperceptible. Sus amigos los miraron con sonrisas pícaras. Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios y Pansy pestañeó varias veces, intentando imitar la mirada soñadora que tenía Luna en ese momento. Luna se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, pero al ve la mirada de Pansy, no pudo evitar sonreir y apoyarse en el hombro de Blaise, quien le puso un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él.

Ninguno de ellos se dió cuenta, de que el muérdago había comenzado a rodar por la mesa y ahora estaba encima de Draco y Pansy, quienes, cuando se dieron cuenta, sin pensarlo siquiera, se lanzaron a los labios del otro, dándose el beso más pasional que los demás hubiesen visto nunca. Parecía que no se iban a separar nunca, pero la falta de aire, consiguió que se separasen. Draco tardó un par de segundos en recuperar el aire y empezar a lamer el cuello de Pansy mientras ella subía sus manos por su espalda. Blaise y Luna carraspearon para que parasen de meterse mano.

- Ey, chicos.-dijo Blaise.-Iros a una habitación.

Theodore, Hermione, Luna y Blaise se empezaron a reir, mientras Pansy y Draco los miraban intentando contener una carcajada. Pero Theodore y Hermione dejaron de reir en el momento en el que el muérdago se puso encima de su cabeza. Hermione se sonrojó notablemente y se acercó a él algo tímida, Theodore le sonrió y la miró intensamente a los ojos, observando como ella los cerraba esperando a que él la besara. Theodore sonrió y acortó la distancia. Él podía sentir los labios de ella sonriendo en el beso. Dulzura, amor, cariño y afecto se combinaban perfectamente en el beso. Él la agarraba por la cintura y ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cabello. Sus amigos, veían conmovidos la escena. Ese era un beso romántico, había que reconocerlo, hacían una pareja perfecta. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Hermione y Theodore se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Él cogió una de sus manos y se la besó en el dorso, Hermione sonrió y le acarició la cara suavemente. Él se acercó a su oído.

- Te quiero.-susurró Theodore.

- Yo también te quiero.-susurró Hermione. El sonido del metal contra el cristal provocó que ambos se separaran y miraran el origen del ruido. Era Draco, quien estaba intentando captar la atención de todos los de la mesa.

- Propongo un brindis.-dijo Draco.-Porque hacemos una pareja perfecta.-dijo mirando a Pansy.

- Y por el amor.-dijo Luna mirando a Blaise con cariño.

- ¡VIVA!-dijeron los demás antes de tomar un trago de su botella de mantequilla.

- Es una pena.-dijo Blaise después del brindis.-Que este sea nuestro último día de vacaciones.

- Así es. Mañana tendremos que regresar a Hogwarts.-dijo Pansy.

* * *

Rodolphus paseaba inquieto por la celda. Estaba encerrado por no querer delatar a sus compañeros. Esa había sido su decisión. Pero aún así, el sentimiento de la derrota le estaba desgarrando. Un maldito crío de 17 años había conseguido vencerle. Era algo insólito.

- Ya te advertí que no funcionaría.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr acercándose a él.-Has sido demasiado imprudente al intentar acabar con Weasley. Mira como has acabado, Rodolphus, encerrado en las mazmorras de nuestro Lord. ¿Porqué lo desafiaste? Sabías lo que le hizo a Regulus. Fuiste un completo estúpido.

- Lo sé.-dijo Rodolphus.-Pero ya sabes que no me gusta mucho que me de órdenes alguien que es inferior a mi. ¿Porqué has venido?

- Porque te tengo malas noticias...acerca de Bellatrix.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr.-Ropdolphus...ella ha...pedido el divorcio.-Rodolphus cerró los ojos.-Y se va a volver a casar, con el Lord.-se hizo una pausa incómoda durante unos minutos.-¿Rodolphus? ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.-respondió Rodolphus. Barty lo miró, evaluándolo.

- ¿Ya te has rendido?-preguntó Barty.

- No tengo ninguna oportunidad de escapar, Crouch.-dijo Rodolphus.-Es inútil seguir conservando la esperanza.

- Rodolphus. Te doy mi palabra.-dijo Barty.-Te voy a ayudar a escapar. No se como, pero te aseguro que tu destino no será el mismo que el de Regulus.

Rodolphus lo miró y trató de sonreir, agradeciéndole a su amigo el apoyo que le estaba dando. Barty también lo miró, tenía intención de cumplir su promesa, sólo tenía que encontrar el modo.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los Slytherins despertaron con un ánimo pesimista. Ya se acabaron las vacaciones y tenían que volver al colegio. Es cierto que continuarían estando juntos, pero la idea de volver a ver a Ronald Weasley no le hacía gracia a ninguno, sobre todo a Hermione.

Por otra parte, Ron sí que deseaba volver a Hogwarts para volver a ver a Hermione Granger. Esa chica creía que podía negarse a sus órdenes, pero estaba muy equivocada, puede que ella fuese la chica más inteligente del colegio, pero ahora él, era un mortífago y no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles como antes. Ahora ella se convertiría en su marioneta, su títere, su esclava sexual. ¡Oh, sí! Como disfrutaría viendo doblegarse e esa traidora, esa maldita que se le había metido en los pensamientos y que era imposible dejar de pensar en ella. Esa obsesión que lo consumía por dentro y la culpable de que estuviese todo el rato pensando en violarla salvajemente y probar en ella todo lo que le había hecho a Bellatrix. ¡Oh, sí! Como gemiría y chillaría cuando empezase a cortarla, a lanzarla cruciatus mientras la follaba, a besarla salvajemente hasta que sus labios empezaran a sangrar y a atarla a la cama para azotarla hasta dejarla la espalda totalmente ensangrentada por su mal comportamiento y sus intentos de ignorarle.

¡Oh, sí! Como disfrutaría viéndola humillada, llorando, aterrada y completamente sola. Infundiéndola miedo, terror, manipularla a su antojo, angustia, y haciendo de ella el peor infierno de su miserable vida.

Sólo faltaban unas horas para volver a verla. Sólo faltaban unas horas para empezar con su plan y causar la destrución de Hogwarts y de todos sus miembros. Difundiría inseguridad por todas partes.

¡Oh, sí! Nunca fue tan divertido volver a la escuela. Nunca fue tan divertido cometer traición. Sólo tenía que esperar.

* * *

Ya era el momento de coger el tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts. Los Slytherins charlaban animadamente, riéndose constantemente, mientras contaban anécdotas. De pronto, unas multitud de cabelleras pelirrojas apareció delante de ellos. Los Slytherins dejaron de hablar y miraron a los Weasley con expresión frívola. Los Weasley le devolvieron la misma mirada, excepto Ronald, quien estaba agarrando la mano de Lavender, pero miraba a Hermione con lujuria. Los Slytherins se dieron cuenta de eso, por lo que Theodore pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia, atrayéndola hacia sí. Harry los miró furioso.

- Vaya, pero mirad quienes son: los perdedores y la traidora.-dijo Harry. Draco se iba a avalanzar sobre él para darle la mayor paliza de su vida, pero Pansy lo detuvo.

- Pero mirad quienes son: el cararrajada y sus amigos comadrejas.-contestó Blaise.

- Ignorarlos, chicos.-dijo Hermione.-No merecen la pena.

Los Slytherins decidieron hacer caso a Hermione, pues había demasiados testigos y no querían montar una escena en la que El Niño Que Vivió estuviese involucrado porque eso significaría que todas las personas de alrededor lo defenderían a muerte, aunque no fuesen los Slytherins los que tuviesen la culpa de la disputa.

Los Gryffindors miraron furiosos como los Slytherins hacían caso a Hermione y decidían ignorarlos. Ellos habían querido empezar la disputa, porque, como había gente alrededor, aunque perdiesen la batalla, alguien les echaría una mano.

En cuanto encontraron un compartimento libre, Luna se sentó y Blaise se tumbó en el asiento con su cabeza en las rodillas de la rubia, ella sonreía mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaba su chica. Pansy y Draco charlaban animadamente, y de vez en cuando se besaban apasionadamente. Hermione se sentó en las rodillas de Theodore, quien puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella disfrutaba de la cercanía de su novio mientras leía un libro, aunque notaba como Theodore leía con ella. Y eso la conmovió y la agradó, porque ese tipo de conexión, la relación que tenía con él, sólo la convencía cada vez más de que él era su alma gemela. Bien es cierto que ella nunca creyó en esas cosas, pero tampoco creía que su mejor amigo acabaría violándola y desde luego, nunca se imaginó a sí misma en Slytherin. Theodore comenzó a besarla el cuello, ella sonrió y disfrutó de la agradable sensación. Después se giró y le besó apasionadamente, pero no calculó bien su impulso, por lo que él quedó recostado en el sillón con ella encima. Él subió las manos desde su cintura hasta su espalda. Hermione apoyó la frente sobre la suya, debido a que se tuvo que separar por la falta de aire, pero después volvió a besarle con la misma pasión que antes. De pronto, escucharon un carraspeo, fue entonces cuando recordaron que había más gente en el compartimento y que todos sus amigos los estaban observando. Avergonzados, se separaron.

- Por favor, no paréis por nosotros.-dijo Blaise sarcásticamente.

- Sí, se nota que no tenéis sueño aunque os hayáis pasado toda la noche...-dijo Pansy haciendo un gesto con los dedos, que provocó que tanto Theodore como Hermione se sonrojaran.

- Por cierto, os diré que no sois nada silenciosos.-dijo Draco mirándolos pícaramente.

- Esperad un momento...-dijo Hermione recordando.-Es imposible que nos hayáis oido, porque pusimos un hechizo silenciador.

- Buah, nos ha pillado, cariño.-dijo Pansy haciendo un pucherito. Draco la abrazó.

- Es cierto, pero nos hacía ilusión veros avergonzados.-dijo Blaise sonriendo. Todos en el compartimento se empezaron a reir, pero su risa paró, cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entraron por ella.

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?-preguntó Draco levantándose.

- ¿Y tú, Weasley?-preguntó Theodore imitando a Draco.-¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Acaso os incumbe?-preguntó Potter.-Nosotros podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana. Y fíjate, que casualidad, queríamos estar en este compartimento.

- Por supuesto, que nos incumbe.-dijo Blaise poniéndose al lado de sus amigos.-Porque es nuestro compartimento, y vosotros estáis en él.

- ¿Vuestro compartimento?-preguntó Harry con sorna.-¿Dónde está vuestro nombre?

- Nosotros estábamos aquí primero.-dijo Pansy.-Y como no nos da la gana ver vuestras espeluznantes y horrorosas caras de idiotas y payasos, podéis escoger en marcharos por vuestros propios pies o salir volando gracias a mi varita y a mi mal carácter que se me pone cuando veo a gente como vosotros.

- Vaya con Parkinson.-dijo Ron.-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres pasar un buen rato?-preguntó avanzando hacia ella, pero Draco se interpuso.

- Ni te atrevas a acercarte, Weasley.-dijo Draco amenazante.

- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?-preguntó Ronald.-¿Tú, Malfoy?

- Y yo.-dijo Blaise.

- Yo también.-dijo Theodore.

- A una amiga la defiendo hasta el final.-dijo Luna levantándose y poniéndose delante de Pansy. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los Slytherins.

- Será mejor que os vayáis, Wealey.-dijo Hermione.-Nosotros somos seis y vosotros dos. Estáis en desventaja, por no decir que no tenéis ninguna oportunidad.

- Asique los defiendes.-dijo Harry.-Vaya, ¿qué tipo de lavado de cerebro la habéis hecho?

- Sé tomar mi propia iniciativa, Potter.-dijo Hermione.-No necesito estar bajo ningún hechizo para saber con quien debo relacionarme.

- Eso pensaba.-dijo Harry mirándola con asco.-Aunque claro, las Sangres Sucias se venden demasiado fácilmente. ¿Porqué es, Granger? ¿Dinero, sexo o ambas cosas?-Theodore sacó la varita.-Tranquilo, Nott. Nosotros ya nos íbamos.-dijo Potter marchándose. Ron lo siguió.

- Cometes un error al enfrentarte a mi, Granger.-dijo Ronald.-Pronto sabrás porqué.-dijo lanzándola un beso.-Dime ¿me extrañaste, preciosa?-la guiñó un ojo y salió del compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez se marcharon, las chicas se derrumbaron en los asientos. Theodore abrazaba a Hermione, como si quisiera protegerla de las insinuaciones que le había lanzado Weasley.

- Tranquila, Hermione.-dijo Theodore acariciándola el cabello.-Todo va a estar bien.

- Gracias, Theo.-respondió Hermione hundiendo su cara en el pecho del chico.

Draco abrazaba a Pansy, al mismo tiempo que intentaba calmar la ira que le recorría porque Weasley quería tocar a su chica.

- No sé que hubiera hecho si ese idiota te hubiese tocado.-dijo Draco.-Probablemente lo hubiese matado.

- No te preocupes, Draco.-dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos.-No ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Gracias a ti.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ronald sonreía. Hermione había conseguido despertar en él una sensación muy conocida en su entrepierna, por lo que tenía que calmarla de alguna manera. Se dirigió rápidamente a su compartimento y le dijo a Lavender que saliera. Una vez ambos estuvieron fuera, él la llevó hasta los servicios, la hizo pasar, cerró la puerta con el cerrojo y puso un hechizo silenciador para que no les pudiesen escuchar. Lavender lo miró con terror, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ronald se ampliara todavía más.

Puede que esa chica no fuese tan buena como Bellatrix, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese pasar un buen momento con ella.

Salvajemente, empezó a romper su ropa. No importaba, ya que se podía reparar fácilmente con un hechizo. Tampoco importaba que ella estuviese llorando desconsoladamente, ni que le estuviese suplicando que parase. No importaba la mirada aterrada que tenía la que supuestamente era su novia, porque eso sólo lo motivaba más.

Nada importaba, excepto satisfacer sus necesidades más primarias.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo para los Slytherins, y entre risas y apasionados besos, al fin llegaron a Hogwarts. Nada más salir del tren, empezaron a buscar un carruaje libre. Blaise y Luna estaban muy acaramelados, ya que dentro de poco, ambos se tendrían que separar para irse a sus respectivas salas comunes y querían pasar el máximo tiempo juntos. La ceremonia pasó tranquilamente, Blaise y Luna no dejaban de lanzarse miradas durante toda la cena, que fueron interceptadas por varios alumnos, entre ellos Ronald Weasley, quien los miraba con odio y furia; pero se centraba más en contemplar lo felices que se veían Theodore y Hermione, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus manos agarradas por encima de la mesa...

El pelirrojo sonrió al pensar que eso terminaría dentro de muy poco.

Poco tiempo después, la cena terminó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione caminaba al lado de su novio, quien la agarró de la mano, mientras ella le lanzaba una pícara mirada, intentando ocultar el sonrojo que supuso con certeza, estaría cubriendo sus mejillas en ese instante. Theodore la miró, sonrió y la besó con pasión. Estaba feliz y contento de que al fin ellos estuviesen juntos, de que la chica más inteligente y perfecta de Hogwarts fuera su novia, y de que su amor fuese correspondido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Barty Crouch Jr no dejaba de pensar en como podía ayudar a su amigo. Esta situación había pasado a ser verdaderamente irónica; su lealtad hacia El Señor Oscuro empezaba a flaquear, pues la situación que estaba pasando ahora Rodolphus es la misma que tuvo que pasar Regulus Black.

Regulus Black.

Sólo su nombre le hacía rememorar viejos tiempos. Barty sonrió con melancolía. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie había pronunciado el nombre del joven Black...hacía tanto tiempo que habían decidido olvidarlo; aunque ninguno de ellos lo hubiera hecho realmente. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Él fue uno de sus mejores amigos, fue Regulus quien le mostró el camino del Señor Tenebroso. Fue él quien le dijo como podía unirse a los mortífagos, y fue él su primer amigo.

Sí, tanto Regulus como Barty habían sido chicos solitarios en su infancia. Ninguno de ellos disfrutó del amor paterno. Porque el padre de Regulus siempre lo comparaba con su hermano; pues aunque todos intentasen negarlo, tanto Regulus como Barty sabían que Sirius siempre fue su favorito.

Y el padre de Barty, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, no era un buen padre. Siempre trabajando hasta altas horas por la noche, nunca teniendo tiempo para su hijo.

Barty Crouch Jr, aprendió a valerse por sí mismo, y desde muy joven decidió que el camino que quería seguir era el opuesto al que seguía su padre.

Tanto Regulus como Barty juraron lealtad al Señor Oscuro, pero contrario a lo que ambos pensaban, Regulus descubrió un secreto del Imnombrable, descubrió que Lord Voldemort era un mestizo. Y la confianza que ambos habían depositado en Él, desapareció. No era el héroe vengador de la pureza de sangre que todos pensaban, sólo era...un farsante.

Regulus pensó que era mejor hacer algo al respecto y convocó una reunión entre los mortífagos en que más confianza depositaba. A la reunión asistieron: Evan Rosier, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Walden Macnair, y él, Barty Crouch Jr.

En esa reunión, Regulus les contó lo que había descubierto y les dijo que ya era hora de hacer algo al respecto, pues no valía la pena seguir a un mestizo que iba contra su propia especie, que ellos estaban muy por encima de él. Pero en esa época, al igual que en la actualidad, El Señor Oscuro había mostrado de lo que podía llegar a ser capaz, había asesinado y torturado a tantas personas, tanto muggles como magos, que su nombre y su leyenda de terror se habían expandido por casi todos los lugares del mundo. Es por eso, que cuando Regulus dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para destruir a Lord Voldemort, lo dejaron solo.

Fueron unos malditos cobardes, y al igual que ahora habían dejado sólo a Rodolphus.

Cuando El Señor Oscuro lo descubrió, se enfureció de una manera inimaginable y torturó a Regulus con cruciatus hasta dejarlo moribundo. Cuando Lord Voldermort preguntó quien le había ayudado, y Regulus respondió que nadie, Evan Rosier saltó en su defensa y se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Y al igual que Regulus, Rosier fue castigado. Tras dosis de cruciatus, ambos fueron llevados a la celda más profunda de la prisión de Azkaban, donde los dementores aliados de Voldemort se encargaron de darles el beso del dementor. Y ellos, sus amigos, al igual que todos los mortífagos del círculo de Voldemort, tuvieron que presenciar esa escena, para que a ninguno de ellos se le volviese a ocurrir desobedecer sus órdenes o traicionarle.

Aún Barty no ha podido olvidarlo, no ha podido olvidar los gritos de Regulus y de Evan, ni sus ojos suplicantes, ni sus ruegos y sus palabras de clemencia. Tampoco ha podido olvidar la risa de Voldemort al mirar como el dementor absorvía lentamente el alma de los dos mortífagos.

Después de eso, sus cuerpos permanecieron en la prisión de Azkaban, donde seguían estando en la actualidad. Cuerpos vivos, pero sin almas. Hombres valientes a la que la historia dejó de lado, hombres que se sacrificaron por proteger el nombre de sus familias.

Ahora la historia se había vuelto a repetir. Rodolphus había traicionado al Señor Oscuro, por lo tanto, Lestrange pagaría con su vida la traición cometida.

Pero Barty no lo podía permitir. Ya estaba harto de esa situación. Si bien sabía que no debía traicionar al Señor Tenebroso, también sabía que no podía dejar que Rodolphus hiciese compañía a Regulus y a Evan. No soportaría perder otro amigo más.

Estaba decidido, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para liberar a Rodolphus; y si fuese posible, también le gustaría hacer algo por Regulus y por Evan.

* * *

El castillo de Hogwarts estaba sumido en el silencio. Los estudiantes ya estaban dormidos, cansados después de un largo viaje. En la sala común de Slytherin, Hermione Granger leía un libro, tras haber hecho varios intentos de dormir, y que todos ellos fuesen fallidos. No sabía lo que la pasaba, pero algo la inquietaba. Desde que Potter y Ronald habían aparecido en su compartimento del tren, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¡Algo absurdo y totalmente ridículo! ¿Mal presentimiento? ¿Ella? ¿Desde cuándo hacía caso de esas cosas? Simplemente había recordado malos tiempos al ver al pelirrojo, tenía que ser eso, pues no había otra explicación lógica.

Cansada de estar mirando el libro sin poder leer nada, por estar pensando en esas estupideces, decidió salir a dar un paseo. Salió por el retrato y se encaminó hacia los jardines, sumida en sus pensamientos. Con cautela de que ni Flich ni su gata estuviesen cerca, decidió caminar rápidamente por los pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando pasaba por las cocinas, se sintió observada. Con algo de miedo se dió la vuelta, pero allí no había nadie, por lo que decidió continuar caminando, esta vez más rápidamente. De repente, sintió como alguien tapaba su boca con una mano, ella se asustó e intentó defenderse.

- Cállate.-dijo la voz de Ronald Weasley.-Sólo quiero hablar contigo. No chilles o te arrepentirás.

- ¿Qué quieres, Ronald?-preguntó Hermione girándose una vez que el pelirrojo quitó la mano de su boca.

- Que vuelvas conmigo.-dijo Ronald sonriendo.

- Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso.-respondió Hermione.-Amo a Theodore, no a ti. Supéralo de una vez.

- Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, porque una Sangre Sucia como tú jamás lo entendería.-contestó Ron.-Todas vosotras sois zorras, putas a las que follar.

- ¿Porqué quieres salir conmigo si piensas eso?-preguntó Hermione acercando su mano a la varita que llevaba en su pantalón para sacarla en caso de que le fuese a hacer falta. Lamentablemente, Ronald se dió cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Yo que tú no haría eso.-dijo Ronald.-Siempre puedo alegar que fuiste tú la que me atacó. Y te aseguro que me creerían a mi, después de todo, ahora eres una Slytherin. ¡Renegada de las mazmorras!-Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.-Contestando a tu pregunta, la razón por la que quiero salir contigo es muy simple: eres mi obsesión. Te veo en cualquier parte, hasta cuando follo a Lavender, sólo te veo a ti.

- ¡Estás enfermo!-dijo Hermione.

- Puede, pero vas a hacer lo que te digo.-dijo Ronald.

- Tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi.-dijo Hermione.

- ¡Oh, si que la tengo!-dijo Ronald mostrándole su marca tenebrosa. Hermione la miró con horror.-Porque tuviste que enamorarte de un mortífago y ese fue tu mayor error. Él está en mis manos, al igual que todos tus amigos. Por si no lo sabes, ahora soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, tengo a un ejército de mortífagos a mi disposición, y si no quieres que tu novio y tus estúpidos amiguitos paguen las consecuencias, será mejor que hagas todo lo que yo te diga.

- Haré lo que me digas, pero porfavor, no le hagas daño.-dijo Hermione.

- Has tomado la decisión correcta.-dijo Ronald.-Quiero que mañana, cuando todos estemos en El Gran Comedor, le digas a Theodore Nott, delante de todo el mundo, y asegurate de que todos lo oigan, que quieres romper con él y volver conmigo. Dirás que me amas más que a nada en el mundo, y que quieres volver conmigo porque no has conseguido olvidarme aunque lo hayas intentado. Que soy mejor que él. Después quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Lavender?-preguntó Hermione.

- Ella no pondrá pegas en nada.-contestó Ron.-Haz eso y te garantizo que tu novio estará a salvo. Pero si no lo haces, me encargaré de que Bellatrix Black les de su merecido.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

No tenía otra opción. Debía hacerlo. Debía abandonar toda la felicidad que había conseguido en ese año; debía dejar a su novio por su bien, por el bien de todos los Slytherins que la habían apoyado desde que Ronald Weasley se había convertido en su pesadilla.

Realmente lo sentía por Theodore, porque sabía que su decisión iba a destrozarle el corazón, pero debía hacerlo, porque no podría soportar que Weasley lo dañara, no podría soportar que lo utilizase de conejillo de indias para probar los nuevos hechizos que aprendería como mortífago. No podía ponerle en peligro de esa manera.

Por esa razón, ella prefería llevar sola su carga, como debió de haber sido desde el principio. Ahora era hora de demostrarle al mundo, que ella también podía ser fuerte.

Pues fingir era la especialidad de su casa, porque se parecía demasiado a mentir. ¿Su casa? ¿Desde cuándo ella, Hermione Granger, había comenzado a pensar en Slytherin como su casa? Pero ahora eso ya daba igual, porque pronto, ni siquiera ella podría estar allí.

Leona con disfraz de serpiente, o serpiente disfrazada de leona, daba igual. Seguías siendo una paria, una traidora, lo miraras por donde lo miraras. Pero esta traición, merecía la pena, pues era para mantener vivo a una de las personas por las que ella lo entregaría todo en una lucha, empezando por lo que estaba a punto de entregar a Ronald Weasley: su voluntad.

Era la hora. Pronto Theodore y el resto de los Slytherins bajarían las escaleras. Pronto sería la hora de anunciar su compromiso con Ronald y empezar con el mayor teatro de su vida.

Quién le hubiese dicho a ella, la fuerte y decidida Gryffindor, que ahora sería una Slytherin, pero que su carácter hubiese cambiado tanto.

"¿Yo? Sólo libros e inteligencia. Pero hay algo más importante, que no puede encontrarse en los libros...es la amistad" Recordó cuando dijo esas palabras a Harry y a Ron en su primer año.

Y entonces, pensó en decirle a Theodore o a Pansy, Draco, Blaise o Luna el chantaje al que Ron la había sometido, pero no quería meterles en problemas, sobre todo ahora, que Weasley tenía la marca. También pensó en buscar ayuda de otro tipo, tal vez en Harry, pero sabía muy bien que no la creería. ¿Snape o Mcgonagall? Podrían ser otras opciones. Mas, sin embargo, ya se habían involucrado suficiente. Como profesores tenían el deber de informar al director, y podrían perder el puesto de trabajo. ¿Y Sirius y Remus? Podría intentarlo, pero ¿de qué serviría? Estaban demasiado lejos, además de que Molly no les permitiría hacer nada.

No la quedaba más salida. Aceptar ser novia de Ronald era su única opción. ¿Porqué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Primero violada y ahora tenía que ser la novia del tío que la violó, que, encima, era mortífago. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esto? ¿Porqué no la podía dejarla en paz?

* * *

Algo iba mal. Muy mal y ella lo sabía.

Lavender Brown presentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, su novio, Ronald Weasley, se había comportado de una manera mucho más distante de lo habitual en él.

Y eso la asustaba.

"Pase lo que pase, tú siempre serás mía. Lo quieras o no" dijo Ron la noche anterior.

Lavender se estremeció al recordarlo. Ronald Weasley había pegado un gran cambio. No era el chico que se había imaginado; pero aún así, ella había comenzado a obsesionarse con él; porque ningún hombre la había hecho las cosas que el joven Weasley la hacía, ningún hombre se había atrevido jamás a follarla con tanta fuerza o a hacerla gritar de dolor hasta la saciedad, a humillarla, a usarla y a utilizarla.

Es cierto que era demasiado humillante y que no estaba bien hacer lo que Ron hacía. Pero pese a todo el dolor que él la pudiese causar, había conseguido meterse un poquito en su corazón.

Aunque no se pudiese hablar de amor todavía, pues hay que reconocerlo, todavía no estaba enamorada, sí que estaba algo lujuriosa. Su Ro-ro demostraba ser apasionado en la cama, y eso a ella era lo único que la importaba. Bueno, eso y que Hermione Granger se revolcara en su miseria...pero de ella ya se podría ocupar otro día.

Y pese a todo, tenía claro una cosa: Ronald Weasley era suyo y ninguna mosquita muerta como Granger iba a apartarlo de ella.

Aunque no sabía porqué se preocupaba tanto. Ella era mucho mejor amante y más hermosa que Hermione Granger.

* * *

Era la hora de desayunar.

Un montón de gente se había congregado en el Gran Comedor. Todos charlando animadamente, riendo y disfrutando del momento. Los fantasmas se paseaban por el Gran Comedor, saludando a los estudiantes y a los cuadros.

En medio de todo aquel ajetreo, Ronald Weasley situado en la mesa de los leones, buscó a Hermione Granger con la mirada. Ella estaba situada en la mesa de las serpientes, entre su novio y Pansy.

Ese era el momento.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione se levantó de la mesa y pidió la atención de todos. Cuando lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio, la castaña comenzó a hablar.

- Sólo quería decir...que he pensado mucho durante las vacaciones de navidad.-empezó Hermione.-He pensado en todas las cosas que he compartido con Theodore.-dijo mirándole con amor.-Y con Pansy, Draco, Blaise y Luna.-dijo mirando a cada uno de ellos.-Pero también he estado pensando mucho en mi situación con Ron...-dijo mirándole y reprimiendo el impulso de sentarse y callarse.-en sus ojos, su boca...y recordando todos los besos que nos hemos dado, todas las cosas que hemos compartido, los momentos que hemos pasado juntos y la amistad que tuvimos. Lo cierto es...que no puedo olvidarte. Jamás podré. Has sido una parte muy importante en mi vida, y desde el momento en el que te conocí supe que quería estar junto a ti. Quiero que vuelvas a ser esa parte tan importante para mi. Que volvamos a intentarlo. ¿Qué me dices, Ron? Siento mucho haberme cambiado de casa, pero estaba celosa de que ella.-dijo señalando a Lavender.-Tuviese toda tu atención. Sé que me he comportado como una maldita egoista y que probablemente no querrás volver conmigo; pero quería que supieras aquí, delante de todos, que yo siempre te amaré.-dijo Hermione soltando el discurso que le había tardado redactarlo una hora. El resto de sus compañeros, de todas las casas la miraban. Theodore y los Slytherins estaban furiosos, y algo decepcionados. Luna la miraba fijamente, pero tampoco dijo nada, aunque Hermione podía averiguar que la rubia sabía la carga que estaba soportando sola.

"Lo siento" pensó Hermione. "Pero es mejor así" "Te amo demasiado, Theodore. No soportaría que te sucediese algo por mi culpa".

Todos estaban expectantes de la contestación del pelirrojo, quien se acercó a ella, y la rozó la mejilla con su mano. Hermione cerró los ojos e intentó no rehuir el contacto. Ron sonrió. La tenía donde quería. La zorra había soltado un discurso memorable. Ahora...estaba acorralada. Esta era la oportunidad que tenía el pelirrojo. Debía marcar su territorio.

- Al fin entraste en razón, castañita.-dijo Ronald inclinándose hacia ella y besándola con posesión. Hermione se mantuvo rígida por unos instantes, pero Ron empezó a profundizar el beso, forzándola a corresponderle.

En ese instante, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y vítores. El Trío Dorado volvía a existir.

O eso pensaban...

En la mesa de los profesores, una preocupada Minerva miró a Severus. Éste le devolvió la mirada, sin creérse todavía lo que estaba viendo. Algo muy grave debía estar sucediendo para que Hermione Granger cayese de esa manera frente a su agresor.

Ni Minerva ni Severus se tragaban la parrafada que había soltado Granger; al igual que tampoco lo hacían Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Luna simplemente miraba como Hermione y Ron se besaban, y Theodore...él era el más afectado de todos. Ya no sabía que creer.

- ¿Porqué Hermione? ¿Porqué me haces esto?-murmuró Theodore apretando los puños con fuerza. Pero nadie le respondió. Sin despedirse siquiera, Theodore salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y deseó salir de allí e ir a buscarle. Pero no podía, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que centrarse en su papel, para que nadie notase nada; para que él estuviese a salvo.

Dumbledore observaba la escena sonriendo. En cierto modo, estaba alegre, pues aunque Hermione no le gustase, ahora la tenía más controlada que nunca.

Harry también estaba feliz, Hermione volvería con ellos, todo volvería a ser como antes, volverían a ser El Trío Dorado. Ya podía ir Voldemort cuando quisera, que teniendo una mente tan privilegiada como la de Hermione, podían vencerle en cualquier momento.

Lavender no estaba nada feliz. Se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior y apretaba los puños con toda su fuerza, mientras veía como su novio se besaba con esa furcia.

"Maldita" pensó Lavender. "¡Maldita seas, Hermione Granger! No pudiste fijarte en otro chico o quedarte con las sierpes; sino que tenías que quitarme a mi Ro-Ro. ¡Me las vas a pagar! Lo juro. Vas a sufrir mucho, Granger, y yo me encargaré de que eso suceda."


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Los días pasaban cada vez más lento para Hermione, quien tenía que soportar constantemente los insultos de Ron, sus violaciones, golpes que ya le habían ocasionado algún que otro hematoma, y cruciatus que la habían desgarrado hasta el alma. Siempre constantemente, él la acechaba, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Hermione no lo iba a traicionar de ninguna manera y que no iba a ir corriendo a los brazos de su exnovio Slytherin en la primera oportunidad que se le presentara. No confiaba en ella, aunque eso tampoco importaba, pues ella tampoco confiaba en él. La única razón por la que estaba aguantando todo eso era para que Theodore y el resto de sus amigos Slytherins estuviesen a salvo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

Hace apenas unos minutos que ella, Hermione Granger, había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y declarar su amor al chico que más daño la había hecho.

Hace apenas unos minutos, que ella, Hermione Granger, había tenido que humillarse ante el pelirrojo y dejar que sus vomitivos labios besaran los suyos.

Hace apenas unos minutos que ella, Hermione Granger, le había roto el corazón al único chico que le importaba lo suficiente como para hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo. Prueba de ello, es que él, Theodore Nott, estaba ahora delante de ella, con la mirada dolida y exigiéndola una explicación para su comportamiento en el Gran Comedor.

¿Pero qué iba a decir ella? ¿La verdad? No podía, porque si se lo decía, Theodore iría a por el pelirrojo para matarlo. Y ella no podía permitir eso, pues Ronald era un mortífago, y lo último que quería ella es que Theodore se metiese en problemas por su culpa...sobre todo si El Señor Oscuro protegía a Weasley.

- ¿Porqué, Hermione?-preguntó Theodore.-¿Porqué regresaste con él? ¿Porqué no me avisaste? Te está chantajeando con algo, es eso ¿verdad? Es por esa razón por la que has vuelto con él. ¿Te ha vuelto a..? ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡esto no puede seguir así!

- Theodore.-lo cortó Hermione. Era duro, fingir que amabas a otro que sabías que te trataría peor que a la escoria. Y lo sabías, pero esa carga, tenías que aguantarla sola; y lo mejor sería cortar esto de raiz. La castaña miró a Theodore, sus ojos, sus labios...todo en él era perfecto. Memorizó cada detalle de su rostro, aunque lo había hecho muchísimas veces, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Pero esa expresión, de puro dolor, era algo que no le favorecía en nada. Hermione tenía ganas de llorar, derrumbarse y contarle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, sobre todo ahora que estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más duras de lo que le había pedido Ronald.-Lo cierto es que le sigo amando. No me preguntes porqué, simplemente es así. ¿No has sentido nunca la necesidad de estar siempre al lado de alguien, para verlo en todo momento?

- Claro que la he sentido.-dijo Theodore.-Es lo que yo siento por ti. ¿Cómo puedes amarle después de todo lo que te hizo?

- ¿Y eso qué más da, Theo?-preguntó Hermione.-En el amor hay que saber perdonar, por mucho daño que te haga. Tienes que conservar las esperanzas de que él también te ama. Y yo estaba segura de que él me amaba, por esa razón decidí expresar mis sentimientos frente a todo el mundo.

- ¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?-preguntó Theodore.-¿Es que ya no te importo?

Hermione guardó silencio. ¿Cómo decirle que al único que amaba era a él? ¿Cómo decirle que le necesitaba ahora más que nunca? ¿Qué todo eso era una burda mentira?

- ¡Contéstame, Hermione!-dijo Theodore.-¿Alguna vez te importé? ¿O sólo me utilizaste?

- Yo...-dijo Hermione.

- Lo sabía.-soltó Theodore.-En realidad nunca me lo hubiese esperado de ti, Granger. Creí que eras sensata, aunque veo que me equivoqué.

- Theodore...-dijo Hermione.

- Para ti soy Nott.-dijo Theo.-Al igual que tú, para mi, vuelves a ser Granger. Te lo di todo, te presenté a mis padres, a mi familia, te llevé a mi casa y te mostré como era yo realmente. Al parecer eso para ti no significa nada. Jamás debí haber confiado en ti.-dijo disponiéndose a salir por la puerta del aula vacía donde se encontraban.

- Pero...-intentó llamarle Hermione.

- Y otra cosa más.-dijo Theodore antes de salir.-Olvídate de mi existencia, al igual que yo me olvidaré de la tuya. Ya no quiero tener nada más que ver contigo.-dicho esto, cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Y Hermione, una vez sola, ya no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que Ron la besó. Y lloró. Esta vez lloró de verdad, porque el único chico que la importaba la había dejado sola, aunque en verdad era normal. ¿Quién querría quedarse a su lado después de lo que había hecho?

- Veo que te ha afectado mucho lo que acabas de hacer.-dijo una voz que Hermione conocía muy bien.

- ¡Luna!-dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo quería ver qué tal te encontrabas.-dijo Luna.-¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué soltaste todas esas mentiras y armaste ese espectáculo? ¿Y porqué le hiciste eso a Theodore? Con lo felices que érais...

- Si te lo cuento, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-preguntó Hermione.-Ni siquiera a Blaise.

- Te lo prometo.-respondió Luna.-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Hermione.

Entonces, Hermione comenzó a explicarle todo desde el principio, la amenaza de Ron, el chantaje y el porqué de su decisión.

- ¡Pero Hermione!-dijo Luna.-¡Esto no puede ser así! ¡No puedes consentirlo! Tiene que haber otra solución, cuéntaselo a Theodore. Estoy segura que él te puede ayudar. O si no, díselo a Magonagall o a Snape. ¡Pero haz algo, por Merlín!

- No pienso hacer nada, Luna.-dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Y vas a permitir que Weasley te humille una y otra vez?-preguntó Luna.

- Si así consigo que Theodore esté bien, sí.-respondió Hermione.

- Sabes que me tienes para lo que necesites, ¿verdad, Hermione?-preguntó Luna.

- Muchas gracias Luna.

- No tienes porqué darlas, Hermione. Lo que estás haciendo, es muy valiente por tu parte.

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Por su parte, Theodore tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien. Desde que había roto con Hermione, se sentía decaído y triste. Aún no lo entendía. Si él la amaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a él? Estaba convencido de que Ronald Weasley tenía algo que ver con la decisión de Hermione, pero por más que intentaba darle vueltas, no llegaba a ninguna respuesta. ¿Porqué Hermione se dejaría usar de esa manera? Hasta él tenía sus dudas de que la castaña estuviese siendo usada. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía ser? Él no se tragaba todo ese cuento de que ella no había podido olvidarle. ¡Por Merlín! Ella era inteligente. Tenía que ser algo muy fuerte para que ella prefiriese estar con su violador antes que con él.

Sus amigos, Draco, Blaise, Luna y Pansy intentaban animarle, pero no podían. La paranoia le estaba venciendo. Le parecía que la rubia sabía algo que él ignoraba, pues últimamente había pillado las miradas que su exnovia y ella se echaban cuando Ronald andaba cerca.

Exnovia...aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esa palabra.

"Tienes que intentar animarte"-le había dicho Pansy.

"Vamos, amigo, ya verás como tarde o temprano encontrarás a otra."-le había dicho Blaise.

Vanos intentos de animarle.

Aún amaba a Hermione, pero al parecer, ella le había traicionado.

Era frecuente ver a Hermione y Ronald agarrados de la mano, charlando y sonriendo en cada momento. Y eran esos los momentos que más le dolían. Porque quería volver a ser él quien la tomara de la mano, quien la besara, quien la hiciese reir y verla despertar cada día.

Pero ya daba igual, pues ella ya había escogido un camino. Le había hecho daño, sí, es cierto, pero no sabía porqué se sentía tan dolido y decaido. Desde que era pequeño le educaron para superar ese tipo de situaciones, y para aydar a limpiar el mundo de nacidos de muggles y de gente que no era digna de estar en el mundo mágico.

Su mundo y el de ella.

Tan diferentes, al igual que ellos...

Dos mundos que no necesitaban mezclarse para nada.

Dos mundos, que, por el bien de los integrantes, debían mantenerse separados.

Él nunca creyó en eso...hasta ahora.

Estaba dolido...y ella había sido la causante.

¿Qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, había sido llamado.

Al fin y al cabo, pertenecía a una familia de magos purasangre.

Al fin y al cabo, él tenía su orgullo. Un orgullo que había sido pisoteado sin miramientos por la mujer a la que entregó su corazón.

Al fin y al cabo, era lo que querían sus padres. Y como buen hijo que era, debía obedecer.

Al fin y al cabo, no puedes rechazar una invitación del Señor Oscuro cuando te proponía unirte a sus mortífagos.

Una palabra: Iniciación.

Pronto comenzaría, la venganza contra aquellos hijos de muggles y escoria que se habían atrevido a pisar el mundo mágico.

Hermione se arrepentiría de haber elegido a Weasley. Weasley se arrepentiría de haberle quitado a su chica. Sus padres estarían orgullosos de él. El mundo mágico estaría limpio de escoria. Y el mundo muggle temblaría, en cuanto a él le pusieran la marca.

Porque la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ya todo estaba hecho. Theodore había tomado su decisión de convertirse y había mandado una carta a sus padres. La lechuza había entregado la carta a Catherine Nott. Y ella, leyéndola satisfecha, no podía dejar de sonreir.

- ¡John!-dijo Catherine mirando a su marido.-Me acaba de llegar una lechuza de Theodore. Dice que ha cambiado de opinión y que quiere ser mortífago.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho?-preguntó John mirando la carta.

- Así es.-dijo Catherine.-Al parecer esa tal Granger y él han roto, por lo que él ha decidido hacerse mortífago. ¿No te parece maravilloso? Nuestro Señor estará orgulloso. Y Theodore podrá hacer honor al apellido Nott. Eso sin contar con todos los méritos y recompensas que le otorgará Nuestro Señor de aquí en el futuro. ¡Rápido! Tenemos que llamar a nuestros amigos, hay que informar de la buena noticia. ¡Prepararemos una fiesta! Donde estarán invitados Barty Crouch Jr, Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov y Agustus Rookwood.

- No creo que Rabastan esté de ánimo para fiestas, querida.-dijo John.-Recuerda que su hermano va a ser ejecutado dentro de poco por nuestro Lord.

- Bien merecido que se lo tiene ese Rodolphus.-dijo Catherine.-¿Cómo pudo siquiera osar pensar ir contra Él? Debería haber aprendido la lección cuando lo intentaron Evan Rosier y Regulus Black. ¿Y todo porqué? Poque no le gustaba que un adolescente le diese órdenes. Admito que Weasley puede tener mal carácter, pero tampoco hay que desobedecer las órdenes de Nuestro Señor por eso, porque él se preocupa por todos nosotros y si cree que el entrenamiento con Weasley nos va a beneficiar, por algo será ¿no crees cariño?

- Sí, Cath.-respondió John.

- Además de que Weasley era el mejor amigo de Potter. ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Hay que invitarle también a él a la fiesta. ¿Te imaginas el honor que le traería al apellido Nott que el mejor sirviente del Lord y traidor de Potter venga a una fiesta en nuestra casa?-dijo Catherine.-¡Seremos la envidia de los sangre pura!

- Sí, Cath.-respondió John.

- ¡Voy a decirle a Vernard que lo prepare todo!-respondió Catherine.-Por cierto, se me olvidaba, otra de las cosas que hay que hablar con Theodore es su matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass.

- ¿No te parece un poco pronto?-preguntó John.

- Para nada.-respondió Catherine.-Cuanto antes se casen, mejor. Imagina lo que ocurrirá cuando se unan nuestras familias. El honor que supondrá un matrimonio con una familia sangre pura de su linaje, el alzamiento del apellido Nott, el aumento de fortuna, de territorios, de siervos, de poder, de escala social. Nuestro señor estará tan orgulloso...

- Sí, querida.-respondió John.

- Además, podemos organizar este matrimonio para este año.-respondió Catherine.-Puede que a Theodore no le guste la idea...pero se acabará acostumbrando, además, cuanto antes lo acepte será mejor para él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, como cada tarde, Ronald Weasley entrenaba a sus mortífagos. Y ellos, como siempre, intentaban hacer lo que él les pedía sin rechistar.

- ¡Muévanse más rápido!-ordenó Ronald.-¡Sois demasiado lentos! ¿Es que acaso no podéis correr, vegestorios? Hasta mi abuela corre más rápido que vosotros. ¿Cómo pensáis escapar de los ataques enemigos? ¡No sóis más que tortugas! ¡Vamos, vamos, moveos!

Barty corría, mientras miraba a Ron fijamente. ¡Oh sí, como disfrutaría viéndole sufrir! ¡Oh, como le gustaría ahora retroceder al año en el que le tocó hacer de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que ese chico fuese su alumno! Entonces se encargaría de hacerle sufrir y humillarle como sólo un auténtico mortífago sería capaz de hacer.

Miró al resto de sus compañeros, al parecer ellos también estaban pensando en lo mismo, y al parecer, sólo tendría que esperar. Ahora un ataque contra él sería imposible, pues todavía estaba demasiado reciente lo de Rodolphus. Pero aunque le costase la vida, ese muchacho iba a pagar todos y cada uno de sus insultos. ¡Lo juraba! Y se lo juró a Rodolphus. Y, que le fuese la vida en ello y fuese lo último que hiciera, Barty Crouch Jr siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

Por otro lado, Hermione Granger estaba leyendo un libro romántico. Pero no podía leerlo por mucho tiempo. Desde hacía apenas unos días, hasta las novelas de amor se habían vuelto amargas para ella. ¿Curioso no? Ron y ella no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero era el suficiente para amargarla la existencia.

Ahora, Ronald estaba entrenando a los mortífagos y la había dejado sola. Lo cierto era que agradecía la soledad. Últimamente prefería la soledad que la compañía, sobre todo porque la única compañía que tenía era la de Ronald.

Desde que el pelirrojo y ella habían vuelto, se la trataba como a la escoria. ¡Normal! El cambio de casa no pudo hacerse y ella tenía que continuar en Slytherin, bajo la frívola mirada de sus compañeros. Esto era peor que todo lo que había tenido que soportar hasta ahora. Theodore no la hablaba y Blaise, Pansy y Draco no la dirigían la palabra. Sólo la ignoraban, aunque en sus rostros veía la decepción. Por su parte, Luna y ella casi nunca podían hablar pues Ronald la seguía a todas partes, la acechaba y la vigilaba. Y ella no quería que él la tomase con Luna.

Pese a todo esto, Hermione observaba como Daphne Greengrass se acercaba cada vez más a Theodore. Observaba las intenciones de la Slytherin. Él estaba libre ahora que ella ya había regresado con Ronald. Por otra parte, Lavender no dejaba de escribirla cartas amenazantes donde le decía que se alejara de Ronald por su bien, porque si no ella se encargaría de matarla y hacer de su vida un infierno. Irónico ¿no? Su vida ya era un infierno, donde no contaba con el apoyo de nadie, y donde la única solución que veía posible era continuar para adelante. Ser fuerte, valiente, toda una Gryffindor, aunque estuviese en la casa de las serpientes.

Hermione Granger no era feliz, y ella sabía que al lado de Weasley nunca lo sería. Ella quería más, quería a alguien que, al parecer, pasaba de ella, pero aunque Theodore intentase hacer como que ella no existía, ella lo seguiría observando, desde las tinieblas.

* * *

Minerva y Severus sabían la situación en la que estaba metida Hermione Granger. Luna se los contó. Pero ambos sabían que no podían hacer nada para ayudar a la muchacha a hacerle la vida un poco más llevadera.

Ellos sabían el gran sacrificio que había hecho Hermione, y aunque admirasen la entereza y fortaleza de Granger, sabían que no soportaría mucho. Nadie lo haría, por muy fuerte que fuese esa persona.

Por eso, ambos habían decidido intentar ayudarla un poco y convocar una reunión con Sirius y Remus e informarles de la situación.

- Esto está llegando demasiado lejos.-dijo Remus.-No podemos permitir que esto continue así. Hermione ya está haciendo demasiado, más de lo que debería.

- En eso tienes razón, Remus.-dijo Sirius.-¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Mi sobrino no va a ofrecer su ayuda, lo sabéis perfectamente. Para él Hermione es una traidora, es lo único que ve.

- ¡Pero no podemos permitir que la señorita Granger siga haciendo sola el sacrificio!-dijo Minerva.-Esto tiene que ser demasiado duro para ella, está totalmente sola, no tiene amigos y no puede hablar con nadie acerca de esto, porque si Weasley se entera...

- Pero si sólo es un muchacho ¡Por Merlín!-dijo Severus.-Propongo que me lo dejéis unas cuantas horas. Yo me encargaré de enderezarle y mostrarle el camino correcto, con o sin el consentimiento de sus padres.

- ¡Pero Albus nunca lo permitiría!-dijo Minerva.-Además, según tengo entendido, Weasley es tu superior ¿no?

- Un crío jamás será superior a mi.-dijo Severus fríamente.-Y menos un maldito crío que se dedica a hacer daño a jóvenes indefensas.

- Hablando de eso.-dijo Remus.-¿Qué tal está Hermione?

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté?-preguntó Minerva.-Atrapada en la casa de las serpientes, siendo la novia de un león que no deja de golpearla.

- ¿La golpea?-preguntó Sirius alarmado.

- Sí.-dijo Minerva.-La he pillado varias veces robando material de secretaría, pero ella parece no darse cuenta de mi presencia, y tampoco quería llamarla la atención para no incomodarla.

- ¡Voy a hablar ahora mismo con Ronald!-dijo Sirius levantándose.

- No debes hacer eso, Sirius.-dijo Remus.-Recuerda que se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada de esto. Además, podríamos meter en problemas a Hermione. Y eso es lo último que queremos.

- ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?-preguntó Sirius.-¿Mirar cómo Hermione se derrumba cada vez más por culpa de un chico que le gusta hacerla daño? ¿Ver como la humilla y la golpea? ¿Aguantar su mirada llena de dolor, que aunque intente ocultarlo sé que está ahí, sin hacer nada? ¿Eso quieres? Acabaremos con su personalidad si no hacemos algo. Si no detenemos a Ronald, temo que Hermione haga alguna tontería.

- ¿Y qué sugieres, Sirius?-preguntó Remus.-¿Qué nos metamos en medio y que pongamos en peligro la seguridad de Hermione? ¿Qué Voldemort la tome con ella? ¿Qué sea su cabeza la que más precio tenga entre los mortífagos? Ya no es el Ronald que conocíamos, Sirius. ¡Ha cambiado! Y como no tengamos cuidado, puede hacer la vida imposible a Hermione. Recuerda que ella se está esforzando por todos nosotros. ¿Quiéres que su sacrificio sea en vano?

- Lo mejor ahora será esperar.-dijo Minerva.-Por ahora...

- Yo siento lo mismo que tú, Sirius.-dijo Remus.-Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.

Sirius se volvió a sentar, pero no estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Como ese Weasley cayera en sus manos...él se encargaría de mostrarle como tratar a una dama. Severus miró a Sirius. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo: Si había algo que detestaban, era la violencia hacia las mujeres.

Ellos le harían pagar a Ronald lo que le estaba haciendo a Hermione...pero por el momento, tenían que esperar.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_Querido hijo:_

_Nos complace mucho que hayas decidido asentar la cabeza y unirte a las filas de Nuestro Señor. ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti! ¡Tu decisión ha sido la correcta, jamás lo dudes!_

_Y para celebrarlo, ¡haremos una fiesta! _

_Por cierto, aprovecho esta carta para comunicarte que tenemos que hablar contigo de tu matrimonio con Daphne Greengrass. Puedes considerar la decisión algo precipitada, pero te aseguro que es lo que más nos conviene; recuerda el prestigio que eso supondría a la familia y el honor que le daría al apellido._

_Besos,_

_tu madrastra._

Theodore arrugó la carta con las manos. Daphne Greengrass...apenas había superado lo de Hermione, le costaba muchísimo verla con Ronald y no partirle la cara a puñetazos al maldito pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía estar con él? Estaba casi seguro de que la había chantajeado, pero ella...parecía haberle olvidado por completo...siempre con Weasley, besándose en cualquier corredor, hablando, riéndose...

Tal vez estar con Daphne no fuese tan mala idea, si no fuese porque era la chica más superficial que te podrías encontrar. Siempre pensando en sí misma, además de que era una cualquiera.

¿Es eso lo que debía hacer? ¿Casarse con ella? Sabía a la perfección que no soportaba su presencia, y la aptitud de completa obsesión que la muchacha tenía hacia él no parecía ser de mucha ayuda.

Desde que había cortado con Hermione, Daphne le seguía a todas partes, lo que era raro en ella, porque siempre había preferido la compañía de los demás a la de él.

Theodore sospechaba, que Daphne estaba celosa de la castaña por conseguir algo que ella no podía tener. Aunque ahora eso cambiaría...

Theodore aceptó unirse al Señor Tenebroso porque no tenía nada que perder ahora que Hermione le había dejado; pero casarse con alguien a quien no amaba...era otra cosa. Sin embargo, debería aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, un matrimonio concertado no exigía amor y sus padres estarían orgullosos de él.

* * *

En la sala de los Menesteres, Ron y su amante, Lavender, estaban disfrutando como nunca de su rato de descanso con un agitado encuentro de pasión.

- ¡Oh..Merlín...Ron...sí!-gritaba Lavender mientras Ron jugaba con sus pezones.

- De verdad eres la mejor.-dijo Ron besándola apasionadamente en la boca.

- Lo sé.-dijo Lavender devolviéndole el beso.-Ron...¿porqué has vuelto con Granger?

- Porque sus conocimientos serán muy útiles para el Señor Oscuro.-mintió Ron.-Además, no deberías preocuparte de eso. Estoy contigo ¿no? Seguimos juntos. ¿No es eso lo único que importa?

- Sí.-respondió Lavender.-Sólo es que hecho de menos estar contigo como antes. Ya sabes, besarnos en público y que los demás nos digan la buena pareja que formamos. Pero supongo que tienes razón, además, viéndolo por otro lado, así podré codearme con el resto de mortífagos.

- ¿Ves cómo al final todos salimos ganando?-preguntó Ron besándola el cuello.

- Pero me tienes que prometer que la dejarás.-dijo Lavender.

- Te lo prometo.-dijo Ron.-De todas formas, ella para mi no significa nada más que un cuerpo caliente.

* * *

- ¡Hermano!-dijo Rodolphus identificando la sombra que se acercaba a él.

- ¡Rodolphus!-dijo Rabastan.-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te han hecho?-dijo señalando su deplorable estado.

Rodolphus había perdido algo de peso y ya había signos que denotaban que estaba algo deshidratado. Heridas, sangre y magulladuras se veían por todo su cuerpo y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Unas cuantas sesiones de tortura con el Señor Oscuro y con Bellatrix.-dijo Rodolphus.-Pero no te preocupes, no tiene importancia.

- No deberíamos haber...-empezó Rabastan.

- Ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia, Rabastan.-dijo Rodolphus antes de que su hermano terminase la frase.-Peores cosas hemos pasado.

- En eso tienes razón.-Rabastan esbozó una media sonrisa.-He venido a verte porque quería informarte de que los Nott van a dar una fiesta ya que su hijo, Theodore, ha decidido iniciarse como mortífago. Además, también quería saber como estabas y decirte que te vamos a sacar de aquí como sea. Barty, Antonin, Waden, Augustus y yo estamos planeando algo para sacarte. Te prometo que te sacaremos, sólo que tendrás que esperar un poco.

- Os lo agradezco.-dijo Rodolphus.

* * *

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, una lechuza se posaba en la mesa de la Mansión Crouch. Traía una carta. Barty Crouch Jr se acercó a ella y cogió la carta.

_Querido Barty:_

_Nos complace informarte de que hemos decidido invitarte a la fiesta que organizaremos el 5 de febrero con motivo de que nuestro hijo Theodore, ha decidido iniciarse como mortífago._

_Nos agradecería mucho que asistieras._

_Esperamos verte allí._

_Atte,_

_Johnathan y Catherine Nott._

Barty releyó la carta varias veces. Todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Theodore Nott había decidido unirse a los mortífagos? ¿Porqué? Si él estaba con Granger y parecían felices. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo de lo que él no se hubiese enterado? Pero lo que más le inquietaba a Barty era el hecho de que Ronald Weasley, que se había atrevido a violar a Granger y de quien sospechaba que no se llevaba muy bien con Theodore, según le habían contado; fuese el superior de Theodore. ¿Lo sabría Nott? Imposible, porque si así fuera, dudaba mucho que quisiese entrar en los mortífagos. ¿Sus padres no se lo habrían contado? Probablemente no. Ellos estaban demasiado ocupados resaltando el apellido y la honra de su familia como para preocuparse de los tratos que recibiría su hijo como iniciado.

De todas formas, tendría que vigilar al muchacho, porque si algo sabía Barty Crouch Jr de Theodore Nott, era que su astucia e inteligencia utilizadas en condiciones, podrían llevar a la ruina del ejército enemigo. Y Barty Crouch Jr pensaba aprovechar esto a su favor, para liberar a Rodolphus, a Regulus y a Evan.

Además de que el muchacho le caía lo suficientemente bien, como para preocuparse por él; y tampoco quería que Weasley y él se enzarzasen en una pelea, pues El Señor Oscuro castigaría duramente a Theodore por su desobediencia.

Barty Crouch Jr no sabía que era lo que había impulsado al joven Nott a unirse a los mortífagos, pero sospechaba que Granger había algo que ver, y tal vez, muy posiblemente, Ronald Weasley estuviese detrás de todo.

* * *

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS, ZORRA!-dijo Ronald abofeteando a una indefensa Hermione.

- ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!-sollozaba Hermione.

- ¡QUÉ NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, PERRA!-dijo Ronald acercándose hacia ella. Hermione buscó su varita, pero Ronald la interceptó y la dió una patada en las costillas.-¡HAS HABLADO CON ÉL! ¿VERDAD? ¿CÓMO HE DE DECÍRTELO? Para él no significas nada, ¡NADA! Porque sólo eres una Sangre Sucia. ¡UNA PERRA! No sirves para nada, por eso él no te quiere.

- ¡NO HE HABLADO CON ÉL!-respondió Hermione.

- He visto como lo mirabas.-dijo Ronald.-Sé que todavía le quieres. Pero ¿sabes qué? Él ya se ha olvidado por completo de ti, porque tú nunca significastes nada para él. Y si de verdad llegó a sentir algo por tí, aunque lo dudo mucho ¿de verdad quieres que volverá a quererte después de cortar con él para salir conmigo?

- Pero yo no te amo a ti.-contestó Hermione fríamente.-Y nunca lo haré.

- Puede que no.-respondió Ronald.-Pero no es amor lo que quiero de ti, no es cariño lo que te pido. Además.-dijo mostrándole su marca.-¿Te tengo que recordar el porqué estás conmigo? Más te vale que no me mientas. No hables con Nott, ya te lo he dicho, y empieza a controlar tus miradas. Te quedas embelezada mirándole. ¡Das asco! Y si sigues así vas a conseguir que la gente empiece a rumorear sobre nosotros ¿acaso quieres que crean que no somos felices? ¿Una parejita hecha el uno para el otro? ¿Quieres que a tu novio le pase algo uno de estos días?

- No.-contestó Hermione agachando su mirada.

- Por cierto.-dijo Ronald antes de salir por la puerta del aula vacía donde se encontraban.-Te informo de que me han comunicado de que tu noviecito, ha decidido unirse a la causa del Señor Oscuro. Sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad? Ahora lo tengo en mis manos. ¿Y sabes lo que haré con él si no me obedeces? Sólo para que te lo imagines: pondré a todos los mortífagos que tengo a mi cargo, que por cierto son bastantes, en fila con las varitas levantadas, y a Theodore como diana de sus cruciatus. ¿Sabes el dolor que soportaría? Con un poco de suerte, saldría vivo, aunque no sano del todo, yo creo que se quedaría en coma, al igual que los padres de Neville. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿No? Pues entonces, deja de mirarle con tanto anhelo, enfría tu mirada y pórtate con él de forma distanciada. ¡O él pagará todas las consecuencias!

Ronald salió del aula y Hermione se derrumbó en el suelo. ¡Maldita sea! Por su culpa Theodore había cometido una estupidez. Ella era fuerte, debía aguantar por muy difícil que fuese la situación, aunque se estaba empezando a rendir...

¡No! ¡Rendirse sería lo último que haría!


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione estaba desecha, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte. No podía permitir derrumbarse, no podía permitir que a Theodore le pasara algo.

Apenas hace unos minutos, Ronald la había estado golpeando. Cada vez sus palizas eran más frecuentes. Esta vez era porque la había pillado mirando a Theodore.

Hermione sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. ¡Aún amaba al Slytherin! Pero no debía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, incluso si ella no sabía si los estaba mostrando. ¡Debía controlarse! Pero no podía evitarlo. Era ver como Greengrass se acercaba a él y los celos empezaban a dominarla. Aunque sabía que el Slytherin tendría que rehacer su vida, y que no tardaría en buscarse una nueva novia. Aunque ella en el fondo conservó la esperanza de que tardaría un poco más en olvidarla. ¡Ilusa! Pero eran esas ilusiones las que le daban fuerza para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. No era fácil fingir frente a todos que era feliz, fingir las risas con Ron, las miradas a escondidas, dejar que la tocase, que la abrazase...esto no era fácil para ella, sobre todo porque cuando nadie estaba mirando, él dejaba de actuar y de comportarse como el Ron que una vez amó, y la golpeaba una y otra vez sin descanso, la hechizaba con maldiciones imperdonables, la obligaba a estarse quieta mientras él la violaba una y otra vez. Y cuando se cansaba de ella, se iba con la asquerosa de Lavender.

La situación se estaba comenzando a desbordar. Ella estaba llegando a su límite. No podía estar así durante tanto tiempo. Aislada de los demás, despreciada por los Slytherins, y cada vez más distante de Luna, puesto que Ron la vigilaba en todo momento. A veces tenía ganas de rendirse y largarse de aquel lugar, abandonarlo todo, y marcharse lejos...tal vez al mundo muggle, pero luego se arrepentía de esos pensamientos. ¡Ella no era una cobarde! Nunca lo había sido, entonces ¿porqué serlo ahora? Y entonces recordaba, aquel tiempo con Theodore donde fue feliz, donde sus risas no eran fingidas y donde un despertar a su lado bastaba para hacerla sonreir.

Sí, definitivamente, las navidades en la mansión Nott habían sido las mejores de su vida. Y era precisamente por él, por lo que aguantaba a cada instante.

- ¡Perdona, no vi por donde ibas!-dijo Hermione ayudando a levantarse a la chica que había tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Tú!-dijo Pansy Parkinson levantándose y sacando rápidamente la varita.-Te parecerá bonito ¿no? Hacerle eso a Theodore. ¡No sé que vió en ti! Y encima de que él te abre su corazón, tú se lo destrozas marchándose con ese...¿pero cómo pudiste? ¡Con todo lo que hicimos por tí!

- Pansy...-dijo Hermione.

- Para ti soy Parkinson, Granger.-dijo Pansy.-Y no hagas el amago de tocarme, perdiste ese derecho cuando nos traicionaste. ¡Asquerosa Sangre Sucia!

A Hermione le dolieron profundamente esas palabras, pero tenía razón. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? ¿Qué Pansy la comprendiese? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba con Ron! Para ella sólo era una traidora. Tal vez era mejor así.

- ¿Te está molestando, Pansy?-preguntó Draco llegando junto con Blaise y Luna.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? Conseguiste lo que querías, humillarnos a todos. ¡Enhorabuena! Ahora, lárgate. No queremos que te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros.

La castaña miró el semblante serio de Blaise y la mirada de Luna, quien parecía que la pedía disculpas. Hermione negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a su amiga que era mejor así, instantes después, se marchó sin pronunciar palabra alguna. En otro tiempo, habría contestado, pero ahora no tenía ganas ni siquiera de eso. Cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable y llegó a una esquina, se giró y observó como Draco abrazaba a Pansy, y como ella le correspondía. Sonrió, recordando cuando ella y Theo se abrazaban así.

* * *

- No podemos seguir permitiendo esto, Lunático.-dijo Canuto sentado en uno de los sillones de Grinmund Place.

- ¿Crees que no quiero ayudar, Sirius?-preguntó Remus.-¿Qué no me preocupo por Hermione? ¡Merlín sabe que sí lo hago! ¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? Molly y Arthur no quieren escuchar, Harry cree que Ron es su mejor amigo y que Hermione les ha traicionado.

- Pues entonces, encarguémonos nosotros de él.-dijo Sirius apretando los puños.

- ¿Y que los mortífagos se nos hechen encima?-preguntó Remus.-¡Estás loco!

- No sé lo que pensarás tú, Remus.-dijo Sirius.-Pero yo voy a ir a ver como está Hermione.-acto seguido, desapareció.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la terrible y tenebrosa prisión de Azkaban, en una de las celdas, un hombre miraba directamente a la nada. Decían, que no estaba vivo, porque no tenía alma, más, sin embargo, sí que estaba vivo, mucho más de lo que la gente creía. Puede que no se pudiese mover y que llevase años sin decir palabra alguna, pero poseía todas su facultades mentales. Y recordaba, sobre todo, porqué estaba en esa situación.

Sí, recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado, y nunca olvidaría, que él era Regulus Black.

A su lado, en la misma celda, otro hombre se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su compañero. Respondía al nombre de Evan Rosier.

Ambos sangre pura, ambos mortífagos, y ambos encerrados en esa prisión y condenados a una existencia infernal por el mismo hombre: Lord Voldemort. Aquel que consideraron su maestro, su mentor, aquel a quien sirvieron con fidelidad.

Pero ahora, ambos querían venganza, reclamaban venganza. Y, aunque sabían que por el momento no podían hacer nada, puesto que no podían ni moverse, sabían que su momento llegaría.

Sólo tenían que esperar.

* * *

Nada más aparecerse Sirius en Hogwarts, buscó a Hermione con desesperación, buscándola primero en los lugares que ella frecuentaba más. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, pues era uno de los lugares preferidos de la castaña. No se equivocó y la halló allí, sentada en la última mesa, escondida tras una enorme montaña de libros.

- Hola, Hermione.-saludó Sirius. Al principio, la castaña se sobresaltó un poco, pero se recompuso enseguida y le devolvió el saludo.

- Hola, Sirius ¿qué tal?-preguntó Hermione. Sirius pudo ver las ojeras que asomaban tras los ojos de Hermione, y sin darse cuenta, apretó un poco los puños. ¡Maldito Ronald! Ese pelirrojo poco a poco, estaba acabando con ella.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿no crees?-preguntó Sirius. Hermione le miró asustada.-Sé lo que estás haciendo, Hermione. Muy valiente por tu parte, pero dime ¿en serio vale la pena tanto sacrificio? ¿Soportar tanto dolor? ¿Porqué lo haces, Hermione?

- Porque si no lo hago, hará daño a Theodore.-contestó a Hermione.-Y no quiero que le ocurra nada.

- ¿Pero soportar tú todo esto?-preguntó Sirius.-Es demasiado.

Hermione se echó a llorar y Sirius no pudo más que abrazarla, en un intento de consolarla. Ninguno de ellos se dieron cuenta, de que alguien los estaba viendo, mas no escuchando. Ese alguien estaba cada vez más furioso; decidió no hacer ruido para no molestar a la "parejita". Más tarde, hablaría con Hermione y le pediría explicaciones de lo que acababa de ver. Y, por supuesto, Ron se enteraría de esto, para que estuviese informado del comportamiento que tenía su novia cuando él no estaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin, Theodore estaba leyendo un libro, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Hola, Theodore.-saludó Greengrass.

- Hola, Daphne.-contestó Theodore.

- ¿Te ha llegado ya la carta?-preguntó Daphne.

- Sí.-respondió Theodore.

- ¿Entonces te has enterado de nuestro compromiso?-preguntó Daphne.

- Sí.-respondió Theodore. Daphne esperó impaciente a que continuase.-Voy a aceptar, Daphne, pero desde ya te digo que no estoy enamorado de ti.

- No te preocupes, Theodore.-dijo Greengrass.-El amor no va incluido en el contrato matrimonial. Yo tampoco estoy enamorada de ti, pero ¡estoy tan ilusionada! Mis padres se pondrán muy contentos cuando se lo diga.

"Sí, era cierto."recordó Theodore. "El amor no iba incluido en el contrato matrimonial. ¿Pero qué más daba? Una mujer como Hermione era muy difícil de reemplazar."


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ya era casi la hora para que empezase la tan esperada fiesta que organizaban los señores Nott. Daphne Greengrass se estaba dando sus últimos retoques frente al espejo. Miraba su imagen una y otra vez, y sólo había una palabra para describirse: perfecta. Sí, ella estaba deslumbrante, radiante; era cierto que ella siempre era el centro de las fiestas, porque era hermosa, pero esta vez, había puesto mayor énfasis en arreglarse, porque su acompañante no era otro que Theodore Nott, su futuro marido.

Daphne sabía que Theodore se casaría con ella y que no sería amor. ¿Pero qué importaba? Desde pequeña la habían inculcado que lo mejor eran los matrimonios concertados.

Pero había algo que no aguantaba en absoluto: que la mojigata de Granger fuese la exnovia de Theodore. ¡Cómo la odiaba! Siempre restregando su maldita inteligencia a todo el mundo, ganando puntos para su casa, siendo miss perfecta. ¡La detestaba con toda su alma! Pero lo que más detestaba era que notaba que Theodore seguía quedándose embobado con su presencia. ¡Esa maldita! ¿Qué acaso no se conformaba con Ron que tenía que ir a por el joven Nott?

Daphne respiró profundamente. No debía pensar esas cosas. Ella no estaba enamorada de Theodore, pero había observado la mirada de profunda tristeza que adquiría Hermione cada vez que ella se ponía a hablar con Theodore. Y un plan comenzó a formarse en su mente: se casaría con Theodore, no sólo porque sus padres hubiesen hecho un pacto matrimonial con la familia del Slytherin, sino porque le divertía demasiado saber que tenía algo que Granger no tenía. Irónico ¿verdad? Theodore sólo estaba siendo usado, nada más.

Era hora de irse. Theodore la estaba esperando en la sala común. Daphne volvió a mirarse una última vez al espejo, y salió de su habitación.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto, Theodore?-preguntaba Pansy preocupada por su amigo.

- Sí.-respondió el joven Nott. Pansy decidió no discutir con él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Greengrass bajase para poder irse a la fiesta. Parkinson miró de reojo a Hermione, quien leía un libro apaciblemente. ¡Maldita sangre sucia! Por su culpa, Theodore tendría que casarse con alguien que no amaba.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Hermione escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre sus ex-amigos. Suspiró con melancolía y miles de recuerdos la invadieron, recuerdos felices, románticos, alegres. Miró de reojo a Theodore, se veía tan guapo, tan elegante...deseó que la mirase, que se acordase de ella, que la hablase. Pero tal y como le advirtió el muchacho, se había dedicado a ignorarla completamente. Ahora, sus sonrisas, su mirada, su compañía, iba dedicada a otra: Daphne Greengrass.

A la que estaba esperando en ese mismo instante. Hermione sonrió con tristeza y dirigió su vista hacia su libro, intentando volver a enfrascarse en la lectura y entretenerse en un mundo irreal un ratito, antes de volver a la cruda realidad.

- Siento haberte echo esperar.-dijo Daphne Greengrass bajando la escalera. Hermione la miró por un breve momento. Se veía radiante, hasta ella misma lo admitía. Era lógico que Theo se hubiese fijado en ella, ahora entendía porque el muchacho se dedicaba a ignorarla.

- No importa.-dijo Theodore saliendo de su estupor y ofreciéndola su brazo. Hermione observó como Daphne aceptó el brazo del chico y caminaba con elegancia hacia el cuadro del retrato. Volvió su vista a su lectura para disimular. Al pasar por su lado, Greengrass le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Hermione, esta vez la había ganado. Theodore y Daphne salieron de la sala común y Hermione y Pansy se sostuvieron las miradas. La pelinegra levantó una ceja, como si quisiera incitar a la castaña a decir algo; Hermione agachó la cabeza, prefiriendo el silencio a entrar en el juego de la morena y decir algo de lo que, sabía, después se arrepentiría.

Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, al menos de momento.

* * *

- Lavender, date prisa, tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde.-dijo Ron Weasley algo cabreado.

- ¡Ya voy!-dijo la Gryffindor bajando las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor. Cuando bajó, se fijó en el pelirrojo, parecía furioso, y eso nunca presenciaba nada bueno. No hablaron, ni se dirigieron halagos. No hacía falta tampoco, sólo se mantuvieron en silencio y se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

Lavender estaba emocionada. ¡Era su primera fiesta con mortífagos! Era peligroso sí, pero sabía que no tenía nada que temer, pues su novio, Ron Weasley era uno de los preferidos de Lord Voldemort. Por lo que se había propuesto conocer a todos los mortífagos que pudiese, y si podía ser, liarse con alguno de ellos.

Por otro lado, Ron no dejaba de pensar en que dentro de unos minutos llegarían a la fiesta de los Nott, y vería de nuevo a Bellatrix. Weasley miró a Lavender por unos pocos segundos, buscando una forma para desacerse de ella el tiempo suficiente en el que él se encontraba con la mortífaga. Pero volvió a recordar que Lavender no era Hermione, y que por lo tanto, no necesitaba buscar escusas estúpidas para desacerse de ella. Una de las ventajas que tenía ser novio de Lavender, era que ella no esperaba fidelidad, por lo que él podía liarse con cuantas quisiese. Es por eso que Ron la había dado permiso para acostarse con cuantos quisiese en la fiesta.

Hoy sería una gran noche.

* * *

- Hola Rodolphus.-dijo Barty entrando a ver a su viejo amigo.

- Hola Barty.-dijo Rodolphus.-¿Hoy es la fiesta?

- Sí.-respondió Barty acercándose un poco más a él.-Escucha, he recibido noticias desde Azkaban. Al parecer los presos que están allí están preparando una fuga masiva. Regulus y Evan se encuentran como siempre.

- ¿Porqué me cuentas esto?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Porque no quiero que te rindas.-respondió Barty.-Me gustaría rescatarlos, Rodolph. Hace demasiado tiempo que les dimos la espalda.

- No podemos hacer nada, Crouch.-dijo Rodolphus.-Les dieron el beso del dementor. No pueden moverse, ya no tienen alma.

- Me gustaría comentarte algo.-dijo Barty.-Y quiero que me des tu opinión.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo Harry?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore muy serio.

- Te digo lo que ví, profesor Dumbledore.-respondió Harry Potter.-Sirius y Hermione se estaban abrazados y parecían muy melosos. Te digo que ella está engañando a Ron con mi padrino.

- Siendo así, tendremos que avisar a Ron de esto.-respondió Dumbledore.

- Yo me encargaré.-dijo Harry antes de abandonar el despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Yo creo que estás en lo cierto al afirmar que Weasley está detrás de todo esto.-dijo Rodolphus.-Aunque no logro explicarme la actitud de Granger. Por lo que me has contado, parece ser inteligente. Pero volver con Weasley no ha sido una actitud muy sensata.

- Yo creo que ella intentaba proteger a Theodore.-dijo Barty.

- Puede ser.-respondió Rodolphus.-Al fin y al cabo, tú la conoces mejor. La diste clase ¿no?-dijo mirándole con una ceja alzada, sonrisa perversa y mirada lujuriosa en su rostro.

- No te pienses nada del otro mundo, Rodolphus.-dijo Barty imitando sus expresiones.-No ocurrió nada entre nosotros. Yo era Moody por aquel entonces.

- Voy a creerte, Crouch. O al menos a intentarlo.-dijo Rodolphus sin borrar su sonrisa ni cambiar su mirada.-¿Pero porqué me cuentas esto? Granger es una Sangre Sucia ¿no?

- Sí, pero es la chica más inteligente que he conocido.-afirmó Barty con seguridad.-Se me ha ocurrido que quizás, si hablo con ella, pueda convencerla de ir a la prisión de Azkaban a liberar a Regulus y a Evan.

- Jajaja, eso me hace mucha gracia, Barty.-dijo Rodolphus.-¿De verdad crees que te ayudará? No es más que una sangre sucia. Además que es la mejor amiga de Potter.

- Lo sé, pero si alguien puede devolverle su alma a una persona que ha recibido el beso del dementor, es ella.-dijo Barty con seguridad.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero te expones a la ira de nuestro señor.-dijo Rodolphus.-Si no quieres terminar como Evan, Regulus y yo, te sugiero que no le desobedezcas y dejes de luchar por ayudarnos. Eso sólo te meterá en más problemas. Además de que pareces un maldito Gryffindor con ese comportamiento.

Barty sonrió por el comenario de su amigo. Pero debía buscar pronto la manera de contactar con Hermione Granger. Ella era la única que podía ayudarlos y él lo sabía. El plan era una locura, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

- Por cierto ¿te dejan venir tan amenudo a verme?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- La verdad es que no.-dijo Barty.-A decir verdad, se te ha prohibido las visitas, así como el agua y la comida. Lo que me recuerda...toma esto. No es mucho, pero es lo que he podido traer.-dijo Barty pasándole una manzana.

- Gracias.-contestó Rodolphus aceptando la manzana. La verdad es que tenía mucha hambre debido a que había estado varios días sin comer.

- Ahora tengo que irme.-dijo Barty.-Pero prometo que volveré a visitarte.

- Eso, eso, vuelve con TU sangre sucia.-dijo Rodolphus con mirada lujuriosa.-Y tener cuidado con nuestro señor, no os pille hacer travesuras. ¿Te vestirás de profesor en esta ocasión, Barty?

Barty se limitó a negar con la cabeza ante la imaginación pervertida de su amigo y marcharse de allí antes de que llegase tarde a la fiesta y todos se preguntaran donde había estado.

* * *

Pronto, los invitados comenzaron a llegar. Walden Macnair, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov y Augustus Rookwood entre otros. Ron se apareció junto con Lavender. Todos se arrodillaron al verlos.

- Mi señor.-dijo Catherine Nott.

- Levantaos.-dijo Ron secamente. Lavender miraba emocionada a los mortífagos arrodillados ante ellos.

Theodore, acompañado por Greengrass, decidió aparecerse en ese preciso momento. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a todo el mundo arrodillado ante Weasley. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí Weasley?

- ¡TÚ!-dijo Theodore mirando a Ronald con ira.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Nott?-preguntó Ron fríamente. Los señores Nott miraron la escena, deseando intervenir. Su hijo estaba dando un espectáculo y lo iba a pagar más tarde. Barty Crouch Jr apareció en ese preciso instante.

- Al parecer el que tiene un problema conmigo eres tú.-contestó Theodore mirándole furioso. Después su mirada se centró en Lavender.-¡Esto es increible! Me quitas a mi chica, te apareces en mi casa y me hablas como si fueras mi superior. Además ¿qué hace aquí esa..?

- Si me lo permitís.-intervino Barty para que Theodore no tuviese tantos problemas después.-Creo que es mejor ignorar todo este malentendido, mi señor.-contestó arrodillándose ante Ronald. Todos lo imitaron. Ron sonrió triunfante.

- Lo lamento, mi lord.-dijo Catherine Nott arrodillándose ante Ronald.-Me temo que me olvidé de informar a mi hijo de su presencia.

- Por ahora lo dejaré pasar, pero que no vuelva a suceder.-dijo Ronald antes de marcharse a hablar con otros mortífagos. Lavender lo siguió.

- Ya hablaremos en casa, Theodore.-dijo Catherine.-Tu comportamiento ha sido inaceptable. Estoy muy decepcionada.-dicho esto se marchó. Daphne también se fue, dejando solo a Theodore. Este momento fue el que aprovechó Barty para acercarse al muchacho.

- Hola, Theodore.-saludó Barty.

- Barty.-saludó Theodore.-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí. ¿Porqué todos os arrodilláis ante ese bastardo?

- Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vemos.-dijo Barty.-Te haré un resumen de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Hermione lloraba amargamente en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Estaba sola, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien la viera. ¡Ya estaba harta de esa situación! Echaba de menos a Theodore, estaba cansada de estar lejos de él y de sentirse humillada constantemente. Eso no era lo que había soñado cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts ni lo que ella había esperado cuando inició su relación con Ron. Pero si Theodore había cometido el error de unirse a los mortífagos, lo mínimo que debía hacer era velar por su seguridad. Ya que había sido por su culpa por lo que el muchacho había cometido esa estupidez.

Tan ensimismada y deprimida se encontraba, que no se dió cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, hasta que sintió como una varita se posaba en su cabellera.

- No te muevas, zorra.-escuchó una voz demasiado familiar.

* * *

- ¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto, Theodore?-preguntó Barty.

- Que he sido un auténtico idiota.-contestó Theodore.-Ahora comprendo porque Hermione regresó con Weasley. ¡He sido un auténtico estúpido! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

- Lo que no comprendo es porque Weasley ha venido con esa chica.-dijo Barty.-Es Lavender Brown si mal no recuerdo ¿no?

- Así es.-dijo Theodore.-Barty, necesito hablar con Rodolphus inmediatamente.

- No deberíamos hacer esto.-dijo Barty.-Pero sígueme.

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

- Para ti soy Potter, Granger.-dijo Harry.-¿Qué que quiero?-dijo oliéndola el cabello. Hermione se estremeció. ¡Merlín, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella!-¿Qué crees que quiero de ti?-dijo subiendo su mano por el muslo de la castaña.-Nos tenías engañados todo este tiempo. Eres una maldita. ¿Con cuántos te has acostado?

- ¿Pero se puede saber de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Hermione intentando apartarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

- Hablo de que os vi a ti y a Sirius abrazados.-contestó el ojiverde.-Con que engañas a Ron ¿eh? Dime, Granger ¿desde cuándo te acuestas con Sirius?

- No digas estupideces, Harry.-dijo Hermione.-Entre Sirius y yo no hay nada.

- No, por supuesto que no lo hay.-afirmó Harry.-Porque mi padrino tiene mejores gustos. ¡Jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú! Y si se fija, es sólo para un polvo. Pero no te confundas, Granger, para mi padrino no significas nada.

- Harry...-empezó a sollozar Hermione.

- Y ya que por lo visto, todos los que me rodean, han disfrutado de tus favores, no veo porque yo no puedo tener el mismo privilegio.-dijo Harry acomodándose encima de la castaña. La agarró las muñecas para que no pudiese defenderse y empezó a lamerla el cuello.

- Harry...-sollozaba ella.-...para por favor.

- ¡Cállate!-contestó Harry.-Ya me ha contado Ron, que a ti te gusta suplicar.

"Hermione, reacciona" pensó la castaña. Sin pensar, y guiándose por su instinto, se liberó como pudo y comenzó a golpear a Harry. Estaba histérica, furiosa consigo misma y con el mundo, pero sabía que debía reaccionar, que no debía permitir ese tipo de trato.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar, Potter!-gritó Hermione. Como pudo, cogió su varita, que descansaba bajo su almohada, y apuntó con ella a Harry.-¡Opugno!

De repente, una bandada de aves comenzaron a salir de la varita y a atacar a Harry, que se marchó corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Me la pagarás, Hermione!-dijo Harry antes de salir.

- No dejaré que me humillen de esta forma.-se juró Hermione a sí misma.-Es hora de demostrarte quien soy, Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Theodore y Barty caminaban hacia la celda donde estaba Rodolphus, cuando, de repente, Barty escuchó voces y le indicó a Theodore que se callara.

- Pues sí, Bella, como te lo cuento.-dijo Colagusano.-Ronald Weasley nos ha dicho que hay una nueva profecía.

- ¿A sí?-preguntó Bellatrix interesada.-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?

- ¿Prometes no decir nada?-preguntó Colagusano.

- Lo prometo.-contestó Bellatrix.

- Muerte, sangre y destrución amenazan el futuro del Niño que Vivió. Traición y deslealtad acompañan a ambos bandos. Nadie está a salvo. A ambos bandos hay espías, infiltrados. El Señor Tenebroso se alzará en toda su gloria si El Niño que Vivió no lo detiene a tiempo. La batalla se acerca y hay que estar preparados, la desconfianza entre los miembros del mismo equipo llevará a más de uno a la muerte. Hay una fuerza mucho más poderosa que El Niño que Vivió y que el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, es una líder que alzará a quienes se unan a ella. Ella es el peligro y terror de ambos bandos, porque posee un conocimiento más allá de lo extraordinario. Pide venganza, debido a que su corazón está destrozado por el desamor, y eso mismo es lo que llevará a ambos bandos a la perdición. Si no se impide de alguna manera, del mundo mágico tomará posesión. Hogwarts y El Ministerio cederán bajo su control. De los traidores de ambos bandos su ejército será formado. Ella es el auténtico peligro, pero al mismo tiempo es la salvación. No posee un corazón malvado, pero sus ansias de venganza podrían volver su corazón helado. Ella obtendrá lo que quiere en el momento preciso. Y todos los que la han echo daño serán castigados, sin importar el rango que tengan en la sociedad.-dijo Peter.-Y eso no es todo. Según Ronald, la Orden del Fénix sospecha que la chica de la que habla la profecía, es Hermione Granger, la amiga sangre sucia de Potter.

- ¿Granger?-preguntó Bellatrix. Barty y Theodore escuchaban atentamente la conversación.-Eso no es posible. Ninguna sangre sucia puede derrotar a nuestro Lord.

- Yo sólo te informo de lo que habla la profecía.-dijo Colagusano.-Pero no comentes esto con nadie, no tengo autorización para divulgar este tipo de información.

Bellatrix y Colagusano se marcharon de allí, sin sospechar que Barty y Theodore lo habían oido todo.

- ¿Hermione es la chica de la profecía?-preguntó Theodore incrédulo.

Barty estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La existencia de esta profecía, podría facilitarle mucho sus planes. Debía hablar con el resto de sus compañeros sobre esto..


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Aún no me puedo creer que Hermione sea la chica de la profecía.-murmuraba Theodore.

"Lo que yo no puedo creer es que, después de todo, tengamos que recurrir a Granger." pensaba Barty. "Espero por nuestro bien que no recuerde lo que la hicimos cuando estaba en la casa de los Nott, porque sino, se va a negar rotundamente a ayudarnos. Y ahora más que nada la necesito para liberar a Rosier y Black. No creo que recuerde nada, puesto que la borramos bien la memoria, pero aún así..."

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Crouch?-preguntó Nott.

- La verdad es que no mucho.-respondió Barty.-¿Qué decías?

- Te decía que como vamos a conseguir que Hermione y el resto de los mortífagos nos ayuden a acabar con Weasley.-siseó Theodore con furia.-Normalmente me encargaría yo solito de esto, pero teniendo en cuenta de que El Señor Tenebroso es su protector...

- Te comprendo bien, muchacho.-dijo Barty.-Pero no te preocupes, aquí todos le tenemos ganas a Weasley. Sólo estamos esperando a tener la oportunidad adecuada para acabar con él.

- No me refería a eso.-dijo Theodore.-Es que dudo que ella quiera ayudarnos después de como la hemos tratado, sobre todo porque desde que rompimos, he hecho todo lo posible por ignorarla.

Barty se quedó dubitativo un par de segundos. Eso podría significar un gran problema. Volvió a mirar a Nott. Manipular a Hermione Granger era demasiado complicado, pero si había alguien que podía conseguirlo, era el muchacho que tenía frente a él, aunque ni él mismo se diera cuenta.

Necesitaban a Hermione Granger para este plan, y haría todo lo posible para lograr su colaboración. Esa sangre sucia era muy poderosa, pero también era demasiado astuta. No caería tan fácilmente en su trampa.

- No te preocupes por eso.-respondió Barty.-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Ahora debemos ir a ver a Rodolphus.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos rumbo al despacho de Severus Snape. Necesitaba verle, decirle lo que había sucedido. Contarle todo el chantaje que había recibido por parte de Ronald, y pedir ayuda y protección contra él. Ella ya se había cansado de ser usada, humillada de esa manera. Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de que volvía a ser ella misma, la misma Hermione que otros años. Y es ahora cuando se daba cuenta, de que dentro de poco, Ronald Weasley estaría en graves problemas.

* * *

- Oye, Lucius.-murmuró Narcisa.-No encuentro a Theodore Nott por ninguna parte. ¿Sabes a dónde podría haber ido?

- No tengo ni idea, Cissy.-respondió Lucius mirando el comportamiento que tenía Weasley. Mirando por encima del hombro a los demás. ¡Maldito sea! ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle que no tenía experiencia como mortífago y que estaba demasiado viejo? ¡Estúpido Weasley! No sabía con quien se había metido.-No voy a dejar que Draco sea mortífago mientras esté Weasley al mando.

- Lo sé.-dijo Narcisa.-Pero no creo que Nuestro Señor le quite del poder. Y ya sabes lo que pasa con los Sangre Pura que no se unen a Él.

- No tienes ni idea de como son los entrenamientos, Narcisa.-respondió Lucius.-Pero míralo, pavoneándose con una zorra.-dijo mientras miraba como Lavender coqueteaba con Walden.-Y se creerá superior por estar liada con Weasley.

* * *

- Asique es cierto.-dijo Theodore cuando vió las circunstancias en las que estaba Rodolphus.-Estás así porque te revelaste.

- ¡Theodore!-saludó Rodolphus.-¿Qué tal, muchacho? Ya ves, no me puedo quejar, por lo menos tengo visitas de vez en cuando.

- Escucha, Rodolphus.-dijo Barty.-Ha ocurrido algo que podría ayudarnos en nuestros planes.

* * *

- ¡Señorita Granger!-dijo Severus mirando a su alumna.-¿Porqué no me lo había contado antes? Podría haberla ayudado.

- Tenía miedo, profesor.-dijo ella.-Aún lo tengo, por Theodore, por Pansy, Draco, Blaise...pero estoy harta de que me siga humillando. ¡No puedo aguantar más!

- Voy a llevarla a la enfermería ahora mismo.-dijo Severus.-Pero insisto en que debería habérmelo contado antes.

- ¿Y qué hubiera hecho?-preguntó Hermione.-Según tengo entendido es su superior.

Snape no dijo nada. Es cierto, no se podría haber hecho nada, porque estaba bajo las ódenes de Weasley. Pero esa chica...esa chica que tenía ante él no se merecía lo que estaba sufriendo. Tendría que tener una charla con Theodore y el resto de los Slytherins más tarde.

* * *

- Entiendo.-dijo Rodolphus dubitativo.-Asique después de todo nos es imprescindible colaborar con...-dijo mirando como Theodore apretaba los puños.-...Hermione Granger.

Barty miró a Lestrange. Él sabía que iba a decir Sangre Sucia. Theodore también lo sabía, por eso apretó los puños, pero Rodolphus se corrigió a tiempo.

- Así es.-murmuró Barty.

- Bueno ¿y qué pensáis hacer?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Rodolphus...-pidió Theodore.-¿Cómo hago para que me perdone?

Rodolphus suspiró.-No lo sé, Nott. Pero si quieres mi consejo, hazlo cuanto antes.

"Más que nada, porque mi pellejo está en juego" pensó Rodolphus. Lestrange miró a Crouch. Recordó los momentos que había pasado con él en su infancia. Si él estaba seguro de que la Sangre Sucia podía ser de utilidad, tendría que confiar en lo que decía su viejo amigo, aunque la idea no le gustara mucho. Pero Rodolphus sabía, que las probabilidades de escapar con vida eran poquísimas, más bien nulas. Sin embargo, tendría que confiar, una vez más, en las ideas descabelladas de Barty.

* * *

- Empieza el juego.-dijo Voldemort al observar como todas las miradas estaban puestas en Ronald Weasley. Todos los mortífagos intentaban disimular el odio de sus miradas, pero a él no podían engañarle. ¿Quién de ellos se atrevería a traicionarle primero? ¡Oh, sí! Cuanto se estaba divirtiendo con su nuevo juguete. Porque eso es lo que era Ronald Weasley, un juguete con el que se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Es cierto que el pelirrojo tenía potencial, pero seguía siendo un pobretón y un traidor de sangre.

* * *

- No puedo creer el espectáculo que ha montado Theodore antes, John.-dijo Catherine.

- Estoy seguro de que no lo sabía-dijo el señor Nott.

- Esa no es escusa.-dijo Cath.-¿Y si Ron se hubiese ofendido? ¡Podría habernos causado la ruina social! Voy a tener que hablar con él seriamente. Este tipo de comportamientos no se pueden consentir. Estoy seguro que se comporta así por la influencia que ha tenido la sangre sucia en él. Esa...buscona. Menos mal que Theodore se va a casar pronto con Daphne, así me aseguraré que esa buscona, mantiene sus zarpas fuera del alcance de mi hijo.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Theodore no encontraba el momento apropiado para hablar con Hermione. Siempre había algo que los interrumpía, casi siempre eran Weasley o Greengrass. Lo cierto es, que desde que Daphne y él fueron al baile de compromiso, de eso ya hace una semana, Daphne había estado demasiado persistente con él, sobre todo desde que anunció su ruptura con ella ese mismo día, lo que causó gran conmoción en el mundo mágico.

* * *

**Flashback **

* * *

Barty y Theodore se despidieron de Rodolphus y se dirigieron de nuevo a la fiesta, con el mayor sigilo posible. Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, pero ambos pensando en lo mismo: Hermione Granger, ahora, pieza fundamental del tablero de ajedrez.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro, Theodore!-dijo Catherine Nott cuando lo encontró.-¡Hola, Barty! Quería hablar un minuto con mi hijo.

- Por supuesto, Cath.-dijo Barty educadamente y con una breve inclinación de cabeza, se marchó, dejando a Theodore solo con su madre.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando, Theodore?-preguntó Catherine.-¿Qué ha sido esa escenita que has montado antes? ¡Te hemos enseñado modales, por el amor de Merlín!

- ¿Sabes quién es ese chico, madre?-se defendió Theodore.-Ese es Ronald Weasley.

- Ese chico, es la mano derecha del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.-dijo Cath con furia.-Y a quien debes obediencia.

- ¡Jamás!-dijo Theodore.-Nunca deberé lealtad a un ser tan despreciable como él.

El ruido de una bofetada resonó en el ambiente. Theodore miró a su madre con furia y se llevó la mano a la mejilla, donde la señora Nott le había golpeado fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes acaso lo que ese tipejo le hizo a Hermione?-preguntó Theodore.

- ¿Acaso todo esto: tu comportamiento y tu falta de modales es por esa asquerosa? ¡Me da lo mismo lo que le hayan hecho a esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia!-dijo Catherine.-Esa abominable inmundicia que te ha comido la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que te hemos inculcado desde pequeño, Theodore? A despreciar a los de su calaña.

- No hables así de ella.-dijo Theodore.-Hermione es diferente. Ella no es como la describes, asi que muéstrala respeto.

- ¡Basta!-dijo Catherine.-¡No quiero hablar más de esa cualquiera! Es obvio que está saliendo contigo porque eres un sangre pura y te utiliza para ascender en el estatus social. Ahora quiero que vuelvas a la fiesta, te arrodilles y le pidas perdón a Ronald.

- No pienso hacer eso.-dijo Theodore.

- Entonces no podrás unirte a los mortífagos.-dijo Catherine esperando a que su hijo recapacitase.

- Entonces no lo haré.-respondió Theodore.-Nunca he querido unirme a vuestra causa. El que sea mortífago es tu sueño, no el mío.

- Entonces tendré que desheredarte.-dijo Catherine haciendo su último intento.-Tendré que quitarte todo el dinero que te pertenecía, y con el que ahora estás pagando tus estudios en Hogwarts y negar que tengo un hijo. Tendré que tacharte del tapiz familiar, y tendrás que irte de casa. No pienso dar cobijo a un traidor de sangre.

- Si esa es tu voluntad.-dijo Theodore fríamente.-Así sea. Me iré de casa y no volveré a poner un pie allí. Tampoco pienso casarme con Greengrass y en lo que respecta a mi relación contigo, esto se terminó, madre. Jamás volveréis a saber nada más de mi, a no ser que reconozcas que te has equivocado y pidas perdón a Hermione y me dejes escoger mi propio camino para ser feliz.

- No pienso hacer eso.-dijo Catherine escandalizada.

- Entonces supongo que esto es un adios, madre.-dijo Theodore. La señora Nott se marchó de allí sin ni siquiera mirar de nuevo a su hijo. Theodore apretó los puños y se quedó en silencio. Tras unos segundos, notó que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Voy a ayudarte.-dijo Barty.-Pagaré tus estudios en Hogwarts y podrás venirte a vivir a mi casa, si quieres. Granger también será bien recibida si alguna vez queréis pasar las vacaciones allí.

- Gracias.-dijo Theodore, aunque en el fondo sospechaba, que la amabilidad de Barty se debía a que quería aprovechar cualquier posibilidad de acercarse a Hermione.

* * *

** Fin del flash back**

* * *

Hermione no tenía ni idea de esos acontecimientos ya que desde ese día, ella había tenido que resolver su mayor problema: Ron. El maldito pelirrojo se enteró de lo que había pasado con Harry, ya que El Niño que Vivió se lo contó todo nada más tuvo la oportunidad, aunque claro, se lo contó según su versión de los hechos, y le dijo que había pillado a Hermione engañándole con Sirius y que cuando lo vió, ella le golpeó salvajemente y le lanzó todo tipo de maldiciones. Esto ocasionó que el pelirrojo sufriese uno de sus ataques de furia y arremetiese y golpease salvajemente a Hermione, hasta dejarla malherida. Después de que ella solita se las apañara para irse a la enfermería, casi a rastras, debido a la fuerza con la que le había golpeado, el pelirrojo la hizo prometer que iría con él al baile que ella y Theodore se habían encargado de organizar a principio de curso, y aparentar que no había sucedido nada y que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Hermione aceptó ir con él, ya que la amenazó con ir al Ministerio a decir que Snape era un espía de Voldemort y que estaba facilitando la caida de Harry Potter.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

"Aún no consigo olvidarle" pensaba la castaña.

Hoy es el gran día. El día del baile. Hoy iré con mi pareja, Ron Weasley, tal vez Theodore se muera de celos. ¿Porqué cuando pienso esto, sonrío perversamente? Tal vez porque una parte de mi ha estado esperando que él me invitase al baile, lástima que esa invitación nunca llegase.

Hay un dicho muggle que dice que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. En mi caso, ese dicho se aplica a la perfección, sólo que al inverso.

Creo que Theodore Nott me odia, o por lo menos lo intenta, sin embargo, no puedo evitar amarle tanto como me gustaría no hacerlo. Odio su arrogante personalidad y la maldita manera en la que siento cohetes en mi estómago cuando él está cerca.

Deseo que él me vuelva a desear tanto como le deseo a él, que me vuelva a querer tanto como yo le quiero, que me vuelva a amar tanto como yo le amo. Y esta noche voy a conseguirlo.

Mi pareja ya me está esperando, es mejor que no se impaciente. "Es hora de bajar" pienso mientras suelto un suspiro y me miro una última vez en el espejo. Después sonrío, y bajo lentamente las escaleras, hasta que quedo frente a Weasley.

- Ya era hora.-me dice con fastidio mientras salimos por el retrato.

- Gracias.-respondo. Pero mi mirada se dirige hacia otro lado, lo estoy buscando y lo encuentro mirándome sin pestañear. Yo alzo una ceja y sonrío de medio lado, después agarro a Weasley del brazo y ambos nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Aún así, no he podido evitar fijarme en su acompañante, era Daphne Greengrass. La ira toma posesión de mi cuerpo y aprieto fuertemente los puños. ¿Qué habrá visto en ella? ¡Ah, claro, se me olvidaba que era su prometida!

Vuelvo a mirar a mi acompañante, al parecer está hablando desde hace un buen rato, pero yo no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha dicho. ¿Porqué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza? ¡Aggg!

Llegamos al Gran Comedor, las puertas se abren y me quedo maravillada de la decoración. Hoy es San Valentín, y el director Dumbledore ha organizado un baile con motivo de celebración. "Tendré que tener cuidado con los muérdagos" pienso.

- ¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó Weasley. Aunque sabía que en realidad no quería bailar conmigo, pues estaba buscando constantemente a la zorra de Lavender. Pero a Weasley le interesaban más las apariencias.

- Claro.-respondo.

Weasley y yo bailamos unos cuantos bailes, aunque yo lo hacía como una autómata, porque mis ojos me traicionaban y lo buscaban a él, quien al parecer, bailaba con Daphne. Ella se reía todo el rato. La envidia y los celos me corroían por dentro. ¿Porqué ni siquiera me miraba?

- ¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Weasley después de nuestro cuarto baile.

- Claro.-respondo. Weasley se va a por las bebidas, aunque sabía que iba a irse con Lavender. Yo, mientras tanto, me dedico a observar a las parejas que estaban en la pista de baile, sumida en mis propios pensamientos.

- ¡Vaya, Granger!-dijo una voz que yo reconocía perfectamente.-¿Dónde está tu acompañante?

- Ha ido a por las bebidas, Nott.-respondo.-¿Y la tuya?

- Ha ido al tocador.-dijo Theo. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, él sonreía de lado ¿qué es lo que mira?-Bueno, Granger...ya que nos hemos quedado solos ¿te apetecería bailar una canción?

- Ni lo sueñes, Nott.-respondo.

- ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Granger?-preguntó Theodore mofándose.

- En tus mejores sueños.-respondo.-Yo no te tengo miedo.

- Entonces demuéstralo.-dijo él.-Baila conmigo, sino, voy a pensar a creer que me temes.

- Está bien, bailaré contigo el próximo baile.-respondo. Él sonríe. Justo en ese momento empezó una canción lenta, romántica. ¡Merlín! ¿Porqué a mi?

- Bueno, Granger, nuestra canción.-dijo Nott ofreciéndome su mano.-¿Bailas conmigo o prefieres echarte para atrás como buena cobarde?

Le fulmino con la mirada y tomo su mano. Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista. Él puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el mío. Me esfuerzo por ignorar las miles de sensaciones que se apoderan de mi cuerpo.

_Every night, in my dreams, _

_I see you, I feel you. _

_That is how I know you go on. _

_Far, across the distance _

_And spaces between us, _

_You have come to show you go on._

Parece que la canción se ajusta a la perfección con mis sentimientos. Theo me mira a los ojos y yo le sostengo la mirada. Él sonríe de lado. De pronto, comienzo a sentirme nerviosa.

_Near, far, wherever you are, _

_I believe that the heart does go on. _

_Once more, you opened the door. _

_And you're here in my heart. _

_And my heart will go on and on._

Me acerca un poco más a su cuerpo, él desliza una de sus manos por mi espalda desnuda. Nuestras pieles se rozan y un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal. Yo apoyo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, reteniendo el suspiro que amenaza con salir de mis labios.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Granger?-me susurró en el oído.-¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Es ahí cuando reacciono. Él está jugando, intenta ponerme nerviosa. Pues no lo va a conseguir, a este juego podemos jugar los dos.

_Love can touch us one time, _

_And last for a lifetime. _

_And never let go till we're gone. _

_Love was when I loved you, _

_One true time to hold on to. _

_In my life, we'll always go on._

Me acerco un poco más a él, provocando que nuestros sexos se rocen. Yo ahogo un gemido, pero la excitación puede verse en los ojos de Theo. Eso era lo que quería.

- ¿Quieres jugar, Granger?-me pregunta en mi oído. Siento su nariz recorrerme el cuello y me muerdo el labio inferior. Su cercanía me pone demasiado nerviosa. ¡Lo odio por eso! Porque es el único con el que experimento estas cosas.-Pues juguemos.-dice a milímetros de mis labios. Yo cierro los ojos, esperando lo que llevo tiempo deseando: uno de sus besos.

_Near, far, wherever you are, _

_I believe that the heart does go on. _

_Once more, you opened the door. _

_And you're here in my heart. _

_And my heart will go on and on._

Sin embargo, y pese a todas las ganas que tenía de besarle, él se vuelve a dirigir a mi oído para cantarme la canción y ¡maldición! Odio las mariposas emprenden vuelo en mi estómago, odio lo nerviosa que me siento en su cercanía, odio su maldita voz aterciopelada que provoca que quiera cogerle de la corbata y besarle con todo el dolor y pasión que he acumulado desde que lo conocí. ¡Como le odio a él y a su maldita capacidad que tiene de derretirme!

_You're here, there's nothing I fear. _

_And I know that my heart will go on. _

_We'll stay, forever this way. _

_You are safe in my heart. _

_And my heart will go on and on. _

La canción paró, pero nosotros no nos dimos cuenta y seguimos bailando. Podíamos sentir que todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre nosotros, pero no nos importaba. Ahora sólo existíamos nosotros.

- Creo que ya terminó la canción.-digo intentando que mi voz no me traicionara.

- Así es.-respondió él parando de bailar.

- Deberíamos parar.-digo yo sin darme cuenta de que ya no estábamos bailando. Esa es otro de las cosas por las que no puedo resistirme a él. Su maldita mirada en la que no puedo evitar perderme. ¡Aggg! ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan...tan...perfecto?

- Ya hemos parado.-dijo él sin despegar su mirada de la mía.-Hermione...-me dice muy cerca de mi rostro.

- ¿Sí?-pregunto desviando mi mirada hacia sus labios.

- Cierra los ojos.-me dice.

- ¿Qué..?-pero mi pregunta queda incompleta cuando él acorta la distancia completamente y me besa. Yo me quedo algo sorprendida, pero reacciono rápidamente y le correspondo. No es un beso apasionado, como el que me imaginé que le daría, es tierno, dulce, tierno. Y eso hace que me derrita más de lo que estoy. Siento que mis piernas me van a fallar, él parece darse cuenta porque pone una de sus manos en mi cintura. Yo profundizo el beso y mi lengua juega con la suya. Lo siento sonreir y yo también sonrío. Al final nos separamos por la falta de aire y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Porqué me has besado?-pregunto sin apartar mi mirada de la suya.

- Porque me apetecía hacerlo.-me contesta, sonriendo. Son esas sonrisas por lo que cada día estoy más loca por él.-Nada mal, Hermione. No besas nada mal.-me dice guiñándome el ojo. Entonces nos damos cuenta de que todo el mundo nos está mirando, incluidos Ronald y Lavender, quienes me miran furiosos. Blaise, Draco, Pansy y Luna también nos miran; Luna me sonríe y me sonrojo un poco, miro hacia el techo y lo veo: un muérdago.

- A mi también me apetecía.-respondo mientras lo atraigo hacia mi, sonriendo. Él no se aparta y yo no tengo intención de hacerlo. Esta noche sólo existimos nosotros, esta noche no somos Nott y Granger, esta noche somos Theodore y Hermione.

Al parecer esta va a ser una interesante velada.


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El beso. Ese beso tan ansiado y esperado, durante tanto tiempo. Ese beso que la hizo rememorar todo lo que pasó con Theodore, haciéndola recordar que todo fue real y que ella fue feliz durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Es por eso, que esa noche, tras el beso, Theodore llevó a Hermione a un lugar apartado donde podían conversar más cómodamente y con más privacidad.

- Te he echado tanto de menos, Hermione.-dijo Theodore abrazándola fuerte, pero delicadamente, oliendo su cabello. Ella cerró los ojos.

- Yo también te eché de menos, Theo.-contestó Hermione levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los avellana de la ex-leona. En ellos, mostraba arrepentimiento, culpa, y un amor tan inmenso que la los ojos de la leona se empezaron a enjugar de lágrimas. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que sus ojos se dulcificaran.

- Te debo mis disculpas, Hermione.-dijo Theo.

- ¿Porqué, Theo?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro. Él levantó una mano y la acarició la mejilla. La castaña se estremeció, y el muchacho sonrió.

- Por no haberte escuchado.-respondió Theodore en un susurro y con voz ronca.-Lo siento tanto, nunca creí que me estuvieses protegiendo.

- ¿Entonces lo sabes?-preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos de golpe.

- Sé lo de Weasley.-respondió Theodore.-Sé que es el jefe de los mortífagos y que te chantajeó de alguna manera. Lo sé porque estaba tan dolido al creer que habías jugado conmigo, que casi comento la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Casi me uno al Imnombrable.

- Theodore...-susurró Hermione con algo de miedo en su voz.

- Pero desde el primer momento que ví el ambiente que había allí, y supe que Weasley daba las órdenes y que su novia oficial era Brown, me di cuenta del error que había cometido.-continuó Theodore.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Greengrass?-preguntó Hermione celosa.

- Me prometieron con ella nada más nacer, aunque nunca la había dado muestras de afecto, acepté casarme con ella cuando nosotros cortamos.-dijo Theodore. Hermione se fue a levantar, pero Theodore no la dejó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.-Pero en la fiesta de compromiso, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidí anular nuestro contrato matrimonial, desafié a mi madre y le dije que no quería convertirme en mortífago. Por lo que mi madre me echó de casa, y se negó a seguir pagándome el colegio. Afortunadamente, Barty Crouch Jr me ofreció su casa para alojarme y me seguirá pagando el colegio.-Hermione alzó una ceja, al parecer ella también se había dado cuenta que el que el joven Crouch actuase así era bastante raro.-Ahora viene la parte en la que te tengo que decir una cosa, Hermione...Rodolphus Lestrange ha sido capturado tras oponerse a las órdenes de Weasley, los mortífagos están totalmente hartos de que un crío sea su superior. Pero eso no es lo peor, Hermione...he escuchado una profecía donde se comunica que tú eres la que debe desafiar al Señor Oscuro y a Harry Potter, que tienes más poder que ambos. Por lo que estás en grave peligro. Escúchame...Weasley te está utilizando, planea llevarte hasta El Lord y después matarte.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmensuradamente. En ese preciso momento, entraron Luna, seguida por Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Magonagall y Severus.

- Ya es la hora de que crees tu propio bando y comiences a jugar, Hermione.-dijo Luna sonriendo.

- ¿Ya lo sabías, Luna?-preguntó Theodore sorprendido.

- Sorprendido ¿verdad?-preguntó Blaise con sarcasmo.-Resulta que Luna lo sabía todo pero no nos había dicho nada porque se lo había prometido a Hermione.

- Sabía lo que estaba haciendo Hermione, lo que estaba soportando y porqué lo hacía.-respondió Luna.-Pero ya estoy harta de verte así, amiga. Necesitas luchar. No te dejes pisotear. Quiero que vuelvas, quiero que regreses, y que vuelvas a ser tú.

- Ya soy yo.-respondió Hermione.

- No, Hermione.-contestó Luna.-Esta no eres tú. Tú nunca has sido así. Siempre has sido una chica fuerte, decidida, luchadora. Alguien por quien se debería temer si se la cabrea. Siempre has usado tus conocimientos para evadirte de las maldiciones, hechizos y buscar solución a los problemas. Ahora no eres así. Ahora eres sólo una muchacha asustada, poseedora de grandes conocimientos pero con miedo a usarlos. Hermione, yo sé que esto puede ser difícil, pero tienes que pelear. Vuelve a ser tú misma, la inconformista, la que luchaba contra todo aquello que iba contra los derechos, la que seguía las normas, pero que no dudaba en romperlas cuando era necesario. Hermione, no dejes que un tío inútil te amedentre y te cambie. Vuelve a ser tú misma.

Todo el mundo miraba a Luna, es cierto todo lo que estaba diciendo. Ella no era la que era antaño. Había cambiado. Pero el que se lo dijese Luna Lovegood, La Lunática, la hacía darse cuenta de lo gilipollas que se estaba comportando.

- No eres la niña frágil que aparentas ser, Hermione.-continuó Draco.-Y eso me lo demostraste en tercero. ¿O no te acuerdas?-preguntó el rubio tocándose la nariz.

- Es cierto, antes no dudaría en hacer un pacto con el diablo si fuese necesario si con eso pudieses demostrar que estás en lo correcto, y que tienes la razón.-continuó Snape. Hermione frunció el entrecejo unos segundos, señal de que estaba pensando. Después, levantó la mirada, fiera, decidida. Ya estaba empezando a ser ella de nuevo.

- Tenéis razón.-dijo Hermione.-Ya es hora de manejar mi propia vida. Theodore...-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Poco a poco, Theodore y Hermione se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, y se reconocieron. Ella profundizó un poco el beso y él la estrechó contra sí.

- Ejem, ejem...-interrumpió Pansy. Cuando captó la atención de la parejita, la pelinegra continuó.-Perdón por la interrupción, pero Hermione, queriamos ofrecerte nuestras más sinceras disculpas por como te hemos tratado. En serio, lo siento mucho, no sabiamos lo que hacíamos, creimos que nos habías traicionado.

- Yo también quería pedirte disculpas, Hermione.-dijo Blaise.-Yo sabía desde el primer momento por todo lo que estabas pasando. Me lo contaba Luna cada noche mientras sollozaba por todo lo que tenías que aguantar.

- ¿Y porqué no dijiste nada, Zabini?-preguntó Magonagall.-Podríamos haber encontrado una solución entre todos.

- Porque pensé que si la trataba así, Hermione decidiría no continuar aguantando y se rendiría. Creía que de esa forma, ella tendría la conciencia tranquila y dejaría de sacrificarse por personas que la despreciaban. Así nadie se lo reprocharía si decidía rendirse.-confesó Blaise.-¿Podrás perdonarme, Hermione?

- Por supuesto, Blaise.-respondió Hermione abrazándolo.

* * *

- Maldita puta traidora.-murmuraba Ron mientras paseaba por un aula vacía. Estaba hecho una fiera. Granger lo había humillado delante de todo el Gran Comedor.-Voy a enseñarla su merecido, voy a hacer que sepa cual es su lugar.

Lavender ni se movía, no se atrevía a abrir la boca y decir lo que estaba pensando por miedo a represarias. Weasley se dirigió hacia su marca tenebrosa y colocó la punta de su varita encima de ella.

- Crouch.-llamó Ron.-Voy a encargarte una misión de suma importancia. Hermione Granger debe morir y tú te vas a encargar de matarla. Pero antes, juega con ella, hasta que suplique piedad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Crouch, Barty Jr se retorcía en el piso mientras un sudor frío le cubría la frente. La marca tenebrosa le ardía en su antebrazo, significaba que estaba siendo llamado, o el Lord o Weasley requerían sus servicios. De repente, una voz resonó en el interior de su cabeza:

- Crouch.-llamó Ron.-Voy a encargarte una misión de suma importancia. Hermione Granger debe morir y tú te vas a encargar de matarla. Pero antes, juega con ella, hasta que suplique piedad.

Cuando la voz se marchó, la marca dejó de dolerle; se incorporó lentamente y se agarró el lugar donde la marca estaba situada. Pero ¿porqué? ¿Porqué él? Ahora debería matar a la única persona que era capaz de salvarles. Granger era necesaria ¿cómo iba a matarla? Esto cada vez se estaba complicando aún más. Las posibilidades de salir ilesos de esto eran totalmente nulas, pero no todo estaba perdido.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Era la hora. Debía hacerlo. Si por él fuera, nunca cumpliría la orden que se le había dado hace tan solo unos momentos. Pero Weasley era exigente y por eso debía realizar el trabajo lo más pronto posible.

En una noche sin luna, con las estrellas ocultadas. Escurridizo cual ladrón, poco a poco y con sumo cuidado salió del Bosque Prohibido y bajo la apariencia de un estudiante más, se dirigió hacia Hogwarts. Castillo donde encontraría a su víctima. El ambiente le favorecía. Todo estaba a su favor. Nadie sabría nunca que había sido él el culpable del asesinato de las que ahora, era el enemigo público de Harry Potter.

Barty Crouch Jr. Así se llamaba el mortífago que en las próximas 24 horas debía acabar con la vida de Hermione Granger.

Pero antes de encontrarse con la muchacha, debía hacer una visita a un viejo amigo. Y sabía a la perfección donde encontrarlo: las Mazmorras.

* * *

En el interior del castillo, mientras esto sucedía, la fiesta continuaba. Los estudiantes se divertían en el Gran Comedor, riendo, bailando y felices, sin preocupaciones.

Pero no todos se encontraban en festejando. Severus Snape estaba reunido en su despacho con Theodore Nott. ¿La razón? Muy simple. Debían encontrar la manera de proteger y guiar a Hermione.

Protegerla de aquellos que querían hacerla daño.

Y guiarla puesto que se estaba enfrentando con la mismísima sociedad mágica.

- Asique propones que nos unamos a los mortífagos rebeldes.-dijo Severus.

- Estoy totalmente convencido.-dijo Theodore.-Deberíamos ser capaces de convencerles de que unirse a nuestra causa ayudará a que Weasley baje del poder.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con El Señor Tenebroso?-preguntó Snape.-Porque si bien es cierto de que ellos quieren destronar a Weasley, es bastante diferente su situación con el Imnombrable.

- ¡Pero es lo único que se me ocurre!-dijo el joven Nott.-La caída del Señor Tenebroso es inevitable. Sea por Potter, por Hermione o por otras determinadas circunstancias, será derrotado. Tanto si es con la ayuda de los mortífagos como si no lo es. Aquí el problema es que Ronald Weasley está atemorizando a la población femenina con su violencia y sus violaciones y ya ves lo que le hizo a Hermione...estoy totalmente seguro de que Hermione puede enfrentarse al Imnombrable ella solita, pero para hacerlo, necesitamos ocuparnos de Weasley puesto que el efecto psicológico que puede causar en ella es mucho mayor que el del Lord Oscuro.

- Desde ese punto de vista, tienes razón.-dijo Severus.-¿Pero Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr, Rabastan Lestrange y Augustus Rookwood querrán ayudar a...bueno a...una hija de muggles? ¿No te parece un poco subrealista la situación?

- Te aseguro, querido amigo, de que querrán ayudarla.-dijo una voz totalmente desconocida. Severus y Theodore miraron hacia la puerta de las mazmorras, donde un chico, de no más 17 años y totalmente desconocido para ellos estaba sustribado contra la pared.-Sobre todo, por que la situación ya es desesperante para nosotros.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle, joven?-preguntó Snape con indiferencia.-¿A qué casa pertenece?

- En mis tiempos, pertenecía a Ravenclaw.-respondió el muchacho.-Pero ahora no pertenezco a ninguna. Aunque si quieres, puedes considerarme un Slytherin.

- Eso no es posible.-dijo Theodore.-No puedes estar en Slytherin porque no te he visto en mi vida.

- Sólo esperad unos minutos, a que pase el efecto de la poción.-respondió el muchacho.-Pero mientras tanto, he de hablar con Hermione Granger. Tengo algo muy importante que decirla y que proponerla. Es de suma importancia.

- La haré llamar ahora.-dijo Snape.-Aunque si tanta prisa tenías podías haber ido directamente hacia ella, en lugar de molestar e interrumpirnos.

* * *

Ronald Weasley, pese a todo, estaba teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida. Con la orden que había dado hace tan sólo unos instantes, sabía que dentro de poco, Hermione Granger estaría muerta.

* * *

¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar?

Esa pregunta, es la que se hacía Hermione constantemente. ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar? Si tu vida, dependiera de un hilo. ¿Te asociarías con mortífagos? Theodore mencionó que se estaban rebelando. ¿Entonces qué harías? ¿Quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras Weasley hace el próximo movimiento? ¿O contraatacarías?

Hermione Granger no tenía nada en claro. Todo el mundo la quería muerta. Todo el mundo quería hacerla daño. ¿Pero porqué? Ella no había hecho nada malo. Siempre había respetado las leyes por muy inconformista que fuese.

_Señorita Granger._

_La espero en mi despacho inmediatamente. Si no está en mi despacho en los próximos 5 minutos, puede asegurarse de que tendrá un castigo memorable._

_Atte._

_Severus Snape._

Hace apenas un rato que recibió esa carta. Ahora corría rumbo al despacho de su profesor. Tenía curiosidad. Acababa de verlo hacía apenas unas horas antes y no sabía lo que podía ser tan urgente como para sacarla de la agradable conversación que estaba teniendo con sus amigos.

Al fin llegó, tocó la puerta y cuando se escuchó un "adelante" procedente del interior de la sala, se introdujo dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, profesor Snape?-preguntó la castaña.

- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.-dijo una voz que ella recordaba a la perfección, pero que no se trataba de su profesor de pociones.-La estábamos esperando. Porfavor, tome asiento. Esta va a ser una conversación muy larga y tengo algo que proponerla. Si no acepta, voy a tener que matarla.

Frente a ella, como si de una horrible pesadilla se tratase. Barty Crouch Jr, varita en mano, apuntaba directamente a su cuello, mientras un brillo de locura se reflejaba en sus ojos. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada con indiferencia y rebeldía.

Al lado de Barty, Severus Snape sonreía con malicia mientras se colocaba al lado derecho del mortífago. Theodore miraba por la ventana, como si la situación no le importase en absoluto o como si ya supiese lo que ocurriría.

Hermione no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía clara una cosa: esta vez no huiría. Ya no se escondería. Ya no más. Era hora de enfrentar, hora de volver a ser ella misma. Y esta vez, sería ella quien saldría victoriosa.

¿Pero qué significaba todo aquello? Lo siguiente que supo, es que Barty la había empotrado contra la pared mientras su varita recorría la curvatura de su cuello.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente encontraron el cuerpo inerte de Hermione Granger. Era ella, no había ninguna duda. Tenía la ropa semirrota y manchada de sangre, y varias heridas, señales de que se había defendido hasta el final. Sus ojos, abiertos y aterrorizados, la boca ligeramente abierta. Su cabello alborotado y desordenado, y su varita a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Había sufrido mucho, eso era notable debido a su cara descompuesta por el dolor.

Pero no cabía ninguna duda. Era ella. No era ningún truco, ninguna alucinación ni siquiera una ilusión. Tampoco se había utilizado ni hechizos ni pociones para aparentar. Era ella. Simplemente ella.

- Parece que esta chica ha sufrido un ataque demasiado fuerte, Albus.-dijo la profesora Magonagall mirando con horror el cuerpo de su alumna.-Y sería capaz de jurar de que presenta signos de tortura.

- ¿Pero quién ha podido hacer algo así?-preguntó la profesora Sprout.

- No lo sé, pero es mejor que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido.-dijo Albus Dumbledore.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a ocultarlo?-preguntó la profesora Magonagall.-Hermione Granger no es una alumna que pase...como decirlo...desapercibida.

- Podemos decir que fue un suicidio.-dijo Dumbledore.-No sería de extrañar teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas.

- ¿No piensas abrir una investigación?-preguntó la profesora Magonagall.

- No será necesario, Minerva.-respondió Albus.-No abrimos investigación cuando Myrtle fue asesinada por el basilisco y no abriremos investigación ahora. Vamos a decir que fue un suicidio. El funeral será esta tarde. Informa a los alumnos de lo ocurrido.

- Como ordenes, Albus.-dijo Minerva.

- Un momento, Minerva.-dijo Albus.-Quiero que informes también a la Orden, al Ministro de magia y a alguna periodista.

Durante la comida, se dió la cruel y dolorosa noticia al alumnado. Y los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar. En cuanto el director, Albus Dumbledore, anunció el suicidio de la alumna más brillante e inteligente de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, todo el mundo comenzó a lanzar rumores sobre el motivo que había provocado que esa chica se suicidase. Mal de amores, decían algunos. Otros decían simplemente que El Señor Tenebroso la había matado.

Theodore Nott en la mesa de Slytherin, parecía algo abatido y deprimido; al igual que Luna Lovegood. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy mostraban indiferencia.

Hermione Granger no tuvo un minuto de silencio, puesto que la consideraban una traidora. Más de uno se alegró de su muerte.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, prácticamente lo estaban festejando. No estaban tristes, ni siquiera aparentaban estarlo. Estaba claro que nadie la quería, ni siquiera la apreciaban. Sonreían y se comportaban como lo harían normalmente. Ron Weasley sonrió para sus adentros mientras pensaba en el fantástico trabajo que había hecho Barty Crouch Jr. Harry Potter suspiraba, como si la muerte de su ex-amiga, hubiese sido igual de importante que la derrota de Lord Voldemort.

El funeral se hizo por la tarde, en el Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos tenían que acudir por obligación. Pero sólo Theodore Nott, algunos miembros de la Orden y Luna iban de luto. Pansy, Draco y Blaise vestían con colores oscuros. Sin embargo, ell resto de los alumnos no mostró ni siquiera ese respeto, y se vistió con ropa de calle normal, como si Granger no mereciera el suficiente respeto como para rendirla un entierro digno.

El ataud con el cuerpo de Hermione Granger estaba a la vista de todo el mundo. La repulsión no se hizo esperar y comenzaron los murmullos. Albus Dumbledore se levantó e hizo el amago de querer hablar, ante lo cual, todos se callaron.

- Hoy estamos aquí para despedir a una de nuestras alumnas y compañeras.-empezó Dumbledore.-Hermione Granger, muchos dirán que fue la bruja más brillante de su generación y la más inteligente que ha tenido Hogwarts en mucho tiempo. Estamos aquí para decirla adios. Normalmente contaría algo más, algunas anécdotas o algo por el estilo, pero Granger nunca fue una muchacha por la que debamos sentirnos orgullosos. Si lo hicimos alguna vez, fue porque nos equivocamos. Dice un dicho muggle que todo lo que somos sale a la luz. Eso es lo que ha pasado con esta muchacha en el último tiempo. Si alguien quiere despedirse de ella, acercarse y decirle las últimas palabras, puede hacerlo.

Ron Weasley fue el primero en levantarse de su asiento. Le siguieron Harry, Lavender, Luna, Blaise, Theodore, Pansy y Draco, Remus y Sirius. Todos ellos se colocaron en fila y esperaron su turno para ver los restos de la castaña.

- ¿Ves, cariño? Te dije que no ibas a escapar de mi.-dijo Ronald Weasley mientras la sujetaba la mano y le susurraba estas palabras al oido de la castaña.-No sé como pudiste creer que me detendrías, que serías más fuerte que yo.-la besó en la mejilla.-Estoy satisfecho de saber que por fín he conseguido silenciar a la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, biblioteca parlante. ¿Sabes? Yo mandé la orden para que te matasen. Al parecer Barty Crouch Jr hizo un buen trabajo. Se nota que has sufrido. Voy a comunicarle a Mi Señor lo buen mortífago que es Crouch. ¡Hasta nunca, Granger! No puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte porque estaría mintiendo; pero sí puedo decir que fue un placer follarte, o violarte, como prefieras llamarlo.-la volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios, después se alejó.

- ¿Sabes, Granger?-comenzó Lavender a susurrarla en el oido mientras apretaba la mano de Hermione.-He de darte las gracias. Me has dejado el camino libre con mi Ron-Ron. Ambos sabemos que no fue un suicidio, pero ¿sabes qué? No pienso contárselo a nadie. Será nuestro secreto. Secreto de compañeras.-dicho esto se alejó, y fue el turno de Theodore.

- Hermione, perdóname.-dijo Theodore.-Por todo lo que te he hecho. Tarde me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba. Ojalá puedas perdonarme.-dicho esto se alejó. Draco, Pansy y Blaise estuvieron consolando un poco a Theodore y mostrándole su apoyo. Luna se dirigió al ataud.

- Amiga.-dijo Luna.-Perona por dejarte sola cuando más lo necesitabas. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, viva, con nosotros. Yo...te voy a echar mucho de menos.-dicho esto se alejó.

- ¿Ves cómo es inútil unirse a los mortífagos y traicionarme, Granger?-susurró Harry mientras apretaba la mano de su ex-amiga.-Aún no me explico como pudiste cambiarte al bando del mal. Creí que tenías más inteligencia que la que demostraste.-cuando se alejó, Sirius y Remus se acercaron a contemplarla.

- No entiendo como pudiste suicidarte, Hermione.-dijo Sirius.-Creía que eras una chica fuerte e inteligente que luchaba hasta el final. Jamás creí que diría esto, pero...me has decepcionado.

Remus se quedó unos instantes viendo a Hermione. Después se retiró junto con Sirius.

- ¿Alguien más quiere decirla algo?-preguntó Albus Dumbledore.-¿Unas últimas palabras para Hermione Granger?-nadie contestó.

Ante el silencio producido, el director movió su varita y el ataud desapareció.

- Aparecerá en el cementerio de Hogsmeade, en un sitio dedicado para los traidores. Allí la enterrarán.-dijo Dumbledore.-El funeral ya ha acabado, podéis regresar a hacer vuestras actividades.

El Gran Comedor se fue despejando. Entre los últimos que quedaron estaban Lavender, Ron, Harry, Luna, Theodore, Pansy, Draco y Blaise.

Lavender agarró a Ron del brazo y salió del Gran Comedor. Unos instantes después, los demás hicieron lo mismo...salvo Theodore. Que se quedó contemplando el lugar donde había estado el cadáver de Hermione.

* * *

En la Mansión Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr sonreía con autosuficiencia. ¡Lo había conseguido! Maldita sabelotodo. Tantos quebraderos de cabeza que le había causado tan sólo el saber que tenía que matarla...pero al fin lo había hecho. Había cumplido con la orden de Ronald Weasley sin ningún problema. Weasley estaría satisfecho y su Señor también. Hermione Granger estaba muerta y enterrada y el mundo mágico era consciente de ello.

Y el causante de su muerte, había sido él.

Pero la pregunta era: ¿Merecería la pena tanto esfuerzo?

Barty decidió disfrutar un poco. ¡Lo había conseguido y eso era lo único que importaba!

Delante de todo el mundo.

Sonrió, rió con alegría.

Delante de todo el mundo y nadie se había dado cuenta.

Cuenta de nada...

Ahora tenía el camino libre.

Definitivamente, él era un genio. Digno de ser mortífago.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, Lavender Brown se despertó, y se dió cuenta de que uno de los brazos de Ron envolvían su cintura. Hizo una mueca de asco. ¡Maldito infeliz que se atrevía a tocarla! Aún no sabía como se había metido en ese plan, ¡era de suicidas! Pero ahora, lo que importaba era que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Debía disimular lo mejor posible! Por lo que rápidamente, y con sumo cuidado, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y arregló. Hoy había quedado con Theodore, Pansy, Blaise, Luna y Draco. Para informales de lo acontecido por la noche y pensar los últimos detalles de su plan.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

¿Pero qué significaba todo aquello? Lo siguiente que supo, es que Barty la había empotrado contra la pared mientras su varita recorría la curvatura de su cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas qué estás haciendo, Crouch?-dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos, retándole con la mirada.-¿Acaso piensas qué te tengo miedo?

- Detente, Barty.-dijo Theodore dejando de mirar por la ventana e intercambiando una mirada con Hermione.-Tranquila, Hermione. Barty no está aquí para matarte, bueno, en realidad sí lo está, pero no es eso lo que hemos acordado. Explícaselo tú, Barty.

- Bueno, mi queridísima señorita Granger.-dijo Barty con sarcasmo.-Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar, no sabes "el gusto" que me da volver a verte de nuevo, Hermione.

- Déjate de gentilezas, Crouch.-dijo Hermione.-Habla de una buena vez.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que no estás en posición de hablarme en ese tono, señorita Granger?-preguntó Barty.-Te recuerdo que te tengo arrinconada a la pared y que mi varita está apuntando tu cuello, pero al parecer, el estúpido comportamiento Gryffindor no te ha abandonado del todo. Bueno, eso será una de las cosas que tendremos que trabajar.-hizo una pausa y el aula se llenó de un silencio incómodo.-La historia es, señorita Granger, que estoy aquí para matarla. Es lo que me ha encargado su ex-noviecito, Ronald Weasley; es decir, mi jefe, por si no lo sabía.-Hermione hizo una mueca de horror que complació y divirtió muchísimo a Barty.-El punto es, señorita Granger, que no puedo matarla, puesto que necesito su ayuda. Verás, Al Señor Oscuro le informaron de una profecía de una chica que conseguiría destruirle; y no sólo a Él, sino también a Potter, Dumbledore y todos los que dicen ser "los buenos".

- Pensamos que esa chica eres tú, Granger.-dijo Severus. Hermione miró a Snape como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero él le sostuvo la mirada; después, dirigió su vista hacia Theodore, pero él desvió la vista; Por último miró a Barty, y ante su asentimiento, la castaña puso cara de horror.

- Eso es de locos.-dijo Hermione.-¡No puede ser verdad! No me lo diga. La profecía la profetizó la profesora loca de adivinaciones, ¿verdad?

- En efecto, Granger.-dijo Barty con voz burlesca al escuchar el tono sarcástico que había empleado Hermione.-Pero El Señor Oscuro está muy preocupado con esa profecía; ha deducido que eres tú de la que hablan, por lo que ha ordenado aislarte de todo el mundo de Hogwarts. Y esa era justo la misión que le correspondía a Weasley; pero al parecer, le has dejado en ridículo en varias ocasiones, por lo que me ha encargado la tarea de matarte. He de decir, señorita Granger, que tengo algo que proponerte. Verás, mis compañeros, Regulus Black y Evan Rosier, quienes recibieron el beso del dementor y actualmente se encuentran en una de las celdas más profundas de Azkaban, ya han pagado por sus pecados. Por lo que me propongo ayudarles, y necesito su ayuda, porque como bien sabes, eres una de las pocas mentes privilegiadas de este colegio y probablemente del mundo mágico entero. Quiero devolverles el alma. Y también necesito que me ayudes a liberar a mi amigo Rodolphus Lestrange, que actualmente se encuentra en una de las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor y será condenado al beso del dementor en muy pocos días. Está así por haberse rebelado contra Weasley, pero como comprenderás, no vamos a dejarnos dominar por un crío que no tiene ni la mitad de experiencia de tortura que nosotros. Por lo que mi pregunta es, señorita Granger. ¿Nos ayudará en esto? ¿O me veré obligado a matarla ahora mismo?

- ¿Se ha vuelto loco?-preguntó Hermione un poco hastiada.-¿Cómo quiere que tome esa decisión en tan poco tiempo?

- Me hubiese gustado proponérselo en mejores condiciones, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty.-Pero como ves, esas no son las circunstancias. Por lo que me va a tener que decir ahora mismo su respuesta.

- ¿Y cómo demonios quiere que le ayude a liberar a unos mortífagos a los que se le dieron el beso del dementor?-preguntó Hermione. Aquella gente no podía estar bien de la cabeza. ¡La situación en la que estaba metida no era lógica!-Además, incluso si encontrase el modo de hacerlo, ¿cómo sabría que no me va a hacer daño? ¿O a matar? ¿O a borrar la memoria?

- Eso no lo puede saber, señorita Granger.-afirmó Barty.-Es un riesgo que tiene que correr.

- Hermione, porfavor.-dijo Theodore.-He visto el estado en el que está Rodolphus. ¡Es lamentable! Está en condiciones inhumanas. Sé que ha cometido muchas injusticias en su vida, pero las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora no se las deseo a nadie. Ni siquiera a él. Rodolphus es, además, un buen amigo de mi familia. Si hubiese alguna forma de ayudarlo...te pido porfavor que al menos lo intentes.

- Además de que sería la oportunidad perfecta para librarnos de Weasley.-dijo Snape.-Piénselo bien, señorita Granger, ese tipo le ha hecho sufrir demasiado y usted no se lo merece. ¡Tiene que hacerle pagar por todo lo que le ha hecho! Esta oportunidad es la mejor que se nos podría presentar.

- Al parecer todos estáis de acuerdo ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione mirando a cada uno de los presentes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.-Bien, voy a intentar ayudar, aunque no prometo nada.

- Es más que suficiente, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty retirando la varita del cuello de Hermione.

- Un momento, señor Crouch.-dijo Hermione.-Si estás aquí porque Ronald te ha encargado matarme...¿no tendrás problemas por no haberlo hecho?

- Oh, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty con sarcasmo.-No sabía que se preocupase tanto por mi. Me alaga muchísimo, de veras.

- No te preocupes, Hermione.-dijo Theodore.-Ya habíamos pensado en eso. Pero dime Hermione, ¿hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar? Te vamos a exigir demasiado y te comprenderé si no quieres seguir con esto.

- Hoy va a haber un muerto, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty.-Puesto que así me lo han ordenado. Esto que tengo en mi mano.-dijo mostrándole un frasco.-Es una poción multijugos, como bien te habrás podido dar cuenta. Contiene cabellos de Lavender Brown, por lo que quien la tome, se convertirá en ella.

- Queríamos pedirte que te bebas la poción multijugos y te hagas pasar por Lavender Brown.-dijo Theodore.

- ¿Y la auténtica Lavender Brown?-preguntó Hermione.

- Muerta.-respondió Barty secamente.

* * *

**Dos horas antes**

* * *

- La haré llamar ahora.-dijo Snape.-Aunque si tanta prisa tenías podías haber ido directamente hacia ella, en lugar de molestar e interrumpirnos.

- No creo que esa hubiese sido lo mejor, Severus.-dijo el joven agarrándose a la mesa y haciendo una mueca de dolor, ya que los efectos de la poción se estaban acabando.

- ¡Barty Crouch Jr!-dijeron Severus y Theodore al unísono. Severus cogió su varita rápidamente, pero Barty levantó la suya.

- Yo que tú no haría eso, amigo.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Crouch?-preguntó Snape.-¿Y porqué quieres ver a la señorita Granger?

- Tengo algo que proponerte.-dijo Barty.-Quiero que Hermione Granger me ayude a ayudar a Regulus, Evan y Rodolphus. Y yo a cambio, la ayudaré a acabar con Weasley.

- ¿Y qué propones?-preguntó Severus.

- Un engaño.-contestó Barty con simpleza.-Voy a matar a Lavender Brown mientras viene Granger.

- No puedo permitirte que mates a una estudiante dentro de este colegio, Crouch.-dijo Severus.-No es que a mi me importe, puesto que se trata de un Gryffindor, pero como comprenderás, la noticia no le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Dumbledore cuando se entere.

- Tengo órdenes de matar a Hermione Granger esta noche, Severus.-respondió Barty.-O mato a Lavender y hacemos una poción multijugos para que Granger se haga pasar por Brown y Brown aparente ser Granger y así simular que la he matado, o mato directamente a Granger. ¿Qué decides?-Severus se quedó en silencio.-Eso pensaba.-dijo.-Sólo encárgate de llamar a Granger, estaré aquí antes de que ella venga.-dicho esto, se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y se marchó, rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.-Inmovilus.-susurró. La Señora Gorda quedó totalmente paralizada y el cuadro se abrió, revelando así, la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Las escaleras eran su mayor impedimento, pero sólo tuvo que realizar un hechizo paralizador para que se quedasen estáticas. Cuando llegó a lo que se suponía que era el dormitorio de las chicas, se sorprendió bastante al ver que Lavender no estaba en su cama, aunque no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para deducir donde se encontraba la muchacha. Por lo que decidió marcharse hacia el cuarto de los chicos. ¡Y ese sí que era un riesgo! Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, y se encontró con una imagen que tardaría tiempo en olvidar. La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía. Barty supuso que el resto de los compañeros estarían en el baile. A excepción de dos personas que estaban demasiado ocupadas el uno con el otro como para intuir que alguien más estaba en la habitación. Ronald Weasley y Lavender Brown, besándose, arañándose, mordiéndose, gimiendo...un espectáculo digno de ver. ¡Oh, como le ponía! Decidió quedarse a espiar un poquito. ¡Total, dudaba que Granger se diese mucha prisa en ir a su encuentro con Snape.-Imperio.-murmuró Barty al cabo de un rato de ver el espectáculo. Lavender y Ron se separaron y se quedaron inmóviles, esperando órdenes. Barty sonrió.-Señorita Brown, sígame. Lavender se levantó de la cama. Aún estaba desnuda, por lo que Barty pudo apreciar el cuerpo de la joven. Sonrió para sí. Estos eran los momentos, que normalmente se encargaba de aprovechar para divertirse y complacerse, pero ahora no tenía tiempo, por lo que debía olvidarse de los pensamientos que se le estaban ocurriendo. Pero al menos, sabía que Weasley tenía muy buen gusto para las mujeres; y a juzgar por los arañazos que tenía Weasley, esa chica sí que era una auténtica leona en la cama.-Avada Kedavra.-El cuerpo sin vida de Lavender se desplomó en el suelo. Normalmente, se divertiría con unos cuantos Crucius, pero si la muchacha se ponía a gritar, los demás se despertarían y probablemente sería descubierto. Y eso no le convenía. Asique se dirigió a Lavender y le arrancó más de la mitad de los cabellos. Después se dirigió al armario donde estaba su ropa y tomó prestada la ropa más decente que encontró; y cogió el cuerpo de Brown para llevárselo con él. Después, partió rumbo a las Mazmorras. Hermione Granger estaría a punto de llegar al despacho de Snape.

* * *

- Bébete la poción, Hermione.-dijo Snape.-Quítate la ropa que tienes y ponte esta.-dijo entregándola el conjunto que Barty había cogido del armario de Brown.- Y vete a Gryffindor a ocupar el lugar de Brown.

- ¿Enserio quiere que me ponga esto?-preguntó Hermione cuando vió que el conjunto no era del todo apropiado para ella. Es decir, apenas la tapaba algo.

- Es lo más decente que pude encontrar.-dijo Barty. Hermione bebió el frasco e hizo lo que el profesor la indicó. Cuando ella salió por la puerta, Barty cogió la ropa que Hermione llevaba puesta hace tan sólo unos instantes y quitó el hechizo de invisibilidad del cuerpo de Brown. Comenzó a vestirla, atento a cada curva de la muchacha. Después cogió el cadaver y volcó la poción multijugos con el cabello de Hermione. Brown se transformó en Granger; y Barty corrió velozmente por los pasillos; para abandonar el cuerpo en cualquier lugar donde fuese fácil divisarlo.

Barty sonrió. Los iba a engañar a todos. Era un plan perfecto. Si Granger hacía bien su trabajo, y no dudaba en que así sería, pronto Weasley estaría suplicando a sus pies.

* * *

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

_"Aquí yacen los restos de Hermione Granger, quién traicionó a Harry Potter."_

Pocos saben y nunca se lo imaginarían, que bajo esta tumba se encontraba en realidad Lavender Brown; a quienes los efectos de la poción estaban abandonando y comenzaba a recuperar su verdadera apariencia. pero aún así, seguía estando muerta.

* * *

**Hogwarts **

* * *

- Hola Theodore.-dijo Lavender entrando en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde ya estaban allí Minerva, Severus, Draco, Luna, Pansy y Blaise. Los jóvenes Slytherins hicieron una mueca al verla.

- Hola Hermione.-respondieron Theodore y Luna al unísono.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Lentamente, Lavender se fue transformando hasta adquirir su verdadera forma, y frente a todos los Slytherins, una sona sonriente Hermione Granger se acercó hacia ellos.

- En efecto.-dijo Hermione.-Soy yo.

- ¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Pansy incrédula.-¡Es imposible! Hemos asistido a tu funeral. ¡Hemos visto tu cadaver!

- No era yo.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Entonces quién?-preguntó Blaise.

- Lavender Brown.-contestó Luna.-¿No es así? Por eso te estás haciendo pasar por ella. ¿Pero porqué estás usando la poción multijugos?

- En efecto Luna.-contestó Theodore.-Aunque aún no sé como la has descubierto.

- ¡Un momento!-dijo Draco.-¿Tú lo sabías?-le preguntó mirando a Theodore muy cabreado.-¿Lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada?

- ¿Qué si lo sabía? ¡Claro que lo sabía!-contestó Theodore.-Yo la he ayudado a planificarlo todo.

- Theodore no os dijo nada, porque yo se lo pedí.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Tú?-preguntó Pansy mirando a Hermione severamente.-¿Pero porqué?

- Porque si no, vuestras reacciones hubiesen sido diferentes.-contestó Hermione.-Además de que lo que estoy a punto de hacer, es demasiado peligroso y no quería involucraros si no era necesario.

- No te entiendo.-dijo Draco.-Explícate.

- Me propongo derrotar a Lord Voldemort, a Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix.-contestó Hermione.-Algunos de los mortífagos están dispuestos a ayudarme.

- ¿ES QUÉ TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?-preguntó Blaise fulminándola con la mirada.-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Theodore? ¡ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!

- Estoy de acuerdo con esto, Blaise.-contestó Theodore con calma. Aunque veo ridículo que Hermione tenga que pedirme permiso para algo, no me lo pidió porque es libre de hacer lo que quiera, yo sólo la apoyo, y siempre contará con mi más profundo apoyo y respeto sea cual sea la decisión que quiera tomar.

- ¡Oh, eso es muy bonito por tu parte, Nott!-contestó Draco.-Pero seamos realistas. ¿Qué tienes pensado, Granger? ¿Cómo vas a afrontar esto?

- Pues estaba pensando en hacerme pasar por Brown.-contestó Hermione.-Sé que así tengo que estar más cerca de Ronald.-puso cara de asco, al igual que todos los demás.-Pero al menos conseguiré información de la Orden, de Voldemort...sólo tengo que actuar igual que lo haría ella, para que nadie se de cuenta.

- Y a todo esto...-comentó Minerva.-¿Dónde está la señorita Brown?

- ¿Usted que cree, McGonagall?-preguntó Snape.-La señorita Brown está muerta.-todos pusieron cara de sorpresa y él continuó su explicación.-Anoche, el señor Barty Crouch Jr entró en el castillo con órdenes de Weasley que le ordenaban matar a Granger, pero el mortífago, tuvo la amabilidad de pasarse por mi despacho para que ordenase a Granger que fuese hasta allí y hacer un trato, el cual consistía, en que él y otros mortífagos, le ayudaban a derrotar Al Señor Tenebroso, si acambio, Granger liberaba a Rodolphus Lestrange de la prisión donde El Señor Oscuro lo mantiene encerrado hasta que le den el beso del dementor; y liberar a Regulus Black y Evan Rosier de la prisión de Azkaban y hacer que les devuelvan sus almas, ya que fueron absorvidas por los dementores. Como era de esperar, la señorita Granger aceptó el trato. Aunque no era de extrañar, era eso o su vida.

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, SEVERUS?-comentó Minerva, ya presa de la histeria.-¿UN MORTÍFAGO HA BURLADO LA SEGURIDAD DE HOGWARTS Y NO HAS DICHO NADA?

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que soy Minerva?-preguntó Severus alzando una ceja y desviando la mirada ligeramente hasta su brazo izquierdo. La profesora de Transformaciones captó la indirecta y se mantuvo callada.

- Aún así, señorita Granger.-dijo Minerva.-¿Cómo espera ayudar a Black, Rosier y Lestrange?

- Lestrange es el que menos me preocupa, profesora.-contestó Granger.-Más o menos he ideado un plan para liberarle, al igual que a Rosier y a Black; aunque con ellos voy a tener que estar más tiempo. Verá, profesora, el beso del dementor, es como estar en coma. Estás, pero no estás. No sé si me sigue. Pero la verdad, es que hay gente que despierta del coma. Entonces ¿porqué no va a haber presos que recuperen su alma? No es la primera vez que veo dementores; de hecho, los he visto en varias ocasiones. Recuerdo que la primera vez, fue en mi tercer año, y como quería ayudar a Potter, investigué un poco sobre ellos. En los libros pone que no se puede rebatir el beso del dementor, pero ya le digo que es posible. Lo único que me preocupa es que ocurrirá después de que Black y Rosier hayan recuperado sus almas y cómo se portarán los mortífagos conmigo.

- Por eso no te preocupes, cariño.-dijo Theodore.-Yo me encargo de eso.

Los demás, les miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En serio pensaba meterse en ese meollo?

- Yo quiero ayudaros.-dijo Luna.

- ¡Pero Luna!-dijo Blaise.-¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo? ¿Sabes lo que te harán si te cogen? Te torturarán, Luna, y después te matarán.

- Ya lo sé, Blaise.-contestó Luna.-Pero no puedo dejar que Hermione haga esto sola. Ella necesita nuestro apoyo ahora más que nunca. Ahora que va a tener que fingir que es Brown y que nos odia, ahora que no va a tener a Theodore a su lado...y despertarse todas las mañanas en los brazos de Weasley.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en el que se dedicaron a mirar a Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, cuenta con todo mi apoyo.-contestó Minerva.-Es más, pienso ayudarla. Yo le traeré información sobre la Orden y sobre Dumbledore. La señorita Lovegood tiene razón, usted necesita ayuda y es mi deber, como profesora, brindarle mi más total y sincero apoyo.

- Yo también voy a ayudarla, Granger.-dijo Severus.-Aunque eso ya lo sabe. Me encargaré de informarle sobre El Señor Tenebroso.

- Yo seré tu contacto entre Crouch y tú.-contestó Theodore sonriéndola.

- Nosotros también queremos ayudar.-dijo Draco señalándose a él, a Blaise, a Pansy y a Luna, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.-Te encubriremos todas las veces que lo necesites y nos aseguraremos de que no te descubren.

- Vigilaremos tus espaldas.-dijo Pansy. Hermione la sonrió.

- Muchísimas gracias.-dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos.

- Sólo una cosa más, Hermione.-dijo Blaise.-¿Dónde vas a quedarte los días que no puedas ir con Weasley? Mi casa está disponible, si la necesitas.

- Muchas gracias, Blaise.-dijo Hermione con sinceridad.-Pero si eso ocurre, me quedaré en la mansión Crouch, ya que Theodore vive allí actualmente.

- ¿En la mansión Crouch?-preguntó Minerva alarmada.-¿Bajo el mismo techo que un mortífago?

- Me tendré que ir acostumbrando, profesora.-contestó Hermione.-Me encantaría seguir hablando, chicos, pero me tengo que ir, antes de que Weasley se de cuenta de mi ausencia.

- Está bien, Hermione.-dijo Luna abrazándola.-Nos veremos otro día.

* * *

- Asunto resuelto, Rodolphus.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr mirando a su compañero.-La sangre sucia ha aceptado el trato que la he ofrecido.

- ¿Estás seguro, Barty?-preguntó Rodolphus.-Porque yo no estoy muy convencido de que una cría vaya a ser capaz de hacer todo lo que ha prometido, y mucho menos, aliarse con mortífagos para conseguirlo.

- ¡Oh, Rodolphus!-se burló Barty.-Te sorprenderías del potencial de esa muchacha. No es nada con lo que puedas comparar, te lo aseguro. Te confesaré una cosa: sé por experiencia, que si algo se propone Hermione Granger, lo logrará, sea como sea, no importa el medio que utilice. Es más Slytherin de lo que algunos de esa misma casa, podrán ser jamás. Y ahora, ella está muy cabreada con Weasley y con Potter, el Trío Dorado se ha disuelto y yo simplemente, me he limitado a ofrecerle un cambio de camino en el momento oportuno. ¡He aprovechado la oportunidad! Y gracias a eso, dentro de poco serás libre, amigo mío.

- ¿Y qué es lo que voy a tener que hacer a cambio, Crouch?-preguntó Lestrange mirándole directamente a los ojos.-Porque hay algo que no me cuadra en todo esto.

- Nada que no puedas manejar, Rodolphus.-respondió Barty.-Simplemente tienes que ayudarla a derrotar a la Orden, a Nuestro Señor y a Dumbledore.

- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Shhh. Baja la voz.-susurró Crouch.-O alguien podría escucharnos, y estaríamos perdidos. No, no me he vuelto loco, Rodolph. El problema es que la necesitamos tanto como ella nos necesita a nosotros. La tregua será sólo hasta que Nuestro Señor, Dumbledore y toda esa escoria que la adora sean destruidos, después nuestros destinos no se volverán a cruzar.

- Más te vale, Crouch.-dijo Rodolphus.-Más te vale.

- Entonces...¿qué piensas de todo esto?-preguntó Barty.

- Primero, que me saque de la celda.-respondió Rodolphus.-Después...ya veremos...


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

La marca dolía.

El brazo le ardía demasiado.

Ronald Weasley se retorcía en el piso de dolor por el constante llamado de su amo.

"Ronald". llamaba la voz de su señor.

- Sí, amo.-decía Weasley.

"Dentro de tres días, Rodolphus Lestrange será ejecutado." dijo Lord Voldemort. "Como fiel y leal mortífago, es tu deber estar presente. Y puedes traer compañía...si quieres...ya sabes a quien me refiero."

Acto seguido, la marca dejó de dolerle. Ron, exhausto, se levantó del suelo, empapado en sudor; y se tocó la marca de su brazo con la otra mano. Delineó el dibujo con uno de los dedos y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Y puedes traer compañía...si quieres...ya sabes a quien me refiero." recordó lo que su señor le acababa de decir.

Oh...por supuesto que sabía a quien se refería...

Lavender.

* * *

Sin embargo, no sólo a él le estaba ardiendo la marca en su brazo izquierdo. Todos los mortífagos, leales al Señor Tenebroso, estuviesen donde estuviesen, sufrían los mismos dolores.

"Dentro de tres días, Rodolphus Lestrange será ejecutado."

Rabastan Lestrange, se llevó las manos al rostro. ¡Merlín! Qué ganas tenía de coger su varita e irse a enfrentarse al verdugo de su hermano.

Tres días. Ese era el tiempo que le quedaba, para despedirse de su hermano.

Tres días. Y después...Lord Voldemort, no sólo se llevaría la vida y el alma de su hermano, sino también la suya. Pues juraba ante Merlín y ante todos, que no descansaría hasta ver caer definitivamente al mago más sanguinario y cruel de todos los tiempos, ese al que había entregado los mejores años de su vida para que le recompensara de esta manera.

Fuese como fuese, encontraría el fin de Lord Voldemort.

Barty Crouch Jr se dirigió rápidamente hasta el escritorio. Debía escribir una carta, era urgente. Theodore debía recibirla. Debía ponerse en contacto con Hermione Granger tan pronto como fuese posible. Apenas tenían tiempo y necesitaba que ella pensase un plan brillante para sacarlo de la mazmorra antes de que le absorvieran el alma.

Un plan, donde no acabasen muertos. Algo realmente complicado.

_Theodore:_

_Necesito urgentemente que te encuentres conmigo. Es de suma importancia._

_BCJ_

Después, ató con una cinta el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza, y observó como se alejaba. Ahora iría a ver a Rabastan, para ver como se encontraba.

* * *

"Dentro de tres días, Rodolphus Lestrange será ejecutado."

Ni siquiera en las más profundas y frías mazmorras de Azkaban, se pudo hacer caso omiso a esa noticia.

Regulus Black y Evan Rosier.

Inmóviles.

Sin alma.

Pero con enormes ganas de vengarse del hombre que destrozó sus vidas, y ahora se proponía destrozar las de uno de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

Theodore tenía que conformarse con observar en la lejanía, como su novia se besuqueaba con el que sin duda era, su mayor enemigo. Sin embargo ahora, era la hora del almuerzo en el Gran Comedor; y observó con horror, como Weasley se acercaba al oído de su novia, al parecer, quería susurrarla algo. Hirviendo de celos como estaba, sabía que tenía que contenerse o terminaría haciendo alguna estupidez, o algo muy impropio por su parte. Pero ese era el efecto que tenía Hermione Granger sobre él; lograba sacarle su lado protector.

También pudo observar, para su disgusto, como la joven Weasley estaba más animada desde que Hermione fingió su muerte. No era ningún secreto la envidia que le tenía a la castaña. Pansy también se había dado cuenta y en más de una ocasión, había aprovechado para meterse con ella y humillarla.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron se inclinaba sobre el oído de Lavender. Era hora de contarle la gran noticia.

- Lavender...-susurró Ron.-Mi señor me ha informado de que Rodolphus Lestrange, será ejecutado dentro de tres días...y ha insistido en que asistas.

Lavender se puso pálida. Esa información la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. Ella, que había hecho un pacto con Barty Crouch Jr, ahora se daba cuenta de lo complicado que iba a resultar cumplirlo. Sin embargo, ahora no debía pensar en eso...Ronald exigía una reacción; y como estaba aparentando ser Lavender, debía comportarse como tal. Fue por eso, por lo que se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo, totalmente emocionada.

- Oh...Ro-Ron.-dijo Lavender.-¿Una ejecución? ¡Qué emocionante!

- ¿Verdad que sí, Lav-Lav?-afirmó Ron.

En ese instante, una carta llegó a las manos de Nott, quien la leyó con semblante serio.

No...esto no podía estar ocurriendo...

Theodore miró a sus compañeros Slytherins, y por último, miró a su novia. Fue entonces, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo; al instante comprendieron que ya se habían enterado de la noticia...

Pero tardarían en darse cuenta de que ese cruce de miradas, había sido un gran error...

Albus Dumbleodore no les quitaba la vista de encima...

"Sí, definitivamente, demasiada tranquilidad" pensó Albus con los ojos más serios que de costumbre. "Algo está ocurriendo aquí."

La lechuza que le había traído la carta, no se marchaba; por lo que Theodore tuvo que responderle.

_Dentro de dos horas...donde siempre._

_TN_

Hermione...

Debía hablar con Hermione...

Barty le había mandado la carta para eso...estaba cien por cien seguro, de que quería verle para que le dijese a Hermione que pensase en algo...

Pero en esto tendría que participar alguien más que Hermione...

¡Por Merlín! Apenas había tiempo...


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_"Dentro de dos horas...donde siempre"_

_TN_

La carta le llegó a Barty Crouch Jr, quien estaba reunido con Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair y Augustus Rookwood. Todos estaban allí para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba el mortífago. Después de un rato de mostrar entereza y fortaleza, el más joven de los hermanos Lestrange, por fin se había derrumbado, demostrando lo afectado que realmente estaba ante la terrible noticia.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que irme.-anunció Barty.

- Esa carta que has recibido...-empezó Rabastan.-Vas a encontrarte con ella ¿cierto?

- No sé si voy a encontrarme con Granger.-confesó Barty.-Pero Theodore quiere verme.

- Dile a Granger que si tiene algún plan para salvar a mi hermano, me gustaría unirme.-dijo Rabastan.

- Si no la veo, me encargaré de transmitirla el mensaje.-prometió Barty. Acto seguido, desapareció, dejando la sala en un incómodo silencio.

* * *

- No sé como crees que voy a poder salvarle.-dijo Hermione desesperada. Tanto ella como Theodore, estaban reunidos en el salón de los Requerimientos, intentando buscar una posible manera para salvar a Rodolphus.

- Hermione, cariño, cálmate.-intentó Theodore.-Estoy seguro de que si te calmas, pensarás mejor las cosas y darás con un plan lo suficientemente brillante para que salga bien y todos terminemos vivos.

- Pero eso es una locura.-dijo la castaña.-Esto no puede funcionar. Voldemort se dará cuenta y nos matará a todos; claro que antes, se divertirá torturándonos. Lo más prudente sería reconsiderar las opciones.

- Hermione...diste tu palabra de ayudarnos.-dijo Theodore algo dolido.-Mira, ahora mismo voy a encontrarme con Barty. Volveré enseguida, mientras tanto, piensa en algo. Mira, lo más difícil ya lo has conseguido. Tienes la invitación con la que puedes entrar a un terreno lleno de mortífagos, ahora piensa como salir.-la dió un apasionado beso en los labios, después se dirigió a la puerta.-Eres la chica más inteligente de la escuela, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás si te lo propones. Sólo tienes que centrarte.-dicho esto, salió; dejándola completamente sola.

"¿Otra vez va a encontrarse con Crouch?" pensó Hermione. "¡Mierda! Y encima tengo que hacerme pasar por Lavender...un momento. Ya lo tengo. Ya sé como sacar a Lestrange de allí; sólo espero que funcione."

- ¡Nott, espera!-dijo Hermione bebiendo la poción multijugos; para salir a buscar a su novio. Esperaba encontrarlo. Aunque iba despacio para no levantar sospechas, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y buscar, si no era a su novio, a sus amigos Slytherins.

Vale, ahora debía pensar...¿qué animal sería lo suficientemente pequeño como para que entrase en el bolsillo del pantalón o de una chaqueta? ¿Y qué fuese lo suficientemente ágil como para salir volando o corriendo esquivando a un montón de hechizos y de mortífagos furiosos si la cosa se complicaba demasiado?

No existían animales mágicos que concordasen con esa decisión; entonces tendría que ser muggle.

Debía darse prisa, tenía que encontrar a Theodore y a Barty. Pero antes...tenía que irse un momento a su habitación. Estaba segura de que tenía un libro de aves muggles por alguna parte...

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, lo suficientemente adentrado para que los más valientes se atreviesen a entrar, Barty Crouch Jr y Theodore Nott se reunieron para un intercambio de información.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Theodore.-saludó Barty.

- Lo mismo te digo, Barty.-contestó Theodore en un tono cordial.-¿Qué tal se encuentra Rabastan? Ya me he enterado de la noticia.

- Lo intenta sobrellevar, pero se encuentra muy afectado.-respondió Barty.-Es por eso por lo que necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesito que le digas a Granger que piense en un plan para salvar a Rodolphus. Hicimos un trato y es necesario que cumpla su parte.

- Lo sé.-dijo Theodore.-Lo ha estado pensando desde que se enteró; hace aproximadamente dos horas. ¡Ella va a asistir a la ejecución, Barty! El Señor Oscuro le ha dicho a Weasley que puede llevar acompañantes; y Weasley va a ir con ella.

"Asique Granger va a asistir a la ejecución. Vaya, vaya"pensó Barty.

- Eso puede ponerlo un poco complicado.-dijo Barty.-Tendrá que ser prácticamente una maestra en Oclumency si no quieren que la descubran. No creo que nos gustasen las consecuencias si alguien descubre que hemos ido contra las Órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

De repente, el arbusto que estaba detrás de Theodore se empezó a mover, se empezaron a escuchar crujidos de ramas, como si estuviesen siendo pisadas por alguien. Nott y Crouch cogieron las varitas y apuntaron directamente a la fuente del ruido. De pronto, la figura de Lavender apareció delante de ellos, quienes guardaron sus varitas al verla. Theodore se dirigió hacia ella y la pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

- Hola Granger.-saludó Barty.-Veo que la discreción no es precisamente lo tuyo.

- Hola a ti también, Crouch.-saludó Lavender.-Ya me enteré de lo de Lestrange.

- Sí, bueno, sabíamos que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.-dijo Barty.-Y es precisamente por eso por lo que me encuentro aquí.

- Yo cumplo mis tratos, señor Crouch.-dijo Hermione. Barty hizo una mueca cuando le llamó por ese nombre; y ella esbozó una sonrisa.-Es por eso que he venido aquí, para informaros de que ya sé como vamos a salvar a Lestrange.

Theodore la miró perplejo y Barty esbozó una sonrisa.

- No me diga, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty, algo más aliviado.-¿Y cómo se supone que va hacerlo sin que nos maten?

- Sencillo.-contestó Hermione sacando un libro de aves muggle y abriéndolo por la página marcada.-Pero voy a necesitar ayuda.

- ¿En qué?-preguntó Theodore.

- Necesito conseguir este ave.-dijo Hermione señalando la foto de un gorrión. El pájaro muggle más común.-Yo no puedo salir de Hogwarts ni alejarme de Ronald porque sería levantar demasiadas sospechas, pero usted sí puede capturarla, señor Crouch Jr.

- ¿Y para qué voy a capturar a una estúpida ave muggle?-preguntó Barty.

- Porque también necesito que hagas poción multijugos.-contestó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso...estás pensando..?-preguntó Barty mirándola con curiosidad.

- Exactamente eso.-respondió Hermione.-Y si el ave vive lo suficiente para el día de la ejecución, aún mejor.-le entregó el libro a Barty y se volvió hacia Theodore, se acercó a él y le besó con pasión y deseo. Crouch sólo observaba, sabiendo que no debía interrumpir.-Ahora debo marcharme con Ronald, Theodore. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y puede que empiece a sospechar si me comporto un poco más independiente. Hasta luego, Theodore, Crouch.

- Adios, Hermione.-respondió Theodore acercándose a ella para abrazarla y besarla en la frente. Hermione sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Hasta otra, señorita Granger.-respondió Barty. Ella se giró para mirarle, le sonrió, asintió y después caminó hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Ellos se quedaron mirándola hasta que la perdieron de vista.-Realmente está haciendo un buen trabajo.

- Sí, así es.-contestó Theodore.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que me marche.-anunció Barty.-Ya no hay nada por lo que tenga que quedarme un rato más.-Vine aquí porque necesitaba que Granger pensase en un plan brillante y ya lo ha hecho, ahora me toca a mi realizar mi parte del trabajo. ¡Nos vemos dentro de tres días, Theodore! Por cierto, me dijo Rabastan que le dijese a Granger que está de su parte, siempre y cuando, pueda salvar a Rodolphus.

- Se lo diré si tengo ocasión.-respondió Theodore.-Espero que el plan funcione.

- Yo también lo espero.-confesó Barty.-No quiero ni pensar en las consecuencias que tendríamos si llegáramos a fallar. ¡Adios, Theodore!

- Adios Barty.-contestó Theodore. Barty desapareció y Theodore siguió el mismo camino que había trazado antes Hermione.

Cuando Barty se apareció en su casa, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá y empezar a pensar en el plan de Hermione. No resultaba complicado en absoluto, sólo requería de gran maestría en hechizos y en teatro. ¿Debería decirle a Rabastan que su hermano tenía una posibilidad de escapar con vida? No, no podía decirle nada; porque se le notaría demasiado y no podían permitirse el lujo de fallar. No es que dudase de las artes de actuación de su amigo, era sólo que no podía burlar la Legerimency del señor Tenebroso. Además, si el plan funcionaba, los hermanos Lestrange se volverían a encontrar de nuevo en un futuro muy próximo.

Ahora, sólo debía ir a buscar el dichoso pájaro y comprobar que tenía suficiente poción multijugos en su casa.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

No fue difícil para Barty Crouch Jr capturar un gorrión muggle y mantenerlo vivo. Aunque lo más complicado fue coger una muestra del cabello de Rodolphus sin que nadie sospechase, logró preparar perfectamente la poción multijugos. Tanto él como Granger sabían que la poción multijugos no convertía a las personas en animales, porque las personas eran demasiado grandes; pero él sabía como solucionar ese problema.

El día de la ejecución llegó.

Lavender terminó de arreglarse. Tras preguntarle a Ronald que era lo que debería llevar puesto, optó por una falda azul cielo cortísima y una camiseta blanca.

Aunque era una ejecución, nadie iba a lamentar la muerte del mortífago, por lo que no era necesario vestirse de negro.

Draco, Pansy y Blaise también estaban invitados a la ceremonia. En cambio, Theodore, al ser renegado por su familia, no podía asistir al acto. Esto era algo deprimente para Hermione, quien quería y deseaba que Theodore la diese ánimos en el momento de la acción, pero al no poder ser así y como sus amigos de Slytherin no sabían nada de sus planes, la única esperanza que le quedaba era Barty.

No le gustaba poner su vida en manos de un mortífago, sin embargo, no había ninguna otra opción.

Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde Ronald la esperaba impaciente. Pero también él debía controlarse, pues estaban a punto de asistir a un acto muy importante entre los mortífagos y debía llevar a su acompañante intacta, por lo que no podía ponerle la mano encima ni hechizarla con la varita. Al menos, por ahora...

Lavender, tomó a Ronald por el brazo y juntos, se aparecieron en la mansión Riddle. Al llegar, pudieron ver una gran cantidad de mortífagos, la mayoría con aire fiestero, pues la ejecución de Rodolphus significaba una vacante entre los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso. Ninguno de los mortífagos iba vestido de luto, y, aunque el traje de los mortífagos era mayoritariamente negro, hoy se había hecho una excepción y se había prohibido llevar ese color.

Lavender y Ronald caminaron agarrados del brazo. Aquello, más que una ejecución, parecía un festín. Ronald, distinguió entre la multitud a Colagusano y a Bellatrix, asique se soltó de Lavender y se dirigió a ellos.

- Diviértete.-dijo Ronald antes de marcharse.-Yo haré lo mismo.

Lavender vió esto como una oportunidad, asique buscó con la mirada a mortífagos conocidos. Distinguió a Draco, Pansy y Blaise, quienes se debatían entre acercarse o no. Lavender les miró y les indicó con la mirada que no lo hicieran, pues resultaría demasiado sospechoso y llamarían demasiado la atención, ya que todos sabían que ellos se odiaban. Barty Crouch Jr, quien hasta ese momento se encontraba hablando con Rabastan, vió esto como una oportunidad y se acercó a ella.

- Hola, señorita Brown.-saludó Barty.

- Señor Crouch.-saludó Lavender.

Barty se inclinó sobre ella y la murmuró al oído.-Tiene que aprender a integrarse más con nosotros, señorita Granger.

- No me diga, señor Crouch.-dijo ella en el mismo tono.-No necesito integrarme con clase de su calaña.

- Tranquila, Granger, no hace falta estar tan a la defensiva conmigo.-susurró Barty.-Por cierto, sonría y coquetee conmigo.

- ¿Cómo dice?-preguntó Hermione incrédula.

- Ahora eres Lavender.-contestó Barty.-Y ella coquetea con todos. No te preocupes por Weasley, él está haciendo lo mismo con Bellatrix.-Hermione dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba Ron, y tal y como había dicho el mortífago, estaba con Bellatrix.-Ahora ríete y pon mirada pícara.-Hermione hizo lo que le pidió.- ¿Qué le parecería dar un paseo?-preguntó Barty sonriendo de medio lado.

- Me encantaría.-dijo Lavender cogiéndole el brazo. Así, agarrados, empezaron a caminar disimuladamente hasta la celda de Rodolphus, quien se encontraba en un estado deplorable.

- Hola Rodolphus, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Barty acercándose hacia él.

- Para ser el día de mi ejecución no estoy tan mal.-bromeó Rodolphus.-Por cierto...¿qué hace ella aquí?-dijo fijándose en Lavender.

- Oh, bueno. Simplemente he venido a ver como está el prisionero antes de la ejecución.-respondió Lavender.

- Os presento rápidamente.-dijo Barty.-Lavender Brown o mejor dicho, Hermione Granger, este es Rodolphus Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange, ella es Hermione Granger, utilizando la poción multijugos y haciéndose pasar por Lavender Brown.

- ¿Granger?-preguntó Rodolphus entrecerrando los ojos.-¿La amiga de Potter?

- Ex-amiga de Potter.-corrigió Hermione.-Y sí, soy yo.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí exactamente?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Sacarte de aquí con vida.-respondió Hermione.-¡Alhojomora!

- Es inútil que lo intentes, muchacha.-respondió Rodolphus.-Yo ya lo he intentado y ha sido inútil.

- ¡Oh, no me digas!-dijo Hermione.-Crouch. Necesito que lance el alhojomora al mismo tiempo que yo uso mi bombarda...pero primero...¡Silencius! ¡Ya está! Con la mazmorra insonorizada, es mucho más sencillo sacarte de aquí sin que nos pillen. ¿Listo, Crouch? A la de tres. Uno...dos...tres. ¡Ahora! ¡Bombarda!

- Alhojomora.-dijo Barty. Acto seguido, la puerta de la celda se abrió y Rodolphus pudo salir.-Bien hecho señorita Granger.

- Bien, podría perdonarte la vida por esto, muchacha.-dijo Rodolphus.-O incluso podría no delatarte, pero decidme...¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

- Bébete esto.-dijo Barty pasándole la poción multijugos.-Pero espera un momento.-sacó el pequeño gorrión, petrificado.-¡Unmovilus!-el gorrión se empezó a mover y le hizo beber la poción. El gorrión se convirtió en una réplica exacta de Rodolphus, pero la voz lo delataba.

- ¡Reduc!-dijo Hermione apuntando a Rodolphus con la varita. Lestrange empequeñeció de manera considerable. Teniendo la misma estatura que la de un gorrión.

- ¡Ilusion!-dijo Barty apuntando con la varita al gorrión transformado en Rodolphus.-Habla.-ordenó

- Hola.-saludó el gorrión con la voz de Rodolphus.

- Pero aún os quedan los recuerdos.-dijo el verdadero Rodolphus.-Si Nuestro Señor hace Legeremency y descubre que los pensamientos del pájaro no son los míos, vamos a tener un gran problema.

- Tienes razón.-reconoció Hermione.-¡Pass memorium!-dijo apuntando con la varita al gorrión.-Con este hechizo, tendrá una copia exacta de tus recuerdos. Mientras tanto, ya estás listo para convertirte en un gorrión.

- No te vamos a petrificar por si las cosas no salen como esperamos.-dijo Barty.-Al menos, así tendrás una oportunidad de escapar, pero tienes que estar tranquilo y no armar alboroto alguno. Ahora, bébete la poción multijugos.

Rodolphus se bebió la poción y se convirtió en un hermoso gorrión muggle. Barty lo cogió y se lo metió en el bolsillo. Hermione metió al falso Rodolphus en la celda y, tras asegurarse de que no habían dejado nada que pudiesen implicarles, decidieron irse a la fiesta. Cuando llegaron, todos estaban reunidos. Ronald, quien había estado buscando a Lavender, la dirigió una mirada de reproche. Hermione suspiró, sabía que después iba a tener problemas con él; miró a Barty y él le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

- Ahora...-empezó Voldemort.-...es el momento de la ejecución. ¡Traer a Rodolphus!

Dos mortífagos se dirigieron a las mazmorras, para volver con Rodolphus dos minutos más tarde. El silencio reinaba en la sala, y en medio de toda esa expectación, Lord Voldemort se acercó hacia él, lo hizo arrodillarse, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y exclamó:

- ¡Que esto sirva de lección para todos aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme! Que pasen los dementores.

En ese instante, un dementor se acercó hacia ellos. Lord Voldemort se retiró y le indicó al dementor que podía continuar. Cuanto más se acercaba a su víctima, el frío aumentaba, y las caras de terror y ansiedad no se hicieron esperar. La imagen era tan horripilante, que Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos. No quería ver. No quería escuchar. No quería imaginarse lo que el pobre animal tenía que estar pasando, pero sobre todo, no quería ni pensar en que si no le hubiesen sacado a tiempo, quien estuviese en ese momento sería una persona en vez de un animal; y eso de alguna forma, la reconfortaba un poco. Porque ninguna persona, sea auror o mortífago, víctima o asesino, se merecía pasar por aquello.

Finalmente, el cuerpo sin vida de Rodolphus Lestrange cayó al suelo. Fue entonces cuando empezó la verdadera fiesta...

Hermione se horrorizó al comprobar que, tras una ejecución como la que acababan de presenciar, esa gente, en lugar de estar triste, se ponía a celebrarlo.

¿Era así como vivía esa gente? ¿Era ese el estilo de vida que preferían? Peores que los animales. Así eran tratados, pero parecía que no les importaba.

Los aurores decían que eran víctimas sin alma, sin corazón y que la crueldad era una de sus características. Y tenían razón, pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que el miedo les gobernaba, y que si alguien demostraba el poco corage que tenía, se le recompensaba con la muerte.

Un puñado de ovejas asustadizas, un puñado de ganado, siguiendo a su pastor. Eso era lo que eran. Y eso, muy a su pesar, era lamentable. Y ahora, era cuando empezaba a recordar lo que se propuso de pequeña.

"Seré la mejor bruja de todas". pensó entonces. Sí, sólo que ahora sabía que lo iba a conseguir. Porque ella no era una salvaje, y porque hasta el peor de los villanos, merece ser salvado.

El beso del dementor no es una ejecución, es la tortura extrema, la muerte más lenta y más dolorosa que existía. Y era una lástima que fuese utilizada tanto por el Ministerio como por Lord Voldemort.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Cuando acabó la fiesta y todos los invitados volvieron a sus casas. Barty le pidió a Rabastan, Augustus, Walden y Antonin que fuesen a la Mansión Crouch porque quería hablar con ellos. Rabastan estaba deprimido por la ejecución de su hermano, y Barty lo sabía, pero no podía decirle nada hasta que llegasen a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Para qué querías hablar con nosotros, Barty?-preguntó Walden una vez llegaron a la Mansión Crouch.

Como contestación, Barty sacó al gorrión de su bolsillo, lo depositó en el suelo, cogió su varita, y dijo:-Finite Incantatem.

Poco a poco, el gorrión se fue haciendo cada vez mayor y adquirió forma humana. El efecto de la poción multijugos se estaba pasando, por lo que volvía a ser Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Hola.-saludó Rodolphus mirando a sus compañeros mortífagos. Ellos estaban estupefactos, sin creerse lo que veían. Barty sonrió.

- Pe..pe..pero ¿cómo?-preguntó Rabastan mirando a su hermano.-Si hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos como te daban el beso del dementor.

- Ya os dije, que Hermione Granger podía sernos de utilidad.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Hermione Granger ha estado en la ejecución?-preguntó Antonin.-¿Y no nos lo has dicho?

- Comprende, Antonin, que era más seguro que nadie se enterase de esto.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Pero cómo ha podido introducirse esa sangre sucia en una fiesta de sangres puras?-preguntó Augustus.-Tengo la impresión, Crouch, de que tú has tenido algo que ver en esto.

- Puede.-respondió Barty.-Pero de todas formas, eso ya ha pasado y carece de importancia ahora. Es hora de centrarse en cosas más prioritarias, como por ejemplo, el rescate de Regulus y de Evan, y la destitución de la Comadreja Weasley.

- Quiero hablar con ella.-dijo Rabastan de pronto.-Quiero hablar con Granger.

* * *

Pero para Hermione Granger, no todo era festín. Pese a la alegría y buen humor que tenía Ronald en la fiesta, todo eso se acabó de repente cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. De repente, y sin previo aviso, el pelirrojo la empotró contra la pared y la tapó la boca con su mano. Aterrorizada, la chica buscó su varita, pero Ronald la abofeteó antes de que pudiera cogerla; la chica cayó al suelo y Weasley aprovechó ese momento para colocarse encima de ella; no sin antes tirar la varita de la muchacha fuera de su alcance.

Ahora estaba indefensa...

- ¿Qué pretendías hacer con tu varita? ¿Eh?-preguntó Weasley.-¿Es qué todavía no has aprendido quién manda? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?-dijo arrancándola la ropa. Lavender lloraba, pero él hacía caso omiso. Ella suplicaba que parase, pero por más que lo decía, Weasley no daba síntomas de querer hacerla caso.-¡Deja de llorar, maldita zorra! No me gustan las quejicas.

- ¿Porqué me haces esto?-preguntó Lavender.

- Porque me apetece.-contestó Ron.-¿Es que acaso no puedo hacer lo que me de la gana contigo? Te recuerdo, que tu cuerpo me pertenece. TÚ eres mía.

- Ron, para...para...-decía Lavender.-¡PARA!

- NO ME CHILLES, PERRA.-dijo Ron enfadado.-¡CRUCIO! A ver si así aprendes tu lugar.-Lavender chilló.-¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! CHILLA, GRITA, LLORA, eso es, cada vez me complaces más.

Pero por más que la muchacha lloraba, nadie venía en su ayuda.

* * *

Mientras tanto, varios mortífagos transportaban el cuerpo sin vida de Rodolphus hasta una de las cárceles más profundas de Azkaban. Una celda aislada, donde nadie supiese jamás de su existencia; una celda, donde el frío y la humedad hacían imposibles la vida humana...¡pero eso qué más daba! Teóricamente, Rodolphus Lestrange no despertaría jamás, porque una vez que te dan el beso del dementor, estás clínicamente muerto.

Sólo que no era Rodolphus Lestrange el que se iba a pudrir en esa prisión; era un simple gorrioncillo muggle que tuvo la desgracia de ser capturado por un mortífago.

Los hermanos Carrow, que eran los encargados de llevar el cuerpo y asegurarse de que estaba bien encerrado en un lugar muy poco visible, se marcharon antes de darse cuenta, de que los efectos de la poción multijugos estaban llegando a su fin, y que lo que en realidad había en esa celda, no era nada más que un simple pájaro...

...porque el verdadero mortífago, había escapado.

* * *

- Luna, mi amor ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Blaise. Tanto él como su novia, estaban en una de las habitaciones de Slytherin. Tras tres veces seguidas de demostrarse carnalmente cuanto se querían, la rubia se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado inquieta para el gusto del moreno.

- No sé.-respondió Luna.-Es que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Hermione.

- ¿Un mal presentimiento?-preguntó Blaise interesándose en la conversación.

- Así es.-respondió Luna.-Creo que se encuentra en grave peligro.

- Pero ya hemos regresado de la ceremonia.-dijo Blaise.

- Y ahora está con Weasley.-respondió Luna.-Completamente sola...

- Iré a informar a McGonagall.-dijo Blaise levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose con bastante rapidez.-Espero que te equivoques.

- Yo también lo espero, Blaise.-respondió Luna cuando él salió de la habitación.

* * *

- ¿Qué se siente, Bellatrix?-preguntó Voldemort.-Ahora eres viuda.

- Me siento...liberada.-respondió Bellatrix acercándose a su señor. Se arrodilló ante él.

- Buena sierva.-contestó Voldemort.-¡Muéstrame, hasta donde puedes llegar por el poder!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, mi señor?-preguntó Bellatrix.

- Quiero que mates...-respondió Voldemort.-...a Lavender Brown.

- ¿Cuándo?-preguntó la mortífaga.

- Dentro de varias semanas.-contestó Voldemort.-Por ahora, vamos a dejar que Weasley se divierta un poco más con esa furcia. Dejémosle creer que es mi mano derecha, que tiene algo de poder...pero no quiero que te descubran, por eso, vas a hechar la culpa de su muerte...a Sirius Black.

- Como ordenéis, mi Lord.-contestó Bellatrix.

* * *

Nada más volver de la ceremonia, Severus Snape había ido directamente al despacho de Minerva McGonagall. Los besos, las caricias y el deseo se estaban saliendo de control. Pero, de repente, unos golpes en la puerta provocaron que se separasen. Snape se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo y Minerva se colocó la camisa.

- Adelante.-dijeron al unísono. Blaise Zabini entró apresuradamente, se le veía demasiado agitado.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Zabini?-preguntó Snape.

- No lo sé, profesor.-respondió Blaise.-Sólo sé, que hace unos minutos estaba con Luna, cuando empezó a tener la extraña sensación que algo malo le ocurría a Hermione.

- ¿Dónde está ahora ella, señor Zabini?-preguntó Minerva.-¿Dónde está Granger?

- Brown, profesora.-corrigió Blaise.-No lo sé con exactitud, pero me imagino que estará con Weasley.

- A la sala común de Gryffindor.-dijo Minerva.

* * *

_TN;_

_Quiero concertar un encuentro con HG. _

_BCJ & otros._

Theodore Nott no paraba de releer el pergamino que una lechuza le había traído hace un rato. Tenía que hablar con Hermione con urgencia lo más pronto posible.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Minerva y Snape se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la Torre Gryffindor, buscando a Hermione desesperadamente para comprobar que no la habían hecho ningún daño. Cuando el retrato se abrió, se disponían a subir a las habitaciones de las chicas, cuando un llanto les llamó la atención. Al buscar el origen de esos sollozos, descubrieron a Lavender Brown totalmente ensangrentada y con la ropa mal colocada. Minerva se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

- Tranquila.-la dijo la profesora de Transformaciones. Lavender seguía sollozando, aunque se la notaba algo más relajada. Minerva miró a Snape. Él comprendió al instante que era mejor dejarlas a solas, por lo que se marchó de allí sabiendo que por aquella noche, Granger estaría segura con Minerva, aunque el daño ya estuviese hecho.-Llore todo lo que quiera. Es malo reprimir sentimientos después de un ataque como este.

Lavender siguió llorando un poco más. Según ella, era algo estúpido llorar, pues sabía desde el primer momento que aceptó el trato con Crouch, que iba a tener que soportar cosas como estas continuamente. Pero ya no podía más, estaba llegando a su límite. Todas las noches era lo mismo: palizas, maltratos, follar hasta que Ronald se hartase...si se negaba, él la castigaba, si se defendía, podía descubrirla, si le negaba algo, él se enojaba y terminaba castigándola...

Deseaba salir de allí e irse a Slytherin, donde las frías mazmorras eran más calientes y seguras que las paredes de Gryffindor, donde te esperabas cualquier cosa de tus compañeros, pero permanecían leales a tí una vez que los conocías a fondo.

* * *

- Nott.-dijo Snape entrando en la sala de Slytherin.-Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, profesor Snape?-preguntó Theodore preocupado.-Se trata de Weasley...

De pronto, el rostro de Theodore se ensombreció y su mirada se convirtió en gélida. Se disponía a levantarse, pero alguien se lo impidió.

- No te pongas así, Nott.-dijo Luna.-Todos estamos preocupados por ella, pero presentarte en la Torre de Gryffindor y atacar por sorpresa a Weasley no va a solucionar nada y podrías meter a Hermione en un problema; además de que te podrían expulsar y eso sería terrible para Hermione.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, Luna?-preguntó Theodore.-¿Quedarme aquí tan tranquilo aguantando como ese desgraciado se propasa con mi novia?

- Teóricamente no es tu novia, sino la suya.-respondió Luna.-Y sí, eso es justamente lo que quiero que hagas. ¡Escucha! No me gusta que ella tenga que pasar por esto, y muchísimo menos que esté sola cuando sucede, pero nosotros no podemos intervenir porque podríamos empeorar las cosas.

- La señorita Lovegood tiene razón.-dijo Snape.

* * *

"Ninguna indigna se unirá a mi." pensó Lord Voldemort.

Y eso era para él Lavender Brown.

Una indigna.

Una cualquiera.

Alguien tan repugnante que no serviría para la vida de mortífago. Porque por pocos escrúpulos que tuviese, era una mentirosa, sin lealtad, sin valentía y nada brillante en sus hechizos. Además...no era una mortífaga, sus padres no eran mortífagos y ella no tenía ni sobresalía en nada como para otorgarla la esperanza de vivir. Si ella se unía a los mortífagos, sería débil.

Y él odiaba a los débiles.

La razón por la que Colagusano seguía vivo era porque todavía quedaban dos Merodeadores. Pero en cuanto ellos cayeran, Pettegrew moriría.

Porque Pettegrew era débil.

Y él odiaba a los débiles.

* * *

A veces, y sólo a veces, Sirius Black se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Colagusano no hubiese sido un Merodeador. ¿Podría haber cambiado el destino de sus amigos? Probablemente.

Y es ahora cuando se daba cuenta de eso.

Desde siempre había sabido que las profecías se conocen unos meses antes de que se cumplan, y que a veces, era muy posible cambiar el destino de los acontecimientos.

Durante su estadía en Azkaban, Sirius pensó mucho sobre aquella fatídica noche, cuando sus amigos fueron entregados a su propia muerte.

Y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Se podía haber evitado.

Es ahora cuando volvía a pensar en ello, y es ahora, cuando las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

¿Quién sabía de la profecía?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién sabía que James y Lily Potter eran los que más peligros corrían?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el que propuso tener un guardián?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el que les dijo que todo iría bien y qué era imposible que les descubrieran?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el que convenció a Lily, la sensata Lily Evans, la que prefería que su guardián fuese él, Sirius Black, en vez de Petter Pettegrew?

Dumbledore.

Cuando el Ministerio culpó a Sirius Black. ¿Quién fue el que nunca salió a su favor?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el que llegó más rápido al Valle Godric cuándo Voldemort marcó a Harry como su igual?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el que se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible a su ahijado al llevarle a una casa donde sus tíos muggles no lo querían y lo maltrataban?

Dumbledore.

¿Quién fue el culpable de que Harry no tuviese la infancia que se merecía?

Dumbledore.

¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué es lo que pinta Dumbledore en todo esto? ¿Y porqué llevó a Harry a una casa de parientes muggles si el familiar más cercano era él, Sirius Black?

Pero la pregunta que más se repetía mentalmente era...de todas las veces que Voldemort ha entrado a Hogwarts ¿cómo es que cuándo Dumbledore ha reaccionado ya era demasiado tarde? ¿Porqué no evitó todo esto desde el principio?

Myrttle la llorona, Peeves el fantasma, Cedric Diggory, todos murieron en Hogwarts. La piedra Filosofal, la Cámara Secreta...

¿Dónde se encontraba Dumbledore cuándo sucedió todo esto?

Y lo más importante...

¿A qué diablos estaba jugando?

Porque esto, lo mirase por donde lo mirase, no tenía sentido. Esto, se parecía demasiado a una partida de ajedrez, a un pulso, a una miserable lucha por el poder y el control.

¿Pero porqué había metido a Hermione Granger en esto?

Ahora que lo pensaba...había algo extraño en todo esto.

* * *

- Hola Percy.-saludó Albus.

- Hola director.-saludó Percy Weasley.-Estoy aquí para ver a mi hermano Ron.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione apenas pudo dormir. Después de que McGonagall consiguió calmarla un poco, decidió irse a dormir con Weasley, pues tenía que seguir finjiendo o todo podría tambalearse. Aunque la profesora de Transformaciones insistió mucho para que esa noche no fuese al cuarto de Weasley y descansase algo, Hermione alegaba que no podía poner en peligro la misión por la que tanto había trabajado; y aunque sabía que era un error lo que estaba cometiendo su alumna, Minerva no pudo oponerse a su decisión, porque por mucho que odiase admitirlo, tenía razón.

Minerva vió subir a Lavender hacia la habitación de los chicos, y la asustó por lo indefensa que se veía. Se quedó un rato, mirando a la chimenea. No quería pensar en nada, pero lo cierto es que ya estaba cansada.

Demasiado cansada...

Ya había dejado que se cometiesen demasiadas atrocidades en Hogwarts bajo la tutela del director Dumbledore.

Ya lo había defendido demasiado.

A él, le entregó los mejores años de su vida; y no sólo en lo profesional. Aún lo recordaba. Fue hace tantos años...ella aún era una chiquilla. Y él le sacaba más de 20 años...pero eso no la importó. Por aquel entonces, ella era bastante alocada.

Por aquel entonces...era sólo una estudiante de Hogwarts. De pequeña no fue muy popular, y tampoco de las más hermosas del colegio. Pero era inteligente...y algo curiosa.

Más bien, era como Hermione, sólo que no poseía esa capacidad de meterse en problemas ni ese arrojo por saltarse las normas por ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban.

Por eso, pasaba algo desapercibida; pero no para Albus Dumbledore.

Aún recordaba ese día...el día en que perdió su virginidad...con él.

* * *

** Flashback**

* * *

- Vamos Minerva, no pasa nada.-dijo Albus cerrando la puerta de su despacho.-Quieres aprobar pociones ¿verdad?

- Sí, profesor.-dijo una chiquilla de 12 años.

- Pues entonces tienes que hacerme caso.-dijo Albus acercándose a ella.-Para que te pueda aprobar, tienes que darme algo a cambio ¿comprendes? Y lo que quiero ahora, es que te desnudes. Muy despacito. Así se empieza...

- Pero profesor Dumbledore...-dijo Minerva. Calló al sentir unos dedos en sus labios y después un beso, un apasionado beso, que no creyó que viniese de él. Ella correspondía al beso, con toda la pasión que tenía una niña de 12 años y las manos de él se aferraban a la cintura de la muchacha, sujetándola con fuerza.

Minerva se aferraba al cuello de Albus y continuaba besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello; quería desahogar su deseo, su entrega pero... finalmente se separó de él y miro su rostro, ambos tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones latían con fuerza.

- Profesor... yo... – decía aun abrazado a él. Albus la tomo de la nuca y la aproximo a él.

- No hables, sólo deja que suceda- le dijo y volvió a besarla, con fuerza con frenesí y locura, un deseo más allá de lo previsto se apodero de él, de sus labios y sus manos; quería hacerla suya, poseerla en ese momento, en su despacho. Minerva no se resistió al beso, pero se quejo de dolor al sentir que el profesor mordió sus labios con avidez, pero segundos después se dejó llevar y su lengua jugueteaba con la de él y recorría cada rincón de la boca del muchacho.

Continuaban abrazados y Dumbledore dando el primer paso, más allá de besos, bajo sus manos, desde la cintura de la muchacha, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar al trasero de Minerva, el cual apretó y sintió la firmeza de su cuerpo. Ella no dijo nada, pues estaba demasiado asustada, quería sacar el curso, los estudios y llegar a ser profesora de Transformaciones. Y sabía que Dumbledore podía hundirle su sueño si quería, si se negaba a acostarse con él.

Lentamente él siguió en su camino y sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a los muslos firmes y tersos de Minerva. Ella mientras sentía ese suave contacto se sacó la delgada bata y la dejo caer al suelo; su linda figura de finas líneas quedó cubierta solamente por el fino conjunto de encaje y el verse así, casi desnuda la hizo sonrojar y casi llorar.

Dumbledore también se quito su camisa y sus pantalones, quedando frente a ella solo con su ropa interior, no se notaba nervioso ni reprimido, debido a que no veía la reacción de la muchacha ante su semidesnudez, además sería tonto que se mostrara tímido a estas alturas.

Volvieron a abrazarse y a besarse, entre risas algo nerviosas continuaban las caricias; Dumbledore tocaba todo el cuerpo de Minerva, descubriendo la perfección en sus manos y entre besos y cálidas caricias la tomó en brazos y arrodillándose la depositó en el suelo. Minerva río un tanto, pues el piso estaba frío.

- Espera, espera, suelo frío, suelo frío... - dijo, sonrió y puso la bata y la ropa de Albus bajo su cuerpo, escapando de lo helado.

- ¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Dumbledore, a lo que ella le contestó un sí en su oído y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo de ella.

Dumbledore se encontraba sobre ella, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus manos; quería llegar a cada rincón, conocer toda su piel, sentir su aroma... sus manos ahora bajaban por su cuello y se detuvieron en sus pechos y cada vez que los tocaba por encima del sostén de ella, Minerva emitía un gemido de placer, y esto más excitaba al muchacho. Tomó el sostén por un borde, lo jaló y lo rompió, dejando ahora al descubierto los pechos de la alumna mientras una mano acariciaba y descubría cada rincón de ellos la otra bajaba por el abdomen de ella y llegaba hasta el bikini y se los jalo con fuerza

zafándola de ello.

Minerva no decía nada, abrazada a Dumbledore se asqueaba cada vez más por los actos hechos por él, porque sentía como el contacto de sus manos con su piel le quemaba las entrañas, provocándola naúseas. Completamente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, se ondulaba a cada caricia de pasión, a cada tacto suave y lujurioso que las manos de Albus le propinaban; después de unos minutos entre caricias y besos, pasiones y sudor Dumbledore finalmente sintió dentro de sí el cuerpo de Minerva; la arremetida fue fuerte y dolorosa.

Dumbledore lentamente cobró ritmo, rápidamente, y cuando lo logró llegó al éxtasis total. Minerva abrazada a él, quería marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero en cada arremetida, recibía todo el calor del cuerpo del director dentro de ella, toda la pasión y el frenesí en su cuerpo. Ahora las fantasías se desvanecían y daban paso a la exquisita realidad, de sentir ese calor humano por primera vez, porque al fin de cuentas, era su primera vez; aunque en sus sueños era distinto, porque todo sucedía con alguien a quien amase y no con el director de su escuela, quien ahora se inscribía en su despertar al sexo y la hacía sentir asqueada.

Luego de unos minutos, todo acabo, ambos recostados en el frío piso, reposaban sudorosos después de haberse acostado.

- Se ha ganado su aprobado en pociones, señorita McGonagall.-dijo Dumbledore levantándose.-Ahora salga de mi despacho. Repetiremos esto en un futuro próximo, y ni se le ocurra contárselo a nadie, porque le hundiré su futuro.

* * *

** Fin del flashback**

* * *

Pero ahora, estaba demasiado cansada...se había jurado a sí misma desde aquella noche, que no dejaría que nadie más le arruinase la vida y que saldría de Hogwarts tan pronto como fuese posible. Desgraciadamente, Dumbledore se encaprichó con ella y le hizo jurar que se quedaría en Hogwarts dando clases de Transformaciones o iría a la prensa para contar como una de sus alumnas lo chantajeó para acostarse con él, bajo los efectos de una poción.

Minerva se llevó las manos al rostro, necesitaba descansar cuanto antes...necesitaba tomar las pociones para no soñar.

Ya estaba cansada de callar.

Pero sobre todo, estaba cansada de que nadie pudiese parar a Dumbledore.

Él siempre había hecho todo lo que le daba la gana.

Por culpa de ese viejo asqueroso, Tom Riddle se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, Lily y James Potter estaban muertos, Sirius Black fue encerrado en Azkaban durante 13 años, Peter Pettegrew estuvo viviendo con los Weasley sin que lo descubriesen, Lord Voldemort se había infiltrado en Hogwarts tantas veces como había querido, las guerras entre las cuatro casas todavía estaban presentes, había más discriminación en Slytherin, Gryffindor siempre se lleva la copa desde que Potter está en esa casa, Harry tuvo que vivir un infierno de infancia.

Pero eso no es lo peor de todo. Lo peor de todo, es que ella no fue la única víctima de ese pervertido.

No.

A él también le atraían las muggles.

Por eso, Petunia Evans odiaba a los magos.

Porque ella, al igual que Minerva, se había visto obligada a cumplir con las exigencias de Dumbledore. Porque sino...las consecuencias las hubiese pagado Lily.

Y de hecho, las pagó.

No hace mucho, que McGonagall se enteró de la verdad sobre la muerte de los Potter.

Todo estuvo planeado. Absolutamente todo.

James y Lily se pudieron haber salvado.

No hace mucho, que Minerva estuvo indagando en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Y no hace mucho que descubrió que el día antes de la muerte de su hermana, Dumbledore le hizo una visita a Petunia. Quería acostarse con ella, pero ella no quería. Petunia amaba a Vernun Dursley y como Lily ya había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, Dumbledore ya no tenía ningún poder sobre ella.

O eso pensaba.

Dumbledore intentó razonar con ella, convencerla con muchas tretas, pero ella seguía resistiéndose.

- Te arrepentirás.-dijo Dumbledore.-Haré que el resto de tu vida sea un infierno.

Al día siguiente, James y Lily Potter estaban muertos, ¡asesinados! por Lord Voldemort. Fue esa misma noche, cuando Dumbledore decidió dejar a Harry con los Dursley; para recordar a Petunia continuamente, el error que había cometido al rechazarle. Fue por esa razón, por la que dejó que encarcelaran a Sirius Black, para que él no le molestase.

Y fue por esa misma razón, por la que Petunia Dursley empezó a odiar con toda su alma a los brujos y a la magia.

Porque le habían arrebatado a su hermana. Y porque en el fondo, todavía seguía culpándose por lo sucedido. Porque si ella hubiera accedido, tal vez su Lily y James Potter estarían vivos, y Harry hubiese tenido una infancia feliz.

Sí, ya era hora de que alguien le parase los pies a Dumbledore.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó sola en la cama que compartía con Ron. Debía apresurarse. Puede que hoy no hubiese clase, pero sería incómodo que la pillasen en el cuarto de los chicos. ¡Podrían expulsarla! Y ahora, era lo último que quería.

Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor lo más pronto posible. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero se dió cuenta de que allí no estaban ni Snape, ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ronald no estaba junto a ella esta mañana, ni había visto a Harry ni a Ginny.

"¡Qué coincidencia!" pensó. "¿Habría reunión de la Orden? Mejor, ahora tengo un poco de tiempo libre para mí"

* * *

- Hola Harry, Ron.-dijo Dumbledore.-Me alegro de que hayáis venido tan rápido.

- Hola profesor Dumbledore.-dijo Harry.-¿Ha sucedido algo?

- A decir verdad, Harry.-dijo Dumbledore.-No ha ocurrido nada importante. Bueno...excepto el hecho de que, como ya sabéis, Hermione Granger está muerta, y os he llamado, porque según las leyes del Ministerio, ningún muggle puede saber nada acerca de la existencia de la magia. ¡Pero los padres de Granger no saben que su hija está muerta, y sin embargo, saben de la existencia de la magia! Pueden ser un peligro, por eso, el ministerio ha decidido que su destino dependerá de vosotros.

- ¿Qué quiere decir, profesor?-preguntó Ronald.

- Para este tipo de casos, nada comunes por cierto, hay dos opciones.-dijo Dumbledore.-Una: borrarles la memoria, es decir, borrar todo lo relacionado con Hermione Granger, ni siquiera recordarían que tienen una hija.

- ¿Y la otra opción?-preguntó Harry.

- La otra opción, sería eliminar el problema de raiz.-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry muy fijamente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-preguntó Harry.

- Se refiere a matarles ¿verdad profesor?-preguntó Ronald.

- Exactamente, señor Weasley.-respondió Dumbledore.-Escucha Harry, no podemos permitir que unos muggles tengan información sobre la magia, y menos en tiempos de guerra. Imagínate que Voldemort...-Ron se estremeció al oir el nombre de su señor, pero nadie le dió importancia.-...encontrase a los Granger y decidiese torturarlos. ¿No sería mejor darles una muerte indolora? ¿Digna?

- ¡Pero eran los padres de Hermione!-dijo Harry.-Puede que ella me traicionara, pero sus padres no tienen nada que ver en esto.

- Precisamente porque eran los padres de Hermione, conocían el secreto de la magia.-dijo Dumbledore.-¿O acaso te crees que ella no ha informado a sus padres de sus actividades? ¿Qué cuándo la preguntaban qué tal en la escuela, ella no iba a responder con todo lujo de detalles?

- Pero aún así...-dijo Harry.

- Matarlos es la opción más segura.-interrumpió Ronald.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Harry mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.-¿Desde cuándo es más seguro matar a personas inocentes, Ron?

- Durante toda tu vida, Harry...-dijo Dumbledore.-...vas a tener que hacer elecciones muy complicadas y que no te van a gustar nada. Pero siempre tienes que velar por el bien mayor.

Se quedaron en silencio unos incómodos minutos, pero al ver que la conversación no iba a proseguir, Harry y Ron se levantaron de los sillones y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

- Espera un momento, señor Weasley.-dijo Dumbledore.-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

- Con su permiso, profesor.-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.-Te veo luego, Ron.

Ron asintió y Harry se marchó.

- Y bien, profesor...¿quién quiere hablar conmigo?-preguntó Ron.

- Hola, hermanito.-dijo Percy entrando por una puerta secreta. Ron lo miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

- Os dejaré solos.-dijo Dumbledore saliendo de su despacho.-Imagino que tendréis mucho de que hablar.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Percy?-preguntó Ron.

- ¿Es que no puedo ver a mi querido hermano?-preguntó Percy acercándose a él. Ronald retrocedía.

- No es tu estilo.-dijo Ron.-Sobre todo porque te has ido de casa...¿sabes lo cansada que está mamá? ¿Te preocupaste por ella cuándo decidiste que te ibas a ir? ¿La escribiste, la llamaste?

- Puede que tengas razón al afirmar que no es mi estilo.-dijo Percy cortando el tema y acercándose más a él.-Pero es cierto de que te he querido venir a visitar. Despues de todo...eres mi hermano favorito.-dijo susurrándole sensualmente al oido.

- Percy, te lo advierto.-dijo Ron con miedo en su voz. Sus ojos irradiaban pánico a medida que él se acercaba.-No te acerques más.

- ¿Porqué, hermanito?-preguntó Percy poniendo cara de ángel.-¿Es qué no te alegras de verme? ¿Es que...no te gustó la última vez? Porque yo no he podido olvidar lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, Ron. No he podido olvidarte...¿y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto? Que Dumbledore va a tardar bastante en volver. Le he convencido para que nos deje solos un par de horas. Le dije...que hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba contigo.-dijo desabrochándole los primeros botones de la camisa.-Lo cual es verdad, pero no te preocupes, no vamos a hablar más de lo que estamos haciendo ahora.-le mordió la oreja y lamió su cara.-Ahora...Ron...quítate los pantalones muy lentamente.

- No.-dijo Ron. Al instante siguiente, el puño de Percy impactó en su cara.

- ¡Silencius!-dijo Percy insonorizando el despacho.-¡Ya me has oido, Ron! Quítate la ropa o te la quito yo. ¡Pero me vas a obedecer! Sabes perfectamente que puedo obligarte cuando yo quiera.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Penélope?-preguntó Ron.

- Oh, porfavor, Ronald.-respondió Percy.-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo estoy muy bien con ella, pero de vez en cuando, también tengo otras necesidades. Porque sabes muy bien, que no puedo ponerme violento con ella.

- ¿Con ella no y conmigo sí?-preguntó Ron dolido.

- Lo nuestro queda entre nosotros.-respondió Percy.-Porque si hablas o se lo cuentas a alguien, destrozarás el corazón de mamá. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? En realidad, querido hermano, estás completamente solo.

- ¡Mientes!-dijo Ron apuntándole con la varita.-Puedo matarte ahora si así lo deseo.

- Adelante entonces.-dijo Percy quitándole el cinturón.-Pero entonces quedarías como un asesino...¿y sabes qué? Te quedarías más solo de lo que estás.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, todo el mundo miraba a Lavender. Directa o indirectamente. Y ella empezaba a incomodarse. ¿Es que acaso no podía desayunar sola? ¿O es que debía estar constantemente con Ronald?

Hermione suspiró, y por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos chocaron con los de Theodore, pero él se veía más pálido de lo normal, y también ojeroso; al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos de Slytherin.

Lavender se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, rumbo a la sala de los Requerimientos. Al parecer, dentro de poco Theodore vendría a hablar con ella. La mirada que había captado la había preocupado un poco, sobre todo, porque sabía que ya se habían enterado de lo que Ronald la había hecho anoche. Porque si no...¿qué era lo que les molestaba tanto?

Theodore esperó diez minutos tras la salida de Lavender, después les hizo un gesto a Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Luna, que estaba sentada en la mesa con ellos; y salieron del Gran Comedor.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_"Para este tipo de casos, hay dos opciones." se repetía constantemente Harry. "Una: borrarles la memoria, es decir, borrar todo lo relacionado con Hermione Granger, ni siquiera recordarían que tienen una hija."_

¿Sería lo correcto?

"Ojo por ojo, diente por diente." recordó la voz de su tía Petunia.

_"Es cierto. ¿Porqué debía estar pensando en eso? Ella no se lo pensó dos veces antes de traicionarlo."_

_"Pero eso ya lo pagó con su muerte." habló su conciencia. "¿Sería justo también que lo pagarán sus padres?"_

"Tú no tienes padres." se repetía mentalmente. "Eres el elegido, tienes que salvar al resto del mundo...¿pero para qué? ¿Para que te lo paguen como lo hizo Hermione? Quien sabe cuanta información pasó. Además, el daño que le hizo a Ron debe ser pagado. ¿Porqué has de preocuparte por los padres de ella? Sólo son muggles."

"Pero borrarles la memoria..." volvió a hablar su conciencia. "...no está bien. Ese es un castigo que no se merecen."

"Elimina el problema de raiz." habló su lado más oscuro. "¿Qué te importan? Además, así tienes que preocuparte menos porque Voldemort los torture."

- ¡No sé que hacer!-dijo Harry hundiendo su rostro en la almohada de su habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?-preguntó Ron entrando por la puerta. Su visita con Percy lo había dejado hecho polvo. Desaliñado y con la mirada completamente perdida y llena de dolor, no deseaba mirar ni hablar con nadie, por eso se había marchado directamente a su habitación.

- No sé lo que hacer con los padres de Hermione.-confesó Harry indeciso.-¿Tú que harías, Ron?

_"¿Qué que haría yo?"_ medio esbozó una sonrisa. _"No tienes ni idea, Harry. Ni la menor idea"_

- Puedo encargarme de eso, si quieres.-se ofreció Ron mirando a su amigo. Harry lo miró.-Le diré a Dumbledore que hemos decidido que se les borren las memorias de Hermione Granger para que no recuerden nada que tenga que ver con ella. Así no habrá que matar a personas inocentes ¿no crees?

- ¿En serio?-preguntó Harry.-¿Harías eso por mí?

- Por supuesto.-mintió Ron.-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

- Gracias Ron.-dijo Harry.

- Voy ahora mismo a hablar con él.-dijo Ron saliendo de la sala común.

* * *

- ¿Qué tal estás, Hermione?-preguntó Theodore entrando a la sala Multiusos, seguido por Blaise, Luna, Draco y Pansy, quienes se acercaron para abrazarla.

- Enserio, Hermione.-dijo Pansy.-Todo lo que estás soportando va a tener su mérito.-Hermione no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas de impotencia, y empezó a sollozar sobre los brazos de Pansy.-No te preocupes.

- Lamento tanto no haber podido ayudarte.-dijo Theodore sentándose al lado de su novia.-No debí dejar que esto volviese a suceder.

- No te preocupes.-respondió Hermione entre sollozos.-Sabía en lo que me metía cuando acepté esta misión. Todos sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil.

- Por cierto, Hermione...-dijo Theodore.-Tengo que hablar contigo un momento...en privado.

Los demás entendieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero antes, dieron una última mirada a la castaña, que ahora les sonreía intentando aparentar que estaba bien. Lástima que se viera tan...deshecha.

- Volveremos otro día, Hermione.-aseguró Draco.

- Lo que estás haciendo es muy valiente.-aseguró Blaise. Los Slytherins y la Ravenclaw salieron de la sala y se miraron mutuamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Pansy.

- Yo creo que es mejor que nos separemos.-dijo Draco mirando a Pansy significativamente y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ella captó el mensaje y sonrió.

- Chicos, yo tengo que ir a mi sala común a recoger unos libros.-dijo Luna.

- ¿Quiéres que te acompañe?-preguntó Blaise preocupado de que su novia se pudiese encontrar con Ron.

- No te preocupes, tardaré poco.-respondió Luna sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Vuelvo enseguida.-dicho esto, se marchó.

* * *

Quemado.

Ronald Weasley estaba ya harto de todo el mundo, pero sobre todo, estaba harto de Percy. ¡Ese malnacido! No se imaginaba con quien se estaba enfrentando.

- ¡Eh, Ron!-llamó Cho acercándose a él.

- Ah, hola Cho.-dijo Ron deteniéndose.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?-preguntó Chang.

- Estaba pensando en ir al despacho de Dumbledore.-respondió Ron.

- Para ir allí tienes que pasar por la sala común de Ravenclaw.-dijo Cho.-Y mis amigas y yo nos estábamos preguntando, si querrías ayudarnos a gastar una broma a Lovegood. Es que, como es la novia de Zabini, se merece una lección, además que se la nota más Slytherin que Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y para qué queréis que vaya?-preguntó Ron mirándola con curiosidad.

- Pues para darla un pequeño susto.-respondió Cho.-Ya sabes lo rara que es, además, nuestra broma no funcionaría si no tuviésemos un respaldo...y todo el mundo sabe que Harry y tú sois los favoritos de Dumbledore, ahora que Granger está muerta.

- Además, yo también voy, hermanito.-dijo Ginny acercándose a ellos.-Esa Lovegood no me da buena espina.

_"Sobre todo desde que es la novia de Zabini". _pensó Ginny. _"Estúpida desgraciada. ¿Porqué los tíos buenos de Slytherin salen con mosquitas muertas como Granger y Lovegood cuando me pueden tener a mi?"_

- Si así lo queréis.-dijo Ron.-Os puedo ayudar.

"Y de paso, me divierto un poco." pensó el pelirrojo.

- Vámonos rápido.-dijo Ginny.-Margaret me acaba de comunicar que está sola y que se dirige hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

* * *

**_POV Luna_**

No pretendo ser alarmista, pero noto como algo no está bien. No sé. Es una sensación muy extraña, una especie de mal presentimiento, y conforme me acerco a mi sala común, se va haciendo más intensa. Sé que debería prestar más atención a este tipo de sensaciones, sobre todo con Weasley en el castillo, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta vez no puedo hacerla caso. Mi parte lógica me dice que me de media vuelta, que me marche y corra lo más lejos posible; pero no puedo hacer eso, porque sería reconocer mi cobardía, mi temor por el muchacho que ha violado a mi mejor amiga.

- Sabiduría y conocimiento son la base de la fuerza.-pronuncio la contraseña y entro a mi sala común. Normalmente procuro no pasar mucho tiempo aquí, pues mis compañeros no son muy amables conmigo, que digamos; y en más de una ocasión, hieren mis sentimientos.

Pero ahora siento auténtico pavor. La sala está completamente a oscuras, no se ve absolutamente nada. De repente, noto como un par de brazos me tapan la boca, impidiéndome chillar.

Estoy aterrorizada. No sé como reaccionar.

Oigo risas y la luz se enciende. Más de viente compañeros me rodean. Distingo a Chang y a Ginny Weasley, y frente a mi, cara a cara, Ron Weasley.

- ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí!-dice Ginny.-Si es la traidora.

Intento hacerles caso omiso y me dispongo a marcharme, pero Chang saca su varita. Yo no puedo sacarla pues me agarran entre seis. Estoy completamente inmovilizada, indefensa.

- ¡Petrificus totalus!-dijo Chang. Me quedo inmóvil. Ellos se ríen.-La verdad, es que no sé que ve Zabini en ti. Sólo eres una mosquita muerta.

- ¡Expeliarmus!-dijo Ginny. El hechizo me alcanza y choco contra la pared, al lado de la chimenea.-¡Incendio!-la chimenea se enciende, y por poco me alcanza el cabello.

Todos se ríen, al parecer les divierte verme tan vulnerable. ¡Bastardos!

- Quiero hablar con Lovegood en privado.-dijo Ron. Yo me estremezco. No quiero quedarme a solas con él. Pero sólo puedo observar como los demás salen de la sala, abandonándome a mi suerte.-¡Finite Incantatem! Vamos, no me mires así, Lovegood. Si estás inmóvil, no es divertido. Por cierto...bébete esto.-dijo poniéndome una sustancia en los labios. Se la escupí en la cara, pero no pude evitar traarme unas cuantas gotas. De repente, me sentía mareada.

* * *

- Chicos, estoy preocupado por Luna.-dijo Blaise.-Puede que no sea nada, pero tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito comprobar que está bien.

- Está bien, Blaise.-dijo Draco.-No te preocupes. Por cierto ¿soy yo o te estás volviendo un poco sentimental?

- Muy gracioso, Draco.-contestó Blaise.

* * *

**_POV Luna_**

Su mirada me asustaba, más cuando comenzo a besarme como un poseso. Me mordió la lengua y el labio, hasta el punto de hacermelo sangrar, tenía miedo...mucho miedo

- Ron...para...para porfavor –pedía, suplicaba entre mil lagrimas, sentia como me cogia y me lanzaba contra el sofá mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalon – no..no porfavor...apartate de mi.

-No te resistas tonta, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes ni moverte...te he drogado, asi que mejor, hazme caso, y dejate llevar...o te será mas doloroso.

Volvi a llorar, no creia que eso me estuviera ocurriendo a mi, susurre el nombre de todos mis amigos, sobre todo el de Blaise, mientras veía como Ron se quitaba los calzoncillos y dejaba al descubierto su pene, no podia moverme, Blaise tenia razon, ahora lo entendia, no tuve cuidado, no hice caso de mis instintos...y ahora por inocente, me tocaba pagar las consecuencias.

No quise dejarme llevar como me sugirio, y con las ultimas fuerzas le patalee, pero él se cabreo y me dio un guantazo, partiendome el labio, donde antes me habia mordido. Luego desesperado me tomo de los hombros y me quito la mini falda, mientras intentaba morderle y apartarle me golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera todo el aire y movilizandome, sin fuerzas, volviendo a derramar gruesas lagrimas de impotencia

-Por fin – dijo, cuando me metio el dedo en mi vagina, haciendome sacar un gemido, no de placer, sino de dolor.– Ahora, tomare lo que es mio – Volvio a sonreir maliciosamente – Mirame preciosa, me gusta ver la cara de placer que poneis – Atontada, cerre los ojos y aparté la mirada, me tomo fuerte de la barbilla, notando un crujido en mi cuello – MÍRAME – me gritó, me tumbó de espaldas y con dureza, me azotó en el culo – Eso por ser una niña mala – Volvi a llorar, de nuevo me tumbo, haciendo que le mirara, abrió mis piernas con fuerza, note como me crujia la pelvis y me penetro, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, mientras notaba como un líquido calido me acariciaba la pierna

Empezo a ir de prisa, apretandome los pechos y lamiendomelos como un poseso, luego intento besarme, pero aparte la cara, aun con lágrimas en mi rostro. Esta vez no me golpeo, quizas porque se corrio y la saco de mi...porfin se habia acabado el sufrimiento

-Ya está.– Rió como un maniaco. Se vistio y se dispuso a salir de mi sala común, pero antes de que se cerrara la puerta, pude escuchar golpes y gritos. Todo apuntaba a que habia una pelea, fuera de la sala de Ravenclaw.

**_POV Blaise._**

Algo iba mal. Había demasiada tranquilidad por la zona de Ravenclaw. Dije la contraseña de Ravenclaw, que Luna me había dicho hace días y entré por el retrato. Pero en el instante que puse un pie en la sala, quedé frente a frente con Weasley...Poniendose una camiseta.

- Hola Zabini... -dijo con su asquerosa lengua, no aguanté más y le meti un puñetazo en la nariz y salte sobre él, se defendio, yo sabía lo que estaba arriesgando al pelearme con él, pero el sólo pensar lo que le había podido hacer a Luna o lo que le hizo a Hermione, me ponía enfermo. - ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? - me grito, loco...y encima me llamaba loco...a mi.

- ¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A LUNA? - Pregunte fuera de juicio, mientras cogia lo que parecia un jarrón y se lo lanzaba, lo esquivó bien, por culpa del entrenamiento de Quidditch y sacó su varita.– Alto...Weasley guarda eso.

- Me lanzas un jarron...y esperas que guarde lo único que te detendria a volver a intentar matarme – Estaba ido y me apuntaba con la navaja.

- Estás loco, ahora lárgate y no quiero volver a verte en la vida – le abri la puerta para que saliera.

- Aquí no pintas nada– rió– Y Lovegood ahora mismo no puede echarme, está demasiado borracha en la cama desnuda – volvio a reir, aproveche su risa de desquiciado y me avalancé sobre él, callendo al suelo, mi brazo sujetando su mano y retorciendoselo, para que soltara la varita, pero me metió un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, aún aguanté el dolor y no solté el brazo, sabía que a esas alturas, si lo soltaba, estaba muerto.

- Blaise... - escuché, sin soltar el brazo y forcejeando, pude mirarla, estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda, tenía rastro de sangre en la entrepierna. ¡Maldito Weasley!

- Luna- Se la veia tan...tan desprotegida e invulnerable, sin darme cuenta perdí el forcejeo, y Weasley estaba encima de mi, apuntandome con la varita al cuello.

- Maldito...una sola razon para que no te mate ahora mismo Zabini – Estaba furioso, y yo veia mi fin cerca, sonreia, pues al menos podia ver a Luna desnuda, delante de mi, mirandome con...tristeza...suma tristeza y preocupación.

**_POV Luna_**

Al oir golpes no pude evitar levantarme, aún mareada, caminé por mi pasillo, hasta el salon, donde pude ver como Weasley forcejeaba con alguien que reconoci enseguida

- Blaise... - susurré su nombre al instante, luego vi con temor como lo que sujetaban los dos, era una varita. Se estaban peleando y a ese paso se matarian y yo no podria hacer nada. Estaba impotente, queria gritar y llorar, queria patalear, queria maldecir al mundo.

- Luna...- Escuché como susurraba mi nombre, intenté sonreir, pero al ver como él perdia el forcejeo y Weasley se subía encima de él, apuntando con su navaja el cuello de mi novio, no pude evitar que más lagrimas calleran por mis ojos.

- Ríe ahora...capullo – la Comadreja estaba apunto de matarle, lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, en ese momento, en el que Blaise me sonreia, mientras estaba apunto de ser asesinado, tomé el suficiente valor y las fuerzas para coger su varita.

- ¡Desmaius!-grité. Gracias a Merlín, Ron estaba demasiado concentrado en Blaise como para reparar en mi presencia.

Weasley cayó al suelo, desmayado, por suerte, solo estaba inconsciente, Blaise me miraba raro, como ido, pero aun seguia con esa sonrisa

- Luna...- De repente despertó de su ensoñacion y me abrazo.

Aun estaba desnuda, pero yo tambien le abraze, llore en su hombro, no pude evitarlo y me desaogue con él. Mientras acariciaba suavemente mi espalda, haciendo que tuviera ligeros espasmos de placer, placer de verdad, un placer tan erótico, que no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces besarle. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

- Lo siento tanto, Luna.-dijo Blaise.-No he podido protegerte.

- No te preocupes.-respondo.-Ahora estás aquí, eso es lo que importa.

- Debemos ir a la enfermería.-dijo Blaise. Yo asentí, después de todo, era lo mejor.


	57. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Tranquilícese, señorita Lovegood.-pidió Madame Pomfrey.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Poppy?-preguntó Minerva entrando apresuradamente a la enfermería, al igual que el profesor Snape.

- La señorita Lovegood ha sido violada.-respondió Madame Pomfrey. Minerva se llevó las manos a la boca y Snape frunció el ceño.-No sé lo que está pasando últimamente en esta escuela, Minerva. Pero si contamos lo ocurrido con la señorita Granger, hay un gran número de violaciones.

Luna sollozaba, desconsolada, sobre los brazos de Blaise. Snape se dirigió a ellos.

- ¿Ha sido él?-preguntó Severus.

- Sí.-respondió Luna. Blaise la abrazó y la acarició suavemente su cabello.

- Señorita Lovegood.-dijo Minerva acercándose.-¿Dónde ha sido?

- En la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.-respondió Luna.-Mis compañeros...-volvió a sollozar.-...me tacharon de traidora y...me dejaron sola con él.-terminó entre lágrimas.

- Creo que va siendo hora de que considere cambiarse de casa.-dijo la Profesora de Transformaciones. Severus y ella se miraron.

La historia de Hermione Granger, estaba volviendo a suceder. Y aunque la Profesora de Transformaciones y el profesor de Pociones no lo expresaran en voz alta, parecía que Weasley perseguía a las chicas que formaban el grupo de Draco. Y ahora...ya sólo quedaba Pansy.

Aunque tal vez no, porque a Pansy ya la había tocado lo suyo...o puede que sí, porque Hermione se llevó la mayor parte. En cualquier caso...¿Pankirson estaba a salvo en Hogwarts?

* * *

Mientras tanto, y ajenos a todos estos acontecimientos; Hermione y Theodore seguían en la sala Multiusos. El Slytherin sacó una cadena dorada de su bolsillo.

- Se trata de un Trasladador.-informó Theodore.-Hace unos cuantos días, recibí una carta de Barty diciéndome que necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente; pero he de advertirte que no va a estar solo.

- ¿Más mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que sí.-respondió Theodore.-Podemos ir otro día, no tiene porqué ser hoy.

- No, está bien, Theo.-dijo Hermione.-Además, me conviene salir de Hogwarts de vez en cuando.-le agarró del brazo y Theodore puso la cadena entre los dos. La habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y tuvieron una sensación parecida a la del mareo, al instante siguiente, estaban en una sala completamente desconocida.

- Bienvenida a la Mansión Crouch, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr. Él, Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange estaban sentados en unas sillas, rodeando a los recién llegados.-Oh, que modales los míos...¿queréis sentaros?-preguntó señalando dos asientos: uno entre Antonin y Augustus; y otro entre Rodolphus y Rabastan. Hermione levantó una ceja al verlos, maldiciéndolos mentalmente. Theodore asintió y se dirigió hacia el asiento entre Antonin y Augustus. Hermione se dirigió al que quedaba.-Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos, he de decir que me alegra mucho su visita, señorita Granger, aunque la esperaba hace unos días.

- La culpa es mía, Barty.-dijo Theodore.-Acabo de informar a Hermione, no he podido contactar con ella antes. Han ocurrido...imprevistos.-dijo mirándola. Barty asintió en silencio.

- Bien, la razón por la que estamos aquí reunidos, es porque necesitamos hablar contigo, Granger.-prosiguió Crouch.

- Ya que te has tomado la molestia de colarte en una fiesta de Sangres Puras y liberarme...-dijo Rodolphus mirando a Hermione.-...quería decirte que...vamos a...ayudarte a derrotar a la Orden del Fénix y a darle una lección a Weasley.

- Siempre y cuando seas capaz de cumplir tu otra parte del trato.-dijo Dolohov.-Es decir, liberar a Regulus y a Evan. ¿Estarás a la altura o tal vez sea muy complicado incluso para alguien como tú?

- Para tu información, Dolohov.-dijo Hermione.-Tengo una ligera idea de como liberarles; sólo necesito introducirme en la prisión de Azkaban y buscar sus celdas.

- ¿Y a qué está esperando entonces?-preguntó Macnair.

- A que Weasley me de unos días de vacaciones pra que nadie sospeche que sigo viva.-respondió Granger.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo está, señorita Granger?-preguntó Rabastan.

- Para los demás no.-respondió Hermione.

- Tuve que matar a la señorita Brown para que Granger se pudiese hacer pasar por ella.-informó Barty.

- Pues más vale que se de prisa, señorita Granger.-dijo Augustus.-Porque es muy extraño que Nuestro Señor deje que las novias no mortífagas vean tanto como ha visto usted. Yo que usted, vigilaría mis espaldas.

- Entonces...¿cuándo les rescatamos?-preguntó Rabastan.-¿Cuál es el plan?

- El plan puede ser una locura.-respondió Hermione.-La verdad es que no sé si va a funcionar, yo creo que sí, pero no estoy segura. Necesito que me acompañen varias personas; debemos ir todos con escobas, hay que entrar y salir rápidamente de la prisión.

- ¿Y cómo los despertarás?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- Normalmente, se tendría que buscar al dementor que se ha tragado su alma para obligarlo a devolverla al cuerpo.-informó Hermione con aire pensativo.-Pero no podemos hacer eso, porque en Azkaban hay demasiados Dementores y perderíamos mucho tiempo y fuerza averiguándolo. Por eso, creo que lo más seguro es llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Necesitaré una poción del sueño y con un conjuro de sangre, obligaré a las almas a regresar a sus cuerpos.

Se hizo el silencio para asimilar la información.

- ¿Cuántas personas necesitas?-preguntó Rookwood.

- Todas las que sean posibles.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Te basta con nosotros?-preguntó Barty señalándose a él y a los demás. Hermione los miró. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

- Si estáis dispuestos...-contestó la castaña.

- En ese caso...te daremos un día entero para que puedas realizar el rescate.-dijo Walden.

* * *

Contrario a lo que Potter creía, Ronald Weasley no se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore para solucionar el problema de los señores Granger. Tras la pelea con Zabini, Weasley había ido directamente hacia su Señor.

- Mi Señor, le informo de que Dumbledore planea borrarle la memoria a los padres de Granger.-dijo Ronald.-Le ha dado esa opción a Potter, y también le ha dicho que la otra opción será matarles, pero el muy estúpido no ha sabido elegir.

- En ese caso, mi querido Ronald...-dijo Voldemort.-...creo que esta vez, podemos ayudarle un poco. Ya nos lo agradecerá...cuando nos encontremos.

* * *

- ¿Está usted segura, señorita Lovegood?-preguntó Dumbledore.

- Completamente, profesor Dumbledore.-respondió Luna.-Quiero cambiarme de casa; quiero ir a Slytherin.

Dumbledore la miró fijamente. Primero, una leona que quería ser serpiente; y ahora, un águila que va por el mismo camino...

Una leona traidora que ahora está muerta.

Un águila que habrá que vigilar muy atentamente.

- En ese caso, señorita Lovegood...-dijo Dumbledore.-...bienvenida a Slytherin.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_Mis queridos lectores;_

_Estoy consternada de comunicarles que se ha producido un terrible asesinato entre los muggles. Las víctimas son nada más y nada menos que Jane Granger y su marido Kirtash; es decir, los padres de la traidora Hermione Granger, la ex-amiga de Harry Potter, El Niño que Vivió._

_Hace algunos meses que la "señorita" Hermione Granger decidió poner fin a su patética existencia mediante el suicidio tras haber traicionado a Ron Weasley al que fingió amar para sacarle información de Harry Potter y pasársela a su novio Theodore Nott y al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso._

_Sus padres muggles, ajenos o no tan ajenos a lo que hacía su hija en Hogwarts (eso es algo que nunca se sabrá) han muerto esta mañana en extrañas circunstancias. ¿Puede haber sido algún mortífago? Puede, pero puede simplemente que también se hayan suicidado. La muerte no está clara, pero hay varias hipótesis._

_¿Pero porqué los mortífagos iban a querer matarlos si Hermione Granger era una de los suyos? ¿Podría ser que la señorita Granger hubiese querido que mataran a sus padres si ella moría? ¿Esa era su última voluntad?_

_Sea como sea, no sólo ha aparecido la marca tenebrosa encima de la casa de los Granger para firmar el asesinato, sino que también había un mensaje escrito con la sangre de las víctimas, que decía: Con esto resolvemos tus dudas._

_¿A qué se referirá este extraño mensaje? ¿Iba dirigida a los Granger?_

_Al menos ahora, nadie echará en falta a Hermione Granger._

_Les informa,_

**Rita Skeeter.**

**(Diario El Profeta)**

Lavender leyó y releyó el periódico varias veces. Después de la conversación que tuvo con los mortífagos, Theodore y ella regresaron a Hogwarts, y a la mañana siguiente le llegó un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Aún no podía creérselo. Es decir, sus padres jamás fueron compresivos con su condición de bruja y siempre la habían tratado un poco de lado, como si fuera...diferente. Y en cierto modo, puede que tuvieran razón. Desde siempre había habido barreras entre los magos y los muggles, de ahí la caza de brujas, la Inquisición...

Pero de ahí a que ellos muriesen...

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos. Toda su familia había muerto. Ahora Theodore y los Slytherins eran todo lo que le quedaba; si se descubría que estaba viva, la enviarían a Azkaban, o la expulsarían del mundo mágico y se encontraría totalmente sola en un mundo que no era el suyo, el mundo muggle.

A pesar de la angustia que sentía, sabía que no podía seguir llorando, que tenía que secarse las lágrimas, tragarse su orgullo, su dolor y sus sentimientos y seguir aparentando. Porque esos no eran sus padres, no con el aspecto que le otorgaba la poción multijugos. Esos eran los padres de Hermione Granger, no de Lavender Brown.

Y los mortífagos, por más que odiara reconocerlo, tenían razón; cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo de vida, porque ¿cuánto tardaría Ronald en cansarse de ella? Él ya había elegido a una amante, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cada minuto, cada segundo, era crucial para ella. Si no conseguía sacar pronto a Black y a Rosier de Azkaban, llegarían a descubrirla o Lord Voldemort la mataría.

- Veo que estás leyendo el periódico, Lavender.-dijo la voz de Ronald. Lavender se giró y lo vió, acababa de entrar por la puerta, pero no se había enterado porque estaba leyendo el periódico y se había sumido en sus pensamientos.-Es una pena que Hermione hubiese muerto antes y no estuviese allí para verlo, oir sus gritos, sus huesos romperse, ver la sangre que salía de la mujer cuando hechicé al marido con un Imperius para que la atara, la amordazara y con el cuchillo fuese cortándola muy despacio, tan lentamente que fuese el dolor lo que la matase y no la sangre derramada. Después le ordené que se suicidara de la misma forma. Es una pena que no estuviese allí para ver la mirada de terror en sus rostros, ni para escuchar sus súplicas, ni para verlos humillados. ¡Te hubieras divertido! Yo lo hice. Aunque claro, no podía llevarte. El Señor Oscuro nos ordenó a mi y a Bellatrix que lo hiciéramos y que podíamos tardar tanto tiempo como quisiéramos.

Lavender lo miró. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la mirada dolida y el grito de rabia que amenazaba por salir. Reprimió con fuerza sus lágrimas y fingió ser neutral ante la noticia.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a meter a sus padres en esto? Se lo iba a pagar. Si antes era personal, ahora lo era el doble.

De todas formas, iba a ir a Azkaban por haber sido cómplice en el asesinato de Lavender Brown, ayudar a los mortífagos más sanguinarios a rescatar a sus compañeros de la prisión; por quebrantar un montón de normas.

Lo tenía asumido, de la cárcel no se iba a librar. Pero iría por una razón mucho mayor...iba a destrozar, desmoronar, hundir y matar a Ronald Weasley. Su mentalidad, su físico, su personalidad y el papel que se había creado en la sociedad.

Probablemente el castigo para esto era el beso del dementor, pero a ella no le importaba. Ese pelirrojo tenía las horas contadas. Aunque tuviese que llevarse por delante al Ministro de Magia, las Leyes y todo el Ministerio, aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos que el mundo mágico la pondría, ahora no tenía ningún motivo para detenerse. Si no luchaba por ella misma, nadie lo haría.

- De todas formas, esa familia tenía las horas contadas.-dijo Ronald.-El mensaje que dejamos escrito en la pared con la sangre de las víctimas, iba dirigido a Dumbledore, ya que tenía dudas entre matarles o borrarles la memoria. Sólo le hicimos el favor de decidir por nosotros.

¿Dumbledore? ¿Ahora también estaba involucrado el director? No importaba, de todas formas, ya se lo esperaba. Él también pagaría.

* * *

Por otra parte, en la sala Común de Slytherin, Pansy, Blaise, Draco y Theodore también leían el periódico.

- Hermione debe de estar deshecha.-comentó Blaise.

- No me extrañaría.-dijo Luna. Los demás Slytherins se sobresaltaron.

- ¿Luna?-preguntó Theodore.-¿Qué haces vestida con el uniforme de Slytherin?

Luna, incapaz de sostenerles la mirada, bajó el rostro. Blaise se situó a su lado y la alzó la cabeza.

- Weasley.-fue todo lo que pronunció Zabini. Pansy se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó con fuerza. Los demás no tardaron en imitarla.

- Me alegra que estés aquí.-comentó Draco. Luna sonrió.

* * *

En la mansión Crouch, ya habían comenzado con los preparativos de las pociones desde que Theodore y Hermione se marcharon. No eran demasiado difíciles, pero tenían que asegurarse de que quedarían bien. Aún no sabían cual era el plan de Hermione, pero, aunque no confiaran plenamente en ella, sabían que los necesitaba tanto como ellos la necesitaban a ella. Por lo que no podía engañarles ni entregarles a los dementores ¿no? Aunque estarían listos por si acaso ella quería jugarles una mala pasada.

La situación se volvió algo tensa cuando la lechuza trajo su ejemplar del Profeta. Al leer el periódico, se miraron mutuamente. Ellos no habían sido informados de esa misión. ¿Acaso el Señor Oscuro empezaba a sospechar de ellos?

Pero de momento, eso no debía importarles. El Señor Oscuro no había dado muestras de vigilarles más de la cuenta, sabían por experiencia, que tenían que vigilar sus espaldas aún más de lo que lo hacían.

Ahora el problema era como proporcionarle a Granger un día libre, lejos de Weasley. ¿Y cuándo? De momento no podían, no hasta la próxima semana. Con el brutal asesinato de los padres de Granger, ella debía estar dolida. No deberían hacerlo, más que nada porque no les importaba en lo más mínimo, no por nada ellos eran sangres puras y ella una vulgar y simple sangre sucia, pero le concederían una semana de duelo. Porque la necesitaban concentrada.

- Bellatrix.-murmuró Rodolphus.-Necesitamos que Bellatrix entretenga a Weasley.-puso una cara de asco y los demás lo imitaron. Barty chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Y cómo piensas conseguir que nos ayude, hermano?-preguntó Rabastan.

- Con un Imperius.-respondió Rodolphus.-Es la única manera.

- ¿Y quién será el idiota que lo haga?-preguntó Walden.

- Yo mismo.-dijo Antonin.-Tengo cuentas pendientes con esa zorra.


	59. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Aunque el brutal asesinato de los padres de Hermione era un tema que ocasionó demasiados murmullos, nadie le daba la importancia que realmente merecía. Todos estaban de acuerdo con la opinión pública y no querían averiguar la verdad por su cuenta. ¿Qué daño podían hacer ahora que estaban muertos? Ninguno. El único peligro de esa familia era Hermione, y fue la primera en morir. Porque que ellos conociesen, y según los periódicos, no había nadie que poseyese magia en esa familia.

Con esta mentalidad, se olvidaron completamente del asunto en unos pocos días. Había cosas más importantes en las que centrarse, como el radical cambio de casa de Lovegood.

Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley sonreían con malicia al mirar a la rubia. ¡Ellas lo habían conseguido! Habían conseguido hundirla.

Luna no se separaba ni un segundo de Blaise, porque parecía que los Ravenclaw y Ronald esperaban una oportunidad para acecharla en cualquier esquina. Y eso la aterraba.

Por su parte, Theodore buscaba la oportunidad más propicia para hablar con Hermione. Aunque todos la hubiesen dado su pésame y su apoyo, él sabía que la pasaba algo. Era lógico pensar que estaba deshecha, pero había algo más; tenía una mirada de furia y tristeza cuando se quedaban a solas, que no sabía exactamente que era lo que debía hacer.

Ronald Weasley estaba más feliz que nunca, y no era para menos. Había conseguido destruir la vida de una persona en tan sólo unos meses, y se estaba riendo de todos en sus propias narices. De Harry, porque lo consideraba su amigo; de Dumbledore porque confiaba en él; de la Orden porque le daban información que después pasaba a su Lord; de su familia porque le apoyaban en todo y ni siquiera sabían lo que realmente hacían; y de Lavender porque ya tenía una amante, Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡La vida le era perfecta!

* * *

- Hola Bella.-saludó Antonin cortesmente.

- Dolohov.-saludó Bella cortesmente.-¡Qué quieres!

- Sólo charlar contigo.-dijo Antonin caminado hacia ella.

- ¡No te creo!-dijo Bellatrix preparándose para atacar con su varita.

- Haces bien en no hacerlo.-dijo Dolohov levantando su varita.-¡Imperio!

- ¡Protego!-se defendió Bellatrix.-¡Crucio!-Dolohov lo esquivó por poco.-¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

- Vamos, Bella.-dijo Dolohov.-No querrás compararte a mi ¿verdad? ¡Imperio!

- Traidor.-dijo Bellatrix parando el hechizo de su compañero.-¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Protego!-dijo Dolohov; y por si ese hechizo fallaba, decidió apartarse. Y corrió, se abalanzó contra ella y la tumbó en el suelo. La mortífaga se defendía con uñas y dientes, le mordía, le gritaba, le escupía, pero él era más fuerte que ella, por lo que la inmovilizó sin ningún problema.-¡Imperio!-y la mortífaga dejó de moverse, esperando las órdenes de su nuevo amo. Dolohov sonrió y se quitó de encima.-Quiero que mañana mandes una lechuza a Ronald Weasley y quedes con él todo el día. Entretenle hasta altas horas de la noche, empezando desde muy temprano. El como te lo dejo a tí.-dijo mirándola el escote.-Estoy seguro de que encontrarás formas muy convincente de impedir que regrese a Hogwarts. Una vez hayas cumplido tu misión, no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado aquí. ¿Me has entendido, Bella?-preguntó Dolohov. Ella asintió con la cabeza.-Otra cosa, ¿qué sabes del asesinato de los Granger?

- Ronald y yo lo hicimos todo.-contestó Bellatrix.-Nos lo pidió Nuestro Señor.

- Ah, y otra cosa. Nunca en tu vida oses volver a compararte conmigo.-dicho esto, Dolohov se marchó.

La mortífaga se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Cogió pergamino y tinta y se puso a redactar una carta para su amante.

_Querido Ronald Weasley:_

_Mi amor, estaba pensando que, como apenas nos vemos. ¿Qué tal si quedamos mañana a las 5:00? Todo un día para nosotros juntos ¿qué te parece? Espero que no estés pensando en quedarte con la sosa de tu novia, porque te aseguro que si me escoges a mi no te vas a arrepentir._

_Tuya,_

_**BB**_

Ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza y miró como se alejaba. Sabía que Ronald no le defraudaría, no por nada, nadie la había rechazado nunca.

* * *

- Hecho.-dijo Dolohov apareciéndose en la mansión Crouch.

- ¿Opuso resistencia?-preguntó Barty jocosamente mirando el arañado rostro de su amigo.

- Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Barty.-dijo Dolohov.-¿A tí que te parece? Como decía, ya está hecho. Mañana tendremos que quedar con Granger temprano para ir a Azkaban.

- Sí, claro.-añadió Rodolphus con una sonrisa burlona.-Eso no me lo pierdo. Estoy seguro de que se pondrá a chillar como la mocosa que es.

- Jajaja.-se burló Walden.-¿Os lo imagináis? Aunque no queda mucho para verlo, ya que lo podremos presenciar mañana. ¿Se volverá loca con solo estar en ese lugar? No sería la primera vez que alguien se vuelve loco en un sólo día.

- ¿A qué hora quedamos con ella?-preguntó Augustus con la burla brillando en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué os parece a las 5:30?-preguntó Barty.

- Me parece bien.-respondió Rabastan dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Sacó pergamino y tinta y empezó a redactar la carta.-¿Se la envío a ella directamente o a Theodore?

- Envíasela a Theodore.-respondió Barty.-No queremos que Weasley la intercepte y arme una escenita de niño celoso ¿verdad?

_TN:_

_Mañana a las 5:30 de la mañana. Ven con HG a la MCr. ¡Es el día!_

_RaL_

Después, ató el pergamino a la pata de una lechuza y se giró hacia sus compañeros para continuar charlando.

* * *

**Hogwarts, habitación de chicas Slytherins.**

* * *

_Para Luna Lovegood:_

_¡No sé como has podido hacerlo! Después de todo lo que te he inculcado. ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme de esta manera? Dumbledore acaba de enviarme una lechuza con tu inesperado cambio de casa. ¡A Slytherin! ¡Luna, por Merlín! ¿Es que no te gusta Ravenclaw? ¿Porqué precisamente a Slytherin? No me digas que es por ese chico con el que sales. ¡Acabas de hechar a perder tu futuro! Ese chico es una mala influencia para tí y deberías dejarlo. ¿Acaso sabes lo primero que miran cuando vas a una entrevista de trabajo? ¡La casa donde has estado en Hogwarts, Luna! ¡Y tú ibas a Ravenclaw! Tenías posibilidades, futuro..._

_Pero me has traicionado de una manera inimaginable. Primero tu madre y ahora tú. ¿Porqué?_

_Eres mi hija y voy a darte una segunda oportunidad. Espero que no me defraudes. Te doy tres días para que vuelvas a Ravenclaw, si no lo haces, me veré en la obligación de dejar de pagar tus estudios y desheredarte. ¡Ya no serás hija mía! Porque yo no tengo hijas traidoras. Mis hijas son águilas, o tejones o leonas, pero nunca serpientes. ¿Me has entendido?_

_Recapacita. Piensa que es lo mejor para tu futuro y elige bando. Tu padre o tu novio pasajero._

_Atte,_

**_Tu padre._**

_PD: Todo esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras rodeado de buena gente. ¡Pero no! Tuviste que asociarte con esa tal Granger. ¡Ella te ha hecho esto!_

Lágrimas caían por el rostro de Luna. Si le contaba a su padre lo que había pasado, no le creería. ¡Porque él, al igual que muchos otros, idolatraban a Potter y a Ronald!

Le dolía lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Pero tenía claro, que no podía volver a Ravenclaw.

_Papá:_

_Lo siento, pero no voy a cambiarme de casa. Estoy agusto en Slytherin, y soy feliz aquí, más feliz de lo que he sido alguna vez en Ravenclaw._

_Porfavor, no me juzgues y no juzgues a mis compañeros serpientes. Blaise es un buen chico, que me ayuda y me quiere._

_Espero que algún día me perdones y puedas afrontar el hecho, de que puedo ser yo misma y elegir lo que quiero ser. Y elijo ser serpiente. Elijo ser Slytherin y elijo a Blaise._

_Esto no quiere decir que no te quiera. Al contario, tú eres mi padre y siempre lo serás. Pero no siempre hay que hacer caso al pensamiento común y dejarse llevar por las apariencias._

_No todos los de Slytherin son malos y no todos los miembros de las otras casas son buenos._

_Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi todos estos años, y, aunque sé que la decisión que estoy tomando nos va a doler a ambos, no voy a cambiar de opinión._

_¿Podrás aceptarme por lo que soy? ¿Podrás aceptarme siendo Slytherin? No puedo juzgarte si piensas que te he traicionado, pero no lo he hecho. Mis principios, mi moral, es por lo que lucho, y por lo que lucharé siempre. ¿Qué más da estar en una casa o en otra si eres feliz? ¿Qué más da lo que la gente piense? Nunca me ha importado y nunca me importará. Porque si alguien me quiere de verdad, tendrá que aceptarme con mis virtudes y mis defectos._

_Tal vez no quieras saber nada de mí a partir de ahora, pero espero que sigas manteniendo el contacto conmigo, aunque si no quieres, no puedo obligarte._

_Por si esta es la última cara que tengo de tí, quiero decirte que te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. Porque eres y serás mi padre, pase lo que pase. Por eso, desde aquí te mando infinidad de besos y abrazos._

_Tu hija,_

**Luna Lovegood.**


	60. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ronald se despertó muy temprano. ¡Eran las 4:15! Pero no podía dormir. Estaba ansioso, demasiado ansioso. Un día entero con Bellatrix. Se extremeció de sólo pensarlo. Una sonrisa tonta adornaba su rostro mientras imaginaba todo lo que harían hoy. Con energía y poco cuidado de despertar a Lavender, Ronald se levantó y se arregló lo más rápidamente que pudo, después, salió dando un portazo.

Hermione despertó por el ruido que hizo Ronald. Estaba demasiado cansada. Entre que anoche Ronald no la dejó dormir mucho y lo temprano que era, sentía como el cansancio y el agotamiento se iban apoderando de ella.

"Unos minutos más" se dijo a sí misma. "Sólo quiero dormir un poco".

Pero al haberse desvelado, le era ya muy difícil volver a retomar el sueño, por lo que decidió vestirse y darle una última revisión mental a su plan de rescate. ¿Resultaría? Era una auténtica locura, no podía negarlo.

Para distraerse un poco, decidió bajar a su sala común. Afortunadamente, Crockshanks estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Theodore había tenido la amabilidad de ocuparse de él tras su supuesta "muerte". ¡Aunque lo hechaba de menos!

Paseó por la habitación con algo de nerviosismo. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado en una situación parecida. Se repitió a sí misma que todo saldría bien, aunque el problema no era entrar en la prisión, sino salir de ella. Debería habérselo contado a Sirius, a fin de cuentas, fue él quien logró salir de allí sin ninguna ayuda, pero la hubiese dicho que se olvidase de eso porque era una locura total.

No podía esperar más. Debía irse ahora, antes de que todo el mundo se levantase y la viese marcharse. ¡Pero necesitaba un señuelo para que nadie informase a Ronald sobre su desaparición! Necesitaba...necesitaba un hechizo.

Un hechizo de ilusión. ¿Pero qué cosa o animal podría conocerla tan bien como para hacerse pasar por ella sin levantar sospechas? De nuevo, pensó en su gato; pero su gato conocía los gustos de Hermione, no de Lavender. Por lo que deshechó rápidamente la idea.

Entonces...tal vez no debería hacer un hechizo de ilusión, sino uno de ensueño. Es decir, mantenerlos a todos dormidos, pero que creyesen que estaban despiertos. ¿Pero mantener a todos dormidos? Eso era imposible. Ni siquiera ella podría hacer un hechizo de ese calibre.

"Tú eres Hermione Granger." Se repetía. "Puedes conseguir todo lo que te propongas."

Eso era lo que le había dicho Remus Lupin. Y por aquel entonces le había creido.

"No estás sola en esto" recordó las palabras de los Slytherins. "Puede que resulte una locura, una auténtica locura, pero..."

Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió rápidamente a la de Slytherin. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Allí sólo estaban Draco, Blaise, Luna, Theodore y Pansy. Theodore se dirigió hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente.

- Hola chicos.-saludó Hermione. Los demás hicieron una inclinación con la cabeza como saludo.-Draco, Blaise...quisiera hablar con vosotros, os tengo que pedir un favor.-los Slytherins la miraron con extrañeza.-Es que tengo que irme con Theodore a hacer unas cosas y...bueno...Lavender no puede desaparecer así como así sin que le diga nada a Weasley porque sería demasiado sospechoso.

- ¿Y quieres que Draco o Blaise se hagan pasar por tí?-preguntó Luna con voz burlona. Ellos la miraron horrorizados.

- Ni en broma, Granger.-dijo Malfoy.-No voy a hacerme pasar por una chica.

- Yo tampoco.-dijo Blaise.-No quiero ver como es el cuerpo de Lavender...aunque si me das tu poción multijugos...me lo pensaría.-Luna le dió un codazo, pero se notaba que la había hecho gracia ese comentario. Hermione se sonrojó notablemente y Theodore lanzó a Blaise una mirada fulminante.-Tranquilo, es broma Theodore. Yo sería incapaz de quitarte a tu chica...a menos que ella quisiera, claro.-dijo guiñándola un ojo.

- Ejem.-tosió Hermione intentando no reirse.-Bueno, gracias por tu sinceridad, Blaise. Pero es que había pensado en vosotros porque...al ser tíos, creo que aguantaréis mejor lo que os pueda hacer Weasley. Porque podría pedíroslo a vosotras.-dijo mirando a Pansy y a Luna.-Pero no sé si vais a aguantar si Ronald viene de pronto de mal humor.

Blaise y Draco se estremecieron sólo de imaginarlo. Pansy y Luna pusieron cara de asco.

- Yo lo haré.-dijo Draco.-Además le tengo una guardada.

- ¿Estás seguro, Draco?-preguntó Pansy acercándose a él.

- Por supuesto.-respondió Draco.-No creo que Weasley regrese cuando tiene un día entero con Bellatrix. Pero por si acaso, voy a sustituir a Hermione y hacerme pasar por Lavender un día. ¿Me has escuchado, Granger? Un día, ni uno más, porque como aguante un minuto más le estampo un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Me oiste?

- Por supuesto, gracias, Draco.-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Recuerda, actúa como creas que lo hubiera hecho ella.-dijo dándole un poco de poción multijugos.-Y porfavor, intenta que ningún profesor te descubra.

- Sería lo que me faltaba.-dijo Draco cogiendo la poción y bebiéndola.-Que mi padrino me viese así.

- Estás muy bueno, Draco.-se burló Theodore.

- No hagas que me ponga celosa, Theo.-siguió el juego Hermione. Theodore la abrazó.

- Para nada, amor.-respondió Theodore en un susurro.-Tú estás mucho mejor.

Hermione se sonrojó.-Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos.

- Disfrutar.-se burló Blaise.

- No hagáis cosas indecentes.-se burló Luna. Todos se hecharon a reir.

- Quien debería preocuparos es Draco, no nosotros.-dijo Theodore.-Porque como trate a los chicos de la misma forma que a las chicas...me entiendes ¿verdad, Pansy?-cogió de la cintura a Hermione, guiñó un ojo a la morena y se transladaron en la Mansión Crouch.

- ¡Al fin!-dijo Dolohov.-Ya era hora de que apareciérais.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos, señorita Granger?-preguntó Barty.

- Por coger las escobas.-respondió Hermione.-Ya que os sabéis bien las partes de la prisión, vais a ir marcando el camino. Pero para entrar, al ser una isla, la única entrada es por el agua. Según tengo entendido, hay una especie de cueva.

- Pero en esa zona hay demasiados dementores.-informó Rabastan.-Toda Azkaban está plagada de dementores.

- Es por eso que usaremos esto.-dijo Hermione sacando unas capas negras.-Nos vamos a disfrazar de dementores, para eso son las escobas. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es colocarnos estas capas y subirnos a las escobas, pero no de la forma habitual, sino que la escoba tiene que estar de forma vertical y asegurarnos que no se vea la escoba; y ante todo, ocultar el miedo y todos los sentimientos posibles.

- ¿Unas simples capas?-preguntó Rodolphus.-No creo que sea tan sencillo engañarles.

- ¡Ilusion shae!-dijo Hermione apuntando a las capas con la varita.-Con el hechizo de ilusión, nadie notará la diferencia. Excepto si mostráis sentimientos.

Los mortífagos se negarían a reconocerlo, pero el plan era brillante.

- Vale, muy bien.-dijo Walden.-Entramos ¿pero cómo salimos?

- ¿Qué hacemos con Regulus y Evan?-preguntó Augustus.

- Esa es la dificultad.-respondió Hermione.-Porque no sólo tenemos que sacarlos de allí, sino que tenemos que impedir que noten su ausencia. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería hechizar algo, cualquier cosa. Y transformalos en réplicas exactas de ellos.

- Pero hacer magia dentro de la prisión atraerá a los dementores.-dijo Barty.

- Precisamente por eso es la parte más complicada.-dijo Hermione.-Es por eso, que Black y Rosier deben ir dentro de las capas, pero no pueden manejar ellos la escoba. Es por eso que no recomiendo esa opción. Tal vez, lo más seguro sea utilizar el hechizo Minius para encogerles y que los pudiésemos llevar en algún bolsillo.

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando?-preguntó Theodore poniéndose la capa.-¡Vámonos!


	61. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El camino hacia la prisión fue silencioso. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Gracias a los hechizos que habían implantado en sus capas, podían confundirse con auténticos dementores. Nadie podría darse cuenta de la diferencia, si ellos seguían manteniendo las apariencias y el aura de frivolidad.

Iban a tanta velocidad, que luchaban constantemente contra el viento para que no les desequilibrase. La mayoría no tenía problemas para manejar su escoba, excepto Hermione, que entre el pánico que le tenía a las alturas y que apenas sabía montar, era un gran desafío para ella.

¡Pero debían darse prisa! Por si acaso Ronald regresaba antes que Hermione. No era porque la importase mucho, puesto que Draco se estaba haciendo pasar por Lavender, pero quería evitarle el trauma de tener que acostarse con Weasley.

Sobrevolaban las montañas, los ríos y los mares. Un paisaje precioso que todos, excepto Hermione, admiraban. Ella prefería agarrarse a la escoba con más fuerza. Ahora estaba agradecida de que Viktor la hubiese enseñado a montar en escoba, ya que durante su primer año, sólo sacó un aprobado raspado y con muchísimo esfuerzo. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero tuvo que embrujar su escoba para que se manteniese estable.

- ¿Problemas con la escoba, Granger?-preguntó Dolohov burlonamente.-No me digas que les tienes pánico a las alturas.-Hermione no contestó.-¡Tienes pánico a las alturas! Interesante...

- Tranquila Hermione.-la animó Theodore.-Sólo tendremos que estar así un rato más. Pronto llegaremos a la prisión.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía que continuar volando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Draco intentaba hacerse pasar por Lavender lo mejor que podía. Aunque no era fácil. Muchos chicos la miraban con tanta lujuria, que le estaban poniendo enfermo.

"Hermione me debe una muy grande por esto".

- Asique tú eres Lavender Brown.-dijo una voz detrás de él. Draco se giró y lo miró. Era un chico más mayor que él, pelirrojo, pecoso, ojos azules...un Weasley.-Soy Percy Weasley.-Draco sonrió con ironía. "Como si no lo hubiese notado".-¿Eres la novia de mi hermano Ron?

- Sí.-respondió Draco ocultando su cara de asco.

- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?-preguntó Percy ofreciéndole su brazo. Draco lo cogió e hizo una mueca de asco, que disimuló con una sonrisa.

* * *

Llevaban viendo el mar durante un buen rato, cuando por fin apareció ante ellos una isla. Lúgubre, oscura y rodeada de dementores.

- Esa es la prisión de Azkaban.-informó Barty.

Como si no lo hubieran notado.

La prisión era silenciosa. Como si no hubiese nadie allí. Se quedaron en silencio y continuaron volando, intentando ignorar a los dementores que cada vez parecían más cerca. Ahora era cuando debían mostrar frialdad e indiferencia; cuando el miedo podía traicionarles.

Barty y Antonin se pusieron a la cabeza del grupo, guiándoles hacia donde se encontraban las celdas de Regulus y de Evan. Theodore se colocó al lado de Hermione; y Walden flanqueó a los muchachos por la derecha; Rabastan se colocó a la izquierda y Augustus y Rodolphus detrás de ellos.

Debían protegerse mutuamente, ahora no había sitio para las disputas y las diferencias. Era la única oportunidad que tenían de salir vivos de esa prisión y no iban a desaprovecharla.

Hermione se sintió agradecida con la presencia de los mortífagos. Ese lugar la resultaba tan aterrador, que le era difícil aparentar su papel. Aunque estuviese al lado de Theodore, sólo quería darse media vuelta y regresar a Hogwarts.

El silencio era inquietante.

Parecía que los dementores estaban por todas partes. Pero cuando se cruzaban con ellos, continuaban por su camino para no darles tiempo a sospechar.

De vez en cuando, se escuchaba algún que otro chillido desgarrador. Las puertas de las celdas estaban cerradas, pero eso no impedía que viesen el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban los prisioneros. Delgados hasta parecer anoréxicos, mugrosos y con aspecto enfermizo.

Hermione miró al suelo durante todo el trayecto, incapaz de sostenerles la mirada. Ella siempre se había preocupado por las injusticias, y por mucho que los prisioneros se mereciesen su castigo, esto era horrible incluso para ellos.

Barty y Augustus se detuvieron ante una celda. Walden, Rabastan, Rodolphus y Augustus vigilaban que no hubiesen dementores, mientras Theodore y Hermione intentaban abrir la puerta.

- Alohomora.-susurró Hermione. Pero la puerta no se abrió. Theodore la miró.-Escucharme. Voy a lanzar un Bombarda Máxima puesto que la puerta no se abre. Los dementores van a llegar tan rápido que tendremos que hacer esto en el menos tiempo posible si queremos salir de aquí con vida.-los demás asintieron.-¡Bombarda Máxima!-gritó Hermione. Cuando el hechizo tocó la cerradura, se produjo una gran explosión, seguido de una gran humareda y chispas. Pero cuando la humareda se disipó y las chispas desaparecieron, la cerradura se abrió.

- Están llegando.-informó Augustus.

Los mortífagos y Hermione entraron rápidamente en la celda y enseguida vieron a Evan y a Regulus.

- ¡Minius!-gritaron Theodore y Hermione apuntándoles.

Evan y Regulus disminuyeron considerablemente. Parecían muñequitos, sólo que continuaban con vida, aunque sin alma. Dolohov y Rabastan los cogieron y se los metieron en el bolsillo. De repente, notaron el descenso de la temperatura. Sabían lo que significaba y el terror empezó a invadirles. Se dieron la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero los dementores los habían acorralado.

No tenían escapatoria.

- ¡Bombarda Máxima!-gritó Dolohov hacia la pared.

- Expecto Patronum.-gritó Hermione hacia los dementores. Una nutria salió de la punta de su varita y se dirigió hacia ellos. Los dementores empezaron a retroceder a medida que Hermione avanzaba.

- ¡Hermione!-gritó Theodore.-Tenemos que irnos.

- ¡Adelantaros vosotros!-chilló Hermione como pudo. El hechizo requería una gran cantidad de concentración que en este momento empezaba a fallarla. Los mortífagos se adelantaron y salieron hacia el exterior. Theodore miró a Hermione. El poder de los dementores la estaba afentando al igual que a todos. Hermione le miró y le sonrió, aunque él no pudiese verla. Theodore se adelantó y salió antes que ella. Hermione le siguió. Al desplazarse, quitó su hechizo y los dementores se acercaron a ella peligrosamente.

Ella chilló y voló un par de metros, pero estaba demasiado asustada. Entre las alturas y ser perseguida por un montón de dementores, perdió el control de su escoba y se empezó a tambalear en el aire. Theodore la vió y se detuvo. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía como. Hermione se negaba a soltar la escoba, pero se caía en picado...y la escoba con ella. Su novio estaba muy preocupado y se dirigió hacia donde ella, pero la castaña le hizo un signo para que continuase su camino.

Hermione se negaba a admitir que la situación la superaba...quería salir sola de ese apuro.

Los mortífagos, al ver la escena, fruncieron el ceño. Barty estaba un poco preocupado por Granger, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Los dementores empezaron a seguir a Hermione, olvidándose completamente de los demás. Al ver esto, los mortífagos y Theodore decidieron continuar su camino. Tal vez fuera una técnica de despiste que estaba utilizando Granger. De cualquier forma, les estaba dando la oportunidad de escapar.

Hermione se acercaba peligrosamente al agua. Pero su fuerza de voluntad pudo más que su miedo, y, colocándose correctamente sobre su escoba, recordó las lecciones que Viktor le había dado.

1. Colócate sobre tu escoba.

2. Agárrate fuerte.-aunque eso no había ni que decirlo.

3. Piensa que puedes lograrlo.

4. Tú mandas sobre la escoba. ¡Dala órdenes!

"Arriba". pensó Hermione. Sorprendentemente, la escoba mantuvo el equilibrio y obedeció las órdenes de Hermione. "Ahora sólo tengo que seguirles". Pensó mirando a los mortífagos y a Theodore. Pero se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los dementores de ella. "Para estos casos, lo mejor es pensar en recuerdos felices". Cerró los ojos y pensó en Theodore, en sus besos, en su voz y en como se sentía cuando se rozaban, lo miraba y estaba junto a ella...su primera vez.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!-gritó Hermione. De su varita, salió una luz cegadora, que adquirió la forma de la nutria. Esta vez, mucho más ágil que antes, se dirigió hacia los dementores, obligándoles a retroceder. Mientras tanto, Hermione alcanzaba a Theodore.-¡Vamos! Démonos prisa. La nutria se desvanecerá en pocos minutos.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Volaron unas cuantas horas más, esta vez, montados con normalidad. Hermione suspiró tranquila cuando perdieron de vista a los dementores. ¡Merlín! Nunca había pasado tanto miedo en su vida.

Al fin vislumbraron la Mansión Crouch y descendieron. Theodore miró a Hermione para comprobar que no tenía dificultades con el descenso.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Rookwood.

- Habrá que entrar en la mansión.-respondió Hermione.-Con el hechizo Normalius volverán a su tamaño normal, y para despertarles...tendremos que entrar en el origen del problema. Habrá que realizar un hechizo complicado, no muy utilizado actualmente porque es de magia antigua. Se trata del rito Scar.

- ¿No estaba prohibido por el Ministerio?-preguntó Theodore mirándola fijamente.

- Así es.-respondió Barty.-Está prohibido por ser uno de los más peligrosos que existen. Para realizarlo, hay que formar un círculo alrededor de Regulus y Evan y cortarnos las palmas de las manos con un cuchillo. Ha de ser una herida superficial. Después debemos unir nuestras manos. De esta forma, nuestras almas viajarán hasta el interior del dementor donde se encuentran las almas de nuestros compañeros.

- ¿Vamos a estar en el interior de un dementor?-preguntó Theodore.

- Así es.-contestó Hermione sacando su varita. Barty caminó hacia la mansión y los demás le siguieron. Llegaron hasta el salón y con un movimiento de varita, Barty hizo el suficiente espacio para hacer el ritual. Dolohov y Rabastan colocaron a Regulus y a Evan en el centro.

- ¡Normalius!-gritó Rookwood. Cuando Evan y Regulus recuperaron su tamaño normal, Hermione se acercó a ellos y les hizo un corte en la palma de sus manos.

- Es la hora de colocarse en círculo.-ordenó Hermione regresando a su posición entre Theodore y Crouch.-Accio daga.-cuando la daga de la mesa llegó hasta sus manos, Hermione se hizo un corte limpio y le pasó el objeto a Theodore; éste se lo pasó a Rabastan, después a Rodolphus, Walden, Augustus, Antonin y Barty.-Tumbaros en el suelo boca arriba y dejar vuestra mente en blanco. ¡Estamos aquí para invocar el poder del rito Scar! Nos proponemos salvar a aquellos que en su día condenaron. Para tragiversar el orden natural, invocamos la fuerza y el poder antiguo. ¡Daros las manos! Sangre vinculada, danos la fuerza para traer a nuestros amigos de vuelta.

De pronto, todo se fue llenando de oscuridad, y empezaron a sentir frío, terror, ansiedad...pero ninguno de esos sentimientos eran suyos. Los susurros se hacían cada vez más audibles.

Susurros aterrados de prisioneros cuyas almas habían devorado. Y que ahora no eran más que puntos brillantes en plena oscuridad.

Y había miles de ellos.

La situación les superaba. ¿Cómo reconocer las almas de Evan y Regulus?

- Regulus Black.-llamó Rabastan.-¡Evan Rosier!

El frío se hizo más intenso.

- Creo que el dementor quiere acallarnos.-dijo Hermione.-Son nuestras almas las que están aquí. Nuestros cuerpos siguen en la mansión. Si no regresamos a tiempo, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre y nuestros cuerpos se quedarán vivos pero sin alma.

- Entonces debemos darnos prisa.-dijo Theodore.

Comenzaron a buscar las almas de los mortífagos, pero no era nada fácil. Los llamaron a gritos, pero nadie respondía. Cada vez la oscuridad era más intensa, pero eso no les impidió adentrarse más en ella. Estaban a punto de rendirse, cuando dos almas se acercaron a Crouch.

- ¿Regulus Black?-preguntó Barty. Las dos formas adquieron la forma de Regulus y de Evan.-Os sacaremos de aquí. Granger ¿cómo salimos?

- De la misma forma que entramos.-respondió Hermione.-Cogeros de las manos. Rosier y Black también.-dijo mirándolos.

- Hacerla caso.-ordenó Barty.-Os lo explicaremos todo cuando salgamos.

El círculo se volvió a formar rápidamente. Pero al parecer, el resto de las almas no les iban a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

Empezaron a rodearles.

- ¡Manteneros agarrados!-ordenó Hermione.-Rito de Scar, fuerza de vida. Ya hemos encontrado lo que andábamos buscando. Permítenos regresar al punto de partida.

Las luces giraban cada vez más rápido. Una fuerza intentaba separarles, pero se agarraban más fuerte. No podían ceder, no podían separarse, porque si lo hacían, el círculo se rompería y jamás saldrían de allí. Cerraron fuertemente los ojos, y cuando los abrieron, se encontraban en el salón de la mansión Crouch, cada uno en su respectivo cuerpo. Hermione sonrió, y los mortífagos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas. Pronto quedaron en silencio, al ver que Regulus y Evan empezaban a moverse.

- Bueno.-dijo Hermione.-Mi parte ha terminado.

- Gracias por tu ayuda, Granger.-dijo Barty estrechándola la mano.

- Creo que será mejor que regresemos a Hogwarts.-dijo Hermione.-Está anocheciendo. Adios, Crouch, señores Lestrange, Dolohov, Macnair, Evan y Black.

Tras el breve movimiento de cabeza que le dieron los mortífagos en señal de despedida, Hermione y Theodore desaparecieron.

- ¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó Evan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Draco había tenido que soportar a Percy Weasley durante todo el día. ¡Era insoportable! El tío quería acostarse con él porque creía que era la novia de su hermano.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?-preguntó Weasley empezando a cabrearse. Draco asintió con la cabeza, pero Weasley, al no obtener respuesta, la agarró por las muñecas y la empotró contra la pared.-Asique esto te gusta ¿eh perra?

"Merlín." pensó Draco. "¿Es que no puede haber nadie normal en esta familia?

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?-preguntó Snape que había visto toda la escena.-¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señor Weasley?

- Sólo hablábamos.-respondió Percy soltando a Draco y retrocediendo un par de pasos.-Pero ya me iba.

Cuando se aseguraron de que Weasley se había marchado, Snape guió a Draco hacia una sala vacía. Pasaron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita Granger?-preguntó Snape.

- Verá, no soy...-empezó Draco. Pero al no haber podido beber de la poción multijugos durante las últimas horas, los efectos comenzaban a desaparecer.

- ¿Draco?-preguntó Snape sorprendido.


	63. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Pero se puede saber en qué demonios estábais pensando?-preguntó Snape mirando a sus alumnos fijamente, escrutándoles con la mirada. Tras haber descubierto que Draco se estaba haciendo pasar por Weasley, Snape había acudido a contárselo a Minerva, y después, ambos profesores habían convocado a Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Theodore y Hermione.

- ¿Sabéis que os habéis puesto en peligro de forma innecesaria y que podríais haber muerto?-preguntó Minerva mirando a los Slytherins, especialmente a Hermione.-Señorita Granger ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?

- He hecho lo correcto, profesora.-respondió Hermione mirando a su profesora de Transformaciones.

- ¿Aliarse con unos mortífagos, entrar en la prisión de Azkaban, sacar a dos prisioneros y realizar magia prohibida es lo correcto señorita Granger?-preguntó Minerva sarcásticamente.

- Si es para salvar y ayudar a las personas sí.-respondió Hermione.-Como Gryffindor aprendí el sentido de la lealtad y la valentía, y como Slytherin aprendí que hay que ser fiel a uno mismo. Y eso es lo que he hecho. No estoy buscando su aprobación, profesora, ni la de usted, profesor Snape. Sólo me limité a cumplir mi parte del trato. Ahora tengo que regresar a Gryffindor con Weasley.-dijo poniendo cara de asco.-Decirle a Sirius, que su hermano está vivo. Buenas noches.

- Y en cuanto a usted, Malfoy...-empezó Minerva mirando con preocupación a su alumno.-¿En qué estaba pensando para hacerse pasar por Brown?

- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.-respondió Draco.-¡Pero pregúnteselo a ella!-señaló a Hermione.-A fin de cuentas fue quien me convenció. Pero es la última vez que lo hago. Granger, ten cuidado con la Comadreja mayor, un tal Percy Weasley. Al parecer los genes de los violadores se heredan en esa familia.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho, Draquito?-preguntó Pansy preocupada.-¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien porque el profesor Snape nos interrumpió.-respondió Draco.

* * *

- Asique una Sangre Sucia ¿eh?-preguntó Rosier.

- Sí, pero como véis ha cumplido su parte.-respondió Crouch.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó Regulus.

- A vosotros os esconderemos.-respondió Rabastan.-Vamos a planear como derrotar a la Orden del Fénix, después, tomaremos el control del Ministerio. Ahora lo principal es que Nuestro Señor no se entere de que tenéis vuestras almas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con Granger?-preguntó Dolohov con una sonrisa sádica.

- Supongo que el Lord la matará tarde o temprano.-contestó Rodolphus.-Porque Brown no la caiga bien, se canse de ella o descubra que es Granger. En cualquier caso, ahora que no la necesitamos, no es nuestro problema.

- Pero me gustaría...-pidió Regulus.-...ver a Sirius una vez más.

- Bueno...no sé si Granger sigue manteniendo el contacto con él.-respondió Crouch dirigiéndose a su escritorio.-Pero si necesitas ver a tu hermano...puedo escribirle una carta, para pedirle un último favor. No creo que se niegue.

- Gracias.-sonrió Regulus.

- De nada.-respondió Crouch.-Sé lo mucho que significaba para tí la aprobación de tu hermano.

_HG_

_RAB quiere ver a su hermano. ¿Sigues teniendo contacto con él?_

_BCJ_

* * *

- ¿Qué haces Canuto?-preguntó Remus Lupin.

- Tengo que contactar con Hermione inmediatamente.-respondió Sirius.-Tiene que saber lo que pasa por aquí.

- ¿Sabes que si alguien se entera de lo que estás haciendo vas a tener muchos problemas?-preguntó Remus.

- ¡Ja, Lunático!-se burló Sirius.-¡Como si no me conocieras! ¿Dónde está tu espíritu Merodeador?

- Bueno...está bien.-respondió Remus tras un silencio un poco tenso.-Comunícate con ella, pero yo también quiero estar presente en la reunión para verla. Y de paso, dile a Snape que asista. Este asunto también les concierne. Yo me encargaré de avisar a Petunia.

- No sé si me gustará verla después de como ha tratado a mi ahijado todos estos años.-dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

- Pero Hermione tiene que saber a quien se está enfrentando.-respondió Remus.-Y la única manera de hacerlo es que Petunia cuente todo lo que ha ocurrido. ¡Todo esto estaba planeado desde el primer momento que Trelawne predijo el nacimiento de Harry y la destrucción de Voldemort! Pero para que Hermione comprenda...para que ella sepa como combatirle...tenemos que desvelar todos los misterios del pasado, todos los errores de Dumbledore...empezando por el de Petunia.

- No sé si Harry debería estar también presente.-dijo Sirius.

- Es mejor que no.-respondió Remus.-Todavía no sabe que Hermione está viva. Lo mejor es que primero se entere Hermione, y después se entere Harry.

- Creo que tienes razón.-dijo Sirius, leyendo la nota que le había escrito a la castaña.

_HG_

_Te espero en el Caldero Chorreante dentro de dos días a las 6:30 de la mañana. Ven sola._

_SB & RL_

Tras atar el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza, miró a Remus. Ambos sosteniéndose la mirada.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó muy animada. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de quedar con los mortífagos, sabía que Regulus y Sirius se tendrían que reencontrar tarde o temprano. Ronald aún no había vuelto de su escapada con Bellatrix, y al parecer, no vendría hasta el lunes, es decir, dentro de dos días.

Se vistió tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la lechucería. Tenía que escribirle una carta a Sirius. Necesitaba verle antes de quedar con Petunia.

_SB;_

_Te espero dentro de una hora en La Casa de los Gritos._

_HG._

Tras atarle el pergamino a una de las lechuzas, se dirigió hacia las Mazmorras para encontrarse con su novio. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos desde que comenzaron con ese estúpido plan. La situación era un poco irónica, aunque suponía que nada sospechosa. Lavender Brown podía ir a todos los sitios que quisiera, con o sin compañía, y las Mazmorras no eran la exceptción.

- Hola.-saludó Lavender fríamente a sus amigos de Slytherin.

- Brown.-saludaron en el mismo tono.

- Nott.-dijo Lavender dándose la vuelta y saliendo por el retrato. Nott la siguió en silencio mientras la observaba dirigirse hacia la Sala Multiusos. Debían aparentar indiferencia.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione?-preguntó Theodore cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie les había seguido.

- Necesito que me lleves a la mansión Crouch.-respondió Hermione.-Tengo que hablar con Black.

- Está bien.-suspiró Theodore resignado. Se acercó a ella, y con delicadeza, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que Theodore no pudo resistir el impulso de rozarlos, para después, besarlos arduamente.

- ¿Le ocurre algo a la parejita?-preguntó Macnair con desdén. Theodore y Hermione se separaron rápidamente.

- He venido a hablar con Black.-respondió Hermione.-Supongo que ya le habéis explicado mis orígenes y la situación en la que nos encontramos actualmente.

- Por supuesto que lo hemos hecho.-contestó Rabastan.

- Bien.-dijo Hermione.-Así me ahorráis trabajo. Black, tenemos que ir a La Casa de los Gritos, he quedado allí con Sirius. ¿Sabes aparecerte?

- Claro.-contestó Regulus acercándose hacia ella y tocándola ligeramente el brazo. Miró una vez más a sus compañeros, e hizo una mueca de desagrado que sólo ellos pudieron ver. Acto seguido, desaparecieron rápidamente.

- Bueno Theodore...-empezó Crouch.-...parece que Granger tardará un rato en volver. ¿Quiéres quedarte con nosotros hasta su regreso?

- Está bien.-contestó Theodore tranquilamente.

* * *

Cuando Regulus y Hermione se aparecieron en la Casa de los Gritos, se separaron rápidamente y observaron su entorno. La casa estaba casi derrumbada, a oscuras y completamente llena de moho. Las maderas crujían a cada paso que daban. Subieron por la escalera y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones.

La misma habitación donde Sirius, Harry, Ron y ella se conocieron por primera vez.

- Hermione, te estaba esper...-Sirius cortó la frase al ver que, tras ella se encontraba su hermano. Ambos Black se quedaron inmóviles, con la mirada fija en el otro. Hermione se hizo a un lado para darles más intimidad. Regulus avanzó un paso y Sirius lo imitó.

Se reconocían. Lo podía ver en sus rostros.

De repente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Sirius, y acortó la distancia con rapidez, envolviendo a Regulus en un fuerte abrazo, que él correspondió.

Hermione sonrió, y, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una silenciosa lágrima de felicidad recorría su mejilla.

- ¿Pero cómo..?-preguntó Sirius, separándose un poco de su hermano para observarle mejor.-¿Regulus?

- ¡Soy yo Sirius!-respondió Regulus.-Soy yo.

- Creí que habías muerto.-susurró Canuto.

- Me dieron el beso del dementor.-confirmó Regulus.-Pero Hermione y varios de mis compañeros mortífagos rescataron mi cuerpo de Azkaban ayer, al igual que mi alma.

- Utilizamos el Rito Scar para conseguirlo.-dijo Hermione.-Sé que está prohibido por el Ministerio, pero era la única forma de traerle de vuelta.

- ¿Hermione...tú..?-sonrió Sirius. Rápidamente, Canuto se dirigió a la castaña y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.-Muchísimas gracias, Hermione.

- De nada, Sirius.-respondió Hermione sonriendo y disfrutando del abrazo.-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tenéis mucho de que hablar.

- De acuerdo, Hermione.-dijo Sirius.-Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. Nunca me había imaginado que volvería a ver a mi hermano.-sonrió.-Mañana tenemos que ir a ver a Petunia ¿de acuerdo, Hermione? Al parecer tiene sus propios recuerdos de Dumbledore. Creo que Dumbledore sabía todo lo que les iba a pasar a Lily y a James.-su sonrisa se volvió triste.-Y no les avisó.

- Pero Sirius...-dijo Regulus.-...James y Lily Potter están vivos.

- ¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Sirius abriendo desmensuradamente los ojos.-¡Eso no es posible!

- Si que lo es.-respondió Regulus.-Después de enterarme de que El Señor Oscuro era en realidad un mestizo, descubrí que para matarle se necesitaba destruir los Horcruxes, objetos mágicos que El Imnombrable utiliza para ser inmortal. Conseguí encontrar el medallón de Slytherin y esconderlo, pero me enteré de la profecía que afectaba al hijo de los Potter...y como sabía lo unido que estabas a ellos...decidí prevenirles, pero no me hicieron caso. Por lo que...tuve que borrarles la memoria para conseguir que se alejaran. Les dí nuevas identidades y les cambié de país. Los que murieron fueron animales que tuve que hechizar para que se hicieran pasar por réplicas perfectas.

- Entonces...-empezó Hermione.-...¿todavía están vivos?

- Por supuesto, hasta donde yo sé.-respondió Regulus.-Están vivos y felizmente casados. No tienen hijos y han olvidado que existe Harry. Pero no me quedó elección. Dijeron que Dumbledore los avisaría y protegería cuando llegase el momento.

Sirius volvió a abrazar a Regulus.-Gracias...hermano.

Hermione decidió dejarles a solas por unos momentos. Si los Potter estaban vivos...tal vez...sólo tal vez...podrían convencer a Harry para que derrotase a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.

* * *

- La batalla final se acerca, Colagusano.-dijo Voldemort.-Weasley cree de verdad que vamos a permitirle ser mortífago durante el resto de su vida. En realidad creo que piensa que me es de utilidad. Pero lo que no sabe, es que cuando conquiste Hogwarts, él morirá.-esbozó una sonrisa malvada que provocó que un escalofrío recorriese la columna de Colagusano.

* * *

- ¿Porqué creéis que tarden tanto?-preguntó Theodore impaciente.

- No te impacientes, muchacho.-respondió Rodolphus.-Regulus y su hermano tienen que hablar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años. Dales por lo menos unas horas más.

- Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo Theodore exasperado.

* * *

"Ya me he callado durante demasiado tiempo, hermana." pensó Petunia Dursley mirando una foto en la que Lily Evans y ella estaban juntas. Por aquel entonces eran muy jóvenes, y aunque siempre estaban discutiendo, se querían muchísimo. "Tengo que hacer justicia. No puedo permitir que ese hombre se siga saliendo con la suya. Perdóname, no puedo cambiar lo que te hizo. Debería haberte ayudado de alguna manera. Pero te prometo, que la historia no se volverá a repetir."

Unas silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras contemplaba con tristeza el rostro sonriente de su hermana.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Blaise se replanteaba la posibilidad de que su novia hubiese adquirido algún tipo de rechazo hacia él por culpa de Weasley. ¡Y no era de extrañar! Después de todo lo que la había pasado, tan sólo se cogían de las manos y se daban tiernos besos, pero castos...la pasión se estaba perdiendo poco a poco por culpa de Weasley. Era lógico que Luna pensase que podría salir dañada nuevamente durante una relación sexual, pero a Blaise le dolía pensarlo. Y estaba dispuesto a demostrarla que podían seguir intimando y que todo podría  
ser tan perfecto como antes, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a superar sus temores, pero sin presionarla. Tal y como Theodore lo hizo en su día con Hermione.

Para él, Luna seguía siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vió, excepto que la amaba muchísimo más que antes. Había aprendido más de sus peculiaridades, como la forma en la que tarareaba cuando se quedaba mirando a la nada, o incluso había estado buscando por su cuenta criaturas inexistentes que según Luna, existían. También se había fijado en lo sonrojadas que se volvían sus mejillas cuando la echaba algún piropo; o como su cabello parecía oro cuando le daba el sol.

En su primera noche juntos, se dió cuenta de detalles más personales...como que tenía un lunar en el muslo derecho interno. O como gemía cada vez que la rozaba las costillas o la besaba en el cuello. A ella le encantaba acariciarle el pelo delicadamente; y la mayoría de las mañanas, cuando despertaba, ella le estrechaba entre sus brazos, fusionando sus cuerpos. Como si quisiera ser lo primero que viese al despertar.

Y ahora, tal y como sospechaba, Luna se había dado la vuelta, pasando el brazo por su cintura y hundiendo la nariz en su hombro. Blaise sonrió mientras la miraba despertar.

- ¿En qué piensas?-murmuró Luna somñolienta.

Blaise le acarició el rubio cabello.-En que no debo tener buena apariencia al despertar.

Ella soltó un bufido.-Mientes.-sus ojos se abrieron y él se perdió momentaneamente en sus ojos color cielo.-Eres perfecto y lo sabes.

Él hizo una mueca y se inclinó hacia ella, hasta estar a la altura de su cara. Su mano se deslizó hacia su cadera, acariciando el camisón de suave seda.-Bueno, no voy a estar en desacuerdo contigo.-levantó una ceja.-Si dices que soy perfecto, entonces debo serlo.-con sus dedos, empezó a quitarla el camisón muy lentamente, dejando centímetro a centímetro, ver aún más su desnudez.

- También creo que estás tratando de desnudarme, señor Zabini-dijo Luna reprimiendo un gemido.

- Estoy consternado, señorita Lovegood. ¿Acaso crees que carezco de moral?-Le contestó, simulando hablar en serio.

Ella se echó a reir.-¿Realmente quieres que te responda a eso?

Él sonrió con picardía.

Ella levantó las caderas, para colocarse más cómodamente. Su bata de seda color vino se arremolinaba alrededor de su piernas. Él fue empujándola lentamente par después quedar su cara a la altura de sus pechos.

- No quiero empezar el día...-se inclinó para depositar un beso en la superficie de su estómago.-...sin tocarte.-la lengua delineó los contornos de su ombligo muy lentamente.-...Y sin decirte...-comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la altura de su entrepierna.-...lo mucho que te amo.-depositó un suave beso en la superficie de su pubis.

Sintió la mano de Luna acariciarle el pelo y se inclinó para besar su estómago una vez más. La atracción que sentía hacia ella, aumentó cuando aceptó ser su novia aquel día de vacaciones de Navidad. Después de algunos meses de noviazgo, en los que su mano estaba haciendo la mayor parte del trabajo para alejar a las hormonas naturales, hicieron el amor por primera vez.

De pronto, el ambiente se empezó a caldear cuando ambos se empezaron a desnudar. Lentamente y con delicadeza, empezó a trazar con sus dedos caminos en su piel, para tranquilizarla, recorrerla, obsrvarla más detenidamente. La besó de pies a cabeza, muy lentamente. Cuando terminaron de desnudarse, simplemente se la quedó mirando, su cuerpo dulce y flexible, y su mirada llena de inocencia y deseo.

Era tan hermosa.

En algunos de sus movimientos, sentía su incertidumbre, su timidez, pero a medida que la susurraba la adoración y la admiración que sentía por ella, se iba relajando poco a poco, y disfrutaba del momento. Sus manos se movían con agilidad sobre su cuerpo, masajeándolo, haciéndolo suyo.

Realmente, ahora se daba cuenta de que hacer el amor a una persona que realmente quieres, es muy diferente a follarla. Su mente dejó de pensar cuando él se metió en ella lentamente. Ella tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre la almohada color burdeo, y en ese instante, él supo que no quería volver a separarse de ella.

La piel de Luna era suave y resbaladiza, su cuerpo ágil y con curvas, sus labios calientes y húmedos. Su cabello era liso y suave. Hicieron el amor dos veces y cuando ella dormía, Blaise la observó toda la noche.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su pelo esparcido. Yacía boca abajo, con la mano sobre el vientre. Él simplemente la miró; su espalda subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana, él bostezó, pero se negó a dormir.

La delineó el hombro con la punta de sus dedos, después la masajeó la espalda, sintiendo como su piel se volvía cada vez más ardiente y repiqueteaba su respiración bajo su toque. Blaise quería verla siempre así, saber que era suya, por todo el tiempo que la vida se lo permitiese.

Ella levantó las rodillas y él envolvió sus muslos con sus manos, tumbándola aún más en la cama.

- En serio.-murmuró ella.-¿En qué piensas?

- En tí.-contestó Blaise inclinándose hacia delante y apoyándose sobre ella para besarla apasionada, pero delicadamente.-Y en como te enamoraste de mi físico y mi encantadora y sexy sonrisa.

Ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Bueno...en parte tienes razón.

Riendo, Blaise rozó su boca con la suya. Tenía los labios suaves y cálidos; suspiró con alegría. Los dedos de Luna se enroscaron en su cabello, haciéndole estremecer gratamente. Sus narices se rozaban y sus bocas se entreabrieron para, a continuación, unirse en un beso de pasión.

- Mm-murmuró Luna antes de separarse un poco de él.-¿Qué hora es?

- Las 16:15.-respondió Blaise.-Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Hermione y Theodore todavía no han regresado. ¿Nos duchamos?

Luna asintió con la cabeza, levantándose muy despacio. Elevó sus brazos y se quitó el camisón completamente. James sonrió y salió de la cama. Se quitó sus boxers y se metió en el agua, y ella le miró de forma divertida. Blaise se colocó frente a ella y con una mano entre las suyas, y la otra en las caderas, la incitó a bailar bajo el agua caliente.

Luna trató de no sonreir, pero fracasó en su intento.-¡Vamos a caernos!

Él la hizo dar una pequeña vuelta. El agua se deslizaba sensualmente por sus  
cuerpos.

- No vamos a caernos.-respondió Blaise rodando los ojos.

Ella lo miró fijamente y sin aliento, el agua le caía por la cara. Sus ojos oscuros, estaban muy abiertos. Ella se mordió un poco el labio, deleitándose con sus pensamientos. El vapor de la ducha dejaba las paredes de vidrio empañadas. El agua caía por el cuerpo de Luna, delineando sus curvas. Zabini podía sentir sus pechos desnudos presionando contra su pecho, y la sangre acumularse en su entrepierna.

Él delineó con su mano un camino desde la cadera hasta la espalda. Ella se arqueó buscando su cercanía. La nariz de la rubia rozó suavemente su mejilla antes de fundirse en un suave y apacible beso. Él gimió y la hizo retroceder hasta apoyarla en las parede de azulejos. Luna gimió por el contraste de temperatura, que Blaise aprovechó para profundizar el beso.

Las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo, agarrando sus caderas, sus muslos, masajeando sus pechos, acariciando sus hombros. Sus dedos exploraron la espalda, mientras tensaban y relajaban sus músculos, atrayéndola más hacia sí para fundir sus cuerpos.

Él se separó de su boca para trazar un camino de besos por su cuello y por sus hombros, chupando y mordiendo su piel húmeda. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cintura; agarrando sus muslos y elevándola del piso mojado. La apoyó entre su cintura y la fría pared. Sonreían. Se miraron a los ojos para ver reflejados la lujuria y el deseo, el amor y el cariño.

Una gota de agua caliente caía de la nariz de Luna. Tenía los labios hinchados y semiabiertos. Su respiración era pesada. Sus dedos se agarraron a los hombros de Blaise, exigiéndole más.

Había momentos como estos casi todas las veces que estaban juntos...antes de que Weasley...

Eran en estos momentos cuando Blaise la miraba a los ojos y juraba que el corazón se le aceleraba de forma incontrolada. Nunca había sabido realmente lo que era el amor hasta que la encontró.

Inclinó la cabeza, acariciando su boca con la suya, lenta y suavemente. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los hombros lisos, la rozó el cuello. Sus piernas se aferraron aún más a él.

- Blaise.-dijo en un gemido sin aliento. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, apoyándose contra la pared, cuando él la mordisqueó el cuello. Él se movió más rápido, lento...quería que fuese ella la que marcase el ritmo...pero ella se limitaba a jadear. Su boca intentaba ahogar los gemidos que salían constantemente; sus manos se apretaron alrededor de sus muslos. Podían sentirlo todo; el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, su calor, su humedad en su entrepierna, los ligeros roces de su estómago al apretarse contra su moreno pecho. Los dedos de Luna agarrando fuertemente su cabello.

Una de las manos de él se deslizó para acariciarla lentamente. Podía escuchar los ruidos que salían de su garganta, bajos y profundos. Sus caderas se retorcían con ansedad, buscándole y exigiéndole más velocidad...deseándole. Él movió su boca hacia sus pechos, besándolos y mordisqueándolos, acariciándolos con la nariz. Ella le acarició el cuello, se apoderó de sus hombros y se mordió el labio. Vio cómo diversas expresiones contorsionaban su cara; la pasión y la necesidad nublaban sus ojos, que se entreabrían y cerraban por las embestidas.  
Sus muslos se estremecieron cuando Blaise dirigió su mano hacia ellos. Luna gimió.

La cabeza de Blaise se agachó y la besó con pasión.

- Blaise...

Ella respiraba y deslizaba su mano por su moreno pecho, acariciándolo y frotándolo. Ella lo estrechó más contra sí, para indicarle que quería más intensidad. Sus piernas márfil se adaptaban con fluidez a su entrepierna. Ella gritó, cerrando los ojos mientras su cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su cuello. Giró sus caderas y Blaise levantó una de sus manos para apoyarla en la pared y ayudarla a estabilizarse. Sus cuerpos se separaron y comenzaron a sentir el calor filtrándose por sus muslos, sus huesos y sus interiores.

A Blaise le encantaba ver su cara. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se mordía los labios con cada embestida, y sus uñas arañaban sus omoplatos.

Luna tiró de su pelo y sus ojos la miraron. Sus pechos se presionaron contra su abdomen, sus blancas piernas se apretaban contra su cintura. Podía sentir el clímax cada vez más cerca. Luna tiró de su pelo y lo miró a los ojos mientras se apretaba más a él para disfrutar plenamente. Sus brazos se extendieron hacia atrás, golpeando sus palmas contra la pared mientras se estremecía y gemía.

Él también se encontraba en su propio éxtasis. Cuando llegó el momento de finalizar, sus manos resbalaron de sus costados y cayeron hacia delante, el cuerpo todavía se sacudía contra el suyo. La cara de Luna, apretada contra su cuello, mientras sus manos se envolvían en la parte posterior de los hombros. Las manos de la rubia acariciaron su cabello, y después sus hombros.

Podían escucharse el latido de sus corazones, intentando apaciguar el ritmo. Los ojos de Luna estaban entreabiertos mientras su respiración intentaba reponerse. Ella besó su pecho y hundió su cara en su hombro antes de llegar a su cuello y mordisquearlo.

Él sonrió con orgullo y la besó apasionadamente. Después, la depositó en el suelo y empezó a enjabonarla. Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre uno de sus hombros, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo completamente relajado.

- Mi turno.-murmuró ella cuando él acabó de enjabonarla, cogió la esponja y sonrió diabólicamente.

Él frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, su boca se arqueó con una sonrisa relajada. Los dedos de Luna masajeaban su cuero cabelludo, frotando el champú.

Blaise abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Realmente era hermosa. De un modo discreto...una belleza natural. Todo en ella era increible.

Y estaba realmente satisfecho, de que Weasley no hubiese podido con su personalidad.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Tras el reencuentro entre Regulus y Sirius, Theodore y Hermione se dirigieron a Hogwarts. Regulus decidió quedarse en la Mansión Crouch y Sirius regresó a la Honorable Casa de los Black.

Nada más llegar a Grinmund Place, Sirius le contó a Remus que su hermano estaba vivo y que era gracias a Hermione. A Remus le costó creerlo, pero cuando Sirius invocó un pensadero para mostrárselo, no tuvo más que aceptarlo.

Sirius sonrió triunfante ante el suspiro derrotado de Lunático.

Pero ahora venía lo más difícil. Petunia nunca había tenido un carácter agradable y mucho menos hacia los magos. Siempre los había tratado como si fueran escoria. ¡Y ahora, debían quedar con ella!

Es decir, debían prepararse para sus comentarios fuera de lugar, sarcásticos e hirientes.

Y tan sólo faltaba media hora.

* * *

El bar muggle donde Petunia, Hermione, Remus y Sirius habían acordado reunirse, estaba abarrotado de gente. El ruido era ensordecedor, las conversaciones se entremezclaban y no podías escuchar nada. ¡El lugar perfecto!

- Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Petunia.-saludó Remus cortesmente. Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo antes de sentarse.

- Buenos días, señora Dursley.-saludó Hermione.

- Black, Lupin, Granger.-saludó Petunia con una mueca de asco. Después...hubo un silencio incómodo.-Vamos a ver. ¿Para qué queréis que os cuente lo que ocurrió con Dumbledore?

- Necesitamos demostrar quien es.-dijo Hermione.-Que la gente vea que no es una buena persona.

- ¿Quéreis tomar algo?-interrumpió el mesero.

- Tres cafés y un vaso de agua.-pidió Remus. El mesero desapareció tras la barra.

- ¿Y porqué necesitáis mi ayuda?-preguntó Petunia.

- Petunia.-dijo Sirius serio.-Si Dumbledore continúa influyendo sobre Harry, el chico morirá.

Aunque pareciese imposible, el rostro de Petunia empalideció y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

- Bueno...está bien. Os contaré lo que me pasó con Dumbledore cuando era pequeña, pero con la condición de que nadie más se entere de esto.-dijo Petunia. Los demás asintieron y ella continuó.-Todo empezó el día que Lily recibió su carta de Hogwarts. ¡Ella estaba muy feliz! Pero yo tenía envidia. Desde pequeñitas, soñábamos con tener poderes, por eso tenía celos de ella. Ahora que me doy cuenta, me porté fatal con ella. Cuando estábamos en la estación de King Cross, Lily me prometió que hablaría con el director para que me admitiese en Hogwarts. Yo le respondí que no hacía falta, que era una escuela de bichos raros. Aún así, ella intentó que fuese a Hogwarts...pero al parecer, el director denegó su petición. Lily era una buena estudiante; lo sabía porque cuando íbamos a la escuela muggle, siempre sacaba buenas notas.-hizo una pausa en la que se dedicó a mirar su taza de café.-Pero un día, un hombre llamó a la puerta de casa. Mis padres habían salido; estaba totalmente sola. El hombre se identificó como Albus Dumbledore. Yo reconocí al instante que se trataba del director de Hogwarts, le dije que mis padres se habían marchado y él me dijo que ya lo sabía. Forcejeamos en la puerta, él quería abrirla para entrar, pero yo no le dejaba.-lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.-Finalmente consiguió abrirla, entró y me miró de arriba abajo. Era una mirada...lujuriosa, burlona...no sé, pero se me puso la piel de gallina. Ese hombre me daba mucho miedo. De repente, se dirigió hacia mi. Intenté moverme, pero estaba paralizada. Él dijo que podía intentar gritar, pero que nadie me escucharía. Que podía intentar moverme, pero que no lo conseguiría. Dijo que me había hechizado de forma no verbal. Según él...había utilizado un Silencio y un Petrifico. O algo así.

- ¿Utilizó la magia contra una muggle?-preguntó Sirius asombrado.

- Continúa.-dijo Remus haciendo un gesto a Petunia.

- Bueno...empezó a manosearme...tocarme por todas partes...-hizo una mueca de asco y se quitó algunas lágrimas con sus dedos.-Yo...tan sólo quería largarme de allí. ¡Estaba asqueada! Pero él me dijo, que como se lo contase a alguien, aparte de que no me creerían, se encargaría de hacerle a Lily la vida imposible en Hogwarts. Dijo que él era el director y que tenía poderío. Dijo...que podía borrar la memoria a todo aquel que me conociera...que me encontraría sola.

- Tranquila.-dijo Remus al ver que Petunia había empezado a sollozar.

- Yo...tenía miedo por Lily.-confesó Petunia.-Él dijo que volvería a verme todas las veces que él quisiera y, que si me negaba una sola vez, Lily pagaría las consecuencias. La primera vez que lo hizo, yo tenía once años. ¡Él fue el primer hombre con el que estuve!-se tapó el rostro con las manos.-Venía a verme una vez al mes. Excepto los meses de verano, y Navidades. Lo estuve soportando durante siete años. Después de graduarse, Lily decidió irse a vivir con ese chico, el padre de Harry...¡James! a no sé que valle en el mundo mágico. Yo me alegré muchísimo de que ya no hubiese nada para que tuviese que seguir soportando a Dumbledore. Pero desgraciadamente, una profecía advertía de que el hijo de Lily estaba en peligro.-sonrió tritemente.-Dumbledore vino a verme por esas fechas. Quería que retomáramos "la relación" en el mismo lugar donde la dejamos. Pero, creía que ya no tenía poderío sobre mi hermana. Ella nunca me dijo que pertenecía a La Orden, creo que lo hacía para mantenerme a salvo. El caso es que, me negué, le dije que ya no tenía ningún poder sobre mi hermana, ni tampoco sobre mí. Él se cabreó y me dijo que me arrepentiría de esa decisión por el resto de mi vida...unos días después me enteré de que Lily había sido asesinada y que Harry era el único que quedaba con vida. Dumbledore vino a verme a mi casa. Por aquel entonces, yo estaba saliendo con Vernun. Dumbledore me entregó a Harry y me dijo que ese era el resultado de mis acciones, que gracias a mi, los padres de Harry habían muerto y que ahora me tocaba a mi cuidarlo. Le pregunté por ti.-dijo señalando a Sirius.-Puesto que sabía que eras el padrino. Pero él sonrió con burla y me respondió que estaba en la cárcel por supuesto asesinato. No tuve más remedio que hacerme cargo de Harry.-terminó sollozando.

- ¡Será cabrón!-dijo Sirius dando un golpe a la mesa y derramando algo de su café.-Pudo haber evitado las muertes de Lily y de James...¡y no lo hizo!

- Ahora que os lo he contado todo.-dijo Petunia.-¿Qué va a pasar?

- Que tendremos que hundirle de alguna manera.-respondió Remus.-A saber con cuantas más habrá hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Y cómo lo detenemos?-preguntó Hermione.

- Te va a tocar hacer la mayor parte.-respondió Remus mirándola.-Puesto que eres tú a la que se refiere la profecía. Nosotros podemos pasarte información de La Orden...pero el resto...

- Sirius...¿qué te parecería que involucrásemos en esto a los mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¡De ninguna manera!-respondió Sirius.-¡No, nada de eso Hermione!

- Pero Sirius, uno de ellos es tu hermano.-contrarrestó Hermione.

- Pero los demás no son de fiar.-replicó Canuto.

- Canuto ¿te recuerdo la profecía?-preguntó Remus mirando al Merodeador.-"De traidores de ambos bandos, su ejército estará formado." Creo que nosotros somos los traidores del "lado bueno" puesto que no estamos conforme con lo que hace Dumbledore. Y los mortífagos, si han desobedecido las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, son traidores del "lado malvado". Y si analizamos la profecía, Hermione necesitará la ayuda de todos para derrotar a Dumbledore y a Voldemort.-explicó Lupin.

- ¡Ya te entendí, Lunático!-ironizó Sirius.-Está bien. Si no queda más remedio, tendremos que hacer una tregua...pero estaré en estado de alerta...por si acaso.

- Gracias por contárnoslo, señora Dursley.-agradeció Hermione.-¿Puedes hacernos un favor? No le diga a nadie que nos hemos reunido y siga actuando con normalidad.

- Como si pensara contar que me he reunido con una pandilla de bichos raros.-dijo Petunia con indiferencia.

La conversación se dió por terminada y cada uno se marchó por su lado. Petunia se marchó a su casa, Remus y Sirius a Grinmund Place y Hermione...decidió hacer una visita a los mortífagos. Por lo que Sirius la transportó a uno de los pueblos cercanos; Hermione alegaba que podía coger el autobús Nocturno y que estaría bien.

El camino hacia la mansión Crouch no fue nada fácil. El autobús la dejó a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia por lo que tuvo que ir andando. Tardó varias horas, pero al final consiguió dar con ella.

No sabía como entrar, es más, sabía que no debería estar allí, sola, en una casa llena de mortífagos. Sin embargo, antaño era una leona, y la valentía era un rasgo que no desaparecía por completo. Juntando todas sus agallas, caminó hacia la puerta principal y llamó con sus nudillos.

La puerta se abrió sola. Hermione tomó esto como una invitación y entró. Dio un par de pasos, y la puerta se cerró tras ella. Al instante siguiente, sintió una varita clavarse fuertemente en su espalda.

- ¿No te han enseñado que entrar en las casas donde las puertas se abren solas y en las que viven asesinos puede ser peligroso?-susurró una voz en su oído.

- ¡Dolohov! Si no quitas tu varita de mi espalda...-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Qué me harás, Granger?-respondió Dolohov con una sonrisa sádica.

- Antonin...baja la varita y suéltala.-dijo Regulus apareciendo por el umbral.-Bienvenida, Granger.

- Me quitas toda la diversión, Black.-respondió Antonin bajando la varita y soltando a la chica.-¿Dónde está tu honor mortífago?

- Es la amiga de mi hermano.-respondió Regulus encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Dónde está Crouch?-preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo la discusión entre los dos mortífagos.

- Estoy justamente aquí.-dijo Barty con su típico tic de lengua.-¿Necesita algo, señorita Granger?

- Hablar contigo. Tengo algo que proponerte.-respondió Hermione.-En realidad, tengo que proponéroslo a todos.

- Pasemos al salón.-dijo Barty.-Allí estaremos más cómodos.


	67. Chapter 67

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Y bien?-preguntó Barty Crouch Jr cuando Evan, Regulus, Antonin, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Macnair, Augustus y Hermione estuvieron sentados cómodamente en el salón.

- Necesito que me ayudéis a derrotar a Dumbledore y a vuestro Señor.-dijo Hermione.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!-dijo Dolohov fulminándola con la mirada.-¿Hace falta que te recuerde con quien estás hablando?

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que la única manera de que conservéis vuestras vidas es acabar con Dumbledore y con vuestro señor?-preguntó Hermione con su tono de marisabidilla.-¿Acaso creéis que El Señor Tenebroso, cuando se entere de lo que habéis hecho, os va a perdonar? ¿Acaso creéis que cuando descubra que habéis desobedecido sus órdenes para liberar a Black, Rosier y Lestrange, va a dejaros vivir? La única forma que tenéis de sobrevivir es derrotándole. Porque si cae Vuestro Lord a manos de Harry, Dumbledore no va a dudar ni un sólo instante en mandaros a Azkaban.-se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse.-Pensároslo bien. No creo que tarde mucho en averiguar que le habéis traicionado.

"De traidores de ambos bandos, su ejército estará formado"-recitó Hermione mientras se alejaba.

- No es nuestro problema.-dijo Dolohov cuando escucharon cerrarse la puerta.

- Por desgracia, sí lo es.-dijo Barty levantándose.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a tener que volver a ver a esa maldita y asquerosa Sangre Sucia?-preguntó Macnair.

- ¡Eso ni hablar!-dijo Rosier.-Prefiero mil veces morir a manos de nuestro señor, que ayudar a una Sangre Sucia inmunda. ¿En qué estás pensando? Es aquello contra lo que hemos luchado siempre.

- Hace tiempo...cuando Rodolphus todavía estaba en la celda.-se explicó Barty.-Theodore y yo oímos como Bellatrix y Colagusano hablaban sobre una profecía. La profecía empezaba diciendo: De traidores de ambos bandos, su ejército estará formado.-hizo una pausa.-La profecía trata de una chica que ha sufrido mucho, es muy inteligente y quiere vengarse de todo aquel que le ha hecho daño...todo el mundo piensa que es...

- Granger.-finalizó Rodolphus. Barty asintió.

- ¿Es qué esa maldita cría tiene que estar involucrada en todo?-preguntó Dolohov exasperado.

- Opino lo mismo que tú, Antonin.-dijo Rabastan.-Sin embargo, opino que primero deberíamos resolver el problema de Dumbledore y Nuestro Señor...y si Granger queda viva después...bueno, ya veremos que hacer con ella.

- Por lo tanto...¿vamos a tener que volver a soportar su presencia?-preguntó Augustus.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-preguntó Regulus.

- Sí.-respondió Augustus.-Tomarnos un ligero descanso, fingir nuestra muerte para que no nos busquen y estar de vacaciones perpetuas.

- ¡Oh, tu plan me gusta, Augustus!-dijo Rodolphus.-Excepto porque nuestro lord no es ningún idiota que se trague esa trola.

- Bueno...eso nos lleva de nuevo a aceptar el plan de Granger.-dijo Barty.

- ¿Porqué esa maldita mocosa tiene que estar hasta en la sopa?-preguntó Walden.

- Porque es la única que puede sacarnos de los problemas.-respondió Barty.

* * *

- Nuestro lord me ha pedido matar a Brown.-dijo Bellatrix sensualmente. Ron escuchaba con atención.

- Pero...Lavender es mi novia.-dijo Ron.

- Piensa, querido Ron...-incitó Bellatrix.-Que si apartas a esa mosquita muerta del camino, estaré completamente a tu disposición.

Ron levantó la varita.-Será como ordenes, Bella. Hoy, mataré a Lavender.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida.

Mientras tanto, Hermione, transformada en Lavender, se apresuraba para llegar a Hogwarts. ¡Se le había hecho demasiado tarde! Y no le daba tiempo a llegar, por lo que decidió callejear por algunos de las callejuelas de Hogsmeade. Agarró fuertemente su varita. Algo no andaba bien por allí, podía presentirlo.

- Hola Lavender.-saludó una voz tras ella.

Hermione se giró y abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¿Qué hacían Bellatrix y Ronald allí?

* * *

- Creo que deberíamos escribir una lechuza a Granger con nuestra respuesta.-dijo Regulus.

- No, yo creo que voy a salir a buscarla.-dijo Barty.-Además...tengo que hablar con ella.

- Como quieras.-dijo Augustus.-Pero no tardes mucho con la sangre sucia o te contagiarás.

Los mortífagos rieron ante ese comentario.

* * *

- ¿Ro-ro?-preguntó Lavender.-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

- Que ya no me sirves.-contestó Ronald.-Me he cansado de ti.-alzó su varita.-Pero sabes demasiado, Lav. Tengo que matarte.

Bellatrix rió.-¡CRUCIO!

Lavender, observó como el hechizo salía de la varita de la mortífaga, intentó coger su varita, pero no la dió tiempo. El hechizo la dió de lleno y soltó un grito desgarrador.

- Totalmente patético.-se rió Bellatrix.

* * *

"¿Porqué moriste?" pensaba Myrtle la llorona. "¿Porqué no encuentras la paz? ¿Porqué tienes que vagar por este castillo hasta el final de los tiempos?"

Por él.

Por su culpa.

Maldito Albus Dumbledore.

Maldito sea el día en que todo ocurrió.

- Hola Myrtle.-saludó Peeves.

- Hola Peeves.-saludó Myrtle sonriendo.

Peeves. Su único amigo. Tanto en la vida...como en la muerte.

Peeves. A quien Dumbledore también le atormentó, lo suficiente como para que la siguiese hasta el mundo de los no muertos, de los inmortales y donde el descanso eterno todavía no está al alcance de cualquiera.

Peeves, a quien siempre quiso más que a un amigo.

Él, la causa por la que dejaba de llorar y sonreía.

Historias trágicas, ocultas para el público. Historias en las que Dumbledore, es la pieza principal.

Otra vez viéndose a escondidas, al igual que todos los días. De nuevo, aprovechaban cada segundo en los que sabían, que nadie los vería. De nuevo, frente a los demás, debían fingir indiferencia...pero por el momento, aprovechaban estar juntos.

Como tantas otras veces había hecho, Myrtle se acurrucó en su pecho y se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras flotaban en el aire. Peeves agarró su cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí. Ella hundió la cabeza en el hueco que hay entre el hombro y el cuello, ansiando volver a ser humana, para hacer eso y sentir su corazón latir, sentir su calor.

Y como tantas otras veces, Myrtle intentó reprimir sus lágrimas. Cuando estaba con él, no era tiempo de llorar...porque estaban juntos y es lo único que importaba.


	68. Chapter 68

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Crucio.-dijo Bellatrix de nuevo. Hermione volvió a retorcerse de dolor. No sabía cuantos crucius había soportado, pero estaba segura de que si continuaba así durante mucho tiempo, acabaría peor que los Longbottom.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!-susurró una voz entre las penumbras. Hermione vió como el rayo de luz impactó de lleno en Bellatrix.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?-gritó Ron. Pero nadie contestó.-¿Quién es?-Ron apuntó con la varita hacia donde él pensaba que estaba el agresor.-¡Muéstrese!-De nuevo, no hubo más que silencio. Ron miraba constantemente hacia todos los lados, indeciso, dubitativo...asustado. Miró el cuerpo de su amante tendido en el suelo y después miró a Lavender. Sin una palabra más, se marchó, abandonándola a su suerte.

Hermione estaba exhausta, adolorida y asustada. Sentía que alguien se aproximaba a ella y la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- ¿Estás bien, Granger?-preguntó una voz. Se la hacía conocida.-¿Estás bien?-dijo ayudándola a incorporarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil y sus piernas no sostenían el peso de su cuerpo.-Te llevaré a la mansión. Allí podrás descansar algo. Y de paso, avisaré a Nott, estoy seguro de que se alegrará saber que sigues viva.

- Gracias, señor Crouch.-respondió Hermione en un susurro.

- Llámame Barty.-contestó el mortífago levantando a Hermione al estilo novia.

Hermione sabía que no debería hacerlo, sabía que fiarse de un mortífago era una imprudencia por su parte. Pero se sentía tan cansada...tan exhausta, que aunque quisiera no podía permanecer despierta ni un minuto más.

Barty sintió como el cuerpo de Hermione se relajaba completamente, pero se tranquilizó al comprobar que seguía respirando. Debía darse prisa o esa muchacha acabaría como los Longbottom. Lo primero que debería hacer es llevarla a su mansión y reunir a todos los mortífagos. Ninguno de ellos tenía muchos conocimientos en medicina, pero a lo mejor, si se juntaban todos, podrían buscar alguna poción que ayudase a esa muchacha. Aunque sabía que más de uno, en especial Dolohov, querrían que Granger muriese, todavía no podían permitirlo. Había demasiado en juego, y su libertad era algo con lo que no estaba dispuesto a negociar con nadie, y tampoco con su vida. Si esa muchacha podía hacer algo para ayudarles frente al Tribunal mágico, o derrotar a Dumbledore y al Señor Tenebroso, por mucho que les disgustasen la idea de colaborar con una impura, debían hacerlo.

Sonrió al pensar que hace tan sólo unos minutos, había cogido desprevenida a Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡Al fin había matado a esa maldita perra! Aunque sabía que a Rodolphus le habría encantado hacerlo él personalmente. Lo único que le disgustaba era que su muerte había sido demasiado rápida para su gusto, pero era eso o dejar que acabase con Granger.

- ¡Por el amor de Merlín, Crouch!-dijo Rosier.-¿Se puede saber qué haces con Granger?

- ¡Al fin alguien recupera el sentido!-bramó Dolohov acercándose a él.-¡Pásame a esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia y me encargaré personalmente de ella!

- Todavía no, Antonin.-dijo Barty subiendo rápidamente las escaleras de su mansión.-La necesitamos viva ¿recuerdas?

- Entonces ¿porqué está así?-exigió Dolohov.

- Porque tuvo un encontronazo con Bellatrix y Weasley.-explicó Barty.-Tuve que matar a Bellatrix, Rodolphus. Sé que te habría encantado hacerlo a ti, pero era eso o Granger acababa igual que los Longbottom.

- No pasa nada, Barty.-dijo Rodolphus.-Pero dime...¿tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa?

- Desgraciadamente no.-se disculpó Barty.-No pude jugar con ella porque si me hubiese descubierto, ahora Granger estaría muerta. Murió rápidamente, para mi desgracia.-acostó a Hermione en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la mansión y la tapó con la manta.-¡Dejémosla descansar! Despertará en breve.

Dicho esto, los demás mortífagos salieron de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Hermione tenía un inquitante sueño, o más bien, recuerdo olvidado...las imágenes, los recuerdos, se atrincheraban en su mente, pasaban rápidamente.

- Hola, Granger.-saludó Dolohov acercándose a la cama de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?-preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama, pero estaba demasiado cansada y su cuerpo la traicionó, al sentirse sin fuerza, se derrumbó en la cama. Los mortífagos soltaron una carcajada.-¿Habéis sido vosotros?

- ¿Quién sino?-preguntó Macnair.

- ¿Porqué?-preguntó Hermione.

- Oh, vamos Granger, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta.-dijo Barty mirándola divertido.-Somos mortífagos, y tú, hasta hace poco, eras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, por lo que conoces todos sus puntos débiles y muchísima información sobre él y los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

- Y ahora, maldita Sangre Sucia, vas a decírnosla.-dijo Dolohov cogiendo su varita.-Porque sino, te haré pagar lo del Departamento de Misterios.

- De todas formas, da igual si nos quieres o no, contar la información.-dijo Barty.-Lo que te he dado es una mezcla de Veritaserum. Dentro de poco hará efecto, sólo tenemos que esperar.

- ¡Malditos seáis!-dijo Hermione.

- Tú elegiste venir aquí aún sabiendo lo que te podía ocurrir.-dijo Macnair.-Ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus elecciones.

- Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Harry Potter.-dijo Barty.

- Vivió con los Dursley en Prive Driveet.-empezó a contar Hermione.-Pero ahora vive en Grinmund Place con Sirius Black como su tutor.

- Interesante.-dijo Dolohov.

- Puntos débiles.-dijo Macnair.

- Es inseguro, inmaduro y bastante problemático.-dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse.-No le importa meter en problemas a los demás y siempre se hace caso de Ron. No escucha consejos, por muy razonados o lógicos que sean.

- Nunca me esperé que fuera tan fácil hacerte hablar, Granger.-se burló Dolohov.

- Cállate, Dolohov.-dijo Hermione entre dientes.

- ¡Silencius!-dijo Dolohov insonorizando la habitación. Después, esbozando una sonrisa sádica-burlesca, el mortífago alzó su varita y, dirigiéndose hacia la castaña, exclamó.-¡CRUCIO!-acto seguido, la muchacha chilló como si le estuviesen extirpando los pulmones, gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida mientras sentía como el dolor se extendía por su cuerpo. ¡Ilusa! Eso era lo único que había sido. ¡Una maldita ilusa! Por no hacer caso de su intuición y su razón, por haberse metido en la casa de unos mortífagos, aún sabiendo que no dudarían en matarla si tuviesen oportunidad.-Esto te pasa por seguir con tu maldita valentía Gryffindor. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada desde que te cambiaste a Slytherin? Que esto te sirva de lección, Granger.

- Danos más información, Granger.-dijo Macnair.

- No sé más.-dijo ella desconsolada.

- Sí que sabes.-dijo Barty.-Sabes muchísimo más ¿porqué le protejes? ¿Acaso no te ha echo suficiente daño?-preguntó. Él quería que ella se sintiese confiada para traicionar, aunque no hiciese falta porque el veritaserum era demasiado fuerte para obviarlo, él se divertía, porque al fin había conseguido debilitar a la que, según muchos, era la más fuerte del Trío Dorado.-¿Acaso no te dió la espalda, al igual que todos los Gryffindors, cuando Ronald Weasley te violó?-Hermione abrió muchísimo los ojos. ¡Bingo! Había dado en el punto justo.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Acaso creías que el rumor no se iba a propagar por todos los sitios?-preguntó Macnair con una sonrisa malvada.-Asique la comadreja pobretona te viola, el niñito Potter no te defiende y, encima, los proteges. Típico de una Gryffindor. Ni siquiera pasándose a Slytherin puede cambiar sus aptitudes. Das pena, ¿sabes? Deberías enfadarte, cabrearte con ellos, traicionarles. Podríamos ayudarte a vengarte, Granger, sólo tienes que decirnos más cosas sobre ellos.

- No quiero vengarme.-dijo Hermione. Quería levantarse, salir de allí, necesitaba irse lejos de aquellas personas, no quería escucharles, debía ignorarles. Pero aún así, su subconsciente la decía que ellos tenían razón, que las acciones malas se castigaban, y que podía vengarse.-¡Dejad que me marche!

- Oh, no, Granger.-dijo Barty.-Todavía no hemos terminado esta agradable conversación ¿no te parece? Dime ¿qué se propone Potter para acabar con nuestro señor?

- Destruir los Horcruxes.-dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Se mordió la lengua para evitar responder, pero sabía, que por mucho que sintiese el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, seguiría hablando, porque era inevitable, el veritaserum conseguía sonsacarla toda la verdad. Ella lo sabía, ellos lo sabían. La única esperanza que podía tener ella en ese momento, era que alguien los interrumpiese, antes de que contase algo que pudiese poner en peligro a los miembros de la orden, y, en consecuencia, el futuro del mundo mágico.

- Dinos algo que nos pueda interesar, Granger.-dijo Macnair.

- Severus Snape es un traidor.-dijo Hermione.

- Eso ya lo sabemos.-dijo Dolohov.-Es de los nuestros, nos pasa información de la Orden.

- En realidad está de nuestro lado.-explicó Hermione.-Está ayudando a Harry a derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

- ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!-dijo Dolohov.-¡NO ERES DIGNA DE PRONUNCIAR EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRO SEÑOR!

- Sólo es un nombre, Dolohov.-dijo Hermione.

- ¿Sólo un nombre?-dijo Dolohov apuntándola con la varita.-Desearás no haber dicho eso. ¡CRUCIO!

De nuevo, el dolor regresó. Hermione estaba muy cansada, el efecto de la poción la dejaba débil y los crucius de Dolohov eran demasiado dolorosos. Quería cerrar los ojos, para que el dolor parase. Barty pareció darse cuenta del estado de la joven Gryffindor, por lo que agarró la mano de Antonin y bajó su varita.

- Es suficiente, Antonin.-dijo Barty.-Sé que deseabas hacer esto durante mucho tiempo, pero si está muerta, no nos podrá pasar información.

Dolohov la quitó el hechizo a regañadientes.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Seguro que ellos la manipularon la mente para que se olvidase de eso. ¡Malditos mortífagos! Sabía que no debería haber confiado en ellos en ningún momento.

Se sentía cansada, estaba adolorida, pero aún así, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, despertó. Y rápidamente, aunque cojeando, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación que la habían asignado. Debía salir de allí a toda costa.

Ya no podía confiar en ellos...


	69. Chapter 69

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Hermione se levantó apresuradamente de la cama y cautelosamente bajó las escaleras. Tenía que salir de allí ¿quién la aseguraba que no volverían a borrarla la memoria? Esos malditos mortífagos...sabía desde el primer momento que no debía confiar en ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo, Granger?-preguntó Rabastan.

- ¡Usted!-seladó Hermione. Estaba furiosa. ¿Dónde diablos había puesto su varita?

- ¿Buscaba esto?-preguntó Rabastan sosteniendo su varita. Hermione palideció.-¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Usted!-volvió a decir.-¡Todo es por su culpa!-Rabastan la miró extrañado.-¡Sé que me borrásteis la memoria después de sacarme información! ¡Malditos! ¡Me disteis Veritaserum!

- Sinceramente, Granger.-dijo Barty subiendo las escaleras. Hermione los miró con horror. ¡Estaba acorralada!-¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué jugáramos limpio? Somos mortífagos, Granger.

"¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Esto no está pasando!" se repetía Hermione mentalmente.

- ¿Quiere hacer el favor de tranquilizarse?-preguntó Barty acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice?-preguntó Hermione. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.-¿Quiere que me tranquilice enserio? ¡Oh, vale! Ahora mismo me tranquilizo para que usted y los suyos puedan sacarme información y después borrarme la memoria. ¡Me habéis utilizado desde el primer momento! Joder...

- Granger, relájese.-continuó Crouch.-Sincéramente. No sé lo que esperaba al relacionarse con mortífagos, pero si esperabas que desperdiciáramos la ocasión de sacarte información, has sido completamente estúpida.

Hermione se congeló al escuchar esas palabras. Es cierto. Ella nunca había confiado del todo en los mortífagos y siempre había tenido la guardia alta...Pero echarla Veritaserum en la comida...eso ya era otra historia.

- También quería decirla...-continuó Crouch.-Que estamos dispuestos a ayudarla a derrotar a Dumbledore y a nuestro Señor.

- ¿Y porqué debería confiar en vosotros?-preguntó Hermione.-¿Cómo sé que no intentaréis atacarme?

- No puede asegurarlo, señorita Granger.-respondió Barty.-Pero tendrás que confiar en nosotros, porque no tienes a nadie que te cubra las espaldas. Hace unos momentos fuiste atacada por Bellatrix y casi terminas como los Longbottom. ¿En serio crees que haces lo correcto al rechazar nuestra ayuda?-levantó una ceja.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos.-Está bien, señor Crouch. Voy a fiarme de vosotros. Pero como se os ocurra hechizarme...os aseguro que os acordaréis de quien es Hermione Granger.-dijo fríamente.

- De acuerdo, señorita Granger.-dijo Barty.-Ahora...deberías descansar.

- No, gracias.-respondió Hermione.-Tengo que volver con Ronald antes de que alguien más se de cuenta de mi ausencia.

- No es algo que yo la aconseje.-comentó Rabastan.

- Lo sé.-dijo Hermione.-Pero no tengo elección.

- ¿Se da cuenta de que si se marcha ahora y Ronald la ve podría comenzar a sospechar?-preguntó Walden.-No es que me importe mucho, pero no es algo que le aconsejaría.

- ¿Y qué me aconseja?-preguntó Hermione levantando una ceja.

- Que se tranquilice y que descanse.-respondió Crouch.-Ya le he enviado una lechuza a Theodore para que sepa que estás aquí. Prometo que no te dañaremos...de momento.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación que la habían asignado.

* * *

_TN:_

_HG ha sido atacada por BL. Está bien. Sólo necesita descansar. Está en MC con nosotros._

_BCJ._

- ¿Qué ocurre señor Nott?-preguntó Severus.

- Hermione ha sufrido un ataque de Bellatrix Lestrange y ahora se encuentra en la Mansión Crouch con el resto de los mortífagos.-respondió Theodore.

Severus se levantó, al igual que McGonagall. Ella lanzó un patronus y el profesor de pociones se marchó a buscar a Luna, Blaise, Draco y Pansy. Pasaron unos minutos donde Minerva y Theodore se sumieron en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Es la hora?-preguntó Theodore.

- Sí.-respondió Minerva.-Prepárate, porque dentro de unos momentos, en cuanto el señor Black y el señor Lupin vengan, iremos a hacerla una visita.

- Sí, profesora.-dijo Theodore.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!-dijo Remus.-Hemos visto el Patronus y hemos venido lo más rápido que hemos podido. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Nos vamos a hacer una visita a Granger.-respondió McGonagall.-Ha sufrido un ataque de Bellatrix.-Sirius y Remus empalidecieron.-No se preocupen, ella está bien. Ahora se encuentra en la Mansión Crouch.

- Pues es hora de irse.-dijo Severus entrando apresuradamente y seguido por los Slytherins.

Todos se pusieron en círculo y se agarraron de las manos. Pronto se aparecieron en la mansión Crouch.

- Hola.-saludó Regulus cortesmente.

- Hola Reggy.-saludó Sirius alegremente. Pero pronto, su alegría se ocultó tras una máscara de frialdad cuando se dió cuenta de que Barty, Macnair, Antonin, Augustus, Rabastan, Evan y Rodolphus los estaban rodeando. Intentó coger su varita, pero la mano de Theodore se lo impidió.

- No estamos aquí para pelear.-le recordó Theodore.

- Es cierto lo que dice el muchacho.-dijo Barty.-Deberías escucharle, Black.

- Estamos aquí para planear la manera de derrotar a Dumbledore y al Señor Tenebroso.-dijo una voz proveniente de las escaleras. Todos se giraron para ver a Hermione Granger, notablemente cansada, pero bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta ellos.

- ¿Otra vez levantada?-susurró Dolohov con disgusto.

- ¿Qué espera si hay trabajo por hacer?-le contestó Hermione.-No puedo permitirme el lujo de descansar cuando hay un violador suelto que cada vez se vuelve más violento con sus víctimas y que está respaldado por el director de la escuela. Asique decirme...¿por dónde empezamos?

- Creo que lo mejor es que conozcáis un poco más a Dumbledore...-dijo Minerva.-Yo...tengo algo que contaros. Voy a contaros tres casos...y cuatro muertes. Os contaré el caso de Petunia Evans o Petunia Dursley, como se apellida actualmente; el de Myrtle la Llorona...y el mío propio.

Snape abrió muchísimo los ojos.

- Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos.-dijo Barty haciendo aparecer unas sillas.


	70. Chapter 70

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- Cuando yo fui estudiante de Hogwarts...-empezó Minerva una vez todos se hubieron sentado.-...no era muy hermosa, pero era muy inteligente. Contestaba con destreza a todas las preguntas de clase y ganaba muchísimos puntos para mi casa. Pero desgraciadamente, había asignaturas que se me daban algo peor que el resto. Una de ellas era la de Adivinación. Aprobé con un aceptable, y Dumbledore me envió a su despacho...una vez allí, me dijo que me aprobaría sólo si me...si me acostaba con él.-todos contuvieron la respiración, mirándola fijamente y sin pestañear. Minerva apretó las manos.-Me negué, pero el insistió y amenazó con expulsarme...empezó a tocarme, y yo sólo podía sentir asco y repulsión. Me asqueaba sobre todo porque yo tan sólo tenía trece años y aún confiaba en encontrar el verdadero amor.-sonrió un poco.-Tuve que seguir acostándome con él hasta séptimo año, después pensaba que jamás lo volvería a ver en mi vida...pero estaba muy equivocada...dió la orden para que no me aceptasen en ningún otro colegio de magia. Mi gran ilusión siempre había sido ser profesora, ¡y él lo sabía! Por eso me ofreció el puesto en Hogwarts. Yo quería rechazarlo, pero sabía que no encontraría nada mejor. Por aquella época, igual que actualmente, Dumbledore tiene mucho poderío.

- ¡Pero esto no puede ser!-dijo Remus.-¿Porqué no nos lo has contado antes?

- Porque Albus me amenazó con echarme.-contestó Minerva.-Si decía una sola palabra de lo que me hizo, me echaría y se encargaría de hacer mi vida un infierno.

- ¿Porqué has esperado hasta ahora para reaccionar?-preguntó Snape agarrándola la mano y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Porque ya han sido muchísimas las víctimas de Dumbledore.-confesó Minerva.-Cuando Lily Evans, más conocida como Lily Potter, fue a Hogwarts, Dumbledore se interesó mucho en ella. ¿Sabéis?

- ¿Lily?-preguntó Sirius incómodo.

- Sí, se interesó en Lily.-confesó Minerva.-Siempre le habían gustado las pelirrojas. El caso es que, como a Lily siempre la estaba rondando James, Dumbledore decidió desistir con ella. Se conformaba sólo con mirarla. Pero él quería estar cerca de ella de alguna manera...fue así que se presentó en la casa de los Evans y conoció a la hermana de Lily, Petunia Evans. Ella también era joven y quería entrar a Hogwarts. Pero él no podía permitirlo. Por aquel entonces, Lily estaba muy estresada con los exámenes. Recuerdo que la adivinación tampoco se la daba bien, porque la consideraba estúpida. Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore se dió cuenta de que podía chantajear a Petunia con las notas de Lily. Sabía que por mucho que se odiasen, Petunia ayudaría a su hermana si era necesario...por eso, Albus se aprovechó de ella...al igual que lo hizo conmigo. Durante los siete años que Lily estuvo en Hogwarts, fue Petunia la que tuvo que soportar las constantes visitas de Dumbledore, sus toques...todo.-se limpió algunas lágrimas. No quería mostrar debilidad, pero no podía evitar sollozar un poco.-Un día, Petunia se negó. Lily ya había salido de Hogwarts y no había necesidad de seguir soportándole...pensando que su hermana estaba a salvo, decidió dejarle las cosas claras a Dumbledore y negarse a hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Dumbledore la amenazó diciéndola que se arrepentiría, pero ella no le hizo caso. Días después, se profetizó la profecía de El Niño Que Vivió; Dumbledore sabía que estaban hablando de Lily y de James, también había visto a Colagusano en Cabeza de Puerco, pero decidió no avisarles, no salvarles, para que Petunia recordase siempre que era él el que mandaba...luego le entregó a Harry y la hizo cuidar de él, le recordaba todos los años que la muerte de su hermana y de James habían sido por su causa y que Harry se había quedado huérfano gracias a ella. También dejó que te atrapasen y te enviasen a Azkaban.-miró a Sirius.-Tan sólo le estaba enseñando una lección a Petunia.

- ¡Ese maldito bastardo!-bramó Sirius furioso.-¡ESE HIJO DE SU MALAMADRE! ¿Cómo pudo dejar morir a Lily y a James? ¡Pasé los peores años de mi vida en esa maldita celda! ¿Cómo pudo?

- Myrtle fue un caso muy parecido.-prosiguió McGonagall.-La muchacha estaba enamorada de Peeves, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo. No era ni guapa ni inteligente, y Dumbledore la engatusó con sus palabras. La amenazó, la chantajeó y por poco la viola. Empezó a tocarla, pero Myrtle le dijo claramente que no quería ser ese tipo de chica. Dumbledore la amenazó, pero estaban en un oscuro pasillo poco transitado; aún así fue suficiente para que Peeves lo escuchara. Myrtle se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, siempre estaba triste por culpa de Dumbledore y por eso se metían con ella llamándola llorona. Peeves fue el único que se atrevió a desafiar a Dumbledore y ofrecer su amistad a Mirtle. Dumbledore estaba demasiado furioso con ellos y les dijo que se arrepentirían. Una semana más tarde, el basilisco atacó a Mirtle...y murió. Después se ensayó con Peeves. E incluso, mandó que envenenasen su comida...por eso Peeves también murió. Dumbledore le echaba pequeñas dosis de poción de la muerte en su comida durante varios meses, prolongando su muerte y haciendo que fuese muy dolorosa.

- ¡Es un cabrón!-dijo Regulus.-¿Y se puede saber porqué nos enteramos ahora?

- Y os puedo asegurar que la lista de alumnas violadas por el profesor Dumbledore, es interminable...incluso fijó sus ojos en ti, Hermione.-admitió la profesora de Transformaciiones.

- ¿En mi?-Theodore la agarró la mano y frunció el ceño.

- Así es.-contestó Minerva.-A ti te admiraba, pero a la vez quería hundirte...y lamento decir también, que la señora Crouch, también fue víctima de sus abusos.-dijo mirando a Barty.

- ¿Mi madre?-preguntó Barty.

- Sí, tu madre estaba enferma de una enfermedad que Dumbledore la transmitió.-confesó Minerva.-Esta vez no hubo chantaje. Recuerdo como Dumbledore se pasó con las jarras de Whisky de fuego. ¡Estaba demasiado borracho! Desgraciadamente, siempre había estado obsesionado con la señora Crouch...por lo que se apareció en su casa. El señor Crouch estaba en una reunión que terminaría tarde y...bueno...ella tenía la varita, pero él era más poderoso que ella y la desarmó con facilidad. Después...la violó, no le importaba cuantas veces la golpeó para que se callase y dejase de pedir ayuda. Cuando te encerraron.-dijo mirando a Barty.-Tu madre fue a San Mungo para pedir la medicación para tratar la enfermedad, pero se la denegaron porque Dumbledore había intervenido. El señor Crouch lo sabía todo, pero no quiso hacer nada para ayudar a su esposa. Pocos meses después, la señora Crouch murió.

- ¿Pudo haberla salvado?-preguntó Barty.

- Sí.-respondió Minerva.-Pudo haberlos salvado a todos.

Todos miraron a Barty. Él cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los labios.-Vamos a acabar con ese viejo cabrón.-prometió.-Quiero que me digas todos los puntos débiles y trapos sucios que tenga.

- No os van a admitir estas declaraciones en ningún sitio.-reconoció Minerva.-Todos están bajo el control de Dumbledore.

- Eso lo vermos.-desafió Barty con una mirada de loco.-Dumbledore es mío.

* * *

- Mi señor.-dijo Ronald arrodillándose. Voldemort le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiese.-Bellatrix y yo caímos en una emboscada y ella...ha sido asesinada.

Voldemort le miró y entrecerró los ojos.-Bella...-se levantó.-¡Esos malditos! ¿Quién fue?

- No lo sé, mi lord. No le vi el rostro.-tartamudeó Ron.

* * *

- No hagas tonterías, Crouch.-dijo Severus.-Está claro que el viejo no es tan santo como parece, pero no deberías dejarte influenciar por tus sentimientos.

- Primero deberíamos hundir la reputación de Dumbledore.-propuso Hermione.-Porque si le matas, morirá como un héroe y te encerrarán en Azkaban. Y eso es lo último que queremos.

- Pero él...-dijo Barty.

- Sé racional.-dijo Hermione.-Si le matas ahora, no podremos destruir al Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado porque Potter estaría demasiado distraido y triste con la muerte del director.

- Yo propongo matarle ahora y hundir su imagen después.-dijo una voz entrando en la sala.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?-preguntó Draco.

- Yo les he pedido que viniesen, Draco.-respondió Snape.-Necesitamos ayuda para esto.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

- Buenas noches, madre.-respondió Draco.

- Narcisa.-dijo Rabastan levantándose para cederle su asiento. Narcisa lo rechazó educadamente e hizo aparecer otras sillas.

- ¿Les has contado lo que le pasó a los Longbottom, Minerva?-preguntó Narcisa.

- Todavía no.-admitió Minerva.

- ¿Y lo de Bellatrix?-volvió a preguntar Narcisa. Rodolphus se tensó.

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que ese maldito cabrón...se atrevió a tocar a mi exmujer?-preguntó Rodolphus.

- En realidad, todo es lo mismo.-respondió Narcisa.-Si conoces un caso, conoces todos. A los Longbottom les ocurrió lo mismo que a los Potter y fue por culpa de Dumbledore, y también fue Dumbledore quien chantajeó a Bellatrix con expulsarla de Hogwarts si no se acostaba con él, por eso Bellatrix es tan sádica. Aún no ha podido superar el trama que le hizo pasar Dumbledore.

- Era.-dijo Barty.-Maté a Bellatrix esta mañana después de verla atacando a la señorita Granger. Weasley estaba presente pero no me vió.

La sala se quedó en silencio.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Sin previo aviso, las marcas oscuras de todos los mortífagos, comenzaron a dolerles al mismo tiempo. Gritos desgarradores se escuchaban en la siniestra y lúgubre prisión de Azkaban.

Su señor les reclamaba.

Era la hora de la guerra.

Bellatrix había muerto y el Innombrable clamaba venganza.

Voldemort había supuesto que el responsable de la muerte de Bellatrix debía de ser alguien de la Orden, o eso o algún mortífago traidor. Pero de todas formas, el que le había traicionado no le preocupaba por ahora. Le habían dado la escusa que necesitaba para atacar Hogwarts. O Dumbledore le entregaba al responsable de la muerte de su amante, aunque dudaba que fuese tan estúpido para hacerlo, o conquistaría el colegio.

En estos momentos, Ronald Weasley estaba hablando tranquilamente con Harry Potter. El plan de su Señor era sencillo, atacarían Hogwarts y él, como buen amigo del Niño que Vivió le propondría salir a la batalla por los pasadizos de Hogwarts; porque como nadie solía conocerlos, le tendería la emboscada perfecta y acabaría con Harry Potter antes de que se encontrase con Lord Voldemort.

Nadie sospechaba del ataque, y la cicatriz de Harry no paraba de dolerle. Voldemort había previsto esto y había decidido dar un ultimatum a Dumbledore: o le entregaba a Potter y al responsable de la muerte de Bellatrix o atacaría Hogwarts. Si Dumbledore no conocía al asesino, entonces eso significaba que había sido alguno de los suyos...entonces, pagaría la osadía...

Mientras, en la Mansión Crouch, los mortífagos comenzaron a chillar, asustando a los Slytherin y a Minerva. La marca les ardía, Voldemort les reclamaba. Debían marcharse, acudir al llamado de Su Lord.

- ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Minerva preocupada por Severus.

- Marca...-logró responder Evan.

- Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.-dijo Hermione.

Las sombras y la oscuridad ensombrecían el cielo, los Dementores fieles a Voldemort también acudían a su llamado; los hombres lobo se apresuraban a correr hacia los límites de Hogwarts, eran ellos los que vigilarían el Bosque Prohibido y los que impedirían que ninguna criatura mágica atravesase el bosque para ayudar a Dumbledore. Los centauros presentían el peligro, los animales tanto muggles como mágicos, estaban inquietos. Los muggles sabían que algo no marchaba del todo bien, el agua de los mares y de los ríos se agitaban violentamente.

Todos estaban confundidos.

Dumbledore mandaba lechuzas al Ministerio, alertándoles del peligro. Convocó patronus para avisar a los miembros de la Orden. Tendría que idear un plan para proteger a Harry, aún a costa de todas las vidas de los estudiantes del castillo. Harry era la pieza central del tablero y el único que debía mantenerse con vida si era necesario...aunque siempre que el propio Albus estuviese a salvo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Albus?-preguntó Molly apareciendo en su despacho.

- Al parecer se acerca la hora de la batalla final.-respondió Dumbledore.-Tenemos que proteger a Harry.

Los mortífagos, los dementores, los hombres lobo y otras criaturas mágicas, rodeaban Hogwarts, aunque a simple vista no se viesen. Todos los ángulos estaban cubiertos; y en frente de todo ese ejército, Lord Voldemort sonreía para sus adentros.

Todavía no era el momento de atacar. Primero deberían hacerlos salir a todos. No dudaba de que Dumbledore sacrificaría a todos los alumnos con tal de salvar su pellejo, pero se reservaría a Potter hasta el último momento. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él ya había ganado la batalla?

- Mi lord...

- Hola Rabastan.-saludó Voldemort.-Crouch, Rookwood, Macnair y Dolohov. Es hora de divertirnos.-sonrió malévolamente.

A una orden de Voldemort, los dementores avanzaron hacia el castillo. Podían sentir la intranquilidad de los estudiantes, sus sabrosas almas de las que se alimentarían en unos pocos instantes. Su Señor les había prometido un festín y no dudaban de que cumplirían con su palabra.

Voldemort alzó la varita y lanzó el primer ataque, como señal para que los demás mortífagos y criaturas avanzasen. Tenían que sembrar el terror, hacerles dudar, huir...para que Dumbledore se quedase totalmente desprotegido.

En el interior del castillo, alguien chilló. El hechizo que había lanzado Voldemort había causado que el techo se rajase y el piso temblase. Los estudiantes se agarraban a donde podían. Algunos querían creer que era un simple terremoto, pero otros sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo.

Ronald Weasley sonreía para sus adentros. Harry estaba agazapado entre los sillones. La cicatriz le dolía tanto que le impedía pensar con claridad. El pelirrojo lo sabía, por esto también sabía que El Niño Que Vivió se fiaría de él hasta el final.

- Harry, ¡mira esto!-dijo Ron mirando "casualmente" por la ventana. El pelinegro se acercó y empalideció de repente.-Hay que salir de aquí.

- ¡Ron, tenemos que quedarnos para ayudar a Dumbledore!-dijo Harry.

- Podremos ayudarle desde el exterior.-comentó Ron.-Si salimos por los pasadizos, les pillaremos por sorpresa.

- Buena idea, Ron.-dijo Harry siguiendo al pelirrojo.-Cogeré el mapa.

- ¡No!-sentenció Ron.-El mapa no será necesario, sólo nos retrasaría. Conocemos perfectamente los pasadizos, podemos hacerlo solos.

- ¡Entonces vamos!-dijo Harry.-¿Pero a cuál?

- ¡Al de la Bruja Tuerta!-respondió Ronald.

* * *

- ¿Por dónde nos metemos, Hermione?-preguntó Theodore.

- ¡Los pasadizos!-respondió Hermione.-Hay uno debajo de la Bruja Tuerta. Así entraremos al castillo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos?-preguntó Draco señalando a los mortífagos.

- Les cubriremos las espaldas.-contestó Pansy.-Al fin y al cabo, son aliados.

- ¿Dónde está Weasley?-preguntó Zabini.

- Lo más seguro es que esté con Potter.-contestó Luna.

- Entonces hay que darse prisa.-dijo Hermione guiándoles hacia la Bruja Tuerta.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter caminaban rápidamente por los pasadizos secretos. Ronald iba delante, guiándole. Harry confiado, lo seguía de cerca. El Mapa del Merodeador se había quedado en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, por lo que la "intuición" del pelirrojo era lo único que podía salvar al Niño que Vivió de las garras de la muerte.

En Hogwarts ya se había dado la voz de alarma. Los estudiantes corrían desesperados, el Ejército de Dumbledore, junto con los profesores, intentaban tranquilizar un poco al alumnado. Los animales estaban inquietos. Y Dumbledore...estaba sentado tranquilamente en su despacho, esperando que los mortífagos hicieran el amago de entrar a Hogwarts.

Hermione se dirigía veloz hacia el Pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta, pero Greyback captó su olor desde el Bosque Prohibido. Captó el miedo y el temor de la bruja...su sufrimiento. Y eso le excitó como si de un afrodisiaco se tratase. Haciendo caso a sus más puros instintos, echó a correr siguiendo su olor.

La castaña podía notar que algo no andaba del todo bien. Su sexto sentido la advertía del peligro...pero ella decidió hacer caso omiso y continuar corriendo hacia el pasadizo. No podía pararse en pleno campo de batalla. A su lado, Theodore y Pansy. Draco, Luna y Blaise la cubrían la espalda. Corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, pero aún así, no pasaban del todo desapercibidos para los Dementores, quienes, al verlos y sentir todo su temor y miedo, se dirigieron velozmente hacia ellos. Pansy chilló al verlos aproximarse, y por instinto, se paró de golpe. Estaba aterrada, totalmente aterrorizada.

- ¡Pansy!-gritó Draco corriendo hacia ella y zarandeándola en un desesperado intento para que reaccionara.-¡Reacciona! ¡Vamos!-Pero ella no reaccionaba, sólo podía ver como esos inquietantes seres se aproximaban hacia ellos. No había tiempo y Draco lo sabía. No podía realizar un Patronus o delatarían su posición. Lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio fue coger a Pansy y echar a correr con ella en brazos.-¡Deprisa, tenemos que irnos!-les gritó a sus amigos.

Continuaron corriendo sin darse cuenta de que Fenrir Greyback no iba a dejar que su presa se escaquease con tanta facilidad. Con una sonrisa malévola, cogió rapidez y embistió contra Hermione Granger. Ella chilló y cayó al suelo. Los Slytherins se pararon mientras veían con horror como el licántropo se colocaba encima de ella y la giraba para que quedasen cara a cara.

- Veo que aquí tenemos a una preciosa Sangre Sucia.-comentó Fenrir acariciándola la cara.

- Aléjate de ella, Greyback.-dijo Theodore sacando su varita.

- ¿No has aprendido a que no tienes posibilidad contra mi, muchacho?-preguntó Fenrir sonriendo de lado. Con un movimiento de manos y un hechizo no pronunciado, la varita de Theodore se escabulló de las manos del Slytherin y fueron a parar a las del licántropo. Blaise, Pansy, Draco y Luna, varitas en mano, comenzaron a atacar a Fenrir, pero él sólo reía.-Incopetentes. ¿En serio pensáis derrotarme así?

- Será mejor que les sueltes, Greyback.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El tono que había utilizado era frívolo, pero al hombre lobo sólo le hizo reir.

- Rodolphus Lestrange.-comentó Greyback.-Veo que continúas vivo. A Nuestro Señor no le va a agradar esto.

- Muy cierto.-comentó una segunda voz.

- Por eso te vas a quedar callado.-dijo una tercera.-¡Avada Kedavra!

Fenrir lo esquivó con destreza, pero en su descuido, se había desplazado de Hermione, liberándola de la prisión de sus brazos.

- Vete, Granger.-dijo Regulus Black.

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de Greyback.-dijo Evan Rosier.

Hermione los miró y asintió con la cabeza. Después, echó a correr junto con los demás Slytherins. Ya casi estaban llegando. Los Dementores eran lo único que les impedía el paso.

- ¡Expecto Patronun!-siseó Rodolphus. Un zorro salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia los Dementores.-¡Marcharos!

Hermione no se detuvo y entró en el pasadizo de la Bruja Tuerta. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía ver nada. Podía escuchar los gritos de Hogwarts y los ataques del exterior. Estaba cansada y asustada, pero no podía detenerse, tenía que buscar la manera de ayudar. Corría todo lo que podía, sabía que sus amigos la estaban siguiendo. Pero de repente, empezó a escuchar pisadas apresuradas. Se paró y les indicó a los Slytherins que hicieran lo mismo. Estaban quietos pero seguían escuchándose pisadas...y cada vez se oían más cerca.

- ¿Crees que es por aquí, Ron?-preguntó Harry.

- Confía en mi, Harry.-respondió Ronald.

Harry.

Ron.

Hermione suspiró. Había estado imaginándose su reencuentro durante demasiado tiempo, pero nunca había esperado que fuese en plena guerra y en unos túneles oscuros que eran prácticamente desconocidos para los demás. Theodore vió su expresión y la agarró la mano en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Las pisadas se detuvieron. Hermione agudizó el oído para escuchar más atentamente.

Ron se giró hacia Harry con la varita en la mano. Su expresión era burlesca, divertida.

- Ron...¿qué haces?-preguntó Harry.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Potter?-preguntó Ron levantando la varita.-Terminar la misión. ¡Avada..!

- ¡Expeliarmus!-dijo Hermione aparenciendo detrás del pelirrojo. Weasley chocó contra una de las paredes.-¡Accio varita!

Ahora Hermione tenía la varita de Ronald. Él estaba desarmado, indefenso. Ronald se estaba cabreando y Hermione no podía hacer más que sonreir.

- ¿Verdad que duele cuando estás indefenso, Weasley?-preguntó Pansy.

- ¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry indeciso.-¿Pero...cómo..?

- Las preguntas para más tarde, Potter.-dijo Draco.

- ¡Tú, asquerosa sangre sucia!-chilló Ronald.-Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento, inmundicia.

- No, Weasley.-contestó Hermione frívolamente.-¡Serás tú el que lo pague!-levantó su varita.-¡Y vas a pagar todo lo que me has echo sufrir!

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó Harry.

- Lo que ocurre, Potter.-dijo Blaise.-Es que tu queridísimo amigo Weasley, a pesar de ser un maldito traidor y embustero, ha estado a punto de acabar con tu vida.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Harry.-Él no pretendía matarme...nunca haría eso.

- Igual que tampoco violaría a nadie ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione mirándole con resentimiento.-Dime una cosa, Potter. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en los túneles en plena guerra y sin el Mapa del Merodeador? ¿No sabes que cualquiera podría atacarte? ¿Qué a lo mejor los mortífagos conocen estos túneles y pueden tenderte una emboscada?-se acercó a Ronald.-¿Me puedes decir cómo tu queridísimo amigo tiene esto..?-le arrancó la manga izquierda de su uniforme, dejando revelar su Marca Tenebrosa.-...¿tatuado en el brazo?

Harry abrió los ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido para él.-¡Ron...pero qué has echo!

- Lo que mi señor debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Potter.-contestó Ron mirándolo con odio.-Acabar con tu miserable y patética vida.

- ¡Cállate!-ordenó Harry.-Me has engañado. Has violado a Hermione...

- Y a Luna.-recordó Blaise.

- ¿A Luna también?-preguntó Harry.

- Y a Lavender...cuando vivía.-respondió Hermione.

- ¿Porqué, Ron?-preguntó Harry.-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

- Porque quise.-respondió Ron con sencillez.

- Ya he escuchado suficiente palabrería.-dijo Draco.-¡Desmaius temporatum!-Ron cayó al suelo totalmente incosciente.-Se quedará desmayado durante varias horas. Hay una guerra por ganar y no podemos permitir perder el tiempo de forma inecesaria.

- Voy con vosotros.-dijo Harry.

Juntos comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del castillo.


	73. Chapter 73

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¡Tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore!-dijo Harry.-¡Hay que decirle que Ron nos ha traicionado!

- No podemos avisar a Dumbledore.-dijo Blaise.-Él no es mejor que Weasley.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estáis diciendo?-preguntó El Niño que Vivió.

- Que vamos a hacer justicia por primera vez en el mundo mágico, Potter.-dijo Pansy.-Y no vamos a dejar que Dumbledore se vuelva a salir con la suya nunca más. O muere en la guerra o lo desacreditaremos...bueno, en realidad, da lo mismo si muere o no, lo pensamos desacreditar igual.

- No dejaré que lo hagáis.-dijo Potter parándose de repente y apuntando a Hermione con la varita. Theodore rodó los ojos.-No vais a hacer daño a Dumbledore.

- Piensa un poco, Potter.-dijo Theodore poniéndose delante de Hermione.-Nosotros somos siete y tú sólo eres uno. ¿Quién crees que va a ganar? Por lo que será mejor que dejes de apuntar a mi novia con la varita ¿te ha quedado claro? Por otra parte, Dumbledore no es tan santito como crees que es. ¿O acaso no te has preguntado nunca porqué jamás salvó a tus padres? Pues te vamos a dar la noticia del siglo. ¡Nosotros lo hemos descubierto! Sabemos la rata escurridiza y embustera que es en realidad el director de esta escuela y no vamos a dejar que jamás vuelva a salirse con la suya. ¿Me has entendido, Potter?

- ¿Y porqué debería creeros?-preguntó Potter.-Sois Slytherins.

- Y nosotros mortífagos.-dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de Harry.-Y como no bajes la varita en estos instantes, Potter, te aseguro que acabarás peor que los Longbottom.

Harry se giró para encarar a quien le estaba amenazando. Lucius Malfoy, con su esposa Narcisa le apuntaban con las varitas. Draco esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado para darles las gracias por su intervención.

- ¡Lo sabía!-dijo Harry señalando a Hermione.-Sabía que estabas aliada con esos indeseables mortífagos.

- No me dejaste elección, Potter.-dijo Hermione frívolamente.-Me tratásteis igual que a la escoria, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Soy Slytherin, mis amigos son Slytherins y sus padres son mortífagos.

- Ahora que ya hemos aclarado las cosas, Potter.-dijo Narcisa.-Cumple tu misión, sal a la batalla y derrota al Señor Tenebroso.

- Dumbledore es nuestro.-dijo Blaise fríamente.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagaís daño!-dijo Potter.

- Me temo, Potter, que no tienes elección.-dijo Lucius calmado y apuntándole con la varita.

* * *

En el interior del castillo, los profesores intentaban buscar soluciones para afrontar a los mortífagos. Mientras los profesores discutía sobre cuál sería la mejor forma de sobrevivir, El Ejército de Dumbledore se debatía entre atacar de frente o realizar un ataque sorpresa.

- Me temo...-dijo Dumbledore apareciendo en el Gran Salón donde todos estaba reunidos.-...que la situación es bastante grave.-todos se quedaron en silencio.-Hay demasiados mortífagos, dementores y hombres lobo. Aunque los Aurores estén de camino, no llegarán a tiempo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Daphne Greengrass.

- La única solución es salir a combatir.-dijo Dumbledore seriamente. Minerva miró a Dumbledore con los ojos abiertos desmensuradamente. ¿Estaba proponiendo a unos estudiantes que se enfrentasen con los mortífagos? ¡Tan sólo eran críos! Morirían en cuanto saliesen del castillo.

- ¿Nosotros?-preguntó Millicent Bulstrode.-¡De ninguna manera! Casi todos nuestros padres están ahí fuera. ¡No pensamos enfrentarnos ni a ellos ni a nuestros familiares!

- ¿Acaso me está desafiando, señorita Bulstrode?-preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ella no, pero nosotros sí.-dijeron Sirius y Remus apareciéndose. Minerva escogió ese momento para transformarse en gata y salir por el Gran Comedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?-preguntó Dumbledore.

- Esto, señor Dumbledore, es la guerra, por si no se había dado cuenta.-dijo Sirius.-Y ahora, usted va a realizar su deber. ¡Estar con mi ahijado mientras él derrota Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Va a salir ahí fuera y pelear; va a ayudar a mi ahijado ganar la guerra y va a dejar de manipular la mente de estos críos para que usted pueda salvarse su asqueroso y vil pellejo. ¿Me ha entendido?

- En cuanto a vosotros, no vamos a obligaros a luchar contra vuestras familias.-dijo Remus tranquilamente.-Si queréis, y estáis seguros de que no os van a matar, podéis marcharos.

Los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse esperar. Los alumnos de Slytherin se levantaron y se dirigieron a las salidas, pero antes de que pudieran marcharse, Dumbledore cerró las puertas con su magia.

- Me temo que aquí no se va a marchar nadie.-dijo Dumbledore.

- Esto es un secuestro ¡Por el amor de Merlín!-dijo Remus.

- Y me van a servir de escudo.-reconoció Dumbledore.

* * *

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo destruir al Señor de las Tinieblas?-preguntó Luna.

- La única forma de destruirle es destruir todos los Horcruxes.-explicó Harry.-Los he estado destruyendo, pero Ron no sabe de su conocimiento. Sólo me queda destruir a Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort.

- ¿Y porqué Ronald no sabía esto?-preguntó Hermione.

- Porque no estaba del todo seguro de si podía confiar en él.-dijo Harry algo avergonzado.-Además de que es mi responsabilidad, no la suya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, McGonagall corría por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando desesperadamente a Myrttle y a Peeves. No era difícil saber dónde podían estar. El baño del segundo piso siempre había sido el preferido de Myrttle, tal vez, porque la llenaba de recuerdos. Volvió a transformarse en humana para bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta su destino. Abrió la puerta, y tal y como esperaba, allí estaban. Ambos fantasmas mirándose con devoción, abrazándose como si fuese la última vez que se fuesen a ver. McGonagall carraspeó y la pareja se separó.

- Profesora McGonagall.-dijo Myrttle sorprendida y avergonzada.-Nosotros...

- Necesito vuestra ayuda.-la interrumpió Minerva.-Dumbledore se ha vuelto totalmente loco y planea utilizar a los estudiantes como escudo y así salvarse el pellejo. Esto será una carnicería si no lo detenemos a tiempo.

- Pero...-dijo Myrttle.

- Oh, vamos, Myrtlle.-la interrumpió Peeves.-Esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tengamos para detener a Dumbledore. Además, podríamos hacer que pareciese una víctima más de la guerra.

- Entonces lo convertiríamos en mártil.-dijo Myrttle tristemente.

- Escucha, Myrttle.-dijo Minerva.-Yo también fuí víctima de los abusos de Dumbledore cuando era más joven. Jamás tuve el valor para enfrentarme a él, sobre todo porque sabía las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear. Pero ¿os acuerdáis de Hermione Granger, la amiga de Harry Potter?-los fantasmas asintieron.-Weasley la violó y Dumbledore la encubrió. Granger fingió su propia muerte y ahora está aquí, para hacer justicia y desacreditar a Dumbledore. Yo voy a ayudarla, pero me gustaría que vosotros también la ayudárais a facilitarla la tarea. Por Lily Evans, por James, Potter, por Petunia Evans, por vosotros y por mi. Y también, por todos esos estudiantes que ahora mismo están en el Gran Salón y cuyas vidas no importan a nadie. Porfavor...

Myrttle asintió en silencio y miró a Peeves. Se miraron fijamente y levitaron, al mismo tiempo. Minerva observó como atravesaron la puerta. Sonrió. Sabía que ahora, les tocaría actuar a ellos.

- Asique al fin, la niña va a tener su venganza.-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Minerva no necesitaba girarse para saber de quién se trataba.

- Así es, Barón.-respondió Minerva.

- Tal vez me pase por el Gran Salón.-dijo el Barón sanguinario.-No es que me importe mucho la vida de esos estudiantes, pero no me gustaría perderme una buena lucha.

- Y puede que yo también me apunte, mi querida profesora.-dijo Nick casi decapitado.-Pocas veces se ha visto a la justicia en este colegio.

Minerva asintió en silencio. Los fantasmas se ocuparían de Dumbledore...ahora sería ella quien debería proteger a los fantasmas de los Dementores.

Mientras tanto, Petter Pettigrew se transformó en rata. A la mínima oportunidad, saldría de allí cuanto antes. Poco le importaba Weasley si podía salvar su vida.

- Ni lo intentes, Colagusano.-dijo Barty pisándole la cola. La rata chilló y se retorció en el suelo, pero el mortífago no pudo hacer más que sonreir ante el patético sufrimiento de su compañero.-Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que haya un bando vencedor. Sabes que no nos gustan los cobardes.

- ¡Prepárense!-dijo Voldemort avanzando.

- No tan rápido, Voldemort.-dijo Harry Potter caminando hacia él. El Innombrable sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya, pero mirad quien nos honra con su presencia.-dijo Voldemort.-Si no es nada más y nada menos que el famosísimo Harry Potter.-siseó con sarcasmo.-Y su amiga la Sangre Sucia, que al parecer, no está muerta. ¿Vienes a suplicar clemencia?

- ¡No!-dijo Harry.-¡Vengo a derrotarte!

Los mortífagos rieron. La batalla, acababa de empezar.

* * *

- ¿Sabes Lestrange? Jamás me imaginé que defendieses a una Sangre Sucia.-dijo Fenrir.-¡Que bajo has caído!

- ¡Cállate!-ordenó Rodolphus furioso. Fenrir sólo sonrió.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

Voldemort y Harry, varitas en mano, se miraban fijamente. Hermione comenzó a luchar contra Barty y el resto de los mortífagos avanzaron hacia el castillo. Los Dementores siguieron su ejemplo.

Fenrir arremetió contra Rodolphus y lo tiró al suelo, Evan y Regulus utilizaron sus varitas para socorrer a su amigo. El Licántropo gruñía, y lanzaba improperios contra los mortífagos, pero ellos decidieron ignorarle.

Barty simulaba estar luchando contra Hermione, pero en realidad, no se estaba aplicando del todo. Granger no le caía del todo mal y quería que saliese viva de esa batalla, al fin y al cabo, si ella moría, todos irían a Azkaban. Y eso no podía permitirlo...

Por su parte, Theodore estaba buscando a Nagini, pero al parecer, la serpiente estaba muy bien escondida.

- ¿Buscas algo, Nott?-preguntó Dolohov apuntándole con la varita.

- A Nagini.-respondió Theodore calmadamente, pero aún así, se puso en posición de defensa.-¿La has visto?

- Hace poco estaba por aquí.-respondió Dolohov lanzando su primera maldición hacia el joven Slytherin. Theodore la esquivó, tampoco es que le costase mucho hacerlo, porque en el fondo sabía que la maldición no iba dirigida a él.-¿Porqué la buscas?

- Hay que destruirla.-contestó Theodore enviando una maldición a Antonin. El mortífago la rechazó con un protego no verbal y continuó atacándole, mientras intentaba localizar a la serpiente de Su Señor.

En los alrededores de Hogwarts lo único que se podía escuchar eran los gritos y el ruido que hacían los hechizos al colisionar; pero aún así, Nagini observaba la guerra desde la entrada del Bosque Prohibido. Siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, debía permanecer alejada de la batalla.

Ya podía olerlo, la sangre se empezaba a derramar. Las maldiciones cortantes estaban siendo empleadas por los mortífagos. Pero al estar tan cerca del Bosque Prohibido, Nagini podía ver perfectamente que Greyback estaba siendo vencido por esos tres asquerosos traidores. Black, Lestrange y Rosier. ¡Esos malditos que habían osado desafiar a su amo!

Siseó. Estaba furiosa...y hambrienta. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo depredador, astuto...y sin dudarlo, reptó hacia ellos.

Por otro lado, Myrttle y Peeves atravesaron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Escucharon los sollozos de los estudiantes, sus quejas y su desesperación. Remus y Sirius se estaban tambaleando, exhaustos, al parecer, Dumbledore había estado combatiendo con ellos. El anciano director se dirigió a Sirius y le puso la varita en el cuello, Canuto le escupió a la cara y Albus hizo el amago de agarrarle del cuello, pero nunca hizo contacto con el animago, porque Peeves cogió a Black de su túnica y lo levitó para alejarlo de Dumbledore.

- ¿En serio crees que eso le servirá de algo?-preguntó Dumbledore. Remus se acercó con sigilo al director, pero Albus lo previno y le envió una maldición no verbal. Del impacto, el licántropo se dirigió raudo hacia la ventana, pero Myrttle intervino y, antes de que pudiese romper el cristal, lo cogió de un brazo y lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado.-Eso ha sido muy noble por tu parte, Myrttle. Pero el señor Lupin y el Señor Black, tienen las horas contadas.

- Se equivoca, Dumbledore.-dijo Nick casi decapitado acompañado por el Barón Sanguinario.-Es usted quien va a morir.

El ejército de Dumbledore combatía fieramente contra los mortífagos. Pero aún no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados. ¡Los mortífagos sólo estaban jugando con ellos! Ginny Weasley, vió que Hermione Granger seguía viva y que estaba luchando contra Crouch.

"No puede ser que esté viva". pensó la pelirroja. "Yo ví su cadáver."

Rabastan Lestrange, su oponente, captó la mirada de la chica Weasley. Al parecer, la Weasley tenía la intención de atacar a Granger cuando la oportunidad se le presentase, pero eso era algo que no podía permitir, por lo que apenas la daba tiempo para contraatacar entre hechizo y hechizo.

Cho Chang luchaba contra Augustus Rookwood. El mortífago se estaba divirtiendo a más no poder. Esa cría no era rival para él. ¡Por Merlín! Lo estaba intentando atacar con unos hechizos que eran demasiado básicos para él.

- ¡CHO!-gritó Ginny antes de que su propio grito de dolor, provocado por un cruciatus, se escuchase por los alrededores. Pero ya era tarde, la asiática giró la cabeza para ver que Ginny la indicaba, como podía, la dirección donde estaba Hermione. Antes de que Chang pudiese ver a la castaña, Augustus la envió un Setumsempra. La Ravenclaw se retorció de dolor mientras su piel se rasgaba provocaando heridas sangrantes. El mortífago sonrió con diversión.

El dolor le provocaba placer.

- Sé a la perfección que Ronald Weasley no está muerto.-dijo Voldemort. Harry apretó los puños.-Pero no te preocupes, voy a llamarlo para que se reuna aquí contigo. Me imagino que querrás el apoyo de "tu más fiel amigo" cuando termine con tu asquerosa vida.-rió y Harry sentía como su cicatriz le dolía. El dolor era demasiado intenso, tanto, que le nublaba la visión. Se sentía exhausto y, sin darse cuenta, soltó su varita y se desplomó en el suelo gritando. La risa de Voldemort resonó más fuerte. Hermione paró de luchar contra Barty y miró por una fracción de segundo a su examigo chillando de dolor.-¡RONALD WEASLEY!

Ronald Weasley estaba incosciente por la maldición que le había lanzado Draco, sin embargo, su Señor le reclamaba. La Marca Tenebrosa le estaba empezando a sacar de su estupor. Su brazo le ardía igual que el fuego, le dolía cada vez más. El dolor era insoportable, lo único que quería era que parase. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras se agarraba el brazo con desesperación. Tenía que acudir a la llamada de su Señor cuanto antes. El Señor Oscuro no era una persona paciente. Como pudo, se levantó, pero sus piernas le fayaban. Temblaba. Aún así tenía que salir de allí como fuese, a tropicones y tambaleándose, logró dar un par de pasos.

- Vamos muchacho.-le instó Colagusano. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí, con él? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba ver allí a su amigo.-La batalla ha comenzado.

- ¿Quién va ganando?-preguntó Ron, aunque su voz salió más grave de lo normal.

- ¿Quién va a ser?-respondió Colagusano como si fuese algo obvio. El animago alzó una ceja y Weasley sonrió.-Por cierto, tienes que darte prisa, dentro de poco vendrán los refuerzos

En el Gran Salón, los alumnos miraban aterrorizados como el loco director atacaba a los fantasmas. Los cuatro fantasmas, junto con Sirius y Remus, estaban intentando que los estudiantes sobreviviesen. Con un movimiento de varita, Dumbledore abrió las ventanas y el frío no se hizo esperar. Los fantasmas miraron con horror, al igual que los estudiantes, como los Dementores entraban al Gran Salón y se dirigían hacia ellos, buscando sus almas como alimento.

- Si yo caigo, vosotros lo haréis conmigo.-dijo Dumbledore.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!-gritó Fred, secundado por George. El hechizo hizo de barrera entre los dementores y los estudiantes. Pero los fantasmas aún estaban indefensos. Cuando un dementor acorraló a Myrttle, Peeves de dirgió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza. No podían moverse, porque estaban rodeados.

- ¡Expecto Patronum!-dijo McGonagall transfigurándose en humana. Los dementores se alejaron de los fantasmas.

- ¿Se puede saber que has echo, Minerva?-preguntó Dumbledore. Como respuesta, Minerva le obsequió con una de sus miradas más frívolas. Fred y George se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore con la varita en la mano.-Da igual cuánto lo intentéis, no sóis rival para mi.

Ante esto, todos los estudiantes, de todas las casas, se levantaron de sus asientos, cogieron la varita y apuntaron con ella al director.

- No estás enfrentándote sólo con los Weasley.-dijo Astoria Greengrass.-También lo estás haciendo con todos nosotros.

En ese momento, se escuchó una explosión. Dumbledore sonrió. Al fin habían llegado sus refuerzos. Se escucharon pasos acercándose, y todos contuvieron la respiración.

- Hola.-dijo Cornelius Fudge.

- Hola, Dumbledore.-dijo Umbridge.

- Buenos días, Cornelius.-dijo Dumbledore.-Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también a ti, Albus.-respondió Cornelius Fudge acercándose a él. Pero cuando estaba a una distancia considerable, le apuntó con la varita y gritó.-¡CRUCIO!

- ¡Movilicorpus levitium!-dijo Dolores Umbridge.

El ataque pilló desprevenido a Dumbledore y, debido a la intensidad, se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, atravesándola. La distancia hacia el suelo era considerable y el director estaba cansado y adolorido. Colisionó contra el suelo y sintió como varios de sus huesos se rompieron. Desde la ventana, Dolores Umbridge y Cornelius Fudge sonreían con malicia mientras veían como el anciano director entraba en un estado mucho peor que la muerte, y del que probablemente no despertaría jamás.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Minerva McGonagall. Como respuesta, Cornelius y Dolores se remangaron la túnica del brazo izquierdo, luciendo con orgullo su Marca Tenebrosa.

Dos mortífagos acababan de entrar en el castillo.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto, señor Ministro?-preguntó Minerva seriamente.

- Esto significa que vamos a sacar a todos los estudiantes de aquí.-respondió Umbridge.-Ahora son propiedad de nuestro señor.

- ¿Pero porqué?-preguntó Peeves.

- Seamos sinceros.-respondió Cornelius Fudge.-¿Acaso íbamos a salir ilesos de la guerra? Por lo menos así podemos sobrevivir cuando el Señor Oscuro venza.

Umbridge se acercó a Minerva, se miraban fijamente, ninguna quería apartar la mirada. Se retaban...

- ¡Petrificus totalus!-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Umbridge quedó petrificada. Minerva observaba como Sirius Black se levantaba tambaleándose. Cornelius sacó su varita, pero los estudiantes le apuntaron. Estaba rodeado...

Nagini se acercaba rauda hacia su presa. Nadie la sentía, ni siquiera escuchaban su siseo furioso, avisando que cada vez se acercaba más a sus presas. Nadie la veía reptar rápidamente...excepto Hermione Granger, que por un breve instante, captó por su rabillo del ojo el movimiento de algo arrastrarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rodolphus. Automáticamente, dejó de luchar contra Barty y vió con horror como Nagini cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

- ¡Bombarda!-chilló Hermione. Nagini abrió su boca a tan sólo unos milímetros de la piel de Rodolphus Lestrange, cuando la maldición enviada por Hermione la dió de lleno. Rodolphus, Evan y Regulus giraron sus cabezas para ver el origen del hechizo. Barty miró a Hermione, después, bajó su varita.

No, no quería luchar contra ella.

Pero ella le devolvió la mirada, asintió con la cabeza y le instó a continuar su lucha.

- ¡Sectumsempra!

El hechizo golpeó a Hermione y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de localizar a su agresor. ¡La había atacado por la espalda y sin avisar! La maldición cortaba su piel y miles de llagas empezaban a sangrar por todo su cuerpo. Chilló con dolor, con horror. Estaba exhausta y cansada, adolorida, agotada.

El grito resonó; Theodore miró como su novia se desangraba en el suelo y chillaba de dolor. Dejó de combatir contra Dolohov y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, sin importarle las miradas de estupor que recibía de los demás mortífagos.

Barty se mordió los labios y miró con furia al agresor de Granger. Ronald Weasley. El muchacho que, aún tambaleándose, había sido capaz de reunir todo el rencor necesario para hacer una maldición de ese calibre. ¡Maldito Weasley!

- Jajaja, Potter.-reía Lord Voldemort.-¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

- Maldito seas.-dijo Harry levantándose con muchísimo esfuerzo.

- Hazlo de nuevo, Ronald.-dijo Voldemort. Weasley alzó la varita, apuntó a Hermione con ella.

- ¡Silencius!-gritó Barty apuntando a Ron.-¡Crucio!

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme, Crouch?-preguntó Voldemort. Estaba furioso, demasiado furioso, el castigo para ese mortífago sería ejemplar.

- Y no es el único.-intervino Rodolphus. Evan y Regulus le secundaron. Voldemort abrió los ojos y los miró con sorpresa. Theodore llegó a donde estaba Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Blaise y Luna también se acercaron a ella, pero decidieron quedarse a una distancia prudente para darles más privacidad. Silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras veían como Theodore cogía una de las manos de Hermione entre las suyas, mientras con la otra la acariciaba el rostro intentando reanimarla.

- Hermione...-decía Theodore.-...Hermione, háblame, porfavor, ¡dime algo!

- ¿Pero cómo?-siseó Voldemort ignorando a la sangre sucia moribunda que se desangraba en el suelo.-Os condené a la peor muerte que se puede tener. ¡Os dieron el beso del dementor delante de mí!

- Correcto.-dijo Evan. Un graznido se escuchó en el cielo y el fénix de Dumbledore, se dirigió hacia Potter, llevando consigo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, muchacho.-dijo el Sombrero.-Saca lo que llevo dentro.

Harry metió la mano dentro del sombrero y sacó la espada de Gryffindor. Nagini, aunque estaba exhausta, todavía tenía fuerzas para moverse, por lo que, al divisar a la Sangre Sucia tirada en el suelo, se dirigió rauda hacia ella. Harry corría lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que alcanzar a esa serpiente como fuese, tenía que destruirla, para hacer a Voldemort débil y así poder matarlo.

- Theodore...-susurraba Hermione.

- Estoy aquí, Hermione.-dijo Theodore acariciándola la cara mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de su retina.-Shh, tranquila, te vas a poner bien.

- Estoy muy cansada.-dijo Hermione. Tosió y escupió un poco de sangre. Theodore frunció el ceño y los demás la miraron con preocupación.

- Resiste.-decía Theodore.-Hermione...

Pero cada vez escuchaba su voz más lejana, cada vez se sentía más cansada. Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a la oscuridad. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, y después, no sintió más dolor. En cambio, podía notar como alguien la agarraba la mano y no se separaba de ella, la estrechaba fuerte. Estaba segurísima de que era Theodore. Aún podía escucharle, aunque su voz apenas era un débil susurro.

- Hermione...-repetía Theodore.-Hermione...-agarró su mano con fuerza. No, no la soltaría por nada del mundo. Alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro, giró la cabeza y vió como Draco Malfoy lloraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y no sólo ellos, sino también Pansy, Blaise, Luna...miró a Harry. Los ojos verdes del Niño que Vivió habían perdido todo su brillo, su mirada era opaca y con gran cantidad de ira. Los mortífagos...la mayoría de ellos estaban indiferentes, al igual que el ED, sin embargo, Severus Snape apretaba fuertemente los puños y se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación, en su mirada se podía ver tristeza. Barty Crouch Jr, se acercó a Hermione y se quedó varios minutos contemplándola; aunque Rookwood, Dolohov, los hermanos Lestrange, Rosier y Black estaban algo tristes por la muerte de Granger, Crouch era el que no hacía nada por disimularlo. Con cuidado, agarró la mano que la quedaba libre.

- Granger...-dijo Barty.-...resiste. Eres más fuerte que todo esto.

Pero la chica no respondía. Estaba fría e inerte. Aún así, Crouch detectó su pulso; tal vez no fuera nada y terminara reponiéndose en el hospital. Él prefirió pensar que sí. No es que le importase, era, simplemente, que por alguna razón había cogido algo de cariño a Granger, porque, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia inmunda, les había ayudado, había salvado la vida de Rodolphus varias veces, y eso sin contar la profunda adoración que la brindaba desde que la conoció durante El Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Una serpiente atrapada en el cuerpo de una leona.

Una leona enjaulada luchando por salir.

- Granger...despierta-volvió a decir Crouch, esta vez más alto, más...¿desesperado? No, desesperado no, pero sí con un poco más de miedo. Miedo por no verla despertar, porque ese fuese el final de su vida. ¡No! Granger no debía morir así, a manos de un cobarde. Si Granger tenía que morir, debía hacerlo en una pelea con un adversario digno, no con un maldito traidor, embustero y violador, no a manos de ese maldito pobretón. Con la ira brillando en sus ojos, Crouch se levantó depositando con cuidado la mano de Granger sobre la hierba, empuñó su varita con destreza y dió un par de pasos hacia Weasley.-¡COBARDE!

- Sólo he librado al mundo de una maldita Sangre Sucia.-dijo Ronald mirándolo con odio. De repente sintió una oleada de dolor invadirle el cuerpo. Cayó de bruces al suelo.-¿Pero...qué..?

- ¿Es que nadie te ha enseñado a respetar a las presas de otros?-preguntó Dolohov adelantándose. Otra oleada de dolor volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Ronald, sólo que esta vez, más intensamente.-¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que he querido batirme en duelo con esa muchacha desde que osó desafiarme el año pasado?

El cuerpo de Weasley se llenó de heridas.

- ¿Es qué acaso no te han dicho que no debes atacar a las damas por la espalda?-preguntó Rodolphus.-Y mucho menos si salvan la vida de un mortífago.

En aquel momento, Voldemort se sintió débil. Su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y se sintió muy cansado. Miró a Nagini...estaba muerta a los pies de su archienemigo. Harry Potter lo desafiaba con la mirada.

- Ahora...ya eres mortal.-dijo El Niño que Vivió.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!-gritaron Potter y el Innombrable al unísono. Pero, cuando la maldición estaba a punto de alcanzar a Harry, el Patronus de un ciervo lo apartó. Potter miró agradecido como una figura que conocía perfectamente, caminaba hasta él.

- ¿Papá?-preguntó Harry. James Potter sonreía. En ese momento, los estudiantes de Hogwarts salieron del castillo. Los Slytherins se dirigieron a sus familiares, mientras que los demás, permanecían a una distancia considerable. Sirius localizó a Regulus y se dirigió a él, pero...

- ¿James?-preguntó Remus dirigiéndose hacia Cornamenta.

- ¡Cornamenta!-gritó Sirius.

Harry había derrotado a Voldemort.

Los mortífagos habían perdido.

Se suponía que todos deberían sentirse felices, pero Hermione...Theodore se negaba a soltarla la mano, mientras la susurraba cosas dulces al oído.

- Hay que llevarla a San Mungo.-dijo Blaise.

- Pero está muy lejos, no llegaremos a tiempo.-dijo Pansy limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- Entonces, llevémosla a la enfermería.-propuso Luna. Theodore asintió y cogió el cuerpo de Hermione en brazos.


	76. Chapter 76

_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

**Siete horas después:**

- Mirad, está abriendo los ojos.-susurró Pansy lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escucharan todos los que estaban en la enfermería. Draco, Luna, Pansy y Blaise se acercaron a la camilla donde estaba Hermione. La castaña abría lentamente los ojos.

- Vamos, cariño.-dijo Theodore agarrándola de la mano.-Despierta.

- ¿Theodore?-preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos muy despacio. La luz la molestaba, pero podía distinguir claramente la silueta de su novio a su lado.

- Soy yo, Hermione.-respondió Theodore en un susurro.

- Veo que al fin despierta, señorita Granger.-dijo Minerva McGonagall.-Ha estado incosciente durante siete horas y ya nos temíamos lo peor. Nos ha dado un buen susto.-Hermione hizo el amago de levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso.-No se levante, señorita Granger, todavía está muy débil.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Hermione.

- Hemos ganado la guerra, Hermione.-respondió Theodore.-Dumbledore está en un estado peor que el de los Longbottom, Ronald Weasley ha muerto por los Crucius no verbales de los mortífagos. ¡Lo torturaron hasta la muerte poco después de que él te atacase! El Señor Oscuro ha sido derrotado por Potter.

- ¿Y los mortífagos?-preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor.

- Están justo aquí, no se han querido marchar hasta que se aseguraron de que estabas bien.-respondió Draco, pero a su alrededor no estaba ninguno de los mortífagos.-Vaya...que raro, deben de haberse ido.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley descansaban en unas camillas a su derecha. No sentía compasión por ellas.

- Hola, tú debes ser Hermione Granger. Yo soy James Potter y ella es mi esposa Lily. Somos los padres de Harry.

- Un placer conocerlos.-dijo Hermione estrechándoles las manos.

- Siento haber creído a Ron en vez de a ti.-se disculpó Harry. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ahora que Dumbledore ya no es un problema para nosotros, deberíamos escoger un nuevo director.-propuso Draco.

- La profesora McGonagall está más que cualificada para ese puesto.-dijo Severus Snape.

- ¡De ninguna manera, Severus!-se negó Minerva.-Tú eres el que está más que cualificado. El puesto te pertenece.

- No pienso aceptarlo.-dijo Severus acercándose a ella.

- Yo tampoco.-susurró Minerva. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, a tan sólo unos milímetros del otro. Minerva cerró los ojos y Severus acortó la distancia, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Los demás, miraban incrédulos la escena.

Theodore sonrió antes de mirar a Hermione. La acarició la mejilla con la palma de su mano y ella cerró los ojos, después los abrió, le miró y sonrió.

- Me has dado un buen susto.-susurró Theodore.

- No era mi intención.-contestó Hermione antes de que él acortase la distancia. Theodore la besó castamente, todavía estaba preocupado por la salud de su novia y no quería hacerla daño. Luna cogió a Blaise de la mano, disfrutando de su compañía; Pansy y Draco se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y después se fundieron en un abrazo.

Desde la puerta de la enfermería, Barty Crouch Jr, Augustus Rookwood, los hermanos Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov y Evan Rosier miraban la escena.

- Parece ser que la sangre sucia está bien.-dijo Rodolphus.

- Sí.-dijo Crouch.-Y tal y como prometió, El Señor Oscuro ha caído.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?-preguntó Rosier.

- Supongo que ellos seguirán sus caminos.-dijo Crouch.-Regulus ha preferido quedarse en Grimund Place con su hermano.

- No sé vosotros, pero en el fondo me alegro de que la Sangre Sucia esté bien.-dijo Dolohov. Los demás le miraron.-¿Qué pasa? Así podré derrotarla en un duelo uno de estos días. Quiero ser yo quien la mate.

- Creo que es hora de irnos.-dijo Rabastan.-Antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Los mortífagos, echaron un último vistazo al interior de la enfermería y comenzaron a alejarse, sin embargo, a Hermione le dió tiempo a ver como la puerta entreabierta se cerraba. Sonrió felizmente.

_**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER: INOCENTE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS**_

_Estimados lectores, al parecer, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, más conocida como la amiga de Harry Potter, no es una traidora, como todos habíamos pensado. _

_ La señorita Granger, que comenzó un romance con Theodore Nott, durante este curso escolar en Hogwarts, ha sido el eslabón más importante para destruir definitivamente al Señor Oscuro. La joven estudiante, fingió su propia muerte con ayuda de algunos mortífagos, tras haber sido violada por Ronald Weasley._

_ El cuerpo del joven Weasley fue encontrado en el campo de batalla, en su brazo izquierdo, se encontraba la Marca Tenebrosa. Al parecer, tras haber violado repetidamente a la señorita Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood (novia actual de Blaise Zabini) y hacer un intento con la prometida de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, los mortífagos lo torturaron hasta la muerte._

_ Por otra parte, Albus Dumbledore, tenía conocimiento de esos abusos, pero decidió esconderlo. La razón más importante, es que él se aprovechaba de su cargo como director para violar a sus estudiantes. Víctimas de él fueron Petunia Evans (una muggle, única hermana de Lily Potter, la madre del Niño Que Vivió); Myrttle (uno de los fantasmas que habitan en Hogwarts), Alice Longbottom y Minerva McGonagall. El director de Hogwarts ha encontrado un destino mucho peor que el de los Longbottom, quedándose en estado vegetal, es decir, dormir hasta que muera._

_ El actual director de Hogwarts es Remus Lupin, quien contraerá matrimonio con Nymphadora Tonks, dentro de unas pocas semanas. _

_ Cornelius Fudge y Dolores Umbridge, han sido identificados como mortífagos, han sido capturados y llevados a Azkaban. El puesto de Ministro lo ejercerá un amigo de la señorita Granger, cuyo nombre desconocemos._

_ El destino de los mortífagos, dependerá ahora de la señorita Granger. Hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero no ha revelado ningún dato._

_ Por el momento, quiero darle mis más sinceras disculpas a Hermione Granger y a Luna Lovegood por los comentarios que se publicaron en El Profeta hace algunos años._

_Les informa,_

_Rita Skeeter._

- ¿Qué opinas de esto, Rodolphus?-preguntó Rabastan Lestrange.-¿Qué crees que nos hará la sangre sucia?

- Cualquiera sabe, pero yo apostaría por mandarnos a Azkaban.-respondió Rodolphus.

- Pues yo creo que te equivocas, Rodolphus.-dijo Crouch sonriendo y entregándole una carta.

- Es tuya.-dijo Rodolphus.

- Léela.-le animó Barty.

_Barty Crouch Jr._

_Le informo que ha sido elegido el Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en el Ministerio. Le doy mi más sincera enhorabuena._

_Atte,_

_Hermione Granger._

_PD: te informo que dentro de poco Theodore y yo iremos a la Mansión Crouch a pasar el verano. El próximo año empieza el año escolar y, ya que los señores Nott todavía no han podido perdonar a Theodore, creo que tendré que quedarme algún tiempo con vosotros. Por cierto, dile a Dolohov que cuando regrese le haré morder el polvo con mi varita. ¡Le reto a un duelo mortífago vs ex-Gryffindor! _

_Por el momento, me estoy quedando bajo la tutela de Regulus, ya que, al parecer Marlene McKinnon también está viva y está retomando la relación que dejó con Sirius hace años. En fin, que al parecer, como sigan así, va a haber boda dentro de poco. Y no es por nada, pero dile a Rodolphus que se proteja bien, ya que los Longbottom están despertando y puede que su primera reacción sea ir a por él._

Dolohov sonrió cuando Rodolphus leyó la postdata.

_Evan Rosier:_

_Me complace informarle de que es usted el nuevo subsecretario del Ministro de Magia._

_Un saludo,_

_Regulus Arcturus Black._

_Nuevo Ministro de Magia._

- A mi me ha dado un puesto en el Ministerio.-dijo Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Al igual que a todos.-intervino Lucius Malfoy apareciéndose.

- ¡Winky!-llamó Barty. La elfina apareció al instante.

- ¿Si amo?-preguntó la elfina.

- Prepara una habitación de invitados para Hermione Granger.-dijo Barty Crouch Jr.

- Y que la habitación sea cómoda.-dijo Dolohov.-Va a necesitar mucho descanso después de que la haga sufrir con mis Crucius.

- Como ordene, amo.-dijo Winky. Después, desapareció.

Por otro lado, Lily Evans lloraba desconsolada abrazada a Petunia mientras Harry y James veían la escena. James puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y Harry lo miró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era feliz.


End file.
